Férias
by kika-sama
Summary: Universo alternativo. Um romance complicado entre Arwen e Aragorn que começou por acaso, e que enfrentou muitos problemas .COMPLETA.
1. Decisões

**Retratação**: Todos os personagens contidos neste fanfiction são de propriedade intelectual de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien (J.R.R Tolkien), criador de O Senhor dos Anéis, protegidos pelo Direito autoral sobre a obra. Respeitados inclusive os direitos de publicação do livro e New Line e Warner Bros, produtoras do filme, dirigido por Peter Jackson. A autora só pegou emprestado um pouquinho para fazer umas maldades.

**Universo alternativo **da história original, por isso não me culpem se um ou dois personagens tiverem o caráter 'meio' deformado. (dirigido o aviso aos fans de Eomér, que só aparece mais prá frente. Juro que a escolha dele foi por pura conveniência! ). Outra coisa: todos são humanos, então... nada de orelhinas pontudas, miras telescópicas etc.

Não sou fã de personagens do Tolkien fora do mundinho perfeito criado para eles, a menos que seja feito pela Mestra Sadie "Elrond" Sil, ou Shell. Já aviso que os personagens nada sabem sobre terra média alguma!

Essa fic foi escrita metade Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, metade Senhor dos Anéis (tipo pizza mussarela e calabreza), porque eu não sabia em qual assunto ia ficar melhor. Depois de ter uns papos com a Sadie, resolvi postar nos dois. Motivo para saberem que pode demorar para atualizar, já que os capítulos são idênticos em conteúdo, mas diferem nos personagens, e tenho que revisar para que não apareça nenhuma Saori por aqui, ou alguém de cabelos lilases.

Importante: Como já está escrita até o fim, não vai acontecer como com a outra, de ficar inacabada eternamente.

Hannah é personagem minha, criada em substituição ao nome da Saori, que é uma personagem que eu odeio, e eu não tenho coragem de colocar as poucas mulheres que Tolkien criou para um papel tão ... tão... ah, sei lá, ela é detestável.

Aos fans do Legolas... não sei bem o que dizer. Eu não gosto muito desse personagem, mas ele ocupa função importante nessa fic.

Casal Arwen / Aragorn. Não podia deixar de me voltar para algo que fosse original da obra.

Resumo: Arwen é uma garota que mora no Japão e termina o relacionamento com o namorado (Haldir), vindo passar um tempo na Europa com a prima Hannah. Lá ela conhece Aragorn...detesto escrever romances, e fazer sumários.

Notas: pedaço em _itálico _ recordação

Pedaço em **negrito**: carta da Hannah para Arwen.

Agora... à história:

_Primeiro ano de faculdade, muitas expectativas, novas amizades, festas e como sempre, situações amorosas difíceis de resolver._

_Arwen estava vivendo nessa situação essa noite. A turma da faculdade estava fazendo uma festa de recepção dos 'bichos' num mini clube e ela estava lá, não porque gostasse de badalação ou quisesse conhecer alguém. Estava lá procurando um rapaz em especial._

_Alguém que não aparecia, embora tivesse dito que estaria lá._

_Conversava com Éowyn e Elanor, suas novas amigas para tentar disfarçar sua decepção. Olhava para os lados toda hora, queria circular pelo lugar, na esperança de que aquela pessoa estivesse perdida naquela multidão. Claro que, pelo menos Éowyn, já tinha notado isso. A mais alta delas não perdia um lance e sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabecinha inocente dela, mas respeitava seu espaço, abstendo-se de fazer seus comentários apimentados._

_Atendeu o celular logo na primeira vez que o viu acender as luzes. Novamente cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Era Lindir. Um novo colega de turma, calouro também. Passou a semana toda perguntando para ela se Éowyn ia na tal festa. _

_Pobre rapaz... achar que tinha alguma chance com Éowyn, quando ele tinha um jeito de rapaz que procura não uma namorada, mas uma amiga e irmãzona! Logo com a Éowyn, que dizia que se quisesse um irmão tinha pedido aos pais anos antes. _

_Lindir havia dito que não ia na festa, e negado veementemente sua vontade, só dando uma de bobo na frente de Arwen que era próxima, muito próxima, diga-se de passagem, de seu 'interesse'. Moravam juntas na república. _

_Tanto não ia que acabou 'aparecendo' lá! E agora estava à procura delas. Éowyn pouco se importava, porque Arwen tinha omitido que o rapaz gostava dela. Um pouco de medo dele em se declarar também... ela tinha um gênio terrível. Ele chegou, se sentou e começou a tagarelar. Algo que a fez rir, mas que fez Éowyn e a outra garota logo se levantarem para dar uma volta._

_Situação que se repetiu diversas vezes... era uma forma discreta de dizer "se manca que você é chato prá cacete!". Mas sem resultado. Uma hora da manhã... duas, duas e meia, e nada dele aparecer. Alguns outros amigos dele já tinham chegado, e Éowyn não deixava eles saírem da mesa, não queria deixar Lindir ser o único 'homem' com elas. Realmente ele era chato._

_A pista começava a ficar mais animada e resolveram dançar. Muito dessa decisão foi tomada na tentativa de animar Arwen que parecia mais num enterro do que numa festa. Tinha a esperança de 'ficar' com ele naquela noite. Mas ele não veio._

_Na pista ela achava graça no modo como Éowyn e Elanor tentavam se livrar de Lindir, que dançava como se estivesse chutando alguma coisa, enquanto dava pulinhos ridículos, e secava a testa com as costas das mãos. Suava por causa das 3 ou 4 latas de cerveja que tinha entornado! Pudera! As duas tentavam empurrá-lo para fora do círculo, ou entrar na frente dele dando-lhe as costas, mas ele sempre achava outra brecha, para vergonha das garotas._

_O modo de dançar e a insistência lhe renderam o apelido de "esperminha". _

_Éowyn toda hora cutucava Arwen, referindo-se a um amigo do pessoal da faculdade que estava olhando para ela, dançando bem em frente, e ela olhou umas três vezes e não viu de quem se tratava... efeito de vinho, será?_

_Horas se passaram, muita gente foi embora e chegou a hora delas de despedirem também. Desceram uma pequena trilha onde, ao fim, havia uma outra pista de dança com música ao vivo e casais dançando, para se despedirem de Orophim, que era amigo de Haldir... o rapaz com quem Arwen queria ficar._

"_Orophim... a festa tá muito boa, mas as meninas querem ir para casa... como eu sou a motorista hoje, tenho que obedecer." – dizia Éowyn enquanto se despedia dele com um beijo no rosto e um abraço, assim como Elanor, que havia sido a primeira e já tomado o rumo da subida, deixando as duas lá._

"_Já, mas está cedo!" – comentou olhando parta o relógio._

"_Não está, não. Tchau Orophim. A noite foi legal..." – disse Arwen num tom que não escondia um certo desapontamento. Tinha se produzido toda: calça cheia de brilhos, blusa solta, cabelo bem escovado e preso em algumas tranças ao longo das mechas soltas, negras como a noite, maquiagem natural, perfume... e nada!_

"_Puxa, é uma pena. Tinha um amigo meu que estava querendo "conversar" com você, mas..." – disse Orophim, fazendo sinal de aspas com os dedos indicador e médio ligeiramente flexionados, no sentido de: o cara tá a fim!_

_Mas Arwen, no auge de sua inocência respondeu: "Pois é... tem gente que disse que não vinha e veio, gente que vinha mas nem apareceu..." – referindo-se especificamente a Lindir "esperminha" e Haldir, seu amor platônico. Estranhou quando Éowyn começou a sinalizar um 'não' com os dedos indicadores das duas mãos, com os olhos arregalados, implorando para que ela encerrasse a frase sem dizer nomes. Se Haldir não estivesse a fim dela, ninguém ia saber desse mico, ao menos._

_Arwen olhava a amiga sinalizar, achando que ela estava bêbada, embora não tivesse tomado mais do que um copo de vinho. Estava louca?_

_Despediu-se do rapaz com quem falava e que entendeu tanto quanto ela o gesto da outra, e começou a subir a trilha novamente._

"_O que foi, Éowyn?" – perguntou querendo a explicação do significado daqueles gestos exagerados._

"_Graças a Deus você ficou calada! Não era do Haldir que ele estava falando, tonta! Era do bobo de camisa verde alface que eu disse que te olhou a noite toda!" – dizia Éowyn, chorando de tanto rir ao ver Arwen perder a cor e o rumo da subida ao ouvir a revelação._

"_Sério! Imagina se eu falo que era o Haldir que disse que vinha e não veio? Que mico!" – Arwen saía do branco cadavérico para um vermelho vivo, quase arroxeado que, agora, cobria sua face. Nunca agradeceu tanto por ficar de boca fechada na vida._

"_O que você pensou? Eu tentei avisar..." – dizia Éowyn, recolocando-as de volta na trilha de saída, onde Elanor já ia longe._

"_Pensei que você estava bêbada!" –respondeu rindo da sua própria ingenuidade._

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira em Tóquio... mais um dia sem ter em que prestar atenção. Como os professores tinham coragem de fazer uma semana de aula depois das provas de fim de semestre? Passou a aula toda em outro planeta, tentado focar a mente em outras coisas, mas sempre Lúthien surgia em seus pensamentos. Como era chato ouvir o seu namorado falando bem dela o tempo todo! Mas muito era culpa sua... nunca reclamava de nada.

Arwen bem que tentou prestar atenção mais foi quando a cena da festa lhe veio em mente e tomou os últimos minutos de aula. Foi despertada quando sentiu um chute bem dado na perna de sua cadeira, estremecendo a estrutura. Olhou assustada, pensando se tratar de um terremoto, e era quase isso. Foi a tempo de ver sua amiga Éowyn alisando o pé que tinha acertado o assento dela.

"Ai...Ai... até que enfim você me percebeu! A aula já acabou. Estamos de férias. F.É.R.I.A.S! Faz tempo que eu estou te chamando para dar a boa nova. Não vai prá casa?" – Éowyn parecia um brinquedo de pilha, quando começava...

Mas Arwen nada respondeu.

"Já sei! Um centavo pelo seu pensamento, embora em quem você pense valha menos do que isso." – disse a outra estalando os dedos.

"Como você sabe?" – era impressionante como Éowyn percebia as coisas. Ou era muito boa nisso, ou era ela que dava demais na cara?

"Só tem duas coisas que te põem em transe: Haldir e mousse de chocolate. Não era a segunda porque eu não vi baba." – comentou inspecionando o local, arrastando o dedo sobre a mesa dela, e olhando-o com cara de Sherlock Holmes. Para depois fazer uma cara de zumbi, revirando os olhos e pondo a língua para fora.

Arwen riu. Éowyn era mau humorada com os outros, mas dentro de seu círculo, muito restrito de amigas, era uma palhaça. Tinha gênio difícil, feminista demais.

"Estava pensando no Haldir mesmo." – admitiu. Seu namorado, ou era... – " Nele e na Lúthien. Hoje ele disse o quanto ela é simpática, e você sabe o que mais. Daí nós nos desentendemos, outra vez. Você já tinha vindo prá ca, na hora." – continuou, baixando o olhar.

'Graças a Deus eu não estava lá... senão, talvez o Haldir tivesse o focinho arrastado pela parede de cimento cru que eu tenho lá.'- pensou Éowyn, não deixando de se divertir ao imaginar o quão esfolado o outro ia ficar se caísse nas garras dela. Arwen era como sua irmã mais nova... mexer com ela era comprar briga feia. E Éowyn não entrava em nada para perder.

Sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Por mais geniosa que fosse e tivesse desprezo pelo amor escravo que Arwen vivia, não deixaria nunca de ajudá-la, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar.

"Eu... eu gosto tanto dele, Éowyn..." – respondia Arwen, com a cabeça baixa, deixando as lágrimas caírem sobre as mãos, cujos dedos entrelaçados estavam sobre as pernas.

"Eu sei. Só que você tem que entender que está se humilhando demais por causa dele. Qual é!... o cara combina de sair, não parece nem dá notícias e vem hoje de manhã todo doce! Você acata sem questionar, depois fica com raiva da sua atitude e vem chorar as pitangas. Pô! Tem vezes que eu acho que é bem feito! Não me entenda mal, só que a sua atitude dá todo esse espaço prá ele."

Éowyn era muito dura e insensível às vezes, mas não negava que ela tinha razão.

"Mas Éowyn... você já namorou sério. Sabe que namorar é ceder!" – retrucou Arwen, mesmo sabendo que ela exagerava no 'ceder'.

"Eu sei! Eu também já tive meu primeiro namorado, e não vou dizer prá não fazer as coisas que eu fiz, como muita gente faz. Cada um tem suas próprias experiências, o que posso fazer é dizer o que há, e você resolve se segue ou não. Olha só... meu namorado me ensinou muito sobre relacionamentos comparando com o futebol."

"...!" – O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

"É... quem não faz gol, leva!" – disse Éowyn, de forma simples e direta.

"Não entendi o ensinamento Mestre Yoda." – Dizia Arwen um pouco mais animada, dando um sorriso que, embora triste, era genuíno.

"Observe, pequena padawan!" – respondeu Éowyn com a continuação da frase do filme favorito delas... mais pelo Ian MacCgregor do que pela história. – " Namoro é assim: Ele cede, você cede. Ele avança, você avança. Tem que medir um pouco de força para não ser dominada."

"De dominar você entende, né!" – cortou Arwen, rindo. A amiga tinha um gênio terrível, coitados dos namorados dela. Que fera!

"Por exemplo..." – continuou ela, limpando a garganta e elevando um pouco a voz.- " Eu gosto de ir ao Shopping..."

"Você detesta Shopping!" – cortou novamente em clara provocação.

"EU sei! É um exemplo tonta!" – Rosnou Éowyn com falsa irritação, arregalando os olhos e puxando os próprios cabelos, trincando os dentes em gestos exagerados.

"Tá... tá!" – Arwen levantava as mãos em sinal de rendição, vendo que Éowyn tinha chamado a atenção das pessoas no corredor.

"Como eu dizia... Gosto de ir lá, e ele não, mas ele gosta de futebol, e eu não. Então quando estivermos juntos um não faz o que o outro não gosta, e se fizer tem que ter recompensa... quase como treinar um cão. Ele vai e eu acompanho, eu vou e ele acompanha. Não dói em ninguém.

Mas..." – disse ela com o dedo em riste – " se ele diz que não gosta que eu vá no Shopping sozinha, mas vai sozinho ao futebol... aí, minha amiga,... a casa cai!" – disse Éowyn, tentando saber se conseguiu se fazer entender.

"Ai Éowyn... você falando é tão fácil." – Arwen sabia onde ela queria chegar, mas não tinha a coragem que a amiga tinha de fazer coisas que até Deus duvida.

"Sabe qual é o seu problema? É o seu primeiro namoro... realmente a gente não sabe como agir direito, mas com o tempo vai ficando mais calejada e é disso que os homens tem medo. Mulher muito esperta faz deles gato e sapato." – Éowyn dizia isso por experiência própria.

"O Haldir acha que você não é boa companhia..." – riu Arwen ao lembrar da cara dele quando dizia que a Éowyn era um capeta.

"Por isso mesmo! Quando você tenta por as garras de fora ele logo associa com as caraminholas que eu ponho na sua cabeça. Desculpe, mas ele não te acha capaz de fazer algumas coisas, por isso põe a culpa em mim... logo eu que sou uma santa!" – debochava ela, fazendo ares de boa moça e pondo as mãos em sinal de prece, depois de chacoalhar os cabelos da amiga.

"Eu estava pensando na primeira vez em que eu quis ficar com ele... naquela festa, se lembra?"

"E dá prá esquecer... todo mundo achando que eu era louca enquanto eu só queria evitar o desastre!" – respondeu Éowyn. – " Você o e Orophim acharam que eu tinha tomado todas!"

"Pudera, você estava com os olhos esbugalhados!" – riu Arwen. Aquela era uma cena pela qual ela daria tudo por uma máquina fotográfica.

"Eu ri tanto!"

"E eu!" – disse Arwen, mal contendo o riso.

Pararam de rir quando Haldir apareceu na porta, com cara de cão abandonado, a mesma de sempre que ele queria alguma coisa.

"Oi Haldir." – falou Éowyn, a fim de quebrar o silêncio estranho entre os presentes.

"Oi." – respondeu ele, seco. Sua antipatia por ela e a reciprocidade do sentimento eram públicos e notórios. Trocavam farpas afiadas, ofensas discretas e ele a chamava, em seu círculo de amizades, de sargentona. Não se bicavam mesmo. A paz vigilante e ácida entre eles se dava somente por causa de Arwen que quase sempre se via na situação de não saber as dores de quem tomar. Outros colegas entraram, mas sem fazer qualquer diferença para eles.

"Podemos conversar, Arwen? – mencionou quieto, amável. Não precisava ser grosso e iniciar a terceira guerra com a amiga cão de guarda naquele momento.

"Claro, sobre o que?" – Arwen respondeu, sem fazer qualquer menção a querer que a amiga saísse.

"Sobre ontem. Eu tive problemas com meu cachorro, e não pude te ligar. Desculpe. Eu..."

Haldir ia fazendo o relato sobre as incríveis aventuras de seu cão. Éowyn ouvia tudo, mal podendo impedir o queixo de cair. Que traste! Com certeza se preocupa mais com o 'cão' do que com a namorada aflita sem saber notícias dele. Éowyn se lembrava de Arwen ligando para um celular fora de área ou desligado, ficando angustiada, andando de um lado para o outro, imaginando mil desgraças e ele nem aí, porque teve que dar banho no animal que caiu numa poça de lama e estava com as vacinas atrasadas, às onze e pouco da noite!

"... e então eu tive que levar ele no veterinário." – concluiu ele.

"O mesmo onde você se consulta?" – Éowyn mal teve tempo de segurar a primeira sílaba do que ia dizer. Aquilo era uma afronta!

"Não estou falando com você!" – rosnou ele. Sabia que a desculpa era esfarrapada, mas Arwen nunca cobrou nada...

"Ainda bem... se estivesse estaria sem os dentes da frente!" – riu Éowyn. Sabia que suas manifestações de sarcasmo e pouco caso o deixavam louco.

"Minha namorada é problema meu!" – disse ele com autoridade, vinda não se sabe de onde, investida por não se sabe quem.

" E minha amiga é problema nosso. Quando ela fica de madrugada preocupada porque o traste com quem ela sai não dá notícia eu fico chateada. Quando ela chora por alguém que não vale nada eu fico muito chateada. Quando ela perde aula por causa do inútil eu fico com raiva, e quando o inútil diz que estava no veterinário às onze da noite para dar banho no cão e não ligou nem para avisar, aí eu fico uma fera. Porque tá na cara que é tudo mentira!" – disse ela calmamente esticando as pernas por sobre outra cadeira, recostando-se e cruzando os braços com ar de vitória e, estreitando os olhos, olhou de um para o outro.

Arwen estava de cabeça baixa, visivelmente triste pela desculpa esfarrapada que recebeu. Demonstração da mais pura falta de respeito e consideração. Quisera ter a coragem da amiga e dizer tudo o que a sufocava naquele momento. Apenas levantou-se, pegando sua bolsa e casaco, saindo da sala em seguida.

"Arwen... olha..." -Haldir tentou argumentar, mas Éowyn tinha envenenado prá valer dessa vez!

"Chega! Acho que você não gosta mais de mim. Por que não fala de uma vez? Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de inventar uma história tão idiota prá dizer que me quer fora da sua vida!" – gritava entre lágrimas, saindo porta afora sendo seguida por ele, que a alcançou no corredor.

"Não é verdade!" – disse ele.

"Olha Haldir, chega. As férias começam hoje e eu quero passar um tempo longe de você." – disse enquanto se afastava.

Caminhou algumas quadras, sentia o vento gelar o caminho deixado pelas lágrimas. Era uma tarde bonita, sol, poucas nuvens, clima agradável. Andava observando os casais felizes, andando de mãos dadas, pessoas rindo e sorrindo umas para as outras, e ela lá, se sentindo a criatura mais miserável de toda a Terra.

Chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Éowyn. Não era muito grande: a entrada dava direto na sala de estar, com dois sofás dispostos em "L", um deles de costas para a porta. Tá certo que aquele sofá era motivo de discórdia, ela era pelo feng shui: sofás de costas para a entrada das visitas não era sinal de uma pessoa muito amistosa. Éowyn era pela comodidade: se o sofá ficasse em baixo da janela a fiação do home theatre ia ficar no caminho, mas com o sofá onde estava, ele cabia alí perfeitamente, além de não pegar os reflexos da janela!

À direita de quem entra, seguindo a porta de entrada ficava a cozinha e no fundo dela uma pequena área de serviço, ambas estreitas. Entre a cozinha e a sala tinha um bom espaço que elas aproveitaram para colocar uma mesa de jantar para 4 pessoas, Éowyn insistiu para que a parede fosse coberta de espelhos... dava sensação de que o apartamento era maior.

Ao lado da mesa de jantar começava um estreito e pequeno corredor onde ficavam os dois quartos e o banheiro. Nada demais, poucos enfeites, muitos livros.

Pegou sua correspondência, deixando as da amiga sobre a mesa. Entrou no seu quarto... tão comportado: cama, estante, escrivaninha e guarda roupa com sapateira. Tudo nos cantos para deixar o centro livre. Cores claras e enfeites meigos. Não era o tipo de pessoa que dividiria uma casa com Éowyn, estranhamente eram amigas. Éowyn tinha em seu quarto caveira de gesso com um aspecto nojento. Por causa do betume passado nela parecia que tinha saído debaixo da terra, devidamente arrumada com uma bandana preta e óculos escuros, além de uma dragão esculpido em metal prateado gasto, com olhos vermelhos, a quem ela chamava de Ambrósio! Além de toda uma sorte de coisas estranhas.

Diferentes em tudo, roupas de uma eram claras, a outra só saía de luto. Pelo menos uma peça!

Recostou-se em sua cama. Em meio as contas e relatos do banco havia uma carta de sua prima Hannah, que morava na Inglaterra.

**Oi Estrela!**

**Como vão as coisas na terra do sol nascente? Espero que tudo esteja bem com você. Como vai o namoro? **– Arwen não deixou de sentir um certo desgosto, e o choro tomar conta de si quando leu a pergunta, mas sua prima não tinha como saber o que acontecia. Retomou a leitura. - **Faz tempo que não nos falamos... você com a faculdade, eu com meu trabalho, mas quero que saiba que sinto saudades suas.**

**Aproveitando que as férias estão chegando... Por que você nunca veio me visitar aqui? Eu sei que você fala inglês muito bem, então isso não é desculpa. E mesmo que não falasse não seria, também.**

**Como estão seus pais? Faz tempo que não falo com os tios. Os meus estão viajando mais uma vez, e só meu namorado e a minha turma tem me feito companhia nesses dias. Gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Só e –mails e cartas não dão para nada, e quando a gente se fala por telefone não tem a mesma graça do que pessoalmente, certo!**

**Então, por que você não aproveita sua folga e vem me visitar?**

**Um beijo da prima que te adora!**

**Hannah Undómiel.**

Do lado de fora Éowyn chegava, tropeçando no tapete mal colocado e praguejando:

"Merda de Tapete!" Olhou em volta, correspondência sobre a mesa. Arwen esteve lá. – "Arwen, você está aqui?"

"Estou." – respondeu saindo do quarto, os olhos vermelhos inchados, assim como o nariz.

"Tudo bem?" – Éowyn pareceu preocupada.

"É... mais ou menos."

"Carta?" – disse ela apontando para o papel que a amiga segurava, mudando o assunto antes que chegasse no nome que não queria ouvir tão cedo.

"É... da Hannah." – respondeu.

"Aquela sua prima que mora na Europa?"

"Essa mesma."

"E aí? Quais são as novidades?" –Éowyn sofria do mal da curiosidade, fosse sobre o que fosse.

"O de sempre. Me convidou para passar uns tempos lá."

"E porque você não vai? Teu passaporte tá em dia!"

"Não sei..."

"Não sabe o quê? Pensa Estrela! Estamos de férias! FÉRIAS! Um mês sem nada para fazer!" – disse, chamando-a pelo apelido carinhoso usado pela prima.

"Mas e o Haldir?"

"O que tem ele?" – Ia ter que ouvir esse nome outra vez. Sempre ele empatando o samba.

"Nada... a gente ia dar um tempo." – Respondeu Arwen, lembrando-se dos fatos, há pouco ocorridos.

"Mais um motivo! Vai prá longe e vê se sente saudade... se diverte um pouco, ou melhor, muito. Tudo o que a gente faz é estudar e trabalhar. Tem que viver também!" – Éowyn estava mais empolgada do que ela.

"Acho que você tem razão." – Arwen começava a se animar com a possibilidade de viajar.

"Eu também acho! Aproveita que é um lugar evoluído diferente daqui, vê uns gatos por lá!" – comentou Éowyn piscando um olho, com ar maroto.

"Vai ou não?"

"Vou, mas quando?" – Algo lhe dizia para ir, mas outra coisa muito maior dizia o contrário.

"Que tal... já? O que você tem a perder? Dias de tédio sem fim? Aturando a louca aqui?" – dizia apontando para si mesma.

"Éowyn... eu não sou tão impulsiva quanto você! Não sei fazer as coisas assim." – constatou Arwen.

"Sempre dá tempo de mudar. Uma vez na vida não mata!"

Arwen pensou nas palavras da amiga. Por que não? É certo que nunca fizera nada assim em toda a vida, mas era uma chance de começar uma nova etapa, como se fosse um rito de passagem. Viajar era sempre bom. Teve até um pouco de inveja da época em que Éowyn resolveu mochilar pelo país. Não ia ser tão radical, mas era como quebrar uma corrente que a mantinha presa. Sorriu para a amiga.

"Me ajuda com a mala?"

Éowyn nem respondeu. Pegou Arwen pela mão, entrando no quarto e fazendo a mala com tudo o que encontrava.

"Vai me fazer um favor." – disse Éowyn enquanto pegava uma peça de roupa no armário.

"Qual?"

"Vai usar esse vestido vermelho que eu te dei e tirar uma foto com ele... em alguma festa, sei lá!"

"Ai... não sei, não." – disse Hannah olhando para o vestido. Não teria coragem de usar algo assim.

"Pense como um desafio. Uma foto não vai doer." – disse Éowyn com suavidade.

Riam enquanto arrumavam a mala, e Arwen ligava para o Aeroporto reservando uma passagem no próximo vôo para Londres. Se viraram com uma pizza enquanto aguardavam a hora de sair, e se tivesse tido tempo Éowyn teria organizado uma festa.

No começo da madrugada Éowyn levou Arwen até o aeroporto. Estavam no saguão, à espera da chamada.

"Será que é a coisa certa?" – Arwen perguntou mais para si do que para a amiga.

"Claro que é! Pegou o endereço?" – disse Éowyn, encorajando a amiga.

"Peguei, mas ... Ir assim, sem mais nem menos, deixar tudo aqui..."

"Nossa! Você não vai prá guerra, sabia! Quando voltar daqui um mês, tudo vai estar no mesmo lugar!" – afirmou categoricamente.

"E o Haldir?" – De novo ele, sempre ele.

"Também... se quiser eu fico de olho." – ofereceu desanimada com a possibilidade.

"Não... ele sabe se cuidar" – Éowyn ouviu aquelas palavras com alívio.

"Ufa! Ainda bem. Escapei por pouco." – disse relaxando os ombros, e suspirando fundo.

"Babaca." – murmurou Arwen, dando um tapa no braço da amiga. Riam no momento em que foi feita a primeira chamada para o vôo.

"Bom... é agora." – disse Arwen, criando coragem de seguir em frente.

"É sim. Boa viagem amiga. Quando chegar me liga. Manda uma abraço prá sua prima, e vê uns gatinhos lá por mim, Ok. Se puder dá meu e-mail para algum inglês bonitão, tá!" – riu Éowyn, enquanto abraçava a amiga apertado.

Arwen andou pelo corredor que ligava a uma sala onde a amiga já não podia mais ir. Olhou para trás mais uma vez, sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem novamente, mas dessa vez por alguma felicidade estranha que a tomava. Era um novo começo em sua vida.

CONTINUA...

Sei lá. Me digam o que vocês acharam.

Beijos

Kika-sama.


	2. Encontros

Agradeço a Sadie e Nimrodel que me mandaram reviews super gentis. Mas tenho que avisar: Nim... você acha que tá bonitinha a história? Vai me odiar daqui alguns capítulos. Mestra Sadie já está a par de parte das maldades que eu quero fazer com os personagens, e isso é motivo para eu me chutar! Mas acho que vai ser divertido.

Outra coisa: substituí o capítulo anterior por causa da correção do nome da Éowyn, que saiu com 'i' todas as vezes, um vício de digitação que eu tenho, assim como escrever sorriso com 'z' e intenção com 's', coisas da Kika.

Espero me fazer entender quando começar alguns diálogos. De início, como vai ser uma retomada do inglês, pus (que feia essa palavra!) as frases nesse idioma (com devida tradução), mas depois que começarem a se entender eu retomo o português, como idioma fluente (mas entendam como se eles estivessem falando em inglês, OK? ) porque eu detesto essa língua, e não quero ficar escrevendo assim – apesar de ser o idioma dos personagens. Qualquer dúvida avisem-me!

Frases em japonês sem mudanças de letra ou destaque gráfico, mas com a devida tradução.

Frases em _itálico_: recordações, como sempre.

Mini dicionário.

Baka idiota, boba, em japonês.

Kuso merda, bosta – quando se fala no sentido pejorativo, baixo calão, no sentido comum é esterco ou coisa que o valha.

& Continuando ... &

Mais um dia comum? Não em se tratando de ir a um parque de diversões com as amigas. Nenhum dia com Éowyn e Elanor era um dia normal, por assim dizer. Para elas próprias, talvez, mas para Arwen de forma alguma, com certeza.

_Sempre foi o tipo apavorada, medo de altura, velocidade... o que estava fazendo lá, mesmo? Não tinha nada que fosse feito para ela se divertir, além de uma ou outra atração que incluíam algo que molha e o carrossel infantil. Montanha russa, coisas que viram de cabeça para baixo ou chacoalham não faziam seu estilo e desagradavam, em muito, ao seu estômago, onde um pequeno lanche começava a se rebelar só em imaginar a situação em que se meteria em pouco tempo._

_Qual a graça em se esperar numa fila por horas, para sentir medo e aflição, enjôo e um vento forte por alguns poucos minutos? O que ela estava fazendo alí? Arwen tentava disfarçar, mas não desgrudava os olhos do carrinho que subia e descia, junto com gritos e agitação. Sentia o estômago e as mãos gelarem dando voltas como aquele maldito looping, por mais que tentasse disfarçar das amigas, aquilo era apavorante._

_A fila ia encurtando, embora não houvessem muitas pessoas nela, a atração tinha acabado de abrir ao público. Sentaram-se. Éowyn no carro da frente sozinha, ela e Elanor no de trás. Sentiu o coração apertar quando a trava se segurança baixou por sobre seus ombros. A sensação de que seria torturada naquela pequena prisão. Sabia que aqueles poucos segundos seriam uma hora inteira... dava para viver uma hora em um segundo, quando sua vida toda passasse diante de seus olhos, que aliás estavam tão apertados, que os cílios já tinham sumido na fina linha que eles formavam. Sabia que ia sentir, mas não precisava se torturar vendo, também._

_Sentiu o carro ser puxado para trás, e embora não visse nada, sabia que estava numa altura tal que sentia o vento, e a julgar pela projeção de seu corpo para frente estavam quase que na vertical. Pensou em abrir os olhos, mas antes ia comentar algo com a amiga. No instante em que abriu a boca o carro desceu a toda velocidade, fazendo com que o som daquilo que ela pretendia dizer fosse engolido. Logo que recobrou a compreensão do que acontecia, percebeu que sua mão estava tão agarrada a um puxador que até suava. Sentiu a brusca subida e ela não terminou, sabia que estava virando de cabeça para baixo, uma, e duas vezes, direto. Seu pescoço doía, como se todo o peso de seu corpo estivesse alojado ali. A agonia durou até que sentiu o carro ir mais devagar, e retomar uma subida, deixando-a apoiada contra o encosto do assento._

_Abriu os olhos naquele instante. Parecia que eles tinham se afundado para o interior de seu rosto, devido a pressão das pálpebras cerradas sobre eles. Respirou fundo. Ouviu Éowyn e Elanor vibrando de satisfação. Como alguém podia gostar disso? Como alguém podia ser tão doido a ponto de gostar das estranhas agonias que aquela tortura proporcionava? E o pior... se submeter à ela por livre e espontânea vontade! Pensava quando sentiu despencar no trajeto de volta, apenas teve tempo de fechar os olhos._

'_De novo, não!" – pensou enquanto gritava para ver se a sensação melhorava. De fato a pressão pareceu diminuir. Quando se gritava não era tão ruim. Que importava se era de agitação ou pavor? Quem saberia a diferença? O grito dela se misturava ao dos demais._

_Saiu de lá sem saber bem qual o caminho a seguir, seguindo as colegas, que logo entraram outra vez na fila, que não tinha quase ninguém. _

"_Dessa vez não! Vão vocês!" – Disse Arwen a fim de não permitir ser convencida por elas. E lá iam as duas novamente, enquanto ela, em terra firme, sentia aflição em rever todo o trajeto por onde passou. Como tinha sobrevivido?_

_Lá vinham as amigas outra vez, acenando para ela e... passando direto e entrando na fila pela terceira vez!_

_Como elas agüentam? Era assustador o estômago de avestruz que algumas pessoas tem. Mas realmente os seres humanos não foram feitos para esse tipo de emoção muitas vezes seguidas e lá vinham as duas... pálidas, cambaleantes. Quase verdes._

"_Vamos para a enfermaria..." – afirmou Elanor, enquanto se escorava em Éowyn, que apesar de estar mal, ria da situação. Pareciam que tinham tomado um tonel de vinho. A terra tremia, as pessoas andavam tortas. Qual o caminho para o chão?_

_Tiveram que sentar, não dariam mais um passo. Pareciam duas bêbadas em fim de festa, apoiadas contra a parede, sorrindo para os que passavam, como se não pudessem parecer mais ridículas._

_Alguns minutos depois, quando conseguiram levantar, chegaram até a bendita enfermaria. O médico que estava lá olhou para as duas, fez algumas perguntas, fazendo cara de espanto com as respostas... inconseqüentes! Vieram as instruções._

"_Vou passar uma coisa para acalmar o estômago das duas. Fiquem aqui por uns vinte minutos até fazer efeito. Depois disso, você garanta que elas vão comer alguma coisa leve, esperar mais uma meia hora para depois continuarem a diversão, certo?" – Dizia ele para Arwen, enquanto as duas tomavam a medicação._

_Vinte minutos depois elas pareciam mais acesas do que quando chegaram lá. Ansiosas._

"_Lembrem-se do que o médico falou... comer e esperar mais." – lembrou Arwen, embora não tenha precisado convencê-las dessa vez. Comportaram-se muito bem, andaram até a lanchonete, pediram um sanduíche com refrigerante, uma garrafa de água... nada de batatas fritas e salgadinhos que estavam acostumadas. Lancharam e saíram._

"_Aonde vocês vão! Ele disse para esperarem mais uma meia hora depois de comer!" – O que havia de errado com elas?_

"_E nós vamos esperar, só que na fila. Daí, quando a meia hora passar nós não precisamos ficar esperando outra meia hora, certo!" – mencionou Éowyn... parecia que tinha pilha nova. – "Você vem com a gente?"_

"_Para onde? Espero que não seja outra montanha russa. Estou cheia de loopings para o resto da vida!". – respondeu Arwen que não gostou do olhar que recebeu das outras duas. Olhar feliz não significava boa coisa no japonês de Éowyn e Elanor._

_Olhou para onde elas apontavam... a maior montanha do parque... aquelas que diziam que o trajeto durava um minuto e meio ou mais!_

"_De jeito nenhum!"_

Arwen lembrou-se daquele dia... terminou por andar no tal brinquedo. Não havia fila como elas esperavam, e a meia hora do médico... até parece! Quinze minutos no máximo até que entraram lá, mas para surpresa geral, nada de mais aconteceu, embora todas rissem nervosas, imaginando uma futura situação vexaminosa.

Como eram boas aquelas lembranças. Conheceu Éowyn e Elanor há poucos anos, e principalmente a primeira, ocupou um lugar muito importante em sua vida, era a substituta de Hannah, desde que essa foi morar a Inglaterra. Queria ser mais como elas, se divertir de forma espontânea, sem ficar presa a travas ou preconceitos bobos, ou pensando no que as pessoas iam falar ou pensar.

Como estaria Hannah? Releu a carta mais uma vez, ela parecia feliz. Era mais velha do que ela quase 4 anos e, como foram criadas juntas, era como uma irmã mais velha, amiga e confidente. Sentiu falta dela quando ela se mudou para o ocidente, e Éowyn se apresentou no lugar, como nova grande amiga. Éowyn e Hannah eram tão diferentes no modo de agir, mas idênticas no de pensar.

Tratou de ocupar o tempo enquanto o avião terminava o trajeto até a metade do mundo. Será que a prima ficaria surpresa ao vê-la batendo em sua porta?

Aterrissagem sem complicações, check in, alfândega... toda aquela demora. Saiu e ficou a espera das malas, dez, vinte, trinta, quarenta e poucos minutos e nada! Foi a primeira vez que sentiu arrependimento de sair de casa nas últimas horas. Dirigiu-se até o balcão de atendimento:

"Com licença. Estou esperando minha bagagem há mais de meia hora e ela não apareceu." – disse ela, tentado aparentar menos nervosismo.

"Qual seu nome e vôo, por favor." –disse a moça do guichê, educadamente.

"Arwen Undómiel, vôo 375 de Tóquio para cá." – respondeu.

"Um momento."

A atendente checava o computador e depois o telefone, voltando-se para Arwen informou: "Sinto muito, mas sua bagagem foi extraviada. Por favor, pode preencher esse requerimento, e me entregar? Assim que seus pertences forem encontrados nós os enviaremos ao endereço que for informado no formulário. Desculpe pelo transtorno."

Arwen chutava a si mesma em pensamento, seria capaz de morder o cotovelo de tanta raiva que sentia. Logo na primeira vez que ela resolvia fazer algo impulsivamente dava nisso. Foi quando lembrou da pior parte... muito de seu dinheiro convertido para euros estava lá! Com ela havia uma pouca quantia. "Burra!" – praguejou enquanto colocava o endereço da prima como local de entrega.

"Como você é estúpida! Baka, baka, baka!" – batia na própria testa enquanto pensava no que fazer. – "Isso não vai me chatear. Eu vou para casa dela, de um jeito ou de outro." – dizia tentando convencer a si mesma. Começou a rir sozinha quando começou a se imaginar como competidora daqueles programas estilo "the amazing race", onde os competidores tem que fazer coisas estranhas e algumas vezes são obrigados a entregar todo o dinheiro e seguir para a próxima etapa sem nenhum tostão furado, e uma cara de pau enorme para pedir a grana para estranhos. No fundo sabia que ria de nervoso e de raiva de si mesma, por se desesperar sem mesmo estar diante do fim do mundo. Já era hora de começar a se virar.

"Calma!" – disse tentado recuperar a concentração perdida. – " A Éowyn vai te espancar se você voltar prá casa daqui."

Saiu do aeroporto e perguntou para um taxista como ela faria para ir de ônibus até o lugar onde a prima morava. Ainda bem que ao menos falava inglês. Havia luz no fim do túnel! Anotou cada detalhe da explicação e partiu, receosa de sua grande aventura. Dos males: o menor, ao menos ia ter uma história para contar. Estranho ainda conseguir ver o lado bom das coisas.

A tarde começava a cair em Londres, chegou até onde o taxista mandou que ela perguntasse novamente, e onde disseram para ela pegar outro ônibus... não havia nada, além de uma rua comercial, cheia de bares e cafés, outros restaurantes e algumas lojas. Já andava há mais de 4 horas. Tinha a impressão de ter visto todo o país e agora andava em círculos.

Bufava de raiva e arrependimento. Frustração. Tinha a impressão de já ter passado por ali. Estava pronta para terminar seu safári e ligar apara prima ir buscá-la... onde quer que estivesse naquele raio de lugar. Virou uma esquina em busca de uma cabine telefônica e ... POFT!

Arwen caía sentada, enquanto um monte de coisas rolavam pelo chão. Papéis, livros, alguns rolos de filme, além de suas próprias coisas. A bolsa carregada que usava se espalhou pelo chão.

"Bosta! Só faltava essa! Kuso!" – praguejou baixinho, enquanto se levantava.

"**_Pardon!" _**– disse um rapaz educadamente, mas ela não entendeu. No susto achou que tinha ido para na França (mesmo sem ter cruzado um túnel ou coisa assim por sob o mar)... aquele cara falando esquisito, o lugar cheio de cafeterias, nada de garoa ou chuva! Começou a falar desesperadamente:

"I... I'm sorry! I don't speak French. Where am I?"

(Me...Me desculpe! Eu não falo francês. Onde eu estou?")

"Hey... calm down, ok! You're still on England."

"Ei... calma, ok! Você ainda está na Inglaterra.") – respondeu ele, sorrindo para alívio de Arwen. Um alívio quase comparado ao estado de graça, de tão grande.

"Está perdida?" – perguntou observado que ela olhava para todos os lados sem saber o que fazer, ou por onde tinha vindo.

"Completamente. Perdida e ferrada!" – resmungou ela, enquanto pegava as mil coisas que caíram de sua bolsa com a trombada, o rapaz fazendo o mesmo, e foi ele quem pegou seu passaporte.

"Anata wa nihonjin dessuka."

("Você é japonesa?") – Perguntou curioso. Com certeza era filha de pais ocidentais. Não tinha olhos puxados, e estes eram de um azul profundo, como o céu da noite.

"Hai."

("Sim.") – respondeu ela, espantada em conhecer alguém que falasse seu idioma e não estivesse no Japão. – " Nasci lá, não que seja japonesa por ter olhos rasgadinhos ou coisa assim. Vim visitar minha prima, que mora aqui, mas me perdi." – disse ela retomando o inglês.

"Puxa! Se eu puder ajudar..." – ofereceu ele.

"Pode, se souber onde fica esse lugar." – disse ela, mostrando para ele o papel com o endereço de Hannah.

"Não é muito longe. Não está tão perdida assim. Só que fica a umas doze quadras daqui." – disse ele, apontando uma direção. Muito simpático o rapaz.

"Sério!" – Arwen voltava a se animar. – "Pode me dizer como chego lá?"

Enquanto ele indicava o caminho ela anotava, e não deixou de reparar em como ele era bonito, alto, cabelos de comprimento médio, batendo na altura do ombro, castanho escuro, olhos verdes...barba. Um tipo um tanto rústico, mas muito agradável de se olhar, apesar do visual relaxado de se vestir. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem da possibilidade de olhar para outro homem, enquanto não tivesse terminado o namoro com Haldir.

"É só isso?" – perguntou, o caminho parecia fácil.

"Só isso. Não tem erro. Não precisava nem ter anotado."

"Arigatou... Wo namae wa..."

("obrigada... o seu nome é...) – respondeu Arwen, lembrando-se de que sequer se apresentou. Tanto japoneses quanto ingleses eram muito apegados às regras de educação.

"Aragorn." – disse ele sorrindo.

"Aragorn-san. Arigatou gozaimassu." – disse ela fazendo uma reverência ao estilo japonês, esquecendo-se de onde estava, e que no ocidente as pessoas apertam as mãos.

"Hajime mashite. Anata no namae wa..."

("Muito prazer. Seu nome é...") – perguntando para ela, que corou por causa da falta de educação.

"Arwen Undómiel. Anata wa nihongo wo hanashimassuka."

("Arwen Undómiel. Você fala japonês?")

"Anmari, yoku hanassemassen."

"Não falo muito bem" – disse ele, e em seguida complementou: "Morei dois anos em Kiyoto, enquanto trabalhava e fazia uns cursos. Aprendi na marra."

"Domo arigatou." – agradeceu ela novamente, enquanto se afastava.

"Sayonara, Arwen –san." – disse ele com um aceno, ao que ela se virou e disse "bye".

Arwen seguia pelo caminho indicado, observando as vitrines, pessoas nas ruas. Estava cansada, camelou durante horas a fio durante a manhã e início da tarde, ainda faltavam uns 10 quarteirões... o caminho era fácil, só não disseram que os quarteirões eram enormes! Entrou numa cafeteria e pediu uma água gelada. Não que fizesse calor, mas ela sentia que estava derretendo. Sentou-se, e pouco depois apareceu um garçom com uma bandeja.

"Com licença, senhorita, um rapaz pediu para que te entregasse isso." – disse ele estendendo a bandeja. Arwen fechou os olhos. Nem bem tinha chegado e estava recebendo cantadas em bilhetes...

Quando tornou a olhar ficou pasma. Não era nada do que ela tinha pensado... era seu passaporte! Ela tinha esquecido com o rapaz.

"O...obrigada.", disse ela, ainda recuperando-se do incidente. O que faria num país estranho sem ele? – "Ele ainda está aqui?" – perguntou, numa estranha esperança de vê-lo novamente, olhando em volta.

"Receio que não. Ele estava muito apressado." – informou o rapaz.

"Obrigada." – respondeu ela, pegando o documento e guardando-o em lugar seguro.

"Não há de que." – respondeu o garçom antes de se retirar. Arwen ainda permaneceu sentada por instantes, recuperando as forças para prosseguir em sua jornada.

**JAPÃO **– Algumas horas antes.

Éowyn estava sentada no sofá com um balde de pipoca assistindo algum filme sangrento, daqueles que Arwen sequer podia ver a abertura. Lembrou-se de uma vez em que foram ao cinema com mais algumas amigas e o irmão de uma delas.

A briga tinha começado na bilheteria. Ela e o garoto querendo ver "Demolidor – o Homem sem medo" com Ben Affleck, enquanto as outras queriam ver "Amor à segunda vista" com Sandra Bullock e Hugh Grant. Éowyn detestava quando elas escolhiam o filme.

"Gente, tem três coisas que eu odeio: 1 – Sandra Bullock, 2 Hugh Grant e 3 comédia romântica! Que dirá os três no mesmo filme!" – disse Éowyn inconformada, com a provável escolha.

"_Você escolheu da última vez e nos obrigou a ver "códigos de guerra"! Nós escolhemos hoje." – retrucou Elanor. Era o combinado, um gosto de cada vez._

_No fim, assistiram a comédia. A única graça que Éowyn achou no cinema foi o momento em que o irmão de uma das garotas, que estava entediado, deitou a cabeça no ombro da irmã, e quando ela se virou espetou o olho na franja emplastada de gel que ele usava. Foi o mais engraçado da noite na opinião dela e do menino._

_As outras garotas riam, se emocionavam com as cenas do filme, choravam no desencontro e reencontro... que falta fazia uma caixinha de lenços... ou melhor seria uma bóia? Nem Titanic teve tanta água! Éowyn se preocupava com o pote de pipoca vazio..._

_Quando o casal do filme se beijou..._

"_Ótimo, acabou. Vamos embora." – disse ela, começando a pegar a porcarias que tinham trazido para dentro da sessão... copos de refrigerante, pipoca, guardanapos, balas, chocolates... parecia um pic nic._

"_Espera... não acabou não." – disse Elanor, ainda prestando atenção._

"_Filha... presta atenção: é uma comédia romântica! É uma senha... quando rolar o beijo, é o fim! Sempre igual." – pouco depois dela dizer isso aparecia o letreiro: the end._

"_Tá vendo!" – disse apontando e descendo afoita pela saída. Muito porque queria ver de dava tempo de se desinfectar assistindo a sessão seguinte de Demolidor, outra porque o copo com meio litro de refrigerante estava fazendo efeito._

Engoliu rápido para atender o telefone que tocava.

"Alô."

"Quem é?" – respondeu a voz.

"Quer falar com quem?" – nunca dizer seu nome era um importante segredo para evitar trotes. Cansou de avisar Arwen, mas ela sempre respondia a pergunta.

"Com a Arwen." – respondia a voz, que soava como telefonista. Não era uma voz irritante.

"Quem gostaria?"

"Meu nome é Misato, aqui da biblioteca... ela devolveu um livro com a carteirinha dentro. É para ela vir retirar." – explicou a voz.

"Bom... a Arwen viajou e só volta mês que vem (se Deus quiser! –pensou Éowyn ao imaginar a amiga se divertindo). Eu dou o recado. Até quando ela pode retirar?"

"Nos próximos 5 dias, e depois só em agosto. Vamos fechar para o recesso de férias."

"Tudo bem, Misato, eu dou o recado."

"Qual seu nome?"

"Éowyn, divido o apartamento com ela."

"Obrigada."

"De nada." – Éowyn desligou o telefone, para ele tocar novamente, logo em seguida. Credo! Até parecia aqueles filmes de terror adolescente!

"Alô!" – atendeu sem conseguir parar de rir.

"Éowyn, a Arwen tá por aí?" – era Haldir. Daria aquela notícia com extrema satisfação.

"Não." – respondeu em seu tom habitual. Será que ele sabia que a expressão 'um tempo' significava mais do que 24 horas?

"Deixa disso, eu preciso falar com ela." – ele se agitou.

"E eu disse que ela não está aqui. Você é surdo?" – provocou.

" E a que horas ela volta?" – embora já estivesse relativamente tarde para ela não estar lá.

"Ela foi para a Europa passar as férias com a prima. Quer deixar recado?" – perguntou comportada.

"Como se você fosse dar o tal recado." – provocou ele.

"Assim você me ofende. Ao que me consta não era ela que chegava atrasada nos passeios de vocês, ou que dava o bolo. Já você..." – era assim que ela gostava, dar o golpe de misericórdia.

Haldir ficou calado diante da verdade ofuscante. "Tá, tá... você pode, por favor, (como eram difíceis aquelas duas palavras) me passar o telefone de onde ela está?" – perguntou reunindo o máximo de gentileza que conseguia.

"Não." –respondeu seca.- " Vou esperar ela ligar para me dizer como foi a viagem e aí eu pergunto se posso dar o número. Você vai receber o recado. Pode deixar. É só?" – com essa pergunta ela queria encerrar o papo. Desligando o telefone após ele fazer algum som que ela presumiu como um 'sim'.

'Estranho ela não ter ligado.' – pensou olhando para o relógio. 'Talvez não tenha chegado ainda.'

**INGLATERRA**

Hannah descia a escada apara atender a porta. Alguém tocava a campainha. Quem seria? Não estava esperando por ninguém, seu namorado só viria mais tarde. Ridículo, ainda estava de pijama... mas que raios, estava de férias – inclusive do trabalho, era Sábado e ela estava usando a mesma roupa de dormir às 5 horas da tarde... uma lástima.

"Já vai!" – gritou ela. Quem sabe o ávido dedinho que esgoelava sua campainha se acalmasse e parasse de atormentar seus ouvidos com aquele téééé enjoado da sineta.

Abriu a porta e seu queixo caiu com a surpresa.

"Arw... Arwen!" – Apesar do susto ela imediatamente sorriu, abrindo os braços para abraçar a prima. Arwen fazia o mesmo. Hannah estava tão diferente, tinha deixado os cabelos crescerem, compridos até a cintura, mais amadurecida.

"Que saudade! Juro... era a última pessoa a quem eu esperava! Fez boa viagem?" – Hannah tinha muitas questões, mas teria tempo para perguntar. Ainda piscava, tentando saber se não era um sonho ou uma peça de sua mente. Arwen aparecendo sem avisar? O que deu nela?

"Eu sei... eu sei. A viagem foi boa. Mas... Eu estou bem, e você como vai?"

"Assustada, mas... entra vamos! Desde quando você faz as coisas de surpresa?" – Aquilo realmente era incrível.

"Desde que a Éowyn me convenceu!" – sorriu Arwen.

"Aquela sua amiga?" – Hannah tinha ouvido falar muito dela.

"Ela mesma! Não fosse ela ter poderes sobre a mente alheia, eu não estaria aqui." – comentou Arwen, enquanto observava o caminho por onde a prima a conduzia. A porta ligava a um corredor, com uma escada a direita, e a sala a esquerda. Paredes brancas com rodapés escuros, alguns quadros, um móvel onde estavam algumas chaves. Ambiente espaçoso, agradável.

"Nem conheço mas já gosto dela! Foi uma ótima surpresa e..." – Hannah parou, olhando em volta como faltasse algo. – " ... cadê suas malas?" – Perguntou olhando séria para a prima.

"Foram extraviadas... dá prá crer? Quando eu saio de casa sem avisar é isso o que acontece. Passei seu endereço para eles virem entregar." – respondeu Arwen, rindo um pouco de sua própria situação.

"Claro. Eles ligam. Era muita coisa? Como foi que aconteceu?" – perguntou Hannah curiosa.

Arwen contava sua aventura enquanto se acomodava melhor no sofá fofo da prima que prestava atenção em cada palavra, e ficando com um estranho interesse sobre o rapaz que a ajudou.

"Pegou o telefone dele?"

"Não! Claro que não!" – Arwen corava violentamente. Só de pensar que olhou com 'olhos estranhos' para ele já era sufocante, imagine pensar em pegar o telefone de um homem a quem ela sequer conhecia.

"Não quer vê-lo outra vez?" – perguntou Hannah, piscando o olho zombeteira, empoleirada no braço do sofá, enquanto Arwen tirava o sapato, fingindo não ouvir, e depois continuou: - "Cara! Você andou prá burro."

"Nem me fale, quase não sentia mais os pés. Ainda bem que estou de tênis!" – disse ela, pegando o calçado e dando-lhe um beijo e fazendo carinho como se ele fosse um bichinho de estimação.

"Imagino. Mas valeu a pena! Você está aqui!" – Disse Hannah, abrindo os braços para a prima novamente.

"Valeu, mas eu nunca fiz nada assim na minha vida. Juro que morri de medo." – constatou Arwen admitindo o sentimento que a consumiu por muito tempo.

"Mas não morreu, muito pelo contrário! Se virou e provou que consegue sobreviver numa situação dessas." – sorriu Hannah.

"Obrigada, agora já posso participar do "The amazing race" , correr o mundo com uma mochila nas costas. Você ou a Éowyn vai ser a minha dupla? Não dá prá se inscrever sozinha." – as duas riram ao final desse comentário.

"Posso usar seu telefone? Minha amiga está esperando eu ligar." – disse Arwen ao se lembrar que Éowyn pediu para ela avisar.

"Claro, a casa é sua. Vou na cozinha preparar alguma coisa, tá?"

Depois que Arwen assentiu Hannah estava na cozinha pensando no motivo dela não ter comentado nada sobre o namoro. Havia um traço de tristeza na expressão dela, e Hannah julgava que era esse o motivo. A prima e o tal Haldir estavam juntos há uns dois anos, por quê ela não ligaria primeiro para ele?

"Estrela... já é madrugada lá no Japão, você não quer dormir?" – Perguntou ela, calculando o fuso horário.

"Mais tarde. Na Verdade eu estou histérica, eufórica com tudo isso. Tô meio sem sono. Mas quando cair vou ser como uma pedra!" – afirmou Arwen.

"Arwen... e o Haldir?"

Arwen perdeu um pouco da felicidade, enquanto a prima sentava-se ao seu lado, pondo uma bandeja sobre a mesa, e passando o braço em volta dela.

"Nós brigamos e estamos dando um tempo." – respondeu ela, tentando fazer parecer mais simples do que achava que era. – "Foi um dos motivos por que eu vim."

"Puxa, que chato. Mas não fica assim não."

"A Éowyn perguntou se podia passar o número daqui prá ele, porque ele quer falar comigo."

"E você?"

"Eu disse que agora não. Só na semana que vem. Quero passar um tempo sem falar com ele." – dizia Arwen enquanto secava as lágrimas.

"Fez bem. Esfria a cabeça primeiro." Hannah tentava compreender o fato. Sua prima parecia triste, e não seria ela quem a pressionaria a falar com o namorado naquele momento.

"E você? Ainda está namorando?" – Perguntou Arwen, lembrando-se que Hannah tinha um namorado.

"Estamos bem. Faz três anos que estamos juntos... ou quase. Tivemos uns desentendimentos meses atrás, mas já resolvemos." – dizia Hannah, aparentando estar feliz ao lembrar dele.

"Três anos! Uau. Então vocês já..." – Disse Arwen, como que questionando sobre a vida íntima da prima. Nem sabia se tinha esse direito, mas a curiosidade era maior.

"Já. O que você achou? Ou você e o Haldir, nunca..." – perguntou Hannah da mesma forma. Era tão estranho comentar aqueles assuntos, mesmo tendo tanta intimidade com ela.

"Não." – respondeu Arwen corando. – "Nunca me senti a vontade com ele prá isso."

"Não gosto mais dele." – brincou.

"Você não é a única que pensa assim. A Éowyn não passa embaixo da mesma porta que ele!"

"Ela é legal!" – afirmou Hannah, quando a campainha tocou outra vez, fazendo Hannah correr para atender. – "Arwen! Você vai conhecer meu amorzinho." – disse saindo, voltando pouco depois agarrada ao braço de um rapaz alto, pele muito branca, olhos verdes, cabelos compridos da cor dos dela e amarrados às costas, vestido com uma calça jeans e jaqueta de couro pretas, camiseta branca.

"Legolas... essa é minha prima Arwen de quem te falei. Ela veio passar as férias comigo! Não é demais?" – disse Hannah com a empolgação de uma criança que recebe uma visita muito esperada. – "Arwen, esse é meu namorado, Legolas." – observando feliz os dois se cumprimentarem.

"Bom, se ela está aqui, eu aviso o pessoal que você não vai sair hoje." – Disse ele, beijando-a de leve.

"É... acho que não. A Arwen está cansada." – respondeu ela.

"Que é isso Hannah! Eu chego de surpresa e ainda estrago seus planos?" – Disse Arwen, incentivando a prima a ir.

"Imagina! É só mais uma festa. A única coisa que me preocupa é deixar ele sozinho." – Legolas a olhou com ar ofendido. – " Eu tenho ciúmes." – completou ela.

'Só mais uma festa!' – pensou Arwen. Que vida agitada ela devia ter para dizer isso. "Mas você não quer ir? Você não se chateia, Legolas?"

"Ele entende, né?" – disse ela, abraçando-o e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Claro. Já que você não vai, vou deixar tua impressora aqui, o Sam já consertou e eu não quero ficar com isso no carro." – disse ele, pedindo licença e indo pegar o objeto. Hannah olhou para a prima, e o seguiu. Pouco depois Arwen ouviu eles se despedindo:

"Você já vai?" – perguntou ela.

"Acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar. Amanhã eu passo aqui, certo?" – Arwen que ouvia da sala, podia dizer que a voz dele era muito bonita, agradável de se ouvir. Podia ser cantor se quisesse.

"Tá bom. Eu vou esperar." Ouviu a prima fechar a porta e voltar com cara de curiosidade. – " E aí? O que você achou?" – Perguntou.

"Eu nem falei com ele direito!" – defendeu-se Arwen. Como podia querer saber tendo como base 10 segundos de conversa?

"Primeira impressão, vai!" – Dizia Hannah.

"Gostei. Bonito. Vocês juntos, parece que se dão bem." – Frases curtas, não tinha muito o que falar.

"É verdade. Mas muito porque ele é compreensivo, se ele fosse genioso não dava certo."

"Onde você o conheceu?" – Arwen estava curiosa. Ele era quase 8 anos mais velho do que ela, pelo que sabia, mas nunca soube da história do namoro como começou.

"Você não vai acreditar." – disse Hannah com desdém.

"A qual é! Me conta."

"Chuta!" – ordenou Hannah.

"Faculdade?"

"Não! Mais duas chances, vai!"

"Festa?" – Hannah apenas fez a negativa com a cabeça. "Tão estranho assim? – Perguntou Arwen, recebendo uma afirmativa.

"Tropeçou nele na rua?" – Sua imaginação do estranho era mínima, definitivamente.

"Não. Num velório." – respondeu Hannah, vendo Arwen ficar boquiaberta. Já tinha ouvido casos de namoros que começam em lugares estranhos, em situações estranhas... mas assim já era abusar... velório!

CONTINUA...

E aí, o que acharam?

Reviews, críticas, sugestões, reclamações para meu e-mail. Não faz cair dedo não tá, eu garanto, senão não tinha digitado tantas páginas!

Beijos

Até a próxima.


	3. Dolorosas lembranças

Começo agradecendo as reviews da Sadie, que sempre lê tudo o que eu escrevo e da Nimrodel, que começou a acompanhar esse conto (só não sei até quando, hi, hi!). Nim, como eu mencionei no bate-papo aquele Domingo, um dos meus micos foi a história da tal montanha russa, foi lá no Hopi Hari há uns três anos atrás. Mas calma que tem mais por vir. Como eu falei, muitas das situações ridículas dessa fic foram coisas que eu fiz. Beijos, bom divertimento.

Difícil o que eu vou pedir, mas vou tentar: se virem descrição alienígena, tipo o nosso querido Samwise Gamgi com dois metros de altura, me avisem.

Aviso desde já que esse não é um capítulo muito alegre, com sol brilhando e risadinhas. Como os anteriores. Na verdade parte dele é bem funesto. Até hoje só vi uma ou duas fics que abordassem esse assunto, e nenhuma delas em LOTR. Um dos motivos que me fez pensar dez vezes antes de torná-lo realidade, mas que achei interessante (embora pareça sombrio demais).

Aqui eu começo a mencionar o motivo pelo qual afirmo que vocês terão raiva dessa fic, e vou aumentando em doses homeopáticas, afinal, já diz o nome de um conto de Gervásio Lobato: "Devagar para não matar..."

Glossário:

Em **japonês**: Boa noite tem de dois tipos: **Kon ban wa **– quando se chega e cumprimenta as pessoas, e **oiyasuminassai **(se lê tudo junto mesmo) – quando vai se despedir ou ir dormir. (assim como no inglês, good evening e good night).

A parte em negrito aqui no início é apenas uma revisão das últimas informações do capítulo passado.

A parte em itálico, como sempre é uma recordação.

A parte em itálico comnegrito um sonho. (ficou complicado? Me deixem saber! Essas mudanças de fonte me deixam pirada!)

& Continua ... &

"**Onde você o conheceu?" – Arwen estava curiosa. Ele era quase 8 anos mais velho do que ela, pelo que sabia, mas nunca soube da história do namoro como começou.**

"**Você não vai acreditar." – disse Hannah com desdém.**

"**A qual é! Me conta."**

"**Chuta!" – ordenou Hannah.**

"**Faculdade?"**

"**Não! Mais duas chances, vai!"**

"**Festa?" – Hannah apenas fez a negativa com a cabeça. "Tão estranho assim? – Perguntou Arwen, recebendo uma afirmativa.**

"**Tropeçou nele na rua?" – Sua imaginação do estranho era mínima.**

"**Não. Num velório." – respondeu Hannah, vendo Arwen ficar boquiaberta. Já tinha ouvido casos de namoros que começam em lugares estranhos, em situações estranhas... mas assim já era abusar... velório!**

"É sim. Nós tínhamos um amigo em comum, sem saber. Nunca fomos nas mesmas festas e, esse amigo nosso, infelizmente faleceu em um acidente de carro." – esclareceu Hannah, baixando os olhos.

"Sinto Muito." – Disse Arwen ao ouvir a triste história. Era sempre uma pena e uma perda irreparável a ausência de um amigo.

"Pois é, mas foi ele quem nos uniu. O Legolas estava lá, com mais uns amigos e eu fui com a Marina. Uma amiga daqui, super chegada com a família desse nosso amigo, e ela nos apresentou. O Legolas estava conversando com um amigo dele, que é policial... sabendo os detalhes do que foi que houve, e ele e o Boromir, que você vai conhecer, estavam fazendo os acertos para a liberação do corpo e tudo mais."

"Você e o rapaz que faleceu..." – disse Arwen sem saber o nome dele.

"O Jean."

"Você o Jean eram amigos muito próximos?" – perguntou ela.

"Muito. Ele foi da minha turma na faculdade, sempre estávamos juntos quando dava, íamos em festas, sempre fizemos os trabalhos da faculdade em grupo... por que?" – Perguntou Hannah.

"É que você não parece triste, sei lá." – comentou Arwen, sentando-se e pondo os pés sobre puff mais à frente.

"Fiquei, na época. O Jean sempre foi um tipo irmãozão meu, aqui. Foi a primeira pessoa que eu conheci. Mas eu sei que ele está num lugar melhor, agora. E considero que meu namorado foi um presente de despedida que ele me deixou. O Legolas é muito atencioso comigo." – Respondeu Hannah, sem qualquer pesar em sua voz, embora ela soasse distante.

Ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do chão, para então retomar o relato de seu primeiro encontro com o rapaz.

" Foi a Marina quem nos apresentou. Como eu não conhecia muita gente e ela ia fazer companhia para a irmã dele, ele foi minha babá. Nós passamos a noite juntos... nós eu digo ele, os amigos dele e eu. Uma turma muito legal. E vez ou outra alguém contava uma piada." – relatava Hannah, como se lembrasse perfeitamente daquela noite.

"Uma coisa que eu não entendo: por que em velório as pessoas sempre contam piadas?" – Disse Arwen revoltada com esse costume tipicamente ocidental, que estava virando moda no Japão e em outros países do oriente, onde o respeito pelos que se foram é como uma tradição em cada família.

"Nem eu. Mas tem sempre três coisas que não faltam nos velórios daqui: contador de piada, bêbado e desentendimentos." – constatou Hannah, lembrando-se da afirmação que um dos amigos de Legolas fizera naquela noite. Depois continuou: " Aliás, foi por causa de um bêbado que ele se aproximou de mim. O cara veio dar uma de engraçadinho e o Legolas acabou me afastando dele, e se manteve por perto a noite toda. Ele é superprotetor sabe... passou o braço em volta de mim e o Boromir, amigo dele, tratou de fazer o cara sumir dali. Ele é uma figura, você vai ver." – Disse ela, olhando para a prima.

Arwen estava abismada com a história do primeiro encontro dos dois. Sempre visualizou que primeiros encontros acontecem em festas de aniversário, baladas, casamentos, e outras situações, mas nunca numa ocasião de tristeza como essa. Remexeu-se no sofá, para se acomodar melhor, quando Hannah fez menção de continuar sue relato, até daria um bom livro.

"Então, depois de passar mais da metade da madrugada lá, velando ele, o Legolas saiu e eu fui atrás dele. Sabe... aquela coisa de você não conseguir ficar só. Começa a bater a saudade daquele que se foi, e você precisa dar uma esfriada?" – Disse Hannah, parecendo triste.

"Imagino. Não sei bem, porque tirando o nosso avô, não me lembro de ter ido em outro." – respondeu Arwen. Tinha arrepios só de falar nesse assunto.

_Legolas estava sentado numa mureta do lado de fora, olhando as estrelas, perdido em seus pensamentos. Não escondia a tristeza em seus olhos de verde tão escuro._

_Hannah ficou a fitá-lo por instantes, sem nada dizer, apenas aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele olhou para ela, e não fez menção de sair de onde estava._

"_Se importa se eu ficar aqui?" – perguntou ela tímida, observando aquele rapaz tão bonito, seu rosto era masculino, mas de traços delicados, os cabelos compridos amarrados num meio rabo displicente, nariz arrebitado...a figura de um anjo sob a lua._

"_Não." – respondeu ele, sem se voltar. Mantinha os braços cruzados, enquanto dava um longo suspiro._

"_Achei que você ia ficar lá dentro, junto dos outros." – comentou ela, sem saber bem o motivo._

"_Precisei de ar. Não agüentava mais aquele cheiro de fores e velas. Sufoca." – Legolas tinha os olhos voltados para ela, como se esperasse que ela dissesse o motivo de ter saído também._

"_Eu também. Começou a me dar um aperto no coração, lembrar dele..." – dizia ela, triste, olhando para o rapaz a quem conheceu há poucas horas. Ele estava muito mais triste, as franjas caíam cobrindo-lhe os olhos._

_Legolas estava distante. Seus pensamentos voltados para cenas de seu passado, começando há seis anos atrás. O dia da perda de sua mãe e a criação de um vazio irreversível dentro de seu coração. Um lugar que pessoa alguma poderia, nunca, preencher. Lembrava de ter ficado o dia todo trancado no quarto, prostrado, saindo apenas quando seu pai foi buscá-lo. Naquele dia o sol brilhava, fazia calor, e havia flores por todos os lados. Diziam que o dia estava tão lindo quanto sua mãe foi, mas ele não conseguia ver beleza nenhuma nisso. Tudo era sem graça, nada valia à pena, nada. Desejava estar logo junto dela, para sempre._

_Legolas olhou para cima, observando as estrelas, suspirando ruidosamente, não podendo conter uma lágrima que corria livremente por seu rosto, ao lembrar a falta que sentia daquela por quem tinha amor incondicional. Anos atrás, quando ela se foi, sentiu-se muito só. Sempre que sentia falta dela, olhava para as estrelas, como se pudesse vê-la por entre elas, presente em sua vida. Aceitar a ausência era doloroso, e ele buscou de todas as formas fugir do sentimento de perda, impotência, vazio._

_E então a segunda imagem veio em sua mente. A despedida com aquele rapaz a quem mais amou, o grande amor de sua vida, uma imagem sempre presente, uma dolorosa lembrança. Um adeus que jamais foi dito, e corroía sua alma nos últimos quatro anos. Não estava lá para dizer isso, apenas o deixou saber o quanto o amava. Jamais se esqueceria. Foi levado do hospital por seu pai, a seu próprio pedido. Não suportaria mais uma lembrança dessas. Preferia ter as lembranças de quando ele vivia, de quando viveram juntos. _

_Hannah o olhava curiosa, tentado imaginar que tipos de pensamento ele tinha naquele momento. Quando ele voltou-se para ela. Os olhos verdes tristes e profundos._

"_Acho que vou voltar prá lá. Quer vir?" – disse ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão. Ela aceitou. No fundo mal conseguia esconder a tristeza. Jean era um grande amigo, e por causa de um tolo acidente não estava mais entre eles._

_Estavam do lado de dentro do salão. Marina sentada ao lado da mãe e da irmã de Jean. Aquele clima de tristeza a fez romper em lágrimas. Era uma pessoa especial, amigo de todos. Muito querido, com certeza, a julgar pelo número de amigos presentes naquela saleta. _

_Hannah sentiu Legolas passar os braços em trono dela, acalmando-a, enquanto chorava fortemente. Sentia uma tristeza e uma saudade que seriam impossíveis de explicar._

"_Quer ir lá fora?" – perguntou ele, de forma gentil, recebendo um sim, feito com cabeça._

_Estavam do lado de fora outra vez, sentados na mureta. Ele segurava a mão dela, enquanto conversavam sobre o amigo que perderam. Legolas o conhecia há muitos anos, sabia muito sobre ele, e Hannah se lamentou por não ter passado mais tempo em sua companhia. _

_Era estranho a paz daquele local, embora fosse um tanto funesto ficar observando o cemitério durante à noite, aquelas sepulturas, algumas belas, com imagens de anjos, mas que não deixavam de possuir um ar sombrio. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, tremendo e involuntariamente apertou a mão dele._

"_O que foi?" – Perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado, ao sentir a pressão aumentar em seus dedos longos e finos._

"_Essas estátuas não te dão arrepios?" – perguntou, encarando-o, faria qualquer coisa para não ter de encarar a visão parcial do cemitério durante a noite._

"_Na verdade não. Não vou dizer que gosto de olhar para elas, mas aprendi que se tem que ter mais medo de quem está vivo." – respondeu ele com certa amargura na voz, sabia muito bem do que a natureza humana era capaz. Já tinha convivido em ambiente violento, lugares que não lhe despertavam as melhores lembranças, sabido e sentido a dor de ser maltratado. Olhou para ela, deixando que se aproximasse, quando uma voz falou:_

"_Solta a mão da menina, Legolas!" – Era o colega policial, que vinha para junto deles. _

"Eu tomei um puta dum susto! Não sei como não gritei. E o Legolas largou minha mão na hora!" – lembrou Hannah, ainda hoje curiosa sobre os pensamentos dele, naquela noite.

"Imagino. Credo... que começo de namoro, hein!" – comentou Arwen. Jamais teria coragem de ficar num lugar daqueles.

"Pois é. Só que depois deixaram nós dois sozinhos outra vez. O dia estava quase amanhecendo quando ele me trouxe em casa antes do sepultamento. Eu não agüentava mais de cansada, e ainda faltavam algumas horas.

Depois disso, nós saímos algumas vezes, e começamos a namorar." – Hannah confirmou o fim da história.

"Tô pasma com o começo de vocês. Nunca tinha ouvido coisa tão estranha! Chega me dá arrepios!" – comentou Arwen, olhando para o braço, onde a pele parecia saltar em cada raiz dos pêlos.

"Agora chega! Me fala das novidades da Terra do Sol Nascente!" – Pediu Hannah. Sentia muita falta do Japão, seu povo, sua cultura. Europa era um bom lugar, mas não há lugar melhor do que o lar, onde as pessoas são como você pela identidade cultural.

& & &

Legolas entrava no apartamento, deixando as chaves do carro em cima do móvel, logo na entrada. Passou direto para o quarto. Mais tarde ia trocar de roupa para sair com os amigos. Estava sonolento, desanimado.

Boromir estava na cozinha tentando fazer o jantar. Era dia dele cozinhar e só deus sabe o quanto ele odiava esse serviço. Cumpria por pura resignação, assim como seu companheiro de casa. Ele e Legolas dividiam o apartamento há muitos anos, descontando o lapso temporal em que Legolas ficou desaparecido e depois internado em uma clínica para dependentes químicos. Dividiam contas, salário da arrumadeira, eram os melhores amigos do mundo, cresceram juntos, mas quando o assunto era serviço doméstico... sempre havia desentendimento. Uma tarefa ingrata, a qual somente cumpriam por ordens do médico.

No início era sempre farra: pizza, comida chinesa, etc., mas com o tempo veio o reflexo: gastrite. Obrigados a melhorar seus hábitos alimentares, não tiveram outra opção, um deles era escravizado por alguns dias seguidos, revezando com o outro.

Viviam uma vida sossegada, diferente da que seus pais queriam para eles. Ambos filhos de empresários ou políticos. Um mundo de aparências com o qual Legolas não se dava, e ele aproveitou a deixa do outro para se afastar daquele cenário, também. Só não foi tão drástico em sua fuga quanto o amigo loiro.

Optaram por essa vida de reles desconhecidos, moravam num lugar simples: a entrada dava em um corredor, à direita no mesmo ficava a cozinha e área de serviço, na frente a sala, com uma pequena sacada virada para o estacionamento aberto, na lateral da sala um corredor com banheiro e os quartos dos dois. Banheiro disputadíssimo pelos dois de manhã, que gastavam bons 30 minutos lavando os cabelos compridos.

Não fosse o hábito de organização excessivo de Legolas a convivência seria pacífica. Outra coisa: nada de tapetes, Boromir era alérgico... e nada de imagens religiosas, Legolas era ateu.

Tirava a comida do forno antes que queimasse. Olhou pela área de serviço e viu o quarto de Legolas. Estava com um comportamento estranho ultimamente. Já há algumas semanas. Difícil deduzir se era pelo seu humor inconstante, ou uma recaída em seu antigo vício. Difícil ser esta, a vida dele ia bem do jeito que estava, ou assim pensava. Seu pai ligava vez ou outra para saber notícias, e falava com ele às vezes, quando cismava que o filho escondia alguma coisa.

Foi até o quarto dele. Legolas estava deitado de costas para a porta, os olhos cerrados.

"Tá dormindo?" – Perguntou com seu tom de voz habitual.

"Se estivesse você já teria me acordado." – respondeu o outro, com a voz saindo abafada do travesseiro. Ria enquanto pensava naquela maldita mania que o amigo tinha de fazer essa pergunta aos berros.

"Você não ia na Hannah?" – Perguntou curioso, observando que o outro estava indolente, parecia não ter vontade de fazer nada.

"Eu fui... deixei a impressora dela lá, e voltei." – respondeu pausadamente, tentando evitar o prosseguimento das questões, mas em vão.

"Achei que vocês iam para o bar direto. Brigou com ela?" – Boromir não era do tipo que escondia sua curiosidade. Era até xereta demais, comparado a Legolas, extremamente reservado.

"Não, não brigamos. Só que ela está com uma prima lá, que chegou do Japão, e ela vai ficar em casa por isso. Satisfeito?" – Legolas sequer se dava o trabalho de voltar o rosto para o amigo.

"Uma prima... bonita?" – Se Boromir tinha um ponto fraco era por mulher. Nada que se mexesse e tivesse mais de 18 anos passava impune por seus olhos. Saía com muitas, mas não se atava a nenhuma. Tinha pavor de compromisso, na verdade sentia-se mais como um patrimônio da humanidade, que deveria ser dividido com todas, ao invés de ser o monopólio de uma só.

"Sai daqui!" – riu Legolas, apontando para fora antes de atirar o travesseiro com o qual estava deitado no amigo.

"Não respondeu! Bonita? B.O.N.I.T.A ?" – Soletrou como se não tivesse feito o outro entender.

"Parece com a Hannah. Tá bom? Só que tem o cabelo preto." – disse ele, com a voz distante.

"UAU!" – fez o outro, antes de devolver o travesseiro, e foi só o que teve tempo, antes de um grito romper no ambiente:

"FORA!" – Legolas ameaçou se levantar.

"Acho que vou fazer uma visita... dar as boas vindas." – disse assobiando.

"Tarado..." – disse Legolas voltando-se para o canto.

"Há, qual é! Olhar não tira pedaço!" – respondeu mau educado.

"Mas se a Hannah descobre que você, logo você, mexeu com o dodói dela, garanto que tirar não vai, mas vai ficar roxo por um bom tempo!" – riu o outro.

"Sem graça..." – disse o outro com voz melosa.

"Preservo sua integridade física." – retrucou já impaciente.

"Mala!" – disse e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

& Casa das Kido &

Hannah e Arwen conversavam e a japonesa começava a falar mole de sono. A prima havia explicado alguns costumes estranhos do ocidente, mostrado algumas fotos de amigos, falado mais sobre o namorado... que ele dividia o apartamento com outro rapaz que era amigo de infância dele, e que trabalhava como arquiteto, mas só com restauração, nada de plantas e maquetes suntuosas, ou edifícios imponentes.

"Hannah, o papo tá bom, mas... bateu sono." – falou Arwen com um grande bocejo.

"Vem, eu te mostro onde é o quarto. Amanhã a gente conversa mais." – Disse Hannah, liderando o caminho.

"Tem um pijama prá me emprestar?" – Hannah bateu na testa, esqueceu de que a bagagem dela foi extraviada. Correu até o quarto e pegou um na gaveta. – "Tá aqui. Boa noite."

"Oiyasuminassai." – respondeu Arwen. Não sabia mais onde estava.

(Boa noite)

& & &

Legolas dormia um sono intranqüilo:_ **ainda podia sentir aquelas mãos por toda parte, as unhas arranhando sua carne até, algumas vezes, sangrar. Aquela boca lasciva e imunda sobre a sua. Seus gemidos de dor abafados, gritos que jamais foram ouvidos. Estava em um quarto escuro, atado a uma cama cujos lençóis brancos como os cabelos daquela figura que o aterrorizava, estavam sujos de sangue. Sangue vermelho vivo por toda parte. **_

_**Seu?**_

_**Dele?**_

_**De ambos?**_

_**Podia ver aquele a quem mais amou em sua vida sangrando, enquanto corria para longe deixando manchas pelo chão. Legolas tentava alcançá-lo inutilmente. Seu corpo sangrava, sentia dor. Quando caía de joelhos o sentia novamente sobre si.**_

"Legolas... Las! Acorda cara!" Boromir o chacoalhava. Estava num sono pesado, agitado. Não faria isso, não fosse por ser uma festa de um grande amigo deles, que estava de volta à Inglaterra, e aquele era o comitê de boas vindas.

Legolas se virava para aquela voz chata que o chamava, piscando várias vezes até achar o foco, ainda arfando por causa da lembrança que lhe viera em forma de sonho.

"Que horas são?" – estava rouco de sono.

"Nove e pouquinho. A que horas você vai?" – Boromir estava ansioso. Não perdia uma festa. Quando não tinha, ele fazia uma.

"Já vou me trocar. Você já vai?" – Esfregava os olhos, enquanto sentava na cama, se espreguiçando.

"Vou. Quer que eu te espere?" – perguntou preocupado com o abatimento do outro.

"Não, pode ir." – Boromir estranhou. Respondeu muito rápido. Alí tinha...

"Tá... te vejo lá." – Disse saindo no seu maior visual, estilo "mafioso italiano". Calça preta com vinco bem marcado, barra italiana... aquela que Legolas se queixava de só servir para acumular sujeira – e o pior é que tinha razão, sapatos e cinto pretos, brilhando, e camisa social vinho, bem escuro, sem gravata, aberta no primeiro botão. Cabelos soltos. Rabo de cavalo era para quem tinha o cabelo escorrido como o seu amigo. O dele era rebelde e ele gostava que fosse assim.

Desceu até a garagem, e olhou para cima, ainda a tempo de ver o amigo acender as luzes. 'Que cara mole', pensou consigo mesmo. Saiu, um pouco depois de checar se tudo estava em ordem.

Legolas se levantava da cama quando ouviu o amigo fechar a porta. Desde que conhecera Arwen não teve um segundo de paz, nas horas que se passaram. A imagem dela perturbava seus pensamentos, e o fazia lembrar dele, a mesma cor de cabelo, os mesmos olhos, feições pálidas e delicadas... não fosse por ele ser mais masculino, juraria que era ele.

Caminhou até o banheiro, sentindo uma tristeza gigantesca apossar-se de si, comprimindo seu coração, tirando seu ar, tentando afogá-lo em seus sentimentos. Arwen não tinha culpa dessa coincidência infeliz. Abriu a gaveta, no fundo dela aquilo pelo qual seu corpo ansiava. Fechou-a rapidamente antes que sucumbisse a sua própria vontade. Não faria aquilo. Já era hora de parar, de se controlar, buscar fugas em remédios de nada lhe adiantaria. Ele bem sabia disso, ao se lembrar dos meses de sofrimento na reabilitação. Tomou um banho rápido, se trocou e saiu.

& & &

Pouco tempo depois Boromir estava no bar combinado, reunido com todos os colegas de colégio e faculdade. Uma grande turma que se separou nas profissões, mas se manteve unida por laços muito fortes.

Olhou em volta procurando os amigos, avistou Samwise. Estava sozinho! Onde estava a Rosinha? Mais uns quatro ou cinco amigos, e logo se juntou à eles, cumprimentando-os, e logo começou a ouvir histórias com seu nome, que os rapazes contavam para as namoradas presentes. Um deles dizia:

"Boromir nunca foi um aluno exemplar. Não prestava atenção nas aulas, bagunçava, matava aula para jogar truco e outras coisas. Sabe como é. Só que teve um dia que ele exagerou..."

"_... era um dia de prova de francês. Boromir estava fazendo dupla com Faramir, e na frente estavam Meriadoc e a Gabriela, todos amigos, a não ser pelo fato de que não facilitavam na hora de deixar os vizinhos colarem, tendo ganhado fama de CDF's. _

_Boromir e Faramir já tinham feito a maior parte das questões, faltando uma delas para terminarem. Justamente uma das que a outra dupla já tinha respondido. Boromir cutucava os dois o tempo todo, e nada da resposta vir. Meriadoc e Gabriela eram extremamente tímidos e introvertidos, o inverso de Boromir, que era um poço sem fundo da cara de pau._

_Já estava impaciente por causa da resposta. Olhou para frente, vendo que a professora parecia distraída com alguma coisa em sua mesa, e foi o momento em que decidiu dar o bote. Ficou de pé em seu lugar, debruçando-se sobre a mesa da frente e pegando a folha de prova da outra dupla._

_Gabriela e Meriadoc ficaram mais pálidos do que já eram, olhando para frente, fixos, estáticos... petrificados com tamanha ousadia. A professora olhou... ou não quis fazer nada ou achou que o gesto era exagerado demais para ser alguém tentando colar. Ninguém nunca soube. Faramir copiava as respostas na folha deles rapidamente, e Boromir a entregava para uma garota assustada, que a pegou e voltou-se para frente como um raio. Nunca mais sentaria perto deles novamente."_

"E depois disso ele saiu da sala, como se nada tivesse acontecido! Uma cara de pau lascada." – riram os outros ao se lembrarem da reação da outra dupla. Comentou Faramir.

Terminavam essa história quando Legolas chegou, provocando uma nova rodada de cumprimentos.

A noite ia passando bem, todos se divertiam, Aragorn, o homenageado, quase não conseguiu fazer seu discurso durante um brinde tamanha era a algazarra que eles faziam. Conversaram, ouviram as histórias de sua última viagem à áfrica, a serviço... uma vida chata, aquela de fotógrafo internacional...

Legolas e Samwise conversavam no bar. O baixinho parecia um tanto inseguro. Sam, como era chamado era pequeno no tamanho, mas tinha um coração maior do que o mundo, sempre presente e apoiando os amigos, dando conselhos, amparando as pessoas próximas a ele, mas nesta noite estava preocupado com o que aconteceria se Rosinha, sua noiva, descobrisse que ele estava no bar sem ela. Boromir se aproximava nessa hora, com ar zombeteiro, e ouvia o outro confidenciar:

"Ela já ligou duas vezes, e eu não atendi." – disse aborrecido.

"E, por acaso, o senhor está fazendo algo de errado?" – perguntou Legolas, sempre paciente com os amigos.

"Não, mas..."

"Por que você só conversa sério com o Legolas?" – Interveio se pondo entre eles. Boromir gostava de aborrecer o colega. Sempre tão certinho, e bonzinho.

"Porque só eu sou sério aqui?" – respondeu Legolas, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida que havia pedido.

" Boa resposta!" – respondeu Boromir, estalando os dedos, quando sentiu seu celular vibrando. Levou a mão ao bolso, puxando o parelho e identificando o número... por ironia era Rosinha. Virou o aparelho para o amigo aflito e, zombeteiro, sorrindo maleficamente, perguntou:

"Devo atender?"

Samwise reconheceu o número imediatamente, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Boromir o tirou de seu alcance, atendendo a ligação. Sam ia gritar não fosse por Legolas ter enfiado um copo plástico em sua boca. Observou em silêncio Boromir desligar o telefone e dizer o óbvio: "Era a Rosinha."

"Eu sei!" – Respondeu quando conseguiu se livrar do copo plástico que o impediu de falar. Todos os amigos observavam a cena rindo, abertamente agora. Pipin se aproximou deles junto com alguns outros.

"Que foi?"

"..." – nenhum deles nada respondeu.

"Ah... qual é! A coisa foi séria para o Legolas fazer o que fez." – Disse Pipin, fazendo beicinho por ser ignorado pelos demais.

"A Rosinha ligou." – respondeu Boromir, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"Prá você?" – perguntou uma outra voz, mais atrás.

"Sim, mas querendo saber se o bacana aí estava... no que ela definiu como 'na zona' junto comigo. Para quem mais ela ligaria, que fosse capaz de levá-lo a um lugar desses!" – disse Boromir, indicando a figura de Samwise com a ponta do nariz.

"E você?" – Pipin perguntou, ao ver que o outro estava quase tendo um colapso.

"Disse que não vi você hoje. E não vi. Porque, tecnicamente, você não está aqui." – respondeu para horror do outro.

Aragorn observava aquela cena toda aos risos. Era bom estar de volta entre seus amigos. Viver fora do país era bom, às vezes, mas onde mais ele iria achar uma turma igual aquela?

"Agora ela vai ficar irada! Vai fazer greve se sexo por um mês! Vai saber que você mentiu para ela! Você não conhece a Rosinha." – Dizia Sam, muito nervoso.

"Ela só vai saber se alguém daqui contar! Incluindo você mesmo! E quem fizer isso morre!" – Disse Pipin ordenando uma rodada de bebida.

"Mas e se ela descobrir daqui muitos anos?" – Perguntou preocupado.

"Ahhh... aí você resolve com: flores, bombons, jantar e sexo! Simples!" – Disse Boromir, enquanto Aragorn quase se engasgava com a bebida. Como ele podia dizer aquelas coisas? De onde ele tirava aquelas idéias? Boromir sempre foi impossível, desde que o conheceu, sempre fez o que quis.

"Boromir!" – repreendeu Aragorn, agora refeito da repentina falta de ar.

"O quê? Tá... tá bom." – disse ele, fazendo sinal da pomba da paz com as mãos. – "Pode pular as primeiras etapas e ir direto ao finalmente!" – riu ele, ao ver as caras de bobo dos outros.

"Eu menti prá ela!" – Sam estava criando um monstro naquela situação.

"Você não mentiu. EU menti!" – Disse Boromir, olhando para ele.

"Que seja!"

"Sam... entenda que a Rosinha é como todas as outras mulheres... ela não pode saber de tudo!" – Bela filosofia.

"Mas nós não mentimos uma para o outro." – Respondeu Sam. Se Boromir quisesse ter a vida torta, que tivesse com as mulheres dele!

"Sam... olha só. Se ela souber, você diz que não contou por que não aconteceu nada demais... o que é bem verdade. E diz que não contou justamente porque sabia que ela ia fazer esse escândalo que você está imaginando agora." – explicou Boromir, pacientemente.

"Ponha a culpa nela!" – Incitou Pipin, recebendo o olhar atravessado de Marina, namorada de Faramir.

"Isso!" – Disse Boromir, como se o outro tivesse pegado o espírito da coisa.

"Nós vamos entrar num acordo: ela com o 'pé' e eu com o 'na bunda'!" disse Sam, predizendo seu futuro.

"Sam... mulher é assim..." – ia continuar mas recebeu um cutucão de Marina, que se afastou com Faramir, tampando os ouvidos dele.

"É muita besteira pro meu gosto." – Disse ela enfezada com os comentários, afastando seu namorado do grupo, antes que tivesse vontade de socar um deles.

Boromir fez uma careta e continuou: " Como eu dizia: mulher é assim: E presta atenção! Ela não poder provar que aconteceu alguma coisa. Então ela fica na dúvida. Nesse caso elas preferem o voto de confiança."

"Então... enquanto houver dúvida, há esperança?" – Perguntou Aragorn, rindo das conjeturas do amigo.

"Isso mesmo!" – Disse Boromir, empolgado, apontando os dedos indicadores para seu mais aplicado discípulo.

"Você é maquiavélico!" – Disse Sam, olhando para ele.

"Que seja! O que importa é que eu me dou bem. Tem que ter um teatrinho, sabe. Tudo faz parte de um plano de dominação do mundo." – respondeu ele, dizendo sobre o plano com uma voz sinistra e cômica, provocando o riso geral.

Brindavam as loucuras dele, com o famosos "Acima, abaixo, ao vento e adentro" esvaziando os conteúdos dos copos em um único gole, e colocando-os um sobre o outro, em formas de pirâmide. Um ritual antigo, desde os tempos de faculdade.

A noite ia passando, uns com as namoradas na pista, Sam e mais um já tinham ido embora e Boromir estaria olhando para as garotas do bar, não fosse por Legolas estar mais calado que o habitual. Na verdade estava praticamente mudo.

Começou a ficar preocupado com aquele comportamento. Ele já parecia abatido no apartamento, e em meio a tanta agitação nem um sorrisinho? Não brigou com a namorada pelo que disse, então o que explicava aquela seriedade, quase tristeza?

Viu quando ele se levantou do banco no balcão, dizendo que estava com dor de cabeça e foi embora. Boromir ficou mais um tempo, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. A preocupação em se ele estava voltando a sofrer de depressão, sem que ninguém soubesse. Sempre foi um cara muito fechado e só o pai, o terapeuta e ele sabiam todos os fatos acontecidos nos últimos seis anos, onde ele mergulhou numa tristeza profunda, que começou com a morte de sua mãe, vivendo sob controle do vício em anti-depressivos. Voltou prá casa também. Ia conversar com ele.

CONTINUA...

**Nota da autora 1: **Legolas... não é dos meus personagens favoritos dos livros do Tolkien. Não dou final feliz para ele. Não dou, não dou, não dou!

Má influência da Sadie... capítulos muito compridos!

**Nota da autora 2**: Tá! Eu sei que o trecho do "daquele rapaz a quem mais amou" foi o passaporte para muitas de vocês nunca mais voltarem aqui. Logo no terceiro capítulo não é lugar de fazer uma coisa dessas! Apesar de tudo eu fico feliz em tê-lo postado. Eu mesma tinha, e ainda tenho, um certo preconceito em tratar desse tema em Senhor dos Anéis, por achar que não vai ter uma recepção tão boa quanto no outro tema.

**Nota da autora 3: **Aqui tem alguns pontos diferentes da outra versão dessa fic, é mais completo porque eu escrevi esse capítulo para LOTR em especial, e depois readaptei para CDZ. (Por que coloquei isso aqui? Ninguém aqui está lendo a outra versão né? Agora que já sabem quem são os personagens estraga as surpresas! Isso é prá você dona Sadie!)

Parece que é muita mudança para um só caminhão: temas funestos, Universo alternativo, homossexualidade masculina, violência, entorpecentes... PUTZ, o que foi que eu fiz? (Kika está chocada consigo mesma!). E se der, segundo a Lei de Murphy, vou piorar tanto para o Legolas quanto para o Estel, já que eles estão na esfera da Arwen, que era para ser a personagem principal... ou é para ser? Não sei mais!

Embora não tenha plena consciência do que vou pedir, peço assim mesmo: deixem lá a sua review,

"Nem ao menos prá dizer:

Que não vai voltar,

não vai tentar me entender..." – conhecem o refrão dessa música? Hi, hi.

Aceito todos os comentários, sei que vai ter vírus na minha caixa de e-mail esperando, e-mails explosivos... mas tudo bem, confesso que fiz por merecer. E vou fazer mais ainda. Vocês vão ver! (risada maléfica, coçando as mãos e estalando os dedos). Até final do ano vocês vão iniciar comunidades no orkut, blogs, grupos no Yahoo e sites dizendo: Eu odeio Kika-sama! Mas eu vou ficar feliz! Juro.

Beijo da Kika-sama, nos veremos novamente... eu acho... O.o


	4. Sorria

Preliminarmente me desculpo pelo atraso na postagem, mas é porque uma tia minha faleceu e no fim de semana passado eu estava em Minas Gerais. Mas agora retomo meus afazeres e volto a atualizar essa fic sempre que possível (ainda não digitei todos os capítulos – embora ela já esteja escrita até o fim há um mês, mais ou menos). Sadie E Nimrodel... agradeço as reviews recebidas. Nos e-mails acho que já apresentei os fatos sobre a personalidade do Legolas. Aqui, apenas justifico o comentário da Nim, sobre eu ter começado um capítulo de forma meiga (um tanto funesta, é bem verdade) e depois dar golpe atrás de golpe: é a idéia da fic, mas se eu contar, estrago as supresas! Como sempre: _itálico: _ recordações. 

O nome da Shunrei será mantido por falta de criatividade mesmo, assim como de Gabriela e Marina (variação LOTR de Marin), então, não estranhem, certo!

JAPÃO 

Haldir estava na balada com os amigos. Orophim foi com Shunrei, ele com Lúthien, Gildor e Rúmil desacompanhados. A bem da verdade esse último tinha a intenção de convidar Éowyn, mas como Haldir ia com a outra garota, a situação ia se complicar.

Aquele bar era o lugar onde a turma costumava se encontrar. Pequeno mas muito aconchegante. A entrada era pela lateral do balcão, uma profusão de mesinhas espalhadas pelo salão, fazendo com que aqueles que quisessem dançar se espremessem por entre elas. Do outro lado do salão, no canto esquerdo, havia um pequeno palco, onde vez ou outra os mais corajosos se aventuravam no Karaokê, ou alguma banda se apresentava. No centro a entrada para os banheiros e à direita o caixa e a cozinha. Todo iluminado em luzes amareladas, que davam um ar rústico por causa das paredes alaranjadas e janelas de madeira ao estilo colonial ocidental.

Arwen foi lá poucas vezes, mas não por que fosse sua vontade. Haldir não a levava para lugar nenhum. Por falar em Haldir, lá vinha ele. Calça jeans azul escuro, camiseta vermelha, tênis, uma das mãos no bolso e a outra enlaçando a cintura da loira ao seu lado. Lúthien usava um vestido vermelho com uma ponta da saia mais comprida do que a outra, cava nas costas, mas fechado até o pescoço na frente. Sandálias pretas, trançadas até a metade da canela, combinando com a bolsa e lenço da mesma cor, que usava amarrado ao pulso. Não deixava a desejar em matéria de aparência, muito bela, traços delicados, cabelos compridos bem presos num coque com mechas soltas. Sempre diziam que era difícil dizer qual das garotas de Haldir era mais bela. Arwen perdia pontos por causa de seu jeito tímido, por demais recatado.

Haldir e Lúthien estavam aos beijos no balcão onde se encostaram, enquanto os amigos se aventuravam no karaokê. Gildor cantava com os outros quando olhou pelo salão e viu a figura que mais temeram encontrar naquela noite: Éowyn.

A moça o encarou por instantes, enquanto ele ficava mudo, parando de cantar com o susto, mas ela não fez nada, sequer desviou os olhos dele. Apenas estreitou os olhos e sorriu cinicamente.

Gildor gelou. Sabia que o que Haldir estava fazendo com Arwen era errado, mas como ele disse: "estavam dando um tempo". Em tese ele não estava fazendo nada demais. Nada demais! Olhou para o balcão onde Haldir quase engolia a loira com um beijo.

Éowyn virou a cabeça na mesma direção para onde ele olhava. Nada que ela não soubesse que fosse acontecer. Terminaram a canção e foi quando os outros dois viram o que tanto tinha chamado a atenção de Gildor. Orophim só pensou: 'Isso é mal, o Haldir tá ferrado!'

Rúmil pensava: 'que pernas!' – Olhando o visual da moça. Um vestido solto preto, comprido até os joelhos, sapatos pretos com rebites prateados como os da gola do vestido amarrado ao pescoço, costas abertas, cabelo no alto, preso por uma fivela prateada, franja solta ao estilo largada. Batom vermelho era a única maquiagem em seu rosto, relógio com rebites iguais aos do vestido...

Ela olhava para eles como alguém que não entende o motivo de tanto espanto, mas considerando que ela era sempre vistas em calças jeans e camisetas, com visual quase 'jeito moleque de ser', era até compreensível.

Ela os cumprimentou de onde estava, levantando o copo como quem faz um brinde, e olhou novamente para onde Haldir estava, com ares de "a casa caiu, garotos". Eles devolveram o cumprimento com acenos de cabeça e de mão e trataram de correr para avisar Haldir.

"Haldir, Haldir!" – Orophim parecia uma criança assustada que não consegue terminar uma frase.

"Que foi! Parece que viu o Diabo!" – comentou rindo, alheio ao fato de sua piada ser quase a verdade.

"Quase!" – respondeu Gildor esbaforido, apontando para as mesas ao fundo do salão, mas a garota não estava mais lá.

"Bebeu, meu filho?" – Brinca Haldir, sem perceber quem já tinha se aproximado, mantendo-se abraçado à loira.

"Oi, Haldir." – disse ela com a voz mais sexy que podia fazer, enquanto se segurava para não rir da reação dele. Achou que ele fosse ter uma sincope, um enfarte. Pobrezinho, perdeu toda a cor vermelha que a bebida e os amassos com Lúthien lhe deram.

"É... Éo... Éowyn! Oi! Tá bonita." –disse ele, enquanto pensava em alguma coisa para fazer que o fizesse sentir menos embaraçado.

"Valeu! Sorria!" – Disse no momento em que tirava uma foto dele com a câmera do celular.

Haldir pensou que ia morrer, ele saiu na foto abraçado à Lúthien, a boca toda suja de batom, a expressão afogueada pela surpresa.

"Éowyn, por favor..." –tentou começar a articular uma frase, mas sequer sabia o que queria dizer.

"O que? Essa não é a melhor das fotos. Dá só uma olhada nessa aqui!" – disse ela com um sorriso de pura diversão, virando o aparelho e mostrando uma foto dele e Lúthien no balcão, dando uns pegas. Pegas não! Aquilo era quase um show explícito de pornografia que eles estavam protagonizando, e ficava cada vez pior, a medida que ela ia mudando as fotos. Um verdadeiro dossiê.

"Eu sabia que você ia sair da linha." – comentou ela, guardando o celular. Haldir estava pronto para oferecer o que ela quisesse em troca de deletar as fotos, mas Lúthien, que até então tinha sido ignorada por ambos se intrometeu.

"E quem é você?" – Não tinha gostado da intromissão da outra, por quem sentiu um certo ciúmes vendo que quase todos os homens lá de dentro, inclusive os amigos de Haldir olhavam para ela.

"Eu sou a Éowyn. A amiga da Arwen, NAMORADA dele, a sargentona, sabe..." – disse ela dando ênfase em algumas palavras. – "Namorada? Quer dizer..." – não sentiu que precisava completar a frase, pois todos já sabiam que a essa altura nada mais havia entre os dois.

"Sabe que nós demos um tempo." – Não conseguia articular outra frase melhor para situação a que se expôs.

"Sei, claro que sei." – Disse Éowyn olhando para o menu de bebidas afixado no balcão, com ares de pouco caso. – "E foi por isso que eu a incentivei a ir para a Europa." – Disse ela sem se voltar e chamando o barman, pedindo uma bebida.

"Não estou fazendo nada de errado! Não estamos juntos." – Haldir tentava se defender como podia, não queria Éowyn fazendo algum dos escândalos que Arwen dizia que ela era capaz de fazer. Ela o olhava com descaso, pouco se importando com a presença da outra mulher, enquanto anotava alguma coisa em um bilhete que foi entregue para Haldir.

Rúmil e companhia olhavam a cena estarrecidos, sabiam que Éowyn era muito 'despachada', mas não imaginavam que fosse a esse ponto. Estava claro que ela estava se divertindo com a situação constrangedora que criou. A bebida chegou, ela deu pequeno gole e depois falou:

"Se não tem nada de errado porque está com essa cara? Não teria que estar se justificando de todas as formas imagináveis. Não vim aqui te cobrar nada, você não é problema meu, mesmo." – Riu ela com o canudo na boca, num ar de moleca espevitada.

Haldir estava pálido, porque tinha tentado se justificar? Ela tinha razão, se não havia nada de errado ele não devia temer, mas em seu interior ele sabia que estava sendo um crápula.

"Acha que eu ia tirar as fotos se ela e você ainda estivessem juntos?" – perguntou a moça olhando por sob as mechas de franja que cobriam seus olhos, com ar inocente.

"E não ia?" – Perguntou ele.

"Não... eu ia trazê-la aqui para testemunhar tudo." – respondeu com simplicidade.

"E por que tirou as fotos?" – Perguntou ele, sem saber o propósito daquela atitude.

"Para ela ver que você não esperou a cama esfriar para pôr outra mulher nela." – respondeu séria. Quando ficava séria tinha algo de assustador em sua aparência.

"Que prazer é esse que você tem de machucar sua amiga?" – Haldir tentava reverter a situação, fazê-la se sentir culpada, para que não mostrasse as fotos para Arwen. De nada adiantou, Éowyn era uma garota muito resoluta em suas ações.

"Que prazer é o seu em mentir, enganar, humilhar, fazer a Arwen se sentir como um objeto sem valor? Não sou eu quem mente, some sem dar satisfação... Tem dó! Ela sabe que você não vale nada, canalha, só que ela gosta de você, ou gostava, eu acho." – respondeu sem dó, queria estragar a noite dele. Não estava longe de alcançar seu intento.

"Por que você não vai embora?" – Perguntou rosnando, como se isso impusesse algum medo nela, que o olhava com pouco caso. Cão que late não morde. Éowyn não recuou nem um milímetro, muito pelo contrário, continuou com um meio sorriso sarcástico, vendo que o outro estava aponto de perder a cabeça.

"A noite está só começando. Vou voltar para a minha mesa com os meus amigos e me divertir, agora que eu acho que estraguei sua noite." – disse ela, retomando o trajeto por onde veio. – "Desculpe meninos." – disse ela deslizando o dedo pelo queixo de Rúmil, que mal olhava apara Haldir. Estava perdido na figura dela.

Shunrei estava pasma, sempre pensou que as garotas criadas no Japão fossem mais recatadas, e jamais imaginou que veria uma cena dessas em sua vida inteira. Será que na China suas amigas fariam algo assim por ela?

Haldir pegou Lúthien e saiu. A loira estava insatisfeitíssima com a conversa de agora há pouco. A noite tinha acabado, ela foi todo o trajeto, até em casa, sem sequer dirigir o olhar para Haldir.

Ele, por sua vez, pensava que antes tinha duas, e agora, nenhuma. Tudo por culpa de Éowyn.

A quem ele queria enganar? A culpa era única e exclusivamente dele. Foi quando olhou o bilhete com o recado que Éowyn tinha deixado mais cedo perdido em seu bolso. O número do telefone onde estava Arwen. Deixou Lúthien em casa e andou sem rumo por algumas horas. Já era hora de decidir de qual das duas gostava mais.

**INGLATERRA.**

Arwen se acostumara com a mudança de fuso, sua bagagem havia sido entregue sã e salva. Acostumou-se também com a presença constante do namorado da prima lá. Nos últimos dois dias ele tinha dormido lá. Hannah e Legolas pareciam um casal perfeito. Era fim de tarde e ele estava no trabalho.

Hannah e Arwen conversavam, ela contava sua história com Haldir, os motivos de ter aceitado vir para a Europa. Hannah estava boquiaberta com as coisas que ouviu. Não imaginava que aquele sujeito, sobre quem Arwen falava as maravilhas, fosse um traste daqueles.

"E você nunca brigou com a Éowyn por causa disso? Quer dizer... ela é a linha de frente da oposição." – Hannah estava curiosa, Éowyn era difícil de lidar, pelo que parecia. O tal Haldir sofria na mão dela.

"Não... ela me disse que o namoro é muito bom, mas pode ser passageiro, enquanto uma amizade sincera é para sempre. E é verdade. Da primeira vez que eu briguei com ele, foi prá ela que eu fui contar." –Admitiu Arwen, feliz por nunca brigar com a amiga por causa dele.

"É, ela tem razão. Namorar é bom, mas ter amigas fiéis também. Fico feliz que você conheça alguém como ela." – Arwen sorriu, enquanto olhava seus e-mails. O que acabou de receber lhe chamou a atenção. Éowyn estava enviando uma mensagem com assunto: 'desculpe'.

Abriu. A medida em que as imagens carregavam Arwen ia ficando mais chocada. Haldir e Lúthien no maior amasso. Num bar, e fazendo aquilo! Não podia, ou não queria acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Sentiu as grossas lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto, como se fossem pesadas pedras ribanceira abaixo.

No fundo tinha passado os últimos dias tentando se convencer, ou melhor, se enganar a respeito de Haldir, imaginado que ele estava com saudades dela, esperando, sentindo falta, desanimado por sua ausência. Fatos ilusórios, fruto de sua mente romântica.

Não era tão diferente assim da maior parcela de pessoas que, com ela, coabitam o mundo. Ninguém gosta de saber que alguém a quem se dedicou tanto não se importa, ninguém quer ser esquecido, ninguém gosta de pensar que é substituível, que pode não passar de uma lembrança na memória de alguém.

Arwen, que tal a gente alugar uns vídeos e..." – Hannah voltava para o quarto, parando imediatamente, na porta, ao ver a prima encolhida na cadeira onde esteve sentada. Aproximou-se do computador e viu uma das fotos.

"Arwen... é ele?" – Perguntou temerosa, mas certa da resposta a julgar pela reação. Ela estava sofrendo. Tanto se iludiu para ser acordada pela cruel realidade.

"É... ele e a Lúthien." – disse baixinho, quase como num sussurro, entre um e outro soluço que teimava em subir por sua garganta e sair de forma dolorosa. Sentia os tremores dos fluxos elétricos em suas veias, a decepção crescente. Nova torrente de lágrimas rompendo suas barreiras, derramando-se como se fossem uma grande represa cheia.

"Que filho da puta!... Desculpe." – Corrigiu-se Hannah, imediatamente, pondo a mão sobre os lábios, numa tentativa de tampar a boca, mas a palavra já tinha saído. Nem ela nem Arwen tinham o hábito de falar palavrões e praguejar, mas aquele saiu quase sem querer, algo involuntário diante da revolta que a tomou de assalto.

Arwen chorava e Hannah a abraçou, tirando-a de perto do computador, estranhamente ela insistia em ficar encarando aquela cena. Forçou-a a se sentar na cama. Não sabia o que dizer. O que ela própria faria se fosse Legolas com outra garota?

Abraçou-a até que ouviu o telefone tocar. Quem diabos seria logo agora?

"Alô?" – atendeu Hannah, ao pegar o telefone sobre a escrivaninha.

"Alô, por favor, a Arwen está?" – Questionou uma voz tímida de um rapaz.

"Quem é?" – Perguntou, antes de passar o aparelho.

"É o Haldir." – Hannah mal pôde impedir de empalidecer ao ouvir aquele nome. Era tudo o que a prima menos precisava naquela hora. Olhou todo o quarto em volta enquanto contava até dez. Pensou que ia sufocar.

"Um momento." – respondeu depois de um longo e desagradável silêncio. Não achava certo interferir em despachá-lo, talvez ela quisesse dizer algo para ele. Chegou ao ouvido de Arwen e falou: "Estrela, é o Haldir, quer falar com você." - falou preocupada para a prima que a olhava com espanto. O que fazer?

"Se quiser eu despacho ele..." – ofereceu, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. – "É você quem sabe."

As palavras de Éowyn ecoaram na mente de Arwen naquele momento.

"Eu sei. Só que você tem que entender que está se humilhando demais por acusa dele. Qual é..."

"Você acata sem questionar, depois fica com raiva da sua atitude e vem chorar as pitangas. Pô! Tem vezes que eu acho que é bem feito! Não me entenda mal, só que a sua atitude dá todo esse espaço prá ele."

Era agora ou nunca, o que não podia continuar era a se afundar em um mar de auto comiseração por alguém que não lhe dava valor. Pegou o telefone hesitante, inspirando fundo várias vezes. Quando dissesse teria que ser de uma só vez, para não perder a pouca coragem que reunira.

"Haldir, eu não quero falar tão cedo com você! Eu vi as fotos! Você nem esperou para correr logo prá ela! Fica com ela então!" – gritou Arwen, sentindo o calor morno das lágrimas aquecerem sua pele, que esfriou-se por causa da leva anterior. Desligou rápido, antes que pudesse ouvir a voz dele outra vez, mas não podia negar que estava se sentindo mal pelo que fez. Não era de seu feitio dar esses gritos e dizer tais coisas, arrependeu-se um pouco. Estranhamente aquela sensação não era tão ruim, fez se sentir bem consigo mesma. Pranteava ainda amá-lo tanto, mas pela primeira vez não sentiu pena de si mesma.

Hannah estava admirada de ver a atitude da prima. Tinha que ser assim. Se os dois reatassem, pelo menos ele ia ter um pouco mais de respeito por ela.

O bendito telefone tocava novamente.

"Eu não vou atender, Hannah, se livra dele, por favor?" – pediu Arwen, enquanto se deitava. Hannah fez como pedido.

"Ela não quer falar com você Haldir!" – Disse Hannah com voz raivosa, tentando se livrar da pessoa ao telefone.

"Quem é Haldir?" - Hannah ficou vermelha, roxa, azul, ao ouvir a voz de seu namorado, o rosto fervendo pelo que acabara de fazer.

"Legolas... desculpa amor. É que a Arwen acabou de brigar com o namorado, e... eu achei que era ele de novo." – respondeu Hannah, sem jeito.

"Putz, que chato." – comentou ele.

"O que você queria?" – perguntou curiosa acerca do motivo que o fazia ligar essa hora.

"Só te avisar que o pessoal da revista onde um amigo meu trabalha vai fazer uma festa lá na casa noturna que o Boromir administra, e o pessoal vai. Ia perguntar se você queria ir, mas depois dessa..." – disse Legolas, parecendo preocupado com o que aconteceu com Arwen. Nos dois dias em que conversaram se entenderam muito bem.

"Nós vamos!" – Hannah apressou-se em dizer. Precisava arranjar um pretexto para tirar Arwen de casa. Não ia esquecer o que houve, nem aliviar nada, mas pelo menos ela ia se distrair.

"Como!" – Legolas não conseguia entender algumas das atitudes de sua namorada.

"Nós vamos." – reiterou categórica. – "Vou levar a Arwen. Acho que é o melhor a se fazer agora. A Marina vai?" – perguntou. Queria uma outra amiga para ajudá-la nisso.

"Vai, o Boromir acabou de falar com ela. Eu passo aí para buscar vocês."

"Legolas, vou ligar para ela, e ver se ela leva nós duas. Preciso ter um papo de mulher com as duas."

"Tá bom. Beijo." – Respondeu Legolas, se despedindo.

"Beijo, te amo." – respondeu ela carinhosa.

"Também te amo. Tchau." – disse ele, desligando. 'Papo de mulher', três palavras de dar medo em qualquer um.

Hannah se voltava apara a prima.

"Arwen, levanta! Quem fica parado é poste!" – dizia enquanto forçava a prima a se aprumar e sentar.

"O que foi Hannah?" – respondeu desanimada, ainda suspirando.

"Temos uma festa hoje. Legolas ligou avisando." – Disse toda animada, tentando passar alguma empolgação para a outra que necessitava, com urgência, de uma injeção de ânimo.

"Não estou com humor para festas Hannah, desculpe. Mas pode ir se quiser." – respondeu ela. Não ia atrapalhar as diversões da prima por causa de sua vida complicada.

"Estrela!" – disse Hannah batendo as mãos nas pernas e o pé no chão. – "Você veio prá cá prá não pensar no Haldir, mas é só o que tem feito!"

"Dói tanto, Hannah..." – gemeu Arwen, encolhendo-se outra vez.

"Eu sei, e sei, também, que para aliviar a gente tem que ocupar a cabeça com outras coisas. Já diz o ditado que ' a mente ociosa é a oficina do Diabo'." – disse Hannah de forma compreensiva e solidária ao que a prima sentia, mas sem deixar que parecesse deprimente a situação.

"Não Hannah, não dá." – respondeu. Não sentia ânimo de fazer nada.

"Qual é... por causa dele você veio até aqui. Ir num bar é café pequeno, perto de cruzar meio mundo. Vai... é uma festa de uma revista famosa, cheia de badalação! Vai ter modelos gatíssimos... que tal? Não acha que já é hora de ver alguns colírios?" – Incentivou Hannah.

Não tinham saído nenhum dia desde que ela chegou, que não fosse para ir em algumas lojas e conhecer uns poucos lugares. Já era hora de conhecer os Pub's onde a vida noturna se agitava, fazer coisas mais interessantes, conhecer o que de melhor a Inglaterra tem para oferecer.

Arwen repensou a situação. Se perdesse essa festa Éowyn ia matá-la, tão certo quanto dois e dois são quatro. Ela ia arrancar seu fígado e comê-lo com anéis de cebola!

"Tá bom." – Assentiu, mas não muito animada.

"Legal!" – dizia Hannah em meio a pulinhos e palmas. – "Vai se trocar, vou ligar para a minha amiga Marina, e ela vem buscar a gente."

Falava no telefone enquanto abria o guarda roupa, procurando algum vestido de festa, desligando no momento em que achou algo. Olhou para aquela peça, que ela só tinha usado uma vez, no aniversário de Julian Solo, filho de um mercador, amigo de seu falecido avô, o velho Celeborn, e ex namorado dela.

Um vestido degradé azul para o lilás e depois, branco. Solto, casual, com um sapato roxo que adorava. Sensual apensar de ingênuo nas cores. Terminava de se vestir quando a campainha tocou. Era Marina. Elegante como sempre, com um vestido de couro marrom e bege justíssimo, botas de cano alto e cabelos soltos. Simples, mas bonito.

"Ai, que medo! Vestida para matar, hoje?" – cumprimentou Hannah, depois de ver a amiga dar uma voltinha.

"Olha só quem fala... " – retrucou, vendo o visual da outra. – "Mas e aí? Sua prima, como vai?" – Perguntou voltando para o assunto sério, e motivo de sua ida até lá.

"Mais ou menos, quero que ela saia para se divertir um pouco." – respondeu Hannah, séria, com um leve ar de preocupação.

"É bom mesmo, se divertir. Onde ela está?" – Perguntou Marina curiosa. Apenas Legolas a conhecia.

"Vem comigo." –disse Hannah, guiando-as pelas escadas. Chegaram no momento em que Arwen acabava de colocar o vestido que escolheu, de cor verde água ingênuo tanto na cor quanto no modelo, e agora tentava prender as tranças que sempre usava para sair.

"Estrela, essa é a Marina, minha amiga lá do trabalho e da faculdade. Ma, essa é a Arwen."

"Prazer em conhecê-la, finalmente, Arwen." – sorriu Marina, estendendo a mão em cumprimento prontamente respondido.

"O prazer é meu. Hannah fala muito de você."

"Por isso minhas orelhas ardem!" - brincou ela.

Conversavam sobre a festa e outras coisas, quando Marina, muito xereta encontrou jogado de lado o vestido vermelho, perto das malas de Arwen.

"Cara! Que lindo! É seu?" – perguntou, pegando a peça, sem qualquer cerimônia. – "Desculpe, sou meio folgada."

"Ahn... tudo bem... é..., mas... ahn... foi um presente." – disse desconcertada.

"Da Éowyn?" A prima podia adivinhar. Pelo pouco que ouviu sobre ela, parecia ser o tipo de coisa que ela compraria.

"Hai." (sim)

"Por que você não usa?" – Marina olhava a peça de ponta a ponta. Vestido vermelho sedoso, modelo chinês, com detalhes dourados e uma enorme fenda na perna, em uma saia já não muito longa.

"Não, gente. Eu tenho vergonha." –respondeu tímida de fazer dó, quase corando só em pensar em usar aquela peça.

Marina e Hannah se olharam e começaram a torcida até que Arwen aceitou.

"Tá bom. Mas se eu não gostar..."

"Se não ficar bom você troca, o que eu duvido. Descobre um novo jeito de ser hoje, vai!"- Disse Hannah.

"É... pensa no lado bom, você não vai ver ninguém de lá outra vez, a menos que queira. Timidez prá que?" – Incentivou Marina com um sorriso safado.

Pouco depois Arwen voltava no tal vestido, com caimento perfeito. Não precisou sequer trocar os brincos que escolheu. Voltaram ao ritual longo de maquiagem, fazendo tudo de forma discreta, natural.

"Você tem namorado Marina?" – Perguntou Arwen.

"Tenho." – respondeu enquanto testava mil e uma cores de batom.

" Há quanto tempo?"

"Uns seis anos, eu acho."

"Nossa... como você faz prá durar tanto?

"Tudo faz parte de um plano de dominação do mundo... se eu contar, tem que prometer que homem nenhum vai saber!" – As duas logo se prontificaram a guardar segredo.

"Bom... nunca falo mal do meu ex. Ele se sente ameaçado, sabe... aquela coisa de você correr para se consolar com ele. Nunca faço comparações. É uma faca de dois gumes, tanto ele pode se irritar e mandar você ficar com ele, quanto pode se sentir melhor do que o outro... super ego! Elogio o ex, vez ou outra, mas não sempre, lógico."

"Elogiar o ex?" – questionou-se Arwen.

"Sim... ele fica com ciúmes, e inseguro. Os homens são muito competitivos entre eles. Ninguém quer perder. Quase igual as mulheres."

"Não mesmo!" – protestou Hannah.

"Vai me dizer que você se vestiu assim para o Legolas, ou para fazer as meninas ficarem longe dele. Marcar o território?" – Marina tinha razão. Se vestiu mais para as outras mulheres do que para o namorado, mas era claro que ele era o maior beneficiário.

Estavam prontas, e rumavam para festa. Marina tinha o pé meio pesado, e em pouco tempo estavam lá. Ela apresentou os convites, passaram sem problemas, e seguram para o salão principal, onde os rapazes estavam esperando.

&&&

A festa se agitava com rapidez, muitas pessoas conhecidas da sociedade londrina e do resto do país estavam lá, assim como modelos, editores, agentes, caça talentos...

Faramir, Boromir e Legolas conversavam num dos salões.

"E aí, Legolas. A prima da Hannah é bonita?" – Boromir fazia aquela pergunta pela enésima vez.

"Puta que o pariu, Boromir! Já falei que é." – respondeu sem paciência. O amigo de infância tinha o dom de afetar seus nervos.

" E quando vamos conhecer?" – Faramir não podia esconder que estava curioso.

"A Marina já deve estar vindo com elas." – Legolas comentou, olhando no relógio.

"Bom... façamos as contas: O Faramir está com a Marina, você com a Hannah... adivinhem quem vai fazer companhia para a Arwen, pobre moça solitária?" – disse Boromir contente, até que recebeu um olhar atravessado de Legolas. Aquela garota despertava um ciúme estranho nele. Bem sabia que seu amigo não era flor que se cheire, e não queria mais um criando problemas para ela.

"E a outra?" – Perguntou Faramir. Sequer sabia o nome dela, tantas foram as mulheres que Boromir teve nesse ano.

"Águas passadas." – comentou enquanto despia com os olhos uma loira que passava.

"Já sei, vocês eram só bons amigos, e blá, blá, blá." – comentou, já sabendo de cor o discurso mais velho do mundo.

"Sou tão previsível assim?" – Perguntou Boromir.

"É!" – responderam os outros dois de uma só vez.

"Vou tomar um trago, depois dessa." – fingiu ofendido.

"Isso! Aí, quando a Arwen chegar, você espanta ela com o bafo!" – riu Legolas.

"Desmancha prazer." – bufou, voltando a olhar a loira e seu coladíssimo vestido roxo.

"E a Arwen?" – Legolas perguntou, depois de achar o foco da atenção do moreno.

"O que tem?" – perguntou alheio à desconfiança do outro.

"Você já tá de olho na loira, alí!"

"Calma colega! Essa é o plano 'B'!" – sorriu satisfeito. – "Claro que se tiver que falar com ela não ou mencionar isso." – complementou com o dedo em riste.

"Claro que não." – reiterou Faramir, mais para si do que para que ouvissem. – "Até parece que ninguém te conhece. Você entra nos lugares atirando em 360 graus, ataca tudo o que se mexe. Parece que ainda tem uns 14 anos!" – Riram os dois.

"Ei! Eu preciso da minha auto estima, tá!" – Agora que Legolas e Faramir riam mesmo, enquanto dele se aproximava um quarto elemento.

"E aí, povo! Ocupados demais para lembrar dos amigos?" – Disse ele, voltando-se para Faramir e Boromir, já que ele e Legolas tinham conversado dias antes, e esteve no estúdio onde ele trabalhava. Se viram em sua festa de boas vindas, mas depois não se falaram mais.

"E aí, Aragorn!" – Cumprimentaram os três. – "Vai nos fazer companhia nessa noite, não vai?" – Perguntou Faramir.

"Claro. E perder a maior turma de bagunceiros que eu conheço?" – Riu ele, lembrando-se das palhaçadas que aprontavam no colégio. Mantinha o mesmo visual rústico que era sua marca registrada, a barba por fazer... bondade... já estava cultivando aquela cabeleira! Os olhos muito verdes brilhavam quando a luz branca acendia no salão, de social, uma vez na vida. Calça e camiseta pretos, cinto, e o ar relutante e desconfortável de sempre.

As garotas iam chegando. Avistando o grupo de rapazes muito bem arrumados ao longe, e se apressando, ao ver um grupo de moças olhando para eles.

CONTINUA...

No próximo episódio da novela: o reencontro.

Mulher é um bicho chato com esse negócio de maquiagem, sei o motivo dos homens se aborrecerem... ficamos horas na frente do espelho, para fazer algo que não queremos que ninguém note! Tenho uma amiga e minha irmã, que ficam horas na frente do espelho... um batom só e tá bom, gente!

Beijos e aguardo os comentários, para o bem ou para o mal.

Kika-sama.


	5. Festa

Olá gente... desculpem a demora, mas foi porque eu me esqueci que tinha uma coisa chamada 'semana de provas' me esperando.

Bom, o site começou a me dar problemas ... então vou diminuir os agradecimentos das reviews. Agradeço a Sadie, sempre presente, a Nim (que bom que gostou do Boromir) e a Nininha, leitora nova no pedaço.

Trecho em _itálico: recordações. (fiz isso numa balada aqui em Sampa, hi, hi)_

**Voltando ao assunto parado há tantas semanas:**

As garotas se aproximavam do grupo, onde os rapazes conversavam animados, sem se darem conta da presença delas. Arwen sentiu um frio na barriga ao reconhecer um dos homens que conversava com Legolas. O mesmo rapaz que a ajudou a encontrar o caminho para a casa da prima no momento em que ela se perdeu lá.

Percebeu uma estanha confusão em seus sentimentos: queria que ele a reconhecesse, mas essa idéia lhe despertava quase que um pânico. Decidiu que não queria ser reconhecida por ele. Assustou-se ao ponto de diminuir a marcha salão adentro. De repente se arrependeu de estar lá, mas com uma estranha vontade de falar com ele, afinal... ele não ia morder nem nada assim.

Deu um longo suspiro e, reunindo muita coragem, sentimento que contrastava com suas pernas trêmulas, acompanhou a prima e a amiga. Hannah ia cumprimentando-os, e foi quando ele olhou prá ela, e sorriu logo em seguida. Pronto reconhecimento. Arwen congelou. O que fazer?

Marina e Hannah eram apresentadas a ele. Na verdade ela também, mas nem se deu conta disso. Ficou presa naqueles olhos verdes e profundos por algum tempo.

"Nós já nos vimos." – comentou Aragorn com Hannah.

"Como?" – Perguntou curiosa, lançando a Arwen um olhar maldoso... não podia ser tanta coincidência que ela conhecesse dois pazes com esse nome..

"Ele... foi com ele que eu trombei, quando cheguei aqui..." – respondeu Arwen, sem saber mais o que fazer. Corando violentamente sob o olhar espevitado da prima. Mas Hannah e Marina foram as únicas a perceber a mudança do camaleão. Legolas e Faramir riam descontroladamente da cara de Boromir, que há pouco achava que seria a companhia da moça, e o escândalo que fizeram atraiu a atenção de Aragorn que não entendia o motivo de tamanha cena.

Conversaram, se apresentaram devidamente e permaneceram na companhia do grupo por mais alguns minutos, até que Marina e Hannah começaram a se afastar levando os namorados. Boromir partia em busca do que ele definiu como 'plano B'. Ao que pareceu tanto Arwen quanto Aragorn não perceberam que foram deixados sozinhos, de tão entretidos que estavam com a conversa. Arwen então resolveu perguntar algo que não lhe saiu da cabeça desde quando reencontrou Aragorn, uma curiosidade sobre um detalhe de quando se esbarraram:

"Quando eu te conheci, na rua, aquele dia, você pediu desculpas em francês, e me deu um baita susto. Por que falou em francês?"

"Por causa da camisa do 'viva a França' que você estava usando." – respondeu ele, ficando sem entender o motivo dela ganhar coloração outra vez, e usando o termo da camiseta traduzido para o idioma que falavam, já que o tal francês parecia dar arrepios nela.

'Ele se lembrou do que eu vestia naquele dia!' – pensou ela, sentindo a face ferver, o coração acelerar. Há muito tempo que não sabia se alguém reparava nela ou não. Ficou imensuravelmente contente com aquela resposta, até perceber que ele a olhava curioso. Apenas sorriu, voltando a levantar a cabeça.

&&&

Legolas e Hannah estavam num canto mais escuro e reservado da festa, curtindo a companhia um do outro.

"Legolas, tem certeza de que a Estrela vai ficar bem?" – Perguntou ela, preocupada com a prima, enquanto abraçava o namorado.

"Tenho." – Afirmava enquanto apoiava a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dela, onde ocupava-se em deixar alguns beijos suaves. Hannah o abraçava, prestando atenção ao cheiro suave da colônia que ele usava, o shampoo que o deixava tão cheiroso, o calor que vinha dele, aquele pele macia do rosto. Passou os braços em volta dele que apertou o abraço, deixando-os ainda mais próximos.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, aquele olhos de verde tão escuro, dos quais ela tanto gostava, tirando da frente uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre um deles. Deslizou o dedo pelo rosto dele, traçando a linha da mandíbula e sorriu.

"Te amo." – disse apaixonada.

"Também amo você." Respondeu, beijando delicadamente aquele sorriso, ao que ela retribuiu de forma igualmente carinhosa.

&&&

Faramir e Marina estavam sentados num sofá no lounge, dividindo um drink e conversando animadamente. Estavam há tanto tempo juntos que ,agora, tomavam um grande passo: iriam viver sob o mesmo teto, na casa dela, já que ele dividia o apartamento com alguns amigos.

&&&

"Não pensei que fosse te ver outra vez Aragorn." – comentou Arwen, constatando o que realmente sentiu durante esses dias. Por causa de pensar em Haldir, realmente não desejava revê-lo, mas também não podia negar que sentia certa curiosidade sobre o que aconteceria se isso virasse realidade. Teria suas questões respondidas ali.

"Era uma coisa que eu também não esperava. O país é muito pequeno. Mas admito que gostei da surpresa, foi bom." – respondeu ele, sorrindo, de forma muito gentil.

"Também achei." – respondeu ela, baixando os olhos. Era muito tímida.

"Só que... perdoe minha intromissão, mas você parece mais triste hoje do que no dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Sei lá, pode ser impressão... "- tentou achar uma saída para o que tinha dito, mas era tarde. Já tinha sido dito. Não queria parecer um intrometido, nem a conhecia para dizer essas coisas.

Arwen por sua vez perdia o ar. Ele tinha reparado em cada coisa nela! A roupa que ela se vestia, o modo como estava triste. E se lembrava de tudo isso! Inclusive a reconheceu de pronto. Não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado era bom saber que alguém reparava nela, mas por outro, era assustador saber que era capaz de despertar essa curiosidade em alguém a quem ela nunca viu.

Olhou para ele, que pareceu desconcertado em saber se deveria esperar por uma resposta, ou não. Só não queria parecer indelicado.

"Se você não se importar, eu não gostaria de falar disso." – respondeu ela. Não queria que Haldir ocupasse seus pensamentos naquela noite.

"Certo... então..." – Ele parou, e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ele retomou alguma conversa à medida que Arwen começava a demonstrar uma certa tristeza. – "Acabou o assunto, né?..." – disse ele na falta de coisa melhor em que pensar, mas deu certo, ela riu, com a mão na frente da boca, como é habito entre as japonesas.

"O que você faz da vida Aragorn?" – Perguntou ela, a fim de não deixá-lo sem graça com a falta do que dizerem.

"Sou fotógrafo. Trabalho com um cara da National Geographic. E você?"

"Bom... eu ainda estou fazendo faculdade, terceiro ano de jornalismo."

"Legal. Você pretende fazer trabalho de campo?" – Tentava não parecer um curioso, mas não conseguia. Algo nela o fazia querer saber mais e mais.

"Não. Acho que não. Quero trabalhar só com redação, mesmo. Não me imagino cobrindo uma reportagem sobre uma guerra, por exemplo." – comentou ela, sobre suas aspirações profissionais.

"Mas é bom, fazer o texto em campo. Como pode escrever sobre algo que não se viu ou vivenciou?" – Chutou a si mesmo por esse comentário. 'Burro! O que acha que está fazendo?'- pensou consigo mesmo.

"É complicado." – limitou-se a dizer isso. Ainda tinha muito o que ver, antes de tomar uma decisão.

"Eu podia ser seu câmera, ou seu fotógrafo..." – brincou ele, fazendo-a rir, mas também se arrependeu dessa. O que queria? Parecer um oferecido? O que estava acontecendo com ele essa noite?

"Eu ia gostar." – comentou ela, sentindo-se embaraçada pelo comentário.

"Está gostando da Inglaterra? É bem diferente do Japão, não em termos da frescura da educação, mas em todo o resto." – comentou ele, olhando em volta no salão, pensando duas vezes para não dizer outras 'bobagens'.

"Muito. Só o clima é que não é dos melhores." – comentou. Aquela garoa a irritava, pois gostava de ver as coisas iluminadas pelo sol.

"Você também! Não!" – disse Aragorn em tom de brincadeira.

"Como assim?"

"Legolas reclama o tempo todo do clima. Ele é arquiteto, trabalha com restaurações e mexe muito com tinta, que demora para secar por causa da umidade. Não agüento mais ouvir que a chuva é irritante. Já estou me convencendo disso." – comentou ele, ao lembrar das caretas que Legolas fazia quando olhava pela janela e via os pingos caírem, ou então aquela fina névoa da garoa londrina.

"Você os conhece há muito tempo?" – Perguntou Arwen. Estava curiosa sobre o tanto de amigos que eles pareciam ter.

"Desde o ginásio. Não éramos bem amigos, no começo. Boromir e eu brigávamos feito cão e gato. Mas numa viagem prá Itália, teve um briga e se não fosse por ele e pelo Legolas eu teria levado uma surra." – lembrava-se daquela briga. Boromir e ele batendo nos sujeitos até a hora em que Legolas apareceu com o carro e fugiram do tumulto antes da polícia chegar.

Outro longo silêncio se fez. Aragorn queria muito perguntar uma coisa, mas não achava os meios. Estava se sentindo bobo, como nunca se sentiu antes.

"Arwen... o que você e a Hannah fazem durante o dia?" – Perguntou sem saber como ir direto ao ponto. O convite.

"Compras, ela me leva para conhecer alguns lugares... Por que?" – perguntou, rezando para que não fosse o que ela pensava. Não tinha boca prá dizer 'não' a ninguém.

"Por que eu queria saber se você não quer sair comigo qualquer dia. Sei lá, a gente pode ir almoçar, fazer alguma coisa." – Perguntou, e desejou ser um avestruz para enfiar a cabeça embaixo da terra se ela negasse. Por que estava se sentindo assim? Até aprece que nunca levou um fora na vida.

"Eu ia gostar." – Era o que ela temia. Respondeu automaticamente. Algo nele a atraía. O jeito de falar, preocupado em fazê-la se sentir bem em sua companhia, quase tímido. Só o viu duas vezes (essa era a segunda), mas ele lhe passava uma estranha confiança, algo que ela sentiu poucas vezes.

"Mesmo! Bom... pode ser quarta-feira? Segunda e Terça eu tenho umas coisas prá fazer no estúdio, não dá." – Mal podia conter a felicidade que o dominava. Pularia se pudesse. Por que sentia-se ridículo?

"Claro... que horas?" – Perguntou ela. No fundo seria legal sair com outra pessoa. Hannah era muito legal, mas queria conhecer mais gente. A quem estava enganado? Queria sair com ele!

"Às três tá bom? Ainda é dia e dá prá fazer muita coisa." – ofereceu ele, tentando se preparar para uma mudança ou recusa discreta, repentina.

"Legal." – sorriu ela, com timidez, olhando para o chão.

"Ótimo. Eu passo na casa da sua prima prá te pegar." – enquanto Arwen passava o endereço, como se ele não se lembrasse da informação que deu, Marina e Faramir se aproximavam abraçados um ao outro.

"Gente, tá tarde e eu tenho uma reunião amanhã cedo. Já vamos embora." – disse Marina.

"Já! São duas e pouco da manhã. Tá cedo, além do que eu também trabalho amanhã. Cedo." – acrescentou ele rapidamente antes que o outro viesse com alguma piada.

"Mas você é um morcego, não dorme quase nada." – riu Faramir.

"É uma pena." – disse Arwen enquanto Marina se despedia dela.

"Mas não vão faltar oportunidades prá gente se falar. Tchau Arwen. Foi um prazer te conhecer. O Legolas leva vocês prá casa. OK?"

"Tá. Foi legal te conhecer também. Nos veremos de novo." – prometeu Arwen.

"Claro. Tchau Aragorn!"

"Tchau Marina, Tchau Faramir. " – despediu-se Aragorn, enquanto o outro rapaz se despedia de Arwen com um aceno de mão, e saíam. Arwen voltou-se para seu acompanhante:

"Aragorn... você disse que tem que trabalhar amanhã e Terça... não vai te atrapalhar ficar acordado até tarde? Por que se for, eu posso ir ficar com a Hannah." – Perguntou educada.

"Que nada. Deixa sua prima namorar um pouco. Tudo bem." – respondeu numa tentativa que, para ele próprio, pareceu desesperada em manter a companhia da moça

Pouco depois Legolas e Hannah se aproximam.

"Arwen... nós já vamos, ou você quer ficar mais um pouco?" – Perguntou Hannah.

"Eu volto junto com vocês, vocês que sabem." – respondeu ela, olhando para o casal.

"Se quiser ficar eu te levo prá casa depois." Ofereceu Aragorn.

"Bem que eu queria ficar mais, mas também estou cansada." – respondeu já demonstrando um pouco disso.

"Bom, então, até quarta-feira. " Arwen sorriu, despedindo-se dele com um beijo no rosto. Hannah e Legolas se entreolhavam, percebendo imediatamente que já havia um encontro marcado entre eles.

"Você já vai Aragorn?" – Perguntou Legolas, enquanto se despedia dele.

"Vou ficar mais um pouco. O Boromir disse que queria falar comigo." – respondeu, olhando em volta para ver se o avistava.

"E você acha que ele ainda está aqui?" – Perguntou Legolas com um sorriso irônico. Conhece bem o seu amigo animado. A essa hora ele já devia estar levando alguma mulher prá casa, prá pagar o fogo no rabo. Riram ao imaginar as coisas que o outro deveria estar fazendo naquele instante.

Próximo deles Hannah cutucava Arwen com piadinhas e indiretas, fazendo a prima rir de nervoso. Estava feliz por ela. Depois do que passou com Haldir ela bem que merecia conhecer alguém que se importasse, que a convidasse para sair, que fosse gentil.

"Tudo graças ao vestido vermelho." – comentou Hannah.

"Putz! Gritou Arwen. Eu tinha prometido prá Éowyn que ia tirar uma foto com esse vestido!" – Lembrou-se Arwen. – "É hoje ou nunca. Nunca mais vou ter coragem de usar!"

"Esse é um problema que precisamos resolver já." – disse Hannah, enquanto voltava para onde o namorado estava, explicando a situação, e Aragorn se ofereceu para resolver.

"Traz ela aqui. Vou pedir prá um amigo meu tirar a foto. Ele está na cobertura do evento mesmo."

"Valeu! Estrela, vem cá!" – chamou a prima que se aproximava tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nas pessoas, no momento em que o colega de Aragorn se aproximava para resolver o 'problema'. Juntaram-se para a foto. Arwen ficou tímida mas se deixou enlaçar por ele em volta do ombro. Sorriu feliz. Apesar de tudo estava tendo um pouco de diversão.

"Pronto. Fica pronta depois de amanhã. Você passa no estúdio prá pegar?" – Avisou o colega.

"Passo. Valeu cara." – agradeceu Aragorn cumprimentando o outro com um aperto de mão.

"Agora sim, missão cumprida podemos ir embora." – comentou Hannah, abraçando o namorado.

"Quer carona?" – Legolas ofereceu ao amigo.

"Não. Valeu. Tô de carro. A gente se vê. Até quarta, Arwen." – despediu-se ele antes de sumir no meio da multidão.

"Até." – respondeu ela com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso tímido. Chegou em casa ainda pensando nele, e subiu direto para quarto. Não queria segurar vela para a prima e o namorado que ficaram na sala.

**&&& - Mesma Festa – Pouco antes - &&&**

Boromir tinha passado a noite toda atrás do 'plano B', a tal loira de vestido roxo colado, depois de ter ficado quase 15 minutos no banheiro rindo de uma piada de Faramir, quando ele confidenciou que o vestido da tal moça parecia papel 'contact', e que se ela peidasse ia fazer bolha. Claro que o comentário foi feito longe da namorada dele, se ela percebesse que ele estava prestando atenção em outra mulher ... Deus o ajudasse!

Passou algum tempo vasculhando todos os salões onde havia festa, procurando-a até que a avistou em um bar de luz negra. Observou à distância algum tempo, esperando ver se ela estava acompanhada. Só um ou outro rapaz aparecia para tentar puxar papo, mas era logo dispensado. Uma mulher difícil. Tática de abordagem diferente... um pouco mais ousada diria ele. Iria sentar-se próximo dela, ignorar e depois... olhar até secar a pimenteira! Se ela desse bola, chegaria junto.

Enquanto 'ignorava' a moça, já buscava uma vítima para um eventual 'plano C'. Uma hora ia ter que dar certo. Não demorou muito tempo até que ela pareceu notá-lo, e retribuiu o olhar, sustentando-o. Ela saudou-o com o copo, como se fosse apenas um cumprimento sem segundas intenções.

Ficou surpreso quando ela o convidou para que se sentasse mais perto, fazendo um gesto de convite com o dedo indicador. Boromir se levantou e andou até ela, acomodando-se no banco ao lado com um sorriso sério, como se fosse um homem muito correto em suas ações. Tinha que enganar na propaganda senão não ia ter qualquer possibilidade de 'conversar' com ela.

"Oi. Qual seu nome?" – Disse sem rodeios, já que a parte da cantada tinha sido uma etapa superada.

"Oi. Meu nome é Violeta." – Ela se apresentou com firmeza.

"Nome incomum. Você é Inglesa?" – Boromir já tinha certeza de ter ouvido aquele nome antes, mas não se lembrava em que ocasião.

"Não. Sou grega. Vim só prá festa mesmo. E você? Como se chama?" – Perguntou ela, interessada. Boromir era um tipo bonito, charmoso. Tinha seus encantos, e não era qualquer mulher que o dispensava.

"Boromir."

"Também não é inglês?" – Um misto de pergunta e afirmação, enquanto ela o olhava, buscando alguma coisa, uma informação.

"Não. Vivo aqui desde que me entendo por gente, mas nasci na Itália." – respondeu ele mais perto do ouvido da moça.

Ficaram horas conversando. A moça era muito simpática, agradável, esperta, tinha senso de humor, coisa que Boromir apreciava demais. Dançaram um pouco, tomaram umas bebidas e acabaram se beijando depois de muito trabalho por parte dele. Ela era difícil mesmo. Em se tratando de Boromir não era nenhuma surpresa que logo ele a convidasse para conhecer seu apartamento, ou algum lugar mais privado e sossegado.

Em pouco tempo já estavam no apartamento que ele dividia com Legolas, tendo uma das mais loucas noites de sua vida.

&&&

Aragorn ia prá casa depois de cumprimentar alguns colegas. Parou no semáforo vermelho enquanto se lembrava de Arwen. Tinha gostado muito dela, conversar... só estranhava um certo ciúmes acentuado que Legolas demonstrava por ela. Talvez fosse só coisa da sua imaginação. Mas que havia uns olhares meio esquisitos, isso lá havia. Queria muito vê-la novamente.

&&&

Arwen punha um pijama e tirava a pouca maquiagem que usou naquela noite, pensando nas diferenças entre a vidas nos dois países enquanto escrevia um e-mail para Éowyn, contando sobre sua noite. A amiga gostaria de saber o que de bom estava acontecendo na vida dela.

Lembrou-se uma vez que toda a turma estava num bar: Éowyn com o namorado, ela e Haldir, e outros amigos.

_Arwen e Éowyn estavam sentadas no bar de uma casa noturna, quando se aproximou um tipo muito estranho que começou a flertar com elas. Arwen fez menção de sair de perto mas Éowyn a segurou pelo pulso, segura de si, como sempre._

"_Não vai demorar" – disse Éowyn, confiante como sempre, com aquele olhar que ela tinha quando queria se livrar do assédio de alguém muito chato. Enquanto isso o rapaz começava a jogar indiretas em Arwen, que estava visivelmente constrangida, convidando-as para dar uma volta no carro dele que tinha som, DVD, freios com não sei o que, tração nas quatro rodas, e isso e aquilo._

_Foi quando Éowyn se levantou e estendeu a mão para o rapaz como quem não pede, e sim, ordena que lhe entreguem alguma coisa._

"_Vai aceitar meu convite, gata?" – perguntou ele presunçoso._

"_Quero a chave do seu carro. Ele parece ser muito mais interessante que você." – respondeu ela desdenhosa, seca. Atitude irritante essa que ela tinha de fazer essas coisas. Só ela sabia como ser assim. Arwen desejou se enfiar no vaso sanitário e sumir pela descarga, como sempre pensava em fazer quando Éowyn tomava essas atitudes. Era constrangedor! Poir ainda quando percebeu que o barman ria do pobre rapaz, discretamente, claro._

_Arwen puxava a amiga para longe dali, porque ela ainda estava na mesma posição de quando pediu as chaves, enquanto Éowyn segurava o riso, fazendo a melhor expressão marrenta que conseguia nessa altura._

"_Pára, Éowyn!" – Ordenou Arwen já irritada com a atitude da outra._

"_O que?" – Perguntou rindo abertamente._

"_Por que tem sempre que fazer isso?" – Arwen se irritava com esse tipo de atitude, muito porque não conseguia fazer o mesmo, mas também, por não achar certo._

"_O cara é um idiota!" – Respondeu Éowyn, apontando._

"_Eu sei! Só que não precisa fazer isso! Precisava ofender o rapaz?" – Arwen dizia em sussuros altos, como se alguém fosse ouvir em meio a tanta música._

"_Estrela! Até parece que ele não estava NOS ofendendo indiretamente. Achou que a gente ia dar mole prá ele por causa do carro! Esse tipo de imbecil tem que apanhar até no céu da boca! Até parece que toda mulher é "Maria Gasolina"! Você devia se envergonhar de defender um traste que olha prá uma garota como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne no açougue! Sabia!" – Éowyn não media o tom em que as palavras eram ditas, terminando a frase em alto volume, sem se importar com os outros olhando._

"_Mas eu não sou como você." – respondeu cabisbaixa, sempre que levava ema bronca da amiga feminista._

"_Eu sei. Cada um é do jeito que é. Você não é do tipo que puxa briga, nem eu, mas tem horas que não dá prá deixar passar." – comentou, já caminhando em outra direção._

"_Qual é... você dá um boi prá entrar na briga e a boiada prá não sair!" – Respondeu Arwen ao comentário de que Éowyn não era de briga._

"_Mais ou menos. Mas o caso é que você ainda não sabe o calo que te dói! Mas..." - acrescentou com o dedo indicador levantado, como se o que viesse fosse uma grande lição. – "... o dia em que pisarem nele, você vai virar uma fera! Espere e verá!"_

"_E qual o calo que dói em você?"_

"_Meu feminismo!" _

_Arwen olhou sem entender. – "É por isso que você parece desprezar todos os homens?"_

"_Não. Mas é que na minha rede só cai camarão." – Arwen ficara no limbo mais uma vez, sem entender o comentário._

"_Aquele que você aproveita tudo, menos a cabeça!" – Elucidou ela._

"_Éowyn!" – era espantoso como ela conseguia essas comparações. _

Riu com esta lembrança, apesar de tudo o que passou nas últimas horas por causa de Haldir. Éowyn era terrível e pensar nas trapalhadas dela sempre a animavam de alguma forma. Terminava o e-mail para a amiga, a foto ela mandaria pelo correio.

Hannah e Legolas estavam no quarto, deitados conversando. Conversando modo de dizer, ele estava quase dormindo. Manteve a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito dele e depois de algum tempo começou a pensar.

"Legolas..." – chamou ela. Não podia guardar aquele pensamento.

"Quê?" – respondeu ele, mole de sono.

"Acha que a Arwen está bem?"

"Ela vai ficar. Só precisa de tempo e se ocupar mais." – respondeu, embora nem lembrasse mais qual era a pergunta.

"Vai ser legal se ela sair com o Aragorn. Ele vai cuidar bem dela." – afirmou Hannah, imaginando mil e uma coisas entre os dois... desde o primeiro encontro até o casamento.

A menção daquelas palavras o deixaram um pouco mais desperto, era quase um ciúme o que sentia pela garota, por ela lhe lembrar outra pessoa. Sabia que não era ele, mas não deixou de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes de Aragorn quando Hannah disse que ele ia cuidar bem dela, ou que eles iam sair.

"Esse é o problema" – disse ele, um pouco mais acordado.

"Como!" – Disse ela com o tom de espanto pela reação dele. Notou um certo ciúmes na voz dele, mas a continuação não foi nesse sentido. Até ele se surpreendeu com o que disse.

"Hannah... olha só... baseado no que você me disse sobre ela, a Arwen é insegura, justamente porque você e sua família são super protetores com ela. Ela quase não tem vontade... Você fala que ela é do tipo quieta, mas na verdade, ela é submissa. – Respondeu ele com os olhos fechados e voltando a sonolência anterior. – "Já foi grande coisa ela vir prá cá sozinha."

"Mas sei lá... ela parece tão..." – Hannah sabia que o namorado tinha razão no que falava apesar de não conhecê-la tão bem. Era estranho o entrosamento que eles tiveram em tão pouco tempo.

"Você e os outros não podem trancá-la numa bolha. Cedo ou tarde ela vai ter que viver por conta própria, vai ser um choque e ela vai ter que encarar tudo sem experiência alguma. Ou você vai cuidar dela até ela se casar, e depois deixar que ela seja a sombra do marido?"

"Não! De jeito nenhum!" – respondeu Hannah apavorada com as idéias de Legolas.

"Então dá espaço prá ela começar a se virar sozinha, com coisas pequenas, e vai aumentado em doses homeopáticas, tá certo? Já tá na hora de ela ter as próprias experiências. Ela vai ficar mais confiante, você vai ver." – Legolas disse as últimas palavras moles e arrastadas, já estava dormindo. Hannah ainda ficou pensativa, mas adormeceu logo.

Arwen saía do banheiro quando não pôde deixar de escutar a conversa da prima com o namorado. O pior é que ele tinha razão. Todas as suas lembranças eram protagonizadas por outra pessoa, fazendo dela uma mera coadjuvante em sua própria vida. Ela mesma se sentia dependente, fazendo as coisas pela vontade dos outros, sem decisões firmes, insegura, protegida em excesso.

Realmente vir para a Europa num impulso alimentado por sua amiga foi um grande passo. Mas novamente não sabia se fez porque quis ou se foi porque a outra a convenceu. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja de Hannah por ter um namorado tão compreensivo, assim como Aragorn parecia ser. Era estranho se surpreender pensando nele novamente. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, e um estranho calafrio subia e descia sua espinha ao pensar que marcou um encontro com ele na Quarta feira. Um friozinho no estômago.

Insegurança novamente. Já era hora de mudar algumas coisas, seria difícil, mas não era pior do que conviver em conflito consigo mesma, com pena de si, viver chateada por não ver sua opinião e sentimentos prevalecerem. Não havia a quem culpar. Podia pensar que era por causa da família, mas Hannah teve a mesma criação e morava sozinha, em outro continente, trabalhava, estudava e dormia com o namorado!

Se começasse a mudar teria a chance de descobrir o que realmente queria para si. Começaria realizando uma vontade antiga.

CONTINUA...

Podre o comentário do pum, né!

Estou atualizando apenas essa versão por que o site começou a me dar problema e eu tive que escolher uma delas. Como a outra pode ser postada em um site especializado sobre o assunto, vai ficar fora dessa por hora, sendo repostada quando essa acabar.

Beijos Kika-sama (já digitando o 6° capítulo).


	6. Revelações

Tenho que começar esse capítulo com um pedido de desculpas. Já estava pronto há uma semana, mais ou menos, mas não ficava do jeito que eu queria, então fiz mil e uma correções e modificações, mas nada parecia ajudar... aí eu passo para a parte dos agradecimentos: Obrigada a minha amiga Kakau, que me fez o enorme favor de representar uma beta reader nesse texto, mesmo que ela não escreva fanfics. A opinião dela foi que me fez gostar do resultado final. Valeu Kakau!

Agradeço as reviews recebidas também. Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo, embora eu tenha chutado o balde em algumas partes (quase 90 do total escrito – vocês vão ver). Não tenham medo de falar o que pensaram... já basta o medo que eu tive de escrever algumas delas. São temas muito polêmicos e eu já estava achando que seria um pouco apimentada demais para o ritmo que eu estava conduzindo o texto até então. Mas, sem medo de ser feliz, fui em frente.

Outra coisa: Capítulo muito grande. Eu ia dividir em duas partes, mas como no próximo já vai ter outro evento importante ia ficar muito carregado. Então leiam com calma. Sem pressa. HOJE VOCÊS COMEÇAM A ME ODIAR!

_Parte em itálico recordação/sonho_   
CAPÍTULO VI 

Terça feira era um dia nublado, com a fina garoa, tipicamente londrina, e que dava mostras de ter vindo para estragar os planos traçados por Hannah e Arwen. As duas primas haviam combinado um dia no clube para se divertirem, tomar sol na piscina ... e tome água!

Mas naquela manhã em especial Arwen estava animada a ponto de que nem uma tempestade estragaria seus planos. Sua animação terminou por contagiar Hannah, já tão acostumada ao frio e garoa da metrópole inglesa, depois de tantos anos vivendo sob as regras climáticas do velho continente. Vendo a ansiedade da prima japonesa passou a pensar: "Que importa o tempo?"

Por volta das dez horas da manhã, pouco antes de saírem, o sol começava a se mostrar em raios tímidos. Rapidamente as duas se arrumaram, pegando as mochilas preparadas com toalhas, shampoo, pente e outras 'coisas' necessárias para um dia fora de casa, e andaram até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, que ficava a umas cinco quadras da casa de Hannah, pelo que Arwen pôde contar. Na verdade não estava prestando atenção ao tempo em que andaram, nem em quantos blocos. Hannah falava alguma coisa, mas ela não entendeu o que era. Sua mente estava em outro lugar... ou melhor, em outra pessoa.

Voltou à realidade quando ouviu a prima falar algo sobre "pingos de chuva".

"Pingos de chuva!" – questionou Arwen, no momento em que era acertada em cheio na cabeça por um deles, um bem grande por sinal, pois quando percebeu seu cabelo já estava totalmente úmido. Olhou para cima descrente: 'onde estava o sol, mesmo tímido, que apareceu alguns minutos atrás!'

"Estrela... vai chover." – Riu Hannah, não tendo coisa melhor para falar enquanto os pingos caíam com mais intensidade, tornando mais frio o clima outrora ameno. Arwen olhou para cima outra vez, e bateu na cabeça como se ela fosse uma porta oca:

"Não trouxe os guarda-chuvas!" – riu sem graça, mas ambas foram tomadas pelo riso diante da situação em que estavam.

"Quer voltar?" – perguntou Hannah.

"Não." – Arwen foi categórica nisso. Tinha passado a noite fazendo planos e sonhando com isso, não desistiria agora. Já tinha andado cinco quadras! Chegou longe demais para desistir por causa de uma 'chuvinha'. Esperaram no ponto mais uns cinco ou dez minutos antes que o ônibus passasse. Muitas pessoas que passavam as olhavam curiosos. Quando, em Londres, alguém ia imaginar um par de jovens moças sem guarda chuvas, no meio da garoa, e rindo disso?

&&&

Legolas estava com dificuldades de se concentrar no que fazia. Hilda, sua colega de trabalho estranhou aquele comportamento. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa muito aberta ou desinibida, pelo contrário, era muito reservado. Ela olhou para ele outra vez, era a décima vez que ele não sabia como prender o cabelo. Estava incomodado com alguma coisa, aparentava não ter conseguido dormir muito bem, a julgar pelas sombras escuras abaixo do olhos.

Legolas olhava estático para a estátua que restaurava, mas não prestava a menor atenção. Sua cabeça voltada para o pesadelo da noite anterior.

_Legolas estava no elevador do flat onde seu pai havia se hospedado quando Saruman entrou. Estavam sozinhos e o outro logo se atreveu a se aproximar perigosamente dele, segurado-o pelos quadris com toda a intimidade. Já tivera aquele corpinho jovem e belo em seus lençóis uma vez, e o queria quantas mais fossem possíveis._

_Legolas o evitava, mal podendo evitar a repulsa que o tomava naquele instante. Vomitaria nele se pudesse, mas a verdade era que estava a sua mercê. Aquela mão já velha, ossuda, com unhas compridas já ingressara sob sua camisa, deslizando por toda parte, arranhando sua pele, enquanto buscava roubar-lhe um beijo descaradamente._

_Afastou o rosto da forma que a proximidade entre eles permitia, mas sentiu as unhas serem cravadas em sua pele, o que fez gemer de dor._

"_Não me negue nada, garoto. Sabe que os inimigos de seu pai iam adorar saber o que você fez para viver nos anos em que esteve 'desaparecido'. O modo de vida fácil que você usava para manter seu vício e o seu amante viadinho." – rosnou o velho, com um sorriso de escárnio e maldade, que fazia seu rosto ficar retorcido em diversas dobras, numa imagem digna de pesadelos._

_Legolas estava pálido a menção daquela ameaça. Seu pai era um homem importante na política do país e não podia expô-lo dessa forma. O ódio o corroía por dentro, correndo feroz em suas veias, acelerando sua respiração, queimando seus pulmões como se o ar fosse ácido._

_Suspirou desgostoso ao sentir aquela boca em seu pescoço, mordendo-o sem qualquer cerimônia, provavelmente deixando marcas na região que demorariam a desaparecer. Para seu alívio o elevador parou em um andar e Saruman se afastou rapidamente, temendo ser pego aos 'amassos' com um rapaz. Logo ele, tão moralista e defensor perpétuo dos bons costumes._

_Legolas saiu do elevador cambaleando como pôde. O ar faltava-lhe, a vista estava turva. Chocou-se de leve com a senhora que lhe salvou naquele momento. Estava começando a suar, e estava pálido, apesar da cor rubra que lhe tomou as faces de assalto, por causa da febre repentina que o acometera naquele instante._

_Entrou num banheiro, olhando no espelho após jogar água fria no rosto, e foi quando o viu novamente, numa imagem pior. Saruman estava coberto de queimaduras que faziam sua pele se despedaçar, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo, e ele não tinha mais saída. De repente o banheiro virara um enorme precipício, para o qual aquela criatura o empurraria._

Voltou a si assustando-se com o barulho de algo caindo a seu lado. Lembrava-se de, naquela manhã, ter tomado dois comprimidos para se acalmar. Sua namorada se assustara levemente com sua palidez, mas mentiu dizendo que foi um pesadelo, e não uma parte de uma lembrança de sua vida. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de esquecer dessa figura, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

&&&&

Hannah e Arwen chegavam ao clube de campo, procurando o salão de snooker, ao mesmo tempo em que pensavam em não corar com os olhares de estranheza que recebiam dos senhores mais idosos ali presentes. Alugaram uma mesa no canto, mais afastada. Há anos não jogavam e, no fundo, tinham muita vergonha das trapalhadas que com certeza fariam naquela hora.

Acabaram sendo ajudadas por uma dupla de senhores idosos muito simpáticos, com cabelos branquinhos como flocos de neve, até conseguirem acertar as tacadas. "Vovôs" muito legais as ensinaram algumas das regras, conversaram, e foram ensinadas a usar o "expansor"... aparentemente um instrumento sem qualquer utilidade a princípio. Tão comprido quanto um taco de sinuca, só que na ponta tinha o formato de um 'X', esférico em cada uma das extremidades. Inútil? De jeito nenhum. Na verdade era só para ser usado nos locais mais difíceis da mesa, onde o jogador não consegue alcançar a bola para atacada sem ter que subir em cima da mesma, ou tirar outra bola do lugar. Descobriram que o tal suporte era muito útil.

Riam muito, mesmo depois que os dois velhinhos as deixaram sozinhas, principalmente da delicadeza de elefante de Hannah, que dava tacadas com tanta força que muitas vezes a bola branca voava para fora da mesa, quicando alto pelo salão fechado, atraindo a atenção de todos os jogadores mais experientes.

"Estrela... por que toda essa animação, hoje?" – Hannah estava curiosa sobre a mudança de atitude da prima.

"Ah... é que eu cansei de ser tão bobinha. Desculpe, mas não deu prá deixar de ouvir a sua conversa com o Legolas, naquela noite." – respondeu Arwen, um tanto sem graça ao ver que a prima perdia a cor ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Arwen! Desculpa! Eu juro que não era prá... a gente não estava falando mal de você, Juro! Era só, que..." – Hannah, por mais que tentasse se explicar faltavam-lhe palavras. Não sabia a impressão que tinha passado à prima. Queria um modo de pedir desculpas, mas pensava que nada seria o suficiente.

"Tudo bem, eu sei." – respondeu Arwen com um sorriso sincero. – "Mas seu namorado tinha razão. Mudar não custa, custa?" – Perguntou, tentando amenizar a tensão evidente na outra garota, que afinal conseguiu sorrir.

"Não custa, mesmo." – respondeu Hannah, olhando em volta, enquanto respirava fundo.

"Sua vez." – Alertou Arwen, indicando a mesa com o taco. Permaneceram jogando mais algumas horas, até o almoço.

Estavam no restaurante do clube conversando, e quando surgiu a oportunidade de falar sobre o, agora, ex namorado, da prima, um assunto um tanto delicado, Hannah perguntou:

"Estrela, posso fazer uma pergunta? Não precisa responder se não quiser."

"Manda." – respondeu a outra, já imaginando, pelo tom, que essa questão seria relacionada ao Haldir.

"Há quanto tempo você e o Haldir namoravam?"

"Dois anos." – respondeu Arwen, e Hannah corou violentamente enquanto preparava a próxima pergunta, sentia a face ferver com o volume de sangue que circulava nela, fazendo-a rubra.

"E vocês dois... nunca..." – 'como se fazia uma pergunta dessas?' Pensava Hannah, corando ainda mais, se é que era possível. Será que tinha o direito de fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal para sua prima. É certo que foram como irmãs, enquanto ela morava no Oriente, mas anos se passaram e, talvez, não tivesse mais a mesma intimidade de antes.

"Não." – Arwen foi seca na resposta. No fundo aquilo era uma mágoa que ela trazia desse relacionamento. Dois anos com uma pessoa, se dedicando, suportando tudo o que ele fazia, e sentia que nunca teve um relacionamento de verdade com ele, a ponto de ter essa confiança de levar a um estágio acima o namoro.

"Falta de vontade?" – Hannah pôs a mão sobre os lábios, a pergunta escapara-lhe sem querer. Sentiu que poderia desmaiar de vergonha, era como se todos ali a olhassem, mesmo que tivesse certeza de que saiu como um sussurro.

"Falta de coragem. Haldir nunca me deixou confiante prá isso" – Respondeu ela, mais como um desabafo. Era estranho falar sobre esse assunto com alguém que não fosse Éowyn. Não que tivesse tido tempo de conseguir confiança o suficiente, mas pelo fato de a outra ser tão desinibida e soltar pela boca o que tinha no coração foi fácil conversar com ela, e assim ficou cativada. Abrir detalhes tão pessoais de sua vida para outra pessoa, mesmo que fosse sua prima – quase irmã – não era uma tarefa das mais confortáveis.

"Demora mesmo." – disse Hannah, olhando para o prato.

"O que?"

"Prá criar confiança, ficar a vontade." – Hannah recebeu um olhar da prima que a fez ficar mais vermelha do que o molho do macarrão. Não que Arwen estivesse lhe dando um olhar de surpresa... na verdade não sabia o que aquele olhar significava. Será que era de surpresa? Ou ela passou a pensar nela como alguma vadia que tem facilidade em conhecer os homens? Ou será que ela era como um modelo de segurança e que a imagem se despedaçou ao ouvir que ela também tinha seus receios?

Muitas dúvidas, poucas respostas. Não conseguiu articular uma palavra sequer. Apenas riu, nervosa, como se estivesse falando disso pela primeira vez na vida.

"Mas você e o Legolas, já..." – 'qual a dificuldade em se completar essa pergunta? Sexo. A tal palavra era um tabu impronunciável?' – se questionava Arwen, imaginando o que se passava na mente da outra para corar daquele modo. Parecia que todo o sangue tinha-lhe subido à cabeça. Acompanhou-a no riso, mas por puro nervosismo.

"Sim, algumas vezes." – respondeu Hannah, mais calma. Não havia necessidade de completar a questão, sabiam o que era o significado daquela sonoridade reticente e desconfortável ao fim da frase. Mas era uma mesa que precisava ser virada. Encararam-se complacentes, saboreando a mesma timidez.

'Se a Éowyn estivesse aqui já teria escrachado o verbo com todas as letras.' – pensou Arwen, mas recriminou-se por isso. Não era sua amiga, não tinha a mesma eloqüência que ela e, com certeza, não era tão aberta e sem pudores moralistas em excesso. Tinha que achar o seu próprio jeito de avançar mais esse ponto.

"Mais de uma vez?" perguntou, fazendo o possível para soar natural, embora quase não conseguisse pronunciar a última sílaba.

Hannah assentiu com a cabeça, estranhamente intimidada com a conversa que ela mesma iniciara, mas percebendo que não tinha motivos para tamanha timidez, não estava dialogando com uma estranha, era sua prima, quase sua irmã. Mas era estranho. Ambas sempre foram retraídas para algumas coisas. Por que começou esse assunto? Sempre pensaram, que determinados assuntos fossem segredos para se guardar em diários cujas páginas pegariam fogo na primeira ameaça. Agora estavam lá, confidenciando coisas 'indescritíveis' passados os momentos de estranheza.

"... sabe, demorou um tempo até que eu tivesse coragem de fazer algumas coisas com ele, sabe." – afirmou Hannah, se acomodando melhor na cadeira.

"Na verdade não sei, mas morro de vontade de descobrir." – confidenciou Arwen, rindo com mão na frente dos lábio, como é costume no Japão. Determinados hábitos são difíceis de perder.

"No seu tempo. É só o que posso te dizer. Cada um sabe de si. Mas olha... não se iluda. A primeira é sempre uma merda! Muuuuito estranho." – afirmou Hannah, olhando para os lados, como se tivesse medo de terceiros ouvidos prestando atenção naquelas palavras, e esticando a pronúncia do 'u'.

Riram, mudaram de assunto, terminaram de almoçar, e voltaram a caminhar pelo clube, aproveitando uma pequena estiagem no tempo para esticar as pernas. Do nada Hannah perguntou:

"Vai sair com o Aragorn, quarta-feira?"

"Ahn... não sei, sabe. Eu aceitei no piloto automático, mas... sei lá. Me deu meio que um arrependimento. Até pensei em ligar e desmarcar." – respondeu Arwen, olhando para as nuvens de chuva que voltavam a se aproximar umas das outras.

"Por que?" – Hannah podia estar enganada, mas durante a festa Arwen pareceu muito animada com a idéia.

"Parece que eu estou traindo, ou provocando o Haldir, eu sei que não tem nada a ver, mas... no fundo ainda acho que eu só quero dar o troco por causa da coisa com a Lúthien." – respondeu séria. Tinha dúvidas dos motivos que a levaram a aceitar o convite: estava interessada nele, ou só queria mostrar para o ex que ela também podia sair com outra pessoa? Essa incerteza era angustiante. Queria conhecer Aragorn melhor, mas tinha medo de só estar fazendo algo por ela, e terminar por magoar os sentimentos dele.

"Claro que não! Primeiro: vocês não estão mais juntos então não é traição. Não há nada demais. Segundo: não é provocação. Se você foi deixar de fazer qualquer coisa só porque ele fez e pode pensar que é por esse motivo, é melhor se enfurnar num convento!" – Respondeu Hannah categórica. Mas confessava, internamente, que no fundo a dúvida dela era a mesma.

"É estranho... Hannah... você já teve..." – novamente um muro de aparência intransponível se erguia diante da escolha de palavras. – "... de trair." – 'Saiu! Não doeu!' – pensou Arwen.

"Já." – Respondeu séria, mas no fundo estava feliz. Não pela resposta que dera, mas pelo fato de uma delas ter conseguido transpor o muro da timidez e excesso de recato incutido nas mentes delas pela filosofia de que 'boas garotas não dizem palavras feias'. 'Boas garotas são bobas" – pensou Hannah.

"Depois que estava com Legolas?"

"É."

"E você traiu?"

"Uma vez só." – foi tudo o que Hannah conseguiu responder sem sentir-se profundamente envergonhada com a atitude que tomara naquele dia. – "Acho que não é uma coisa que se planeja, só acontece. Mas aí a gente tem que agüentar com o que vier depois. Teve a opção de não fazer." – constatou ela, sentindo remorso em saber que jamais contou ao namorado. Arwen percebia que isso era um segredo pelo tom de voz usado. Quase triste. – "Acho que todo mundo sente vontade, pelo menos uma vez. Você pode amar a pessoa que está com você, mas dá uma loucura de momento e..."

Aquelas reticências diziam mais do que qualquer palavra. A chuva voltava a cair forte, e uma fina névoa começava a se formar de meio para o fim da tarde. Andavam pelo prédio principal quando um sujeito se aproximou das duas com um largo sorriso, embora não tivesse agradado a nenhuma. Passou a andar do lado de Hannah, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, enquanto ela se fazia de desentendida e buscava se distrair com algo dentro da mochila, imaginando um modo de se livrarem dele.

"Pô gata, você é muito linda." – disse ele, se aproximando fazendo com que ela ficasse irritada com o cheiro forte de cigarro que vinha dele, como se tivesse fumado uma tabacaria inteira.

"Valeu." – disse ela, andando sem se voltar. 'Que cara mala!' – pensou ela. Arwen nada dizia, só seguia a prima. Mas a verdade era que o papo furado daquele sujeito já estava começando a incomodar.

"Ô gata, Por que a gente não pode conversar? Eu não mordo. Ela tem namorado?" – perguntou ele, voltando-se para Arwen, que assentiu com a cabeça, na esperança de que ele tomasse outro rumo.

"Sua amiga é tímida." – disse ele para Arwen, pegando uma mecha de cabelo de Hannah, que irritada afastou-se num movimento brusco. Já estava preparada para chamar o primeiro segurança que aparecesse.

"Ela tem namorado." – Arwen repetiu, sentindo uma raiva crescente e estranha.

"Eu não sou ciumento. Que tal gente sair?" – Hannah estava incomodada com a audácia daquele sujeito. Olhou para a prima.

"Se ela aceitar vai ter briga." – Respondeu Arwen. Hannah não conseguiu entender o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas fosse como fosse, estava valendo.

"Já falei, não tenho ciúmes" – disse ele, metido.

"O namorado ela é meu irmão." – falou Arwen numa calma surpreendente, mas que fez o tal sujeito se afastar de Hannah rápido. Pensou que se a namorada e a 'irmã' estavam lá, logo, ele estaria também, e ele não estava afim de confusão.

Agora Arwen entendia o que Éowyn queria dizer com o tal 'calo que dói'. O dela era esse tipo de sujeito, o que acha que pode tudo e é irresistível. Olhou para a prima mais uma vez. Hannah ria baixinho para não chamar a atenção do tal que já ia longe.

"Obrigada pela ajuda, 'cunhada', embora você e o Legolas não se pareçam em nada!" – riu ela, alimentando o humor da prima. – "Te devo essa." – Hannah pôs a mão sobre o ombro da prima, rindo a valer, e iniciando o trajeto de volta para casa.

&&&

Ao contrário da terça-feira o dia seguinte amanheceu com céu limpo e sol, clima mais quente... tudo favorecendo um belo passeio. Arwen descia as escadas de pijamas e chinelos, os olhos ainda semi- cerrados pelo sono, cabelos desgrenhados, a boca seca pela noite de sono.

"Bom dia, Estrela!" - Veio a saudação animada, da cozinha, onde Hannah preparava o café delas.

"Ohaiyou gossaimassu" (bom dia) – respondeu ela, ainda sem noção de onde estava.

"Watashi tati wa nihon dewa arimassen." (não estamos no Japão). Veio a resposta.

"Sorry." (foi mal) – respondeu ela, voltando ao idioma local.

"Está um belo dia prá passear." – Disse Hannah animada, mais até do que a própria convidada ao passeio.

Arwen não deu muita atenção. Estava sentindo um friozinho no estômago. Ignorou o comentário e foi até a porta recolher a correspondência e o jornal. Sentou-se desabando sobre a cadeira ca cozinha. Sentimentos conflitantes: excitação, arrependimento, remorso, curiosidade... que diabos era aquilo?

"Arwen, hoje quando você voltar eu não vou estar em casa. Vou com o Legolas e uns amigos num bar, não sei bem onde, para o aniversário da Marina. Ela pediu para eu te convidar. Então, vou deixar o endereço, caso você queira ir depois do seu... encontro. Leva o Aragorn também."

"Vamos ver..." - respondeu ela desanimada. – " Você volta hoje?"

"Volto, mas provavelmente de madrugada.. Qualquer coisa eu ligo, tá. Não vai se arrumar?" – perguntou Hannah, vendo que já era quase o horário combinado e a prima ainda estava de pijamas e chinelo, sentada como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

&&&

No horário combinado Aragorn tocou a campainha. 'Pontualidade britânica, mesmo.' – pensava Arwen enquanto ia caminhando em direção a porta, abrindo-a com um sorriso nervoso, imediatamente observando como ele ficava bem usando apenas uma caça jeans azul, uma camiseta branca com gola 'v' e jaqueta. Simples, casual... sexy. Corou quando o último pensamento lhe veio à mente. Estranho ela gostar daquele jeito largado, com aquela barba sempre com jeito de por fazer, aquele olhos verdes...

Observou que ele trazia consigo um pequeno envelope. Cumprimentou-o com um beijo no rosto de forma tímida, não era um costume muito popular no Japão, saindo da frente da porta para que ele pudesse entrar. Nesse momento ele lhe estendeu o tal embrulho, ao que ela abriu rapidamente.

"Sua foto." – ele explicou, como se precisasse relembrá-la da noite da festa, quando ele a convidou para sair.

Arwen observava que haviam algumas cópias, ao que ele apressou-se em explicar:

"Bom, a Hannah disse que ia querer uma, outra você disse que ia mandar para uma amiga... como eu não sabia de quantas precisaria eu fiz algumas cópias." – Aragorn corava um pouco. Esperava não estar sendo muito atrevido em suas atitudes. Viveu no Japão durante alguns anos e bem sabia o quanto os orientais em geral eram reservados com objetos particulares.

Também não deixou de reparar em como ela estava vestida. Calça preta, com uma blusa azul claro leve, e um casaco da cor da calça. As laterais dos longos cabelos escuros presos por uma presilha brilhante, davam a ela um ar mais jovial, se é que era possível.

"Obrigada. Ficou linda. Prá eu parecer bonita tem que ser mesmo uma foto de profissional. Quanto eu te devo?" – perguntou ela, encarando-o pela primeira vez.

" Nada, é um presente, tá bom?" – respondeu ele.

"Arigatou." (obrigada) disse ela, fazendo uma reverência ao estilo oriental. Arwen buscou uma das fotos dentro do envelope, e estendeu-a para ele que a olhou confuso. – "Prá você." – Afirmou com o mais singelo sorriso, que seria capaz de derreter uma calota polar do mais insensível coração. Arwen era só ternura e compreensão, uma garota como poucas que já encontrara em toda a sua vida.

Ele ainda a olhava incrédulo, mas aceitou a foto, olhando-a novamente.

"Toma. Você ficou bonito nessa foto. Fica com essa." – Arwen sentou corar até o último fio de cabelo com essa afirmação, mas não pôde evitar de dizer.

Aragorn a olhava, e não era porque ele estava na foto que ele aceitou, mas sim porque ELA estava. Não sabia se tinha o direito de dizer isso ou não, por isso preferiu calar. Arwen era um terreno desconhecido para ele. Um mistério, a começar pelo jeito como ela conseguiu cativar Legolas, que sempre foi uma criatura muito isolada dos outros viventes. O que havia entre eles? Nada que ele conseguisse imaginar explicaria os ciúmes do amigo sobre ela.

"Ahn... Obrigado." – respondeu ele, já ansioso em sair.

"Só um minuto!" – Arwen fez o pedido com o dedo indicador levantado, indicando que ele esperasse. Correu até uma gaveta, e preencheu um envelope com o endereço da amiga no Japão, para quem uma das fotos seria mandada. Já que ia sair, aproveitaria para passar no correio.

"Podemos ir?" – Aragorn perguntou, ansioso pela resposta, abrindo caminho para que Arwen saísse, fechando a porta atrás de si, depois que ela passou sorrindo para ele.

"Vamos!" – Arwen perguntou, caminhando à frente mais alguns passos, feliz, até que se deparou com um de seus piores pesadelos. Parou congelada no lugar onde estava. Os olhos fixos na direção do problema.

"O que? O que foi?" – Aragorn perguntou para ela, vendo que ela simplesmente 'estacionou' no trajeto.

Arwen apontou na direção e disse: "Moto?"

"Não anda de moto?" – perguntou ele, no fundo achando graça de toda a situação. Pensou que fosse algo grave.

"Tenho medo até de bicicleta desde o dia em que caí de uma e quebrei o braço. Tenho pavor de tudo o que anda em duas rodas." – disse ela, com um sorriso sem graça.

"Eu não sabia, desculpe." – Não sabia o que dizer. Ela era mesmo diferente.

"A gente pode ir a pé ou de ônibus?" – questionou esperançosa. Não queria estragar o passeio, mas não estava disposta a andar naquele tipo de veículo por muito tempo. Aragorn estava pensativo quanto ao que fazer, quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Só esperava que ela aceitasse.

"Olha... que tal a gente ir de moto até o estúdio onde o Legolas trabalha, e eu pego o carro dele emprestado?"

"É perto?"

"É. Uns cinco minutos daqui no máximo. Naquela rua onde a gente se conheceu, lembra?"

"Lembro.. umas doze quadras daqui." – respondeu ela, desanimada, lembrando-se do tempo que gastou naquele trajeto.

"Não é longe. Aquele dia você só demorou por que veio a pé. De carro ou de moto é rápido."

Arwen aceitou a proposta temerosa, mas não só em relação ao veículo. E sim, a proximidade que aqueles poucos cinco minutos geraria entre eles dois. Colocou o capacete e subiu na garupa, segurando-se contra Aragorn com força. Não era tão ruim assim, afinal.

Cinco longos minutos para ela que, no instante em que se puseram em movimento, esqueceu-se de tudo e passou a prestar atenção no trajeto, morrendo de medo de cair, sentindo um frio desconfortável no estômago; a cada curva ela sentia seu almoço se rebelar em busca da 'saída'. Há uns oito anos não andava em nada com duas rodas.

Por outro lado foram cinco minutos mais curtos da vida dele. Bem que podia demorar mais, se quisesse mantê-la junto de si por mais tempo. Mas não teria coragem de expô-la a um medo e desconforto desnecessário.

Finalmente a terra firme! Foi a primeira a descer do veículo, desejosa de sentir o solo firme abaixo dos pés, cujos joelhos tremiam e pareciam dormentes. Tirou o capacete quando começou a perceber o peso estranho. Olhou em volta e viu o carro de Legolas estacionado na frente de uma das belas casas que tinha visto da vez que passou por ali.

O estúdio tinha uma fachada de casa comum, mas bem espaçosa, pintado em um amarelo creme e com detalhes brancos. Estilo clássico, recatado. Mas por dentro era como um grande galpão. Enorme salão vazio, com cortinas tipo persiana. Latas de tinta, pó no chão, assim como manchas. Lembrava uma casa em reforma, na parte que podia ver. Aragorn conhecia a todos lá dentro.

"Você conhece todo mundo?" – Perguntou ela, cumprimentando as pessoas que lhe dirigiam o olhar, com leves acenos de cabeça e um sorriso simpático.

"Conheço. Alguns desde a faculdade. Normalmente eu fotografo as obras de arte antes da restauração, faço umas paradas de fotoshop, prá ver como elas ficariam. Esse tipo de coisa."

"Legal." – Arwen estava entusiasmada com aquele lugar. Era como se fosse um museu inacabado. Agradável, amplo. Não conseguia pensar em profissão melhor para Legolas. Ele realmente se parecia com um artista plástico. Pela personalidade de alguns que estudou eles tinha jeitos introvertidos, reservados, assim como ele. Era como se tudo fosse um processo criativo, embora ele mesmo não criasse, apenas restaurasse belas obras, fazendo-as como antes da ação do tempo.

Andou mais alguns metros e passou a ver as obras que estavam aguardando retoques. Quadros, estátuas, objetos de cerâmica e porcelana. Todos belos, com cores vivas. Alguns rachados, outros com partes faltando, e outros visivelmente gastos, com pinturas descascadas.

Legolas e uma outra moça muito bela, com olhos azuis claros e acinzentados penetrantes, estavam concentrados em uma estátua de tamanho natural. Ambos de luvas, máscaras para evitar o pó e óculos para proteção... como dois médicos antes de uma cirurgia. Legolas se concentrava em acentuar as dobras do traje da estátua, já desgastado pelo tempo, removendo o pó do gesso com uma fina espátula, que era, no máximo, da espessura de uma caneta, enquanto a moça cobria com gesso alguns buracos na superfície do rosto, para que ela ficasse uniforme novamente.

Um trabalho meticuloso, que ela e Aragorn observavam em silêncio, esperando serem notados. Arwen olhava tudo com admiração. O capricho, a delicadeza dos movimentos da moça, assim como de Legolas. No momento em que ela se voltou para os dois, parados à porta.

"Oi Hilda." – Cumprimentou Aragorn.

"E aí?" – respondeu ela, com jeito rebelde que em muito lembravam Éowyn, mas com uma voz aveludada e grave. Agradável de se ouvir, mas que dava àquela moça uma ar respeitável, maior do que sua aparência, agora revelada pela remoção da máscara que usava apara evitar inalar o pó do gesso. Traços finos e elegantes, de uma beleza clássica, nórdica.

O som da conversa atraiu a tenção de Legolas, que voltou os olhos na direção deles. Novamente algumas imagens se formaram em sua mente, quando viu Arwen parada ao longe. Ia se perder em uma nova torrente de pensamentos quando a voz de Hilda chamou-lhe a atenção.

"Cuidado!" – disse ela, apontando para Arwen. – "Vai sujar sua calça com a tinta." – Informou ela, indicando um pincel deixado sobre um pequeno andaime, sujo com tinta clara, mas maliciosamente com os pêlos voltados para fora. Prontos para sujar alguém distraído. Não que alguém dentro do estúdio se preocupasse. Estavam sempre com roupas para se sujarem como crianças, mas um visitante desavisado poderia não gostar da 'surpresa'.

Aragorn a segurou pelo braço antes que ela desse mais um passo em direção ao 'objeto ameaçador', no momento em que parou de pensar sobre o motivo de Legolas estar com uma aparência estranha naquele dia.

"ÔPA!" – Fez Arwen, ao perceber do que se tratava.

"Hilda, essa é Arwen, prima da Hannah." – Apresentou Aragorn, vendo que Legolas estava sem ação.

"Oi... eu te cumprimentaria se não estivesse toda suja de pó e tinta até o cabelo. Mas, prazer em conhecê-la, Arwen." – Disse ela mostrando a mão suja de tinta por baixo da luva transparente, acenando e sorrindo amigavelmente, e mostrando uma parte do braço, de pele muito alva, e que parecia-se mais ainda com porcelana por causa do gesso acumulado do trabalho de restaurar a peça de arte.

"Tudo bem. Prazer em conhecê-la, Hilda."

"Legolas!" – Chamou ela, fazendo-o se voltar. – "Visitas." – Disse ela, como se ele precisasse ser avisado do que estava acontecendo a volta dele, e voltando-se para Aragorn como quem diz 'ele está tão desatento, hoje'.

Legolas os cumprimentou de onde estava, com um sorriso. "O que faz por aqui?" – perguntou, olhando para a estátua outra vez.

"Me empresta o carro? Eu deixo a moto aqui. A Arwen e eu vamos sair." – Disse Aragorn. 'Por que se sentiu desconfortável?' Algo estava errado com Legolas hoje. Não sabia o que dizer, e não queria perguntar.

"Tá. A chave tá lá na entrada." – respondeu ele, olhando outra vez para os dois. Não gostou do modo como Aragorn o encarou naquele momento, mas nada disse. Talvez estivesse com mania de perseguição, ou coisa assim. O médico já havia dito para não abusar dos remédios que tomava, na verdade, já havia cortado a prescrição dos mesmos, mas ele não parava. Não conseguia. Muitas coisas ocupavam sua mente, e não queria se lembrar de metade delas.

"Valeu. A noite eu levo na sua casa, e pego a moto, certo?"

"A noite eu vou no aniversário da Marina... você vai?"

"Vou. Então agente se vê lá, e destroca."

"OK." – Legolas respondeu, voltando sua mente para o trabalho em mãos. Fora uma guerra ter que se concentrar naquilo, e agora seria outra. Por que tinham que ser tão parecidos aqueles dois rostos? Suspirou fundo, enquanto respondia ao aceno de despedida de Arwen.

Ela e Aragorn saíam com o carro de Legolas. Dirigiram algum tempo, até chegaram a um parque próximo de um rio. Tinha uma enorme roda gigante, uma bela paisagem, quase campestre, em meio a capital britânica.

Conversaram sobre temas amenos, passearam, e a tarde ia se passando de forma agradável para ambos. Diversos assuntos surgindo, diferentemente das lacunas de silêncio que preencheram a primeira noite em que se tornaram amigos, na festa.

Por algum motivo, enquanto estavam sentados na grama Arwen se lembrou de Haldir, e das fotos que tinha recebido, e sua dúvida voltou a torturar-lhe os pensamentos. Sentiu uma súbita tristeza ocupar um espaço crescente, corrosiva, fria e impiedosa. Ficou calada por instantes, pensando em como Haldir fora capaz de fazer o que fez, dizendo gostar tanto dela? Será que ela não estava fazendo o mesmo, só tentando esquecer ou provocar Haldir através de outra pessoa?

Sentiu-se horrível com esse pensamento. Aragorn estava sendo tão gentil com ela. Não merecia esse tipo de tratamento. Haldir novamente ocupou o espaço: Por que nunca deu ouvidos ao que falavam sobre ele? Começou a achar que tinha medo de ficar sem ele, de sempre buscar em outra pessoa algo dele. Não sabia diferenciar amor do costume com a presença.

"Aragorn percebeu a mudança rápida de comportamento. O modo como ela parecia distante, pesarosa. Mil coisas circulavam em sua mente, mil erros que ele pudesse ter dito ou cometido. Desde quando era tão inseguro? Foi quando veio à sua mente:

"Pensando nele? No Haldir?"

"É..."

"Quer conversar?" – Aragorn não queria parecer um curioso enxerido, mas não podia deixá-la se sentindo tão mal quanto parecia.

"É difícil. Mas acho que ele é o homem da minha vida."

"A gente sempre acha. Só que se engana." - consolou ele.

"Eu gosto tanto dele. Sinto saudades. Mesmo quando estou aqui, com você – como agora, ainda não deixo de pensar nele."

"Dá prá ver." – aquelas palavras saíram mais amargas do que ele havia imaginado.

"Mas... ele já tem outra."

"Ele sabe que não te merece. Não acho que devia ficar assim. Faz pouco tempo que te conheço, e você é uma garota legal, gentil, meiga, simpática com todo mundo. Bonita..." – não podia mais esconder seus pensamentos sobre ela. Queria chamar a atenção para si de alguma forma.

"Não sou, não. " – Arwen afastou-se mais, quando percebeu que ele inclinando-se contra ela. Não deixaria um beijo acontecer naquele momento. Era ingênua mas não à esse ponto.

"Eu acho." – disse ele, com vergonha.

"Quem gosta de feio é porque bonito lhe parece." – disse ela, com um ditado velhíssimo.

"Não fale assim. Você vai encontrar alguém." – dizia essas palavras esperando que, no fundo, ela olhasse para ele. Nos intervalos de tempo em que se viram nenhuma outra garota lhe chamou a atenção. Só tinha olhos e pensamentos para ela. Queria fazê-la esquecer aquele moleque , fazê-la feliz como ela merecia ser.

Abraçou-a, trazendo mais para perto de si, quando ela começava a chorar dolorosamente, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. Deixou que ela pranteasse até que se sentisse mais leve, não importava o tempo que levasse.

Arwen seria eternamente grata a ele por isso, por ser tão compreensivo, carinhoso e amigo com ela. Mas não teriam nada além de amizade, pensava ela, pelo fato de em breve ela retornar ao oriente, e ainda não estar certa sobre o que queria para si. Manteria-o a distância de seu coração, embora o mesmo não desejasse que fosse assim.

Ao cair da noite ele a levou de volta para casa. Aragorn ainda reiterou o convite feito por Hannah e Legolas, no que se referia a comemoração do aniversário de Marina.

"Tem certeza mesmo de que não quer ir?"

"Tenho."

"Você vai ficar bem? Quer companhia?"

"Tudo bem. Só queria ficar sozinha um pouco. Mas... me liga amanhã?" - 'pedido estúpido!' – pensou ela. Sua boca estava sendo mais rápida do que seu cérebro.

"Claro." – respondeu ele com timidez, e despediu-se dela com o mesmo tipo de beijo terno que recebeu no rosto quando chegou. Ainda olhou para trás, em tempo de vê-la fechando a porta.

&&&

NUNCA MAIS QUERO ESCREVER ROMANCE!

Oi, aqui é Kika-sama, se escondendo depois de tudo o que escreveu. Gostando ou não, não se esqueça de deixar seu recado após o BIP.

Lembram do sinal do Bip? É agora: Biiiiip.


	7. Confusões

Retratação: Théodred não me pertence também. Não me lembro dele no livro do Tolkien, por isso só pode ser criação do PJ. Mas peguei emprestado assim mesmo!.

Estou em semana de provas, e está sendo o inferno na terra! Professores bombardeando feio! Não sei como achei a porta de saída depois da prova de Direito Constitucional... ainda vejo as palavras: lei delegada, resolução, emendas constitucionais, leis ordinárias, lei complementar, medida provisória... UFFF! Fanfics têm sido a válvula de escape para todo esse estresse!

Pegando (e muito) o estilo da Mestra Sadie, lá vou eu começar mais um capítulo com um pedido de desculpas (mas não é sobre o texto): Fans de Éomer! Juro por Tolkien que não foi por maldade que escolhi esse personagem para fazer esse papel. Foi só porque o nome possibilitou o trocadilho infame presente na outra versão desta fic... nem eu gostei, por isso não espero que vocês o façam.

Agora agradecendo: parece que essa fic agradou algumas pessoas apesar dos avisos, por isso penso que não está tão mal escrita assim, afinal. Agradeço as meninas que postaram reviews: Sadie, Nininha, Estrela Vespertina e Nimrodel. Beijos!

Outra coisa: não tenho muitos comentários a fazer. Parece que vocês acham que eu suavizo muito o que escrevo, então estou contente com isso! (UAU!)! Já que você acham que eu não estou pegando tão pesado não darei aviso algum sobre esse capítulo. Vejamos o que me espera!

_Itálico recordação (como sempre)_

**CAP. VII – BAR, BOLO, BEBIDA, BAGUNÇA...**

...eram as características das festas dadas por aquele grupo de amigos. Todos reunidos para comemorar o aniversário de Marina. 30 anos. Ela não fazia questão de esconder sua idade, estava em paz consigo mesma, feliz com tudo o que conquistou até aquele momento. Tinha sua própria vida, independência, era bem sucedida, vivia com o homem que amava, estabilidade financeira. O que mais podia querer?

Lamentou a ausência de Arwen. Havia simpatizado muito com a jovem prima de Hannah, mas podia compreender pelo que ela estava passando. Pensava, também, que Aragorn estava muito interessado nela. Ele nunca agiu daquela forma. Havia algo no ar. Algo quase mágico quando ela viu os dois se olharem naquela festa, dias atrás.

Marina olhou em volta... ainda faltavam alguns amigos, mas Legolas, Hannah, Faramir, Samwise e Rosinha já estavam lá. Muitos pareciam se divertir. Outros tinham o ar preocupado que sempre carregavam consigo ultimamente... mas o mais estranho era que Boromir ainda não estava lá!

"Onde está o Boromir?" – perguntou ela, estranhando a ausência do colega fanfarrão, que era sempre o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair. Nunca perdia uma festa. Se não estava lá algo grave devia ter acontecido, e não deixou de se preocupar com essa possibilidade.

"Está preso no trânsito, mas já está chegando." – respondeu Legolas, sério como sempre. Tinha um ar distante, por mais que se esforçasse em parecer presente.

Do outro lado do bar um grupo acabava de chegar e se acomodar. Todos eles com ares mais rebeldes, jeito de donos do mundo... folgados, na melhor definição de Rosinha, que não deixou de notar a presença. Hannah conhecia a todos eles. Antigos colegas de faculdade. Não sabia que eles estariam lá. Pediu licença para a turma com quem estava e foi cumprimentá-los.

"Éomer!" – o rapaz de cabelos ligeiramente alongados e olhos profundos a observou e sorriu. Estava acompanhado de uma moça e mais alguns amigos.

"Hannah! Que surpresa! O que faz aqui?" – Perguntou ele, enquanto se levantava, cumprimentando-a com um beijo no rosto, ao que desviou seu olhar para a mesa onde Legolas e os outros estavam, fingindo não lhes dar atenção.

"Vim comemorar o aniversário de uma amiga com meu namorado e a turma dele." – respondeu ela, sem perceber o claro olhar de provocação que Éomer destinava a mesa onde o outro grupo se sentara.

"Legal. Essa é Violeta, minha namorada lá da Grécia. Veio passar as férias comigo." – Disse ele introduzindo a moça loira e bela sentada a seu lado.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." – disse Hannah estendendo-lhe a mão, ao que a outra prontamente aceitou em cumprimento, com um sorriso.

"Igualmente." – respondeu ela.

Hannah não deixou de notar uma certa estranheza entre Éomer e Violeta. Após acenar com a cabeça a cada um dos outros rapazes que ele lhe apresentava ela retornou à mesa de onde veio.

Boromir ia chegando naquele momento, cumprimentando os amigos solteiros que haviam chegado pouco antes dele e, em seguida, os 'acompanhados'. Por último explicou seu atraso para Marina, que o olhava com falsa indignação, cutucando-o com piadas maldosas, ao que todos riam.

Théodred, o melhor amigo de Éomer, era um sujeito alto, de porte atlético, jeito de cantor de rock, a julgar pelo modo como se vestia. Tinha os cabelos compridos na altura do ombro e um pouco abaixo, dado o corte 'v' que era sua marca registrada, gênio duvidoso e mau encarado, 'ligeiramente' agressivo; reconheceu Boromir logo que este entrou.

"Éomer..." – chamou ele. – "Vamos no bar pegar as bebidas? O garçom não passa aqui."

Éomer imediatamente entendeu a mensagem implícita naquela palavras. Era um código. Queria falar a sós com ele. Théodred era sedentário e não saía da cadeira para nada, enquanto houvesse alguém capaz de trazer algo para ele. Ambos rapazes se levantaram e afastaram-se da mesa discretamente. Éomer estava curioso acerca dessa repentina atitude.

"Tá vendo o cara que entrou agora?" – Perguntou Théodred, olhando fixamente para Boromir, mas de canto de olho, apenas para indicar a direção para Éomer.

"O quê que tem?" – perguntou o outro com pouco caso. Já eram velhos conhecidos... e desafetos públicos.

"Foi ele." – afirmou Théodred, categórico.

"Foi ele o que?" – Éomer estava ficando entediado com essa conversa que não levava a lugar nenhum.

"O cara que 'deu uns pegas' na tua mina, lá na festa da revista uns dias atrás, lembra?" – Théodred estava rosnando alto, Éomer podia ser um perfeito idiota, às vezes.

"Tem certeza?" – Éomer estava indignado. Odiava Boromir muito mais do que já odiou alguém na vida. Mesmo que não gostasse tanto assim de Violeta, o que era verdade, não admitiria que alguém como Boromir se 'apossasse'' de algo que era dele.

"Tá duvidando de mim, mano?" – Foi a vez de Théodred se indignar. Nunca havia falhado com Éomer, e essa não seria a primeira vez. Éomer sorriu para ele com maldade pegando as bebidas, dando as costas ao balcão e voltando para a mesa.

Enquanto isso...

Boromir corria os olhos por todo o bar e viu Violeta. Ela o viu também, mas fingiu total desconhecimento. O rapaz pensava 'lá vamos nós com esse jogo, outra vez' quando observou dois rapazes se aproximarem dela, sentando-se imediatamente, sem qualquer oposição.

Um deles foi reconhecido por Boromir: Éomer. O playboy tinha fama de brigão mau encarado, e finalmente Faramir manifestou o reconhecimento, que até então parecia faltar a todos ali presentes:

"Olha quem está aqui... o titica!" – falou alto, de modo a querer que a outra mesa escutasse.

Samwise, Boromir, Legolas e Aragorn olharam novamente. Os demais não conheciam a rixa existente entre eles.

"Titica!" – questionou Hannah, olhando o foco da atenção dos homens da mesa. Percebendo a tensão existente entre estes e seu antigo amigo.

"É... 'É – o - mer... DA'." – disse fazendo aspas com os dedos – " Vulgo: titica."

"Vocês conhecem?" – Marina perguntou, vendo que Hannah ficou desconfortável demais com a situação.

"Um desafeto meu, com quem a gente saiu no braço algumas vezes." – Boromir respondeu sem desviar os olhos.

Marina pensou: ' posso incluir mais um 'B' na minha lista: briga' ... 'ou melhor, dois: baixaria também começa com 'b'.'

Boromir se sentia um pouco inseguro. Reconheceu o rapaz alto ao lado de Éomer, mas não se lembrava do nome dele. Sabia que ele estava na festa. Devia ser o leão de chácara do playboy e, a esta altura, Éomer já sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e sua namorada. Só esperava que alquilo não terminasse numa briga feia.

A noite ia passando e Éomer e Hannah ficavam, discretamente, trocando mensagens pelo celular e, até ali, estava se fazendo de bom moço.

Hannah não negava que ainda sentia algo por ele, desde a faculdade. Ainda se recordava de quando ficaram juntos alguns poucos meses atrás, quando já namorava Legolas. Éomer ainda mexia com ela. Seu atual namorado não sabia sobre o passado deles porque quando se separaram ela destruiu todas as fotos e jamais disse nada. Agora, diante da antipatia de um pelo outro é que ela não ia dizer mesmo! Foi quando uma nova mensagem surgiu:

"Sinto falta de nós 2. Falta de vc." – Hannah não pôde se controlar. Prendeu a respiração com susto que levou.

Éomer era um rapaz competitivo, 'perder' não fazia parte de seu dicionário e naquela noite ele estava na presença de dois caras que passaram ele prá trás, e ia ter sua revanche, a começar por reconquistar Hannah. Mas também queria briga por causa do outro ter dormido com sua namorada. Aquela noite prometia. Viu Hannah corar violentamente no momento em que olhou para celular, se levantar e ir ao toalete.

Estava olhando no espelho do enorme banheiro quando Marina entrou. Ninguém exceto ela percebera a mudança de cor da moça, mulheres tem um sentido extra para esse tipo de coisa.

"Tudo bem?" – Perguntou curiosa.

"Ahn?" – Hannah voltava a si, percebendo a outra dentro do cômodo.

"Perguntei se está tudo bem. Você corou de repente."

"Fiquei... você sabe. Sofri um acidente." – a última palavra saiu como um sussurro. Mentiu. Jamais pensou que pudesse fazer isso, e não deixou de se sentir mal por tal atitude.

"Ok. Marina aceitou sem questionamento, saindo do banheiro ao ver Hannah pegar um absorvente na bolsa para justificar sua mentira, e voltou para junto dos outros.

'Nova mensagem.' – novamente o celular dava sinal de vida.

"Me liga" – 'O que fazer?' Hannah se perguntava. Lembrou do papo que teve com a prima pouco antes. Aquilo provocava a sensação estranha da outra vez. A premissa de o que é errado dá mais vontade de fazer. Guardou para si o conhecimento de que o sentimento por Éomer não estava terminado.

Não respondeu a mensagem, nem ligou para ele. Apenas voltou para junto dos amigos.

A noite corria normalmente, não fosse pelo fato de Éomer e Théodred ficarem encarando Boromir a noite toda, uma vez que estava sentado de frente para eles. Isso fazia com que Legolas e Aragorn ficassem preocupados. Ambos sabiam que Éomer, e quem quer que andasse com ele, não eram do tipo flor que se cheire.

Marina estranhava o fato de a 'revolução' não ter estourado até aquele momento.

Todos juntos deixavam o bar por volta da uma hora da madrugada, o ar apreensivo que Legolas tomara ao longo da noite preocupara Aragorn. O amigo jamais assumia tal atitude a menos que houvesse uma boa razão. A julgar pela outra presença no bar, Aragorn concluiu que só poderia ser esse o motivo. Mas uma dúvida ainda persistia: qual o motivo do 'motivo'? Por que Éomer ia querer brigar com eles? Não se viam há alguns anos, e nenhuma razão para uma rixa lhe vinha em mente.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos Théodred esbarrou propositadamente em Boromir, do lado de fora do bar, como se estivesse esperando por ele, e os dois começaram uma discussão. Boromir não era uma flor de pessoa, e não deixava nada barato quando o assunto era aquele outro grupo. Os acompanhantes de Éomer nada diziam, apenas observavam os dois, rindo das claras provocações que Théodred fazia... até o primeiro empurrão. Boromir afastou o outro de si de forma brusca, e foi o suficiente para que os demais amigos de Éomer caíssem matando em cima.

Legolas voltava correndo para ajudar o amigo, depois de deixar Hannah no carro, observando tudo com indignação. Samwise fazia o mesmo, apesar de ser o mais baixo de grupo nunca deixava sua turma na mão. Aragorn estava tentando formar a turma do 'deixa disso', mas no outro lado ninguém tinha esse pensamento, e ele apenas conseguia segurar um deles, e com certa dificuldade. Não eram outro grupo de amigos, eram uma gangue, isso sim. Fato esse que deixava Aragorn mais apreensivo, pela presença das garotas ali.

Faramir tentava afastar Marina que queria cair no meio da confusão, era mulher, mas não era adepta do 'deixa disso'.

Éomer e Théodred surravam Boromir até que Legolas se livrou de seu oponente e segurou Théodred pelo pescoço com uma gravata bem dada, o famoso mata leão, afastando ele de seu amigo que tinha que lidar com Éomer, enquanto lutava para imobilizar Théodred que se defendia dando cotoveladas nas costelas de Legolas até que foi largado depois de um golpe mais forte.

Hannah e Rosinha observavam perplexas até que ponto a natureza masculina pode chegar.

Samwise a Aragorn tentavam separar Legolas e Théodred, que já rolavam pelo chão cortados e arranhados, enquanto olhavam Boromir e Éomer na mesma situação. Legolas não era o tipo brigão, mas por Boromir faria qualquer coisa.

Faramir ajudava Aragorn e Samwise a desgrudar os brigões, quando levou uma pancada na nuca que o deixou caído por algum tempo. Havia sido pego pelo primeiro sujeito que Legolas deixara no chão e este, agora, ia em direção a ele novamente. Já havia virado uma rixa, todo mundo batendo e apanhando ao mesmo tempo, os seguranças tentando intervir e nada da polícia.

Faramir se levantava, ainda zonzo, quando viu Théodred encostar Legolas na parede aplicando-lhe uma joelhada forte no estômago, que o fez cair, e em seguida foi atrás de Boromir, que ainda brigava com Éomer.

Aragorn apenas gritava enquanto segurava um sujeito mais ou menos de seu tamanho, mas com o dobro da largura, e Samwise mantinha um sujeito imobilizado, maior do que ele mas não muito forte. Não tinham como soltar e Boromir estava com problemas.

Aragorn observava que Marina estava com Legolas, ele estava pálido e tinha dificuldades para respirar dado a força do golpe que levou, e depois viu o sujeito que Samwise havia imobilizado derrubá-lo sobre um carro estacionado e voltar a brigar. Não teve escolha. Deu um forte soco no rapaz que segurava e o largou, indo auxiliar seus amigos.

Legolas se juntava a ele naquele instante. O rapaz preparou um forte soco, mas Legolas e Aragorn conseguiram desviar a tempo, e o golpe acertou Éomer, que vinha atrás deles na calçada, fazendo-o cair por sobre as correntes atrás dele, deixando que ele se estatelasse na rua.

Todos se empurravam quando Éomer se levantou, zonzo da pancada, e tentou voltar, prendendo o pé na mesma corrente que o derrubou, caindo novamente, dessa vez, de cara. Boromir ria sem parar, mas foi empurrado por Legolas, que voltava para o carro, enquanto ouviam as sirenes da polícia ficarem mais fortes e seu brilho surgir ao longe. Aragorn que estava de moto pegou carona com Samwise.

Em poucos segundos o que parecia uma praça de guerra estava calmo e silencioso como se nada houvesse acontecido, exceto pelos vidros quebrados do veículo onde Samwise caiu por cima e marcas de sangue pelo chão.

Hannah estava uma fera, sentada no banco de trás do carro, enquanto era levada para casa.

"Você devia ir ao hospital, Legolas! Como vocês podem ser tão cretinos! O que foi aquilo!" – discutia ela enquanto observava o corte na testa e os hematomas visíveis nos rostos de Legolas e Boromir, além da expressão de dor que cada um fazia quando o carro dava solavancos inesperados. Nenhum deles respondia nada. Boromir mantinha a cabeça baixa e Legolas tentava prestar atenção à pista onde dirigia.

"O que é! NÃO ESTÃO FELIZES COM O QUE CONSEGUIRAM?" – Gritou ela irritada com o silêncio entre eles. – "Não é o bastante prá vocês? Podiam ter morrido lá!"

"PÁRA, HANNAH!" – Gritou Legolas, já impaciente. Sua cabeça doía, estava preocupado com muitas coisas para pensar numa briga como essa. E se houvessem testemunhas que denunciassem isso aos jornais? O que o pai dele ia dizer? Como estavam Aragorn e os outros? Qual o motivo disso tudo?

"Você devia ir no médico Legolas, e você também, Boromir!" – comentou ela, com desagrado pela atitude nojenta que o namorado vinha tomando nos últimos dias.

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável até que ela começou outra vez:

"Por que tinha que revidar, Boromir? Não se pode esbarrar em você? Ele não tinha feito nada e você saiu gritando como um cachorro louco!" – Para ela podia não ser nada, mas Boromir bem sabia que aquilo era uma provocação, na verdade, um revide por ter dormido com a garota de Éomer dias atrás. Não respondeu, apenas calou-se.

"CHEGA!" – ele disse Legolas virado para ela e depois voltando-se para frente sem mais nada a acrescentar, soltando o corpo sobre o assento.

Deixou-a em casa. Hannah saiu do carro sem se despedir, batendo a porta com violência. Arwen estava acordada e a observou chegar em casa exaltada, e ir chorando até a cozinha, seguiu-ª Estavam com mais alguém no carro, com certeza pois a prima tinha saído pela porta traseira. Algo tinha ocorrido.

"O que foi?" – Disse Arwen preocupada, abraçando a prima.

"Legolas e os outros se meteram numa briga depois da festa." – disse ela com amargura.

"Eles estão bem?" – Arwen sentia uma súbita preocupação pois sabia que Aragorn também estava lá naquela noite. Será que ele também ficou até esse fim? – pensou ela, com o coração ligeiramente apertado.

"Não sei... eu acho que eles deviam ir ao hospital, mas o Legolas ficou irritado comigo, nem sei porquê." – explicou ela, olhando em volta. Estava cansada.

Arwen apenas achou estranho. Pelo pouco que conhecia Legolas ele não era de se irritar com facilidade, na verdade era o cara mais calmo que ela conhecia. Esperava que ele não tivesse se machucado seriamente, nem Aragorn.

&&&

Boromir e Legolas estavam no hospital aguardando, há algum tempo, os resultados de algumas radiografias e esperando para terem os cortes suturados. Legolas tinha um par de costelas contundidas e uma microfratura no punho direito. Boromir estava com uma fratura no dedo e uma leve concussão, por causa de um golpe na cabeça. Ambos fizeram exames para evitar ocorrência de danos internos não diagnosticados, mas nada de mais grave foi detectado, sendo liberados.

Durante o trajeto de volta, com o dia já raiando no horizonte Legolas tinha apenas uma dúvida:

"Boromir... por que?"

"O que?" – respondeu o outro que não prestara muita atenção.

"Por que aquele cara começou a briga com você?" – Legolas respondeu pacientemente. Boromir já parecia se sentir miserável o bastante para que lhe mostrasse toda a raiva que sentia.

"Eu que sei?" – respondeu com descaso, mas Legolas parou o veículo bruscamente e virou-se para ele. Seus olhos diziam que ele queria uma explicação. Poucas vezes o vira desse jeito, pois era um lado que ele preferia esconder.

"Boromir... eu me meti numa briga, briguei com a minha namorada e acabei amanhecendo num hospital... acho que EU tenho o direito de saber!" – gritou ele.

Boromir se calou. Seu amigo tinha razão, desde pequenos defendiam um ao outro. Haviam passado por poucas e boas juntos. Legolas o ajudara quando ficara deprimido após o fim de namoro e a morte de sua mãe... e ele próprio tinha ajudado Legolas a superar a partida da mãe, sua dependência em anti depressivos e calmantes. Se Legolas tinha apanhado por uma coisa que ele fez, o mínimo que podia oferecer era a verdade. Mas o motivo era tão idiota... a versão resumida era: 'meu amigo levou uma surra porque eu não consigo manter o pinto dentro das calças!'

"Legolas... desculpa." – disse ele, humildemente.

"Não é o que eu quero ouvir!" – Legolas odiava esse lado de si mesmo. Era ríspido, frio...insensível. Coisas que os anos vagando pelas ruas da cidade lhe ensinaram a ser. Que a natureza das outras pessoas lhe incutiram, matando muito de seu antigo jeito de ser.

"Eu sei. Aquele cara, Théodred. Me encarou a noite toda." – respondeu ele, sem saber ao certo como contar a verdade.

"E POR ISSO VOCÊS DETONARAM A TERCEIRA GUERRA!" – Legolas estava aos gritos, mesmo que isso machucasse seu pulmão. Boromir o olhava com a palavra 'culpa' tatuada na testa, os olhos lacrimejando. Conhecia esse lado do amigo, e sabia que ele não seria condescendente com nada que viesse dali prá frente. Um lado obscuro, assustador, que ele não gostaria de ter que enfrentar agora.

"Não!... foi culpa minha. Aquela garota, Violeta, é namorada do Éomer, e eu e ela... nós... você sabe! 'Demos uma' lá em casa, na noite da festa da revista!" – soltou tudo de uma vez. Desde o momento em que a viu nessa noite, e percebeu que os dois o estavam encarando sabia que aquilo ia terminar mal, e sentia culpa de expor seus amigos a isso. Teria ido embora antes, não fosse Legolas e Aragorn grudarem nele como chicletes. No fundo sabia que ele o faziam para proteção dele próprio, mas não era assim que esperava que fosse acabar.

"Você O QUÊ? Todos nós apanhamos e podíamos ser presos porque você não resiste a uma garota! Você sabia que ela namorava com ele?"

"Ela me disse que tinha namorado! Mas que era ele, eu só soube hoje!" – Boromir disse em sua defesa, mas isso só fez Legolas ficar mais enraivecido.

"Se ela disse isso você tinha mais era que ter ficado na sua!"

"Como eu ia saber? 300 garotas na balada dizem que tem namorado para fazer charme, outras 300 dizem que não tem, por que não querem e só estão a fim da dar uma escapada! O que você quer que eu faça? Além do que, quando você começou a sair com a Hannah ela tinha namorado." – disse ele irritado com a atitude do amigo. Tinha horas em que o odiava a ponto de querer bater nele. Era difícil saber o que se passava naquela cabeça loira em horas como essa.

"Tinha acabado de terminar um namoro." – corrigiu Legolas, quieto, voltando a dirigir. Boromir sabia o que aquilo queria dizer: 'fim de papo'. O silêncio entre eles, qualquer que fosse o motivo da querela era angustiante pois sentiam muita falta um o outro, e agora, Legolas ia ficar dias sem falar com ele e isso era preocupante com o comportamento e o histórico dele.

Legolas entrava em casa batendo a porta do quarto com força. Estava angustiado. Pensava ter sido duro demais com Boromir. Encolheu-se na cama, recostado contra a parede, arfando como se elas se fechassem contra ele. Apertou os olhos em silêncio, enquanto sentia as lágrimas quentes correrem por seus olhos, rolando por seu rosto.

Pensava no modo como tinha tratado Boromir mais cedo, e isso lhe dava arrependimento. Correu até o banheiro, trancando a porta, abrindo com desespero uma gaveta e pegando um frasco de comprimidos.

Hesitou por instantes, segurando-o entre as mãos trêmulas, respirando fundo várias vezes. Encostou-se na parede fria e deslizou até o chão, apertando os olhos à medida em que as imagens ficavam mais nítidas em sua lembrança.

_Legolas abria os olhos com dificuldade, piscando muitas vezes até que se acostumasse com a claridade que os feria. Cada palmo de seu corpo doía como se seus nervos estivessem repuxados. A cabeça latejava de dor. Moveu-se de lado embora isso lhe custasse mais forças do que dispunha._

_Elrohir não o havia deixado só um dia que fosse, depois de sua overdose três noites atrás. Já estava em tal estado que, de tanto cheirar as carreiras, seu nariz sangrava. Devia ter excedido seus limites pois ficou desacordado. Elrohir estava preocupado porque Legolas só conseguia fazer as coisas quando estava 'alto'. Quando não, ficava prostrado na cama, gemia, implorava por mais... e a fraqueza de Elrohir era vê-lo dessa forma. Sempre cedia aos desejos dele, embora soubesse que isso o estava matando aos poucos. Que diabos... ele também estava no mesmo mundo._

_Aproximou-se dele no momento em que o percebeu acordado, e sentiu-se feliz com isso, um sorriso genuíno brotando em seus lábios. Sentou-se junto dele, examinando suas feições... estava mais corado naquela tarde se comparado a palidez cadavérica que apresentou nos últimos dias, mas as olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos persistiam, e aquela maldita mania de coçar o nariz aspirando como se estivesse se drogando._

_Legolas olhava os olhos azuis profundos do outro, ligeiramente cinzentos, de beleza singular, o ornamento perfeito para seus traços delicados, os cabelos negros como a noite, longos como os seus, perfeito. _

Suspirou ao lembrar-se dele, sentindo o coração apertar ainda mais dentro do peito, e isso o fazia fraco, cedendo a vontade que tinha de chorar abertamente. Boromir escutava s gritos que ele dava por trás da porta, mas não teve coragem de entrar. Sabia o que aquele nome queria dizer para ele, e finalmente o associou a imagem de Arwen. Eram realmente muito parecidos, e sabe Deus o que se passava na cabeça de Legolas naquele instante. Começou apensar se, de repente, a briga com Hannah não foi para se manter um pouco afastado dela, já que Aragorn estava interessado na prima. Muitas dúvidas tomavam-lhe os pensamentos. Sabia que Legolas era drástico em suas fugas.

Legolas sentia que ia sufocar com toda a pressão que sentia dentro de si, combinada a ferida nas costelas. Não resistiu mais e abriu o frasco, pegando duas pílulas e engolindo-as a seco. Ainda chorava quando mais imagens lhe vieram à mente.

_Elrohir o beijou com paixão, enlaçando-o com carinho num abraço que o fez se sentir mais seguro de que Legolas não iria a lugar nenhum. Deitou-se mais acomodado junto dele, recebendo carinho mais do que desejado depois da noite difícil que tivera com seus 'clientes'. Era um alívio saber que Legolas sempre estaria de braços abertos para ele, não queria nada além de carinho, mas não disfarçava a sua preocupação com a temperatura elevada que o outro apresentava, resultado do excesso de cocaína. _

_Legolas começava a se agitar. Falta de droga, com certeza. O corpo já começava a sentir os efeitos por não ter conseguido consumir nada durante os dias em que mal beirou a consciência._

"_O que foi?" – perguntou Elrohir com sua voz tão suave e cristalina._

"_Nada." – Mentiu para não ver aqueles olhos de que tanto gostava cobertos com outra nuvem de preocupação._

"_Eu te conheço... Você quer! Vai na 'boca' outra vez... Legolas, já chega! Você quase morreu dessa vez!" – Elrohir estava descontrolado, os olhos azuis lacrimejantes pareciam dois oceanos profundos. Deitou-se perto dele, apertando o abraço que o outro mal tinha forças para retribuir. – "Não quero perder você!"_

Lembrando-se dessas palavras Legolas riu alto. "Não quero perder você? Não quero perder você!" – disse ele aos prantos. – "Foi você quem me deixou!".

_Elrohir estava no hospital. Dias antes implorou para que Legolas procurasse ajuda para largar o vício e, agora, era ele quem estava entre a vida e a morte, ele próprio não conseguia se livrar. Teve uma estranha rinorragia, com febre alta e quando chegou ao hospital começou a convulsionar._

_Horas depois alguém lhe vinha com a triste notícia de que ele se fora para sempre, estava fraco demais para agüentar qualquer coisa, e o coração havia parado. Surpreendentemente os pais dele concordaram em providenciar tudo para que ele fosse levado de volta para o condado onde nasceu._

_Legolas sentou-se e chorou por horas a fio, desolado e sozinho, até que não saíam mais lágrimas nem grossas nem finas, apenas os fracos gemidos que expunham sua dor. Pensou em acabar com sua existência naquela noite, mas foi contra isso que Elrohir lutou por tantos dias. Não seria justo, mas não pensava em como viver sem ele, também. Estranhamente o medo da morte crescia em seu interior como uma sombra ameaçadora. _

_Precisava de ajuda, e só havia uma pessoa nesse mundo que podia estender-lhe a mão nessa hora, uma única pessoa que se importava desde o início e nunca desistiu dele. Hesitou diante do telefone. Os dedos trêmulos de dor e cansaço, receio pelo que ouviria, medo de estar sozinho, saudades de casa._

"_Pai?" – chorou ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha._

&&&

Aragorn chegava em casa, Samwise o deixara algumas esquinas antes a pedido dele próprio. Precisava esfriar a cabeça depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Era madrugada alta, e o sereno londrino não o incomodava como pensou que iria. Jogou a jaqueta por cima do ombro e olhou em volta. Tinha muito o que pensar, mas não era a melhor hora. A neblina cobria quase tudo e o que se via ao longe eram apenas as luzes amareladas da cidade. Parou frente a porta de sua casa, numa rua tranqüila e aconchegante com ares de cidade de interior. Pegou o molho de chaves e abriu a porta.

Entrou. Talvez estivesse tão cansado que mal percebeu ter pisado na correspondência que estava do outro lado. Pegou-as do chão, enquanto ainda tinha ânimo de fazer isso e pôs sobre a mesa da cozinha. Entretanto um envelope lhe chamou atenção, uma correspondência da empresa de jornalismo para a qual ele trabalhava.

"Amanhã eu abro." – Pensou ele. 'quem disse: não deixe para amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje?' – riu enquanto pensava numa resposta: 'Bom, já passou da meia noite, então não estou deixando prá amanhã... só prá mais tarde...' .

Caiu na cama vestido como estava, adormecendo quase imediatamente. Não adiantaria ficar relembrando o acontecido até que tivesse certeza do estrago, mas conhecia a família de Éomer e sabia que eles não iam deixar tal escândalo chegar às primeiras páginas dos jornais de amanhã... não com o histórico do filhinho querido deles.

Ainda antes de o sono guiá-lo para o mundo dos sonhos pensou em Arwen. Como queria tê-la beijado naquela tarde. Até quando teria que ser paciente e esperar que ela viesse até ele? Estava apaixonado por ela. Foi esse pensamento que pôs um sorriso em seus lábios antes de adormecer profundamente, depois de um dos mais longos dias de sua vida.

&&&

É isso aí! Reviews para o bem ou para o mal! Mas me digam o que acharam.

Teve pouco de Arwen e Aragorn nesse capítulo mas é porque eu estou elaborando uma surpresa para o próximo!

Beijos Kika-sama


	8. Outra vez

Bom... depois de tomar um pau lascado na prova de Direito Civil (terminei o ano com DUAS notas vermelhas nessa matéria! Mas mesmo assim consegui manter a média e passar sem exame), mudar de emprego, ir ao chá de bebê da minha prima e entrar de férias... – como a vida da gente muda em algumas semanas, né não? – vou postar mais um capítulo. Já estava escrito há algum tempo, mas não deu para postar antes. Bom... agradeço as reviews aqui, mais uma vez, e tenho a dizer para a nininha que: as cenas slash nessa versão serão bem mais leves do que na outra, justamente porque o público que lê LOTR não está tão acostumado com isso, como quem lê Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e é bombardeado com slash (yaoi) há muito tempo. Não se preocupe... não vou fazer você vomitar seu 'precioso' almoço, OK? Aqyui a abordagem será MUITO mais suave.

Mais um aviso inicial: na minha opinião de autora, este capítulo está PODRE! Já disse algumas vezes que não sei escrever cenas de romance, e este aqui veio apenas para confirmar minha teoria. Não gostei da cena, mesmo! Mas...

**CAP. VIII – E lá vamos nós... mais uma vez!**

Boromir estava estranhando o comportamento de Legolas. Mais introvertido do que o habitual. Podia ouví-lo reclamando e implorando para que Arwen convencesse Hannah a atender seus telefonemas, mas sem resultado algum. Conseguia perceber o quanto ele a amava e esse 'gelo' estava magoando seus sentimentos.

Estava quieto. Era seu dia de folga e mal tinha saído do quarto, mas quando saiu ficou quase 15 minutos no banheiro. Legolas estava ficando chateado com o comportamento de Hannah, e preocupado com o seu próprio, pensando que todos a sua volta já haviam percebido essa mudança. Logo não teria mais como ocultar seus deslizes, e por mais que lutasse, o maior de seus pecados seria descoberto por aqueles a quem ele amava. O motivo maior de seus pesadelos, que podia afastá-los para sempre de si, abandonando-o a um mundo cruel repleto de solidão.

Olhou-se no espelho, tentando figurar quem era aquela imagem que via diante si. Não era o filho de seu pai, nem arquiteto, nem alguém a quem seus amigos conheciam. Ele próprio não sabia até onde podia chegar. Há meses estranhava suas atitudes, mas não procuraria seu terapeuta até ter certeza de que estava realmente 'estranho'.

Boromir entrou no banheiro, fazendo-o fechar rapidamente a gaveta que abrira inconscientemente.

"Não aprendeu a bater?" – perguntou, ainda ríspido, como estava tratando o outro desde a briga no bar durante o aniversário de Marina.

"Tudo bem com você?" – Boromir perguntou com toda a singeleza que podia, sabia que Legolas estava muito sensível a qualquer coisa, com os nervos a flor da pele. Sabia que ele escondia alguma coisa. Se fizesse idéia de quantas! Só queria ajudar, com a melhor das intenções, mas Legolas não queria alguém interferindo em sua vida, estava sendo uma relação difícil entre eles, um clima estranho.

"Tudo bem. Só estou com dor de cabeça." – respondeu ele pegando a escova de dentes. – "Dá licença?" – perguntou apontando para fora do banheiro sem a menor educação.

"Tá. Ahn... a Arwen ligou, queria saber se você estava bem." – respondeu Boromir, dando o recado, mas sendo um pouco seco.

"Depois eu falo com ela. A Hannah não vai atender mesmo." – disse ele, embora a segunda frase tenha sido mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

&&&

Arwen não estava gostando daquela situação. Há dias Hannah ignorava o namorado e ela e o tal Éomer, a quem teve o 'des' prazer de conhecer, saíam juntos o tempo todo, ou ficavam horas no telefone. Não que fosse má coisa ela ter amizade com um rapaz, mas aquele cheirava problema.

Arwen preocupou-se em manter Aragorn um pouco a distância para evitar um possível confronto entre ele e Éomer, mas o pior de tudo era o comportamento de Hannah... como se nada tivesse acontecido, ignorando Legolas como se nada do que ele sentisse importasse. Mas era ela, Arwen, quem conversava com ele, e pela voz sabia que ele sofria. Era diferente do tom de 'sofrimento' de Haldir no telefone na semana anterior; Legolas falava baixinho, parecia cansado, fazendo longos intervalos de silêncio ou suspiros, vez ou outra a voz ficava embargada.

Era de manhã quando ligou para o apartamento deles e Boromir atendeu, dizendo que ele estava no banheiro há um bom tempo, que estava mais calado do que o habitual, isolado. Pensava com seus botões, enquanto esperava a hora que combinou com Aragorn para saírem quando ouviu um som nas escadas.

"Já acordou?" – Perguntou Arwen, estranhando a prima levantar tão cedo num Sábado, mas não houve resposta. Ela virou o corredor e se deparou com Éomer, que vinha descendo o último degrau. No susto Arwen derrubou a xícara que trazia, espatifando-se em vários caquinhos afiados de porcelana pelo chão.

"Desculpe." – disse ele da forma mais polida, como se fosse um verdadeiro Lorde. Queria passar uma boa impressão, mas ela sempre parecia ignorá-lo.

"Tudo bem." - Disse ela com um sorriso fingido, que custou a surgir, abaixando-se e começando a pegar os cacos maiores, levando-os para a cozinha, sem dar a ele a chance de dizer mais nada. 'Ele dormiu aqui!' – pensou ela. Era muito cedo para alguém já estar na casa. A porta ainda estava trancada. Arregalou os olhos com sua 'descoberta', e ficou feliz por ele não poder ver sua surpresa.

Vários outros pensamentos vinham em sua mente: 'ele já estava aqui quando eu liguei para o Legolas!'; 'Será que eles terminaram?'; 'Será que o Legolas sabe disso?'; 'Hannah estava traindo ou não?'. Muitas dúvidas, nenhuma resposta aceitável. Correu até o telefone na cozinha, mudando de cômodo e pedindo licença a Éomer, que a olhou curioso. Ligaria para Aragorn. Não queria que ele chegasse lá e encontrasse com esse cara àquela hora da manhã.

"Alô." – respondeu a voz bem disposta de Aragorn. Como era bom ouvir a voz dele.

"Oi, sou eu." – Disse ela, carinhosamente.

"Oi, Arwen, já estava saindo para te buscar, algum problema?" – Perguntou ele preocupado. Ela andava mais distante esses dias.

"Pois é, não vai dar para eu sair agora de manhã. Desculpe." – disse ela. Não queria que ele fizesse mais perguntas pois não desejava ter de inventar uma mentira.

"Tudo bem aí?"

"Tudo."- foi só o que conseguiu responder. Se dissesse que Éomer estava lá, talvez ele viesse correndo, e só pioraria as coisas.

"Tá acontecendo alguma coisa." – Foi uma afirmação e não uma pergunta, que ele fez estranhando o fato dela falar tão baixo.

"Nada de grave" – 'eu espero' pensou ela –" eu te ligo depois." – Arwen estava tentando evitar esse encontro. Pelo menos por hora.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá aí?"

"Tenho. Tudo bem." – Dizendo isso ela desligou. Não queria Éomer soubesse com quem ela falava. Tinha um estranho pressentimento de que essa era a melhor atitude a ser tomada num momento como esse. Manteria um longe do outro por hora, até que a coisa com Legolas se resolvesse, sem que os amigos precisassem tomar as dores dele. Imaginou se Hannah comentou com Éomer que ela e Aragorn estavam saindo...

Quando olhou novamente o visitante já estava com a jaqueta na mão e saindo porta afora sorrateiramente. Nem disse nada. Não era problema seu, pelo menos agora; sentou-se à mesa da cozinha chocada com as centenas de pensamentos que iam e vinham de sua mente, como se fossem ácido sulfúrico, corroendo cada parte da engrenagem, enquanto tentava resolver esse caso.

Pouco depois Hannah descia as escadas.

"Éomer?" – perguntou ela, ao ouvir o som na cozinha.

"Ele já foi embora." – Arwen não sabia mais o que dizer. Mas ... 'Oi, bom dia, o cara que dormiu com você se mandou sem dizer nada!' – passou pela cabeça dela.

"Achei que ele ainda estivesse aqui." – constatou ela decepcionada. Seu desapontamento era evidente até à mais cega das criaturas. Legolas sempre estava com ela no dia seguinte.

"Você e ele..." – Arwen temeu fazer essa pergunta, tinha dúvidas que queria mesmo uma resposta. A vida íntima de cada um é sagrada!

"NÃO! Ele dormiu aqui, mas foi só!" – Hannah apressou-se em dizer, vendo que a prima formulava teorias impróprias dos pensamentos de uma boa moça.

'Por que isso não é reconfortante de se ouvir?' –questionou-se Arwen, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava outra xícara de café. – "E o Legolas?"

"O que tem?" – perguntou Hannah, sem dar atenção. Ainda estava chateada com ele.

"Ele sabe?" – Arwen, de uma hora para outra, havia se tornado a defensora perpétua dos interesses dele.

"Nós não estamos nos falando ultimamente, você sabe." – Hannah disse essas palavras com um tom de bronca, e não de resposta, ficou surpresa ao ver a prima enfrentando-a.

"Mas acha que isso é certo? Ele está sofrendo com isso."

"Ele podia ter vindo aqui." – respondeu ela, olhando a prima nos olhos, mas vendo que a outra não recuou.

"Mas e se ele quer te dar algum espaço? Não acho certo o que você faz com ele."

"Similar ao que você faz com o Haldir. Se tem tanta pena, cuide dele você! Mas nem do seu você cuidou!" – Má escolha de palavras. Arwen ficou uma fera com isso.

"É diferente. Haldir me traiu, você está traindo o Legolas por provocação!"

"E o que você faz saindo com o Aragorn não é! Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é colírio, sabia?" – Hannah se arrependia, lá no fundo, de ter dito essas palavras, usado os medos de Arwen – contados em confiança – contra ela, mas a verdade era que estava acostumada a viver sua própria vida sem ninguém por perto, e de repente, lá estava Arwen, observando tudo o que ela fazia.

A morena a olhava com mágoa. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no que Legolas estava sentindo, com ela se comportando assim. Quando Hannah estava no banho ligou para o apartamento dele.

"Alô." – Boromir atendeu o telefone depois de alguns toques.

"Boromir, é a Arwen. O Legolas está?"

"Tá dormindo. Quer que eu chame ou vai deixar recado?" – perguntou ele, voltando os olhos para a TV. Até desenho estava assistindo para espantar um pouco a solidão daquele ambiente.

"Não. Acho melhor falar com você, primeiro..."

Boromir ficou em alerta pelo tom de voz usado por Arwen. Ajeitou-se no sofá, desligou o aparelho e voltou toda a sua atenção a moça com quem falava. – "Tudo bem. O que foi?"

"Eu não sei, Boromir... hoje de manhã eu acordei e o tal Éomer tinha dormido aqui!"

"O que!" – Boromir deu um sussurro chiado, baixo, mas que em sua mente era um grito. Não queria acordar o outro, mas era difícil segurar seu espanto com aquela declaração. Seu amigo sofrendo e o outro se dando bem.

"Eu sei, é difícil de compreender. Será que o Legolas deve saber? Pode não ser nada, mas... ela está ignorando ele já há alguns dias e saindo com esse sujeito. Não acho certo, o Legolas é um cara tão legal..." – Arwen não sabia mais o que dizer. Apenas simpatizava com a dor do outro por saber o que ele sentia, ela sentiu o mesmo com Haldir. A raiva do início dando lugar ao vazio.

"O Aragorn não viu ele? Quer dizer, vocês não iam sair hoje?" – Perguntou Boromir alarmado com essa possibilidade.

"Eu liguei e disse para ele não vir. Por causa daquela coisa da briga, imaginei o que podia acontecer." – Arwen não deixou de esboçar um sorriso quando ouviu o suspiro aliviado que Boromir deu do outro lado.

"Fez bem." – foi o que ele disse, quando passou a prestar atenção na movimentação no quarto de Legolas.

"E quanto ao Legolas? Devo contar prá ele? Quer dizer... não quero te jogar na fogueira Boromir. Você é amigo dele. Só quero uma opinião."

"Eu não sei, é difícil dizer. Você já percebeu que ele não está muito bem." – Boromir pensava em uma possível recaída no vício. Era certo que por mais de três anos ele estava 'limpo', mas algo assim podia desestabilizar tudo o que ele conseguiu a duras penas. – "Deixa eu ver a quantas andamos, conforme for, eu conto."

"Não é justo com você Boromir." – respondeu ela, pensando que era muita coisa jogar isso nas costas dele, quando ele já tinha que lidar com Legolas diariamente.

"Tudo bem. Só eu sei como lidar com ele. Só não conta prá mais ninguém, tá... vai que de repente ele fica sabendo pela boca de outros, aí já viu."

"Posso falar para o Aragorn? Tenho certeza de que ele achou deveras estranho o nosso papo hoje de manhã. Prometi que ia contar prá ele depois."

"Ok. Mas só prá ele. O Legolas é esperto com essa coisa de saber quando alguém esconde algo dele." – Advertiu Boromir, pois conhecia muito bem o outro.

"Tá bom. Tchau, Boromir."

"Falou!" – dizendo essa 'amigável' saudação ele desligou.

Arwen desligava o telefone quando viu Hannah parada a porta, com um olhar de reprovação estampado e indisfarçável, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, quase juntas, mãos à cintura.

"O que você conversou com o Boromir?" – perguntou seca e direta. Sua prima estava fazendo as coisas pelas suas costas.

"Queria saber como o Legolas estava." – Arwen respondeu com toda a sinceridade, pouco se importando com o que a outra achava.

"Por que toda essa preocupação?" – dizia Hannah, enquanto cruzava os braços que até então estavam apoiados nos quadris.

"Eu gosto dele, sempre foi legal comigo..." – Arwen começou a responder, mas Hannah balançou a cabeça como quem aceita, mas não acredita em uma só palavra do que ouve, saindo de perto senão iam discutir outra vez. A pirralha estava dando em cima dele, deduziu ela.

&&&

Aragorn soube da história toda e estava incrédulo com tudo isso. Sempre pensou que Legolas e Hannah fossem um casal perfeito, carinhosos um com o outro, Legolas era um sujeito compreensivo, educado. Já Éomer, por outro lado, era um sujeito que não prestava, tinha histórico de má conduta e o próprio velho Celeborn não gostava dele, mesmo sendo amicíssimo da família.

"Pobre velho Celeborn. Deve estar revirando no túmulo. Ele gostava tanto desse namoro da sua prima com o Legolas." – Aragorn comentava enquanto caminhavam em direção ao apartamento dos amigos. Tocando a campainha.

Boromir atendia a porta com ares de preocupação.

"E aí Boromir, como ele está?" Perguntava Aragorn enquanto dava um abraço no colega e entrava, dando espaço para Arwen cumprimentá-lo também, com um 'oi' tímido. Sentiu-se à vontade no apartamento deles. Nem grande nem pequeno, organizado... voltou a realidade ao ouvir Boromir dizendo que Legolas tinha ido para o estúdio.

No fundo Boromir se culpava: ele dormiu com a garota errada, isso causou a briga no bar, fez Hannah ficar com raiva, depois Legolas gritou com ela, e isso terminava na situação em que estavam agora.

"Não é culpa sua, Boromir." – dizia Arwen, compreensiva com os sentimentos do rapaz.

"Eu queria acreditar nisso, Arwen, queria mesmo. Mas minha maior preocupação é que o Legolas ligou para o pai dele ontem à noite. Ouvi sem querer, ele achou que eu já estava dormindo." – disse Boromir, preocupado. Parecia muitos anos mais velho, olheiras fundas que, na claridade, ficavam mais visíveis em sua pele bronzeada.

Aragorn parecia perturbado com essa afirmação. Tudo o que envolvia a presença de Thranduil era sério demais. O todo poderoso senador do parlamento inglês não era parte constante da vida do filho sem uma razão gigantesca.

"Ligou... ligou para o Thranduil?" – Arwen se sentiu arrepiar com aquele nome. Digno de respeito, mas se viu fazendo um pré juízo dele. Aragorn e Boromir se encaravam até que Boromir respondeu a pergunta do outro:

" Ligou. Não consegui escutar porque ele fala muito baixo quando quer, mas ouvi ele se despedir dizendo 'tchau pai.' Prá mim isso é o bastante." – Boromir parecia ter todo o respeito do mundo pela pessoa de Thranduil, mas também um certo temor, aos olhos de Arwen.

"O que tem de errado nisso?" – ela finalmente perguntou, querendo saber mais sobre o pai de Legolas.

"O pai do Legolas é um senador, Vive no Parlamento ombro a ombro com o Primeiro Ministro, e com os homens mais poderosos da política britânica, conhecido da família real. Um sujeito muito sério, e o Legolas só o procura quando está num beco sem saída." – esclareceu Boromir.

"Acha que ele pode ter voltado a tomar remédios outra vez?" - Perguntou Aragorn, cedo ou tarde Arwen ia descobrir.

"Eu procurei em todos os lugares, mas não encontrei, logo que ele saiu."

"Ahn... desculpa, mas..." – Fez Arwen, que não entendia nada.

"Ele foi viciado em anti depressivos e calmantes, além de outras drogas há alguns anos atrás, e depois de muito tempo em que ele ficou desaparecido, ele voltou do nada, e o pai internou ele." – Aragorn dizia isso com um enorme pesar na voz. Era uma das poucas testemunhas desse período negro da história do amigo, mas não sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido, apenas Boromir, Thranduil e o terapeuta. Ou assim eles pensavam.

"Puxa vida, não sabia disso. Nem fazia idéia. Ele é tão... tão..." – faltavam palavras à Arwen para definir o estado de espírito que Legolas demonstrava. Não parecia alguém que sofreu tanto, achava que ele era apenas mais reservado.

"Não sei nem se a Hannah sabe disso." – Disse Boromir, fazendo uma constatação mais para si do que para outras pessoas.

"Você disse que ele foi pro estúdio?" – perguntou Aragorn, curioso sobre essa atitude.

"É... passa os dias assim, quando não está dormindo está trabalhando feito louco prá esquecer."

"Melhor que enchendo a cara." – constatou Aragorn, fazendo um adendo ao comentário do colega.

"Eu queria que ele fosse na festa de comemoração de 20 anos do Bar onde eu trabalho, mas tenho medo de que eles se encontrem por lá, já que o sócio conhece o Théodred. Nem falei nada prá vocês... eu sou obrigado a ir, vocês não." – Disse Boromir, justificando seus atos, mas Aragorn se irritou com isso.

"E você acha que só por causa deles nós vamos deixar de ir em algum lugar? Ou pior, deixar você sozinho com eles lá? De jeito nenhum! Além do que, eles podem nem notar que estamos lá." – Disse ele, com convicção, que encheu os olhos de Boromir com lágrimas. Nunca, em lugar nenhum do mundo, ia achar amigos tão fiéis.

"Legolas não vai poder se esconder prá sempre, vai?" – completou ele, cheio de razão. Parou por um instante, quando seu cérebro processou as informações de Arwen e Bormir em conjunto. – "Peraí, eles terminaram mesmo?" – Perguntou atônito, sem importar se ia, ou não, parecer um idiota.

"É o que tudo indica..." – Arwen sentiu um nó na garganta ou ouvir tudo aquilo. Novamente se lembrava de Haldir. Cada vez que brigavam e terminavam, dias ignorando um ao outro...

Horas depois ela e Aragorn voltavam para casa. Ele estava se provando um grande amigo e companheiro, alguém em quem ela jamais se arrependeu de depositar sua confiança um segundo que fosse. Alguém por quem ela estava desenvolvendo um apreço sem igual, e algo lhe dizia que ele poderia ser mais do que amigo se ela quisesse, mas nesse aspecto não queria arriscar demais. Tinha medo de se envolver com alguém, por hora. Ainda com as palavras da prima martelando sua mente confusa.

Entrou em casa sem sequer chamar a atenção da prima que assistia TV. Não queria falar com ela tão cedo, ainda estava magoada com tudo o que aconteceu, e voltar para o Japão passou a ser uma possibilidade muito cogitável.

&&&

A semana passou e o fim do relacionamento entre Legolas e Hannah foi decretado tacitamente, quando ela passou a beijar Éomer abertamente. Estava sendo agitado para ela, em especial depois de um telefonema de Haldir. Muita coisa havia mudado entre eles.

Arwen ouvia incrédula cada pedido de desculpas, de perdão, promessas de mudanças, mas nada muito claro... e em cada palavra dele ela buscava reconhecer 10 que fosse do sofrimento e agonia que Legolas demonstrava por Hannah. Assim poderia saber que era sincero, mas sequer conseguia discernir algo que não fosse mera culpa. Estranhamente seus pensamentos estavam divididos entre Aragorn e Legolas, e isso ocupava o espaço deixado por Haldir.

Não sentiu tanta falta quanto pensou que iria, e nem sofreu com dúvidas cruéis, pensando se ele ainda tinha alguma consideração por ela. As fotos que Éowyn havia mandado eram o bastante para um enorme NÃO, como resposta. Melhor sofrer com uma certeza do que com uma dúvida. Na certeza você pensa no fim, na dúvida fica com o 'e se..." . Cada palavra que ele dizia soava estranha aos ouvidos dela. Era como se fosse apenas um grande amigo pedindo desculpas por algo que fez, só um amigo.

Evitava ficar ao alcance da visão de Éomer sempre que ele estava na casa. Tentou avisar Hannah sobre suas desconfianças acerca da pessoa dele, mas não recebeu ouvidos. Hannah achava que era porque ela era uma defensora de seu ex namorado, ou algo mais.

Boromir havia avisado que Legolas tinha concordado em ir na tal comemoração, e que estava ficando mais sociável, Arwen e ele se falavam com freqüência. Ele já sabia do que estava acontecendo, e por isso esse assunto era sempre evitado. Estava sendo uma longa semana, muitos acontecimentos .

Na Quinta feira Éowyn ligou, dizendo que tinha recebido a foto do vestido vermelho. Arwen não sabia que sentia tanta falta da amiga até ouvir toda aquela animação que a outra transbordava. Conversaram durante quase uma hora, Arwen contando cada detalhe dos últimos 15 dias, a festa, amigos que fez... e como era de se esperar, Éowyn incentivou-a a deixar Aragorn tomar mais espaço em sua vida.

"Como vai a vida aí no Japão? Os rapazes, se é que me entende?" – Perguntou Arwen, sabia que meio mês era tempo demais para que amiga ficasse dentro de casa.

"De mal a pior. O último que eu conheci era um galã ecológico: tinha o corpo do Tarzan, a voz de Jane e o cérebro da Chita!"

Incrível! De onde ela tirava essas comparações? Perguntava-se Arwen, enquanto ria dos comentários mau humorados de Éowyn.

Sábado novamente! Dezessete dias desde que deixara o Japão. Já sentia falta de olhar na rua e ver olhos puxados por todos os lados, cabelos negros e escorridos, além dos tipos mais punk's. Templos de arquitetura antiga em meio ao toda a modernidade, aquela mistura de novo e antigo, seriedade e rebeldia que a metrópole tem.

Sábado era um dia digno de temores. A tal comemoração, Éomer e sua turma no mesmo lugar que ela e seus amigos. Hannah tinha convidado Arwen para que ficasse junto com ela, mas por mais que tentasse, e não estava disposta a tanto, seria impossível fica à vontade junto deles, principalmente porque o clima entre ela e a prima ainda não era dos melhores. Antes só do que mal acompanhada.

Se arrumou para a festa, do jeito mais simples que pôde: saia bege com blusa preta e jaqueta e sapatos da mesma cor da saia. Aragorn a buscou em casa de carro, quando Hannah e Éomer já tinham saído. Incrível como um simples jeans azul escuro com camiseta preta faziam dele uma imagem inesquecível. Aquela barba sempre com cara de 'por fazer', os olhos muito verdes, o cabelo jogado para trás, aquele sorriso que exibia o teclado branco dos dentes dele...

Arwen passou por ele, cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto. Dirigiram num agradável silêncio até o bar aniversariante, Aragorn havia comentado que os colegas estariam no mezanino, pouco acima do palco.

Arwen observava o ambiente, avistara sua prima no andar de baixo com seus novos amigos, e naquele instante teve um pressentimento muito estranho, sua intuição lhe dizia que aquilo não ia terminar bem no instante em que passou os olhos pelas figuras dos acompanhantes de Éomer.

Chegou próxima de onde os amigos estavam, Legolas estava lá um tanto abatido, mas não deixou de sorrir ao vê-la. Aliás, todos sorriram quando viram ela e Aragorn entrando de mãos dadas. Sim, estava com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele e nem sequer se deu conta. Corou, mas sentiu-se feliz, o coração acelerou... 'quando isso aconteceu?', ela percebeu... que talvez no fundo ela quisesse aquilo.

A noite ia passando e o show havia começado reduzindo drasticamente as luzes do ambiente, ela e Aragorn estavam sentados um pouco mais afastados dos outros.

"Você está linda hoje, mais do que da primeira vez em que fomos apresentados de fato. Parece 'mais você' essa noite." – reparou ele, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que a viu com o tal vestido, e criou coragem em convidá-la para sair.

Arwen ficou rubra de vergonha, sentia o rosto ferver e ele só não viu isso porque estava em um canto mais escuro. Pensou que teria um ataque quando sentiu os dedos dele tirarem as mechas dos fios escuros que cobriam seu rosto, aproximando-se de seu ouvido... a respiração dele tão perto dela. Arwen estava com uma das mãos entrelaçada à dele, mas podia sentir sua palma suada, ligeiramente fria.

"Eu gosto tanto de você..." – Disse ele, num sussurro baixo. Aragorn sabia que estava arriscando demais nessa frase... e se tudo fosse só uma amizade? E se ela não correspondesse, se a assustasse e ela quisesse ir embora? Jamais saberia sem tentar, e agora estava lá, aguardando um sinal que parecia que nunca viria.

Ela virou-se ligeiramente na direção dele, sentia que queria algo mais dele além da amizade, e a confirmação dessa teoria veio com o frio na barriga tão conhecido. Ele tocou seu rosto ao perceber que ela lhe dera essa intimidade, encarando-a, como que na espera da autorização para ir mais longe, como quem quer uma aproximação maior, e ela veio na forma de um fechar de olhos encantado que ela lhe ofereceu e com o mais meigo sorriso à espera do beijo.

Arwen sentiu sua boca ser coberta delicadamente por aquele lábios macios, que a beijavam com suavidade, fazendo com que ela quisesse retribuir o carinho que recebia, abraçando-o inconscientemente, sentindo uma felicidade grandiosa a cada instante aproveitado.

Marina observava a cena com um sorriso bobo e de canto de olho para não estragar aquele momento. Claro que não conseguiu manter a boca fechada por muito tempo. Logo que os dois se afastaram ela comentou sobre acena 'cute' que ela tinha visto, com todo o açúcar do mundo.

Aragorn tinha chamado Arwen para dançar com ele, tudo parecia mágico naquele momento. Como era gostoso ficar com ele, sua companhia sabendo a hora de falar e de calar. Ela o olhou mais uma vez, insegura, ia falar alguma coisa mas ele a impediu, colocando dois dedos sobre seus lábios com suavidade, e sorrindo. Ficaram dançando abraçados por algum tempo, até que ela conseguiu reordenar seus pensamentos... o que quer que tivesse a dizer não era importante. Palavras não faziam falta naquele momento.

Apesar da apatia de Legolas todos concordavam que a noite estava sendo ótima. Ficaram sentados conversando muito tempo, mas ninguém se atreveu a abordar o 'beijo' mais falado de todos os tempos. Era um momento dos dois e de mais ninguém, mas a felicidade estampada naqueles rostos não passara despercebida por nenhum deles. Arwen e Aragorn bem o sabiam, mas não comentaram nada. Não era preciso, só o sorriso bobo e doce que Marina lhe deu quando voltaram para a mesa já era suficiente para perceber que tinham visto e comentado na ausência deles.

&&&

Na saída, enquanto esperavam os carros serem trazidos pelos manobristas viram Éomer e seus comparsas serem trazidos para fora pelos seguranças de uma maneira... não muito gentil. A julgar pela vermelhidão no rosto de Éomer ele estava bêbado, exaltado, e sendo escorado por Théodred, enquanto Hannah tentava fazê-lo parar de gritar com alguém que estava do lado de dentro, mas sem sucesso.

Foi quando ele se virou para Aragorn e os outros.

"Ora, ora, quem está aqui! Se bem me lembro, devo uma surra em vocês!" – disse em alta a clara provocação, olhando para Boromir, Aragorn e Legolas.

"Pára Éomer!" – Hannah falava, interpondo-se no caminho, mas não foi capaz de detê-lo. Ele a puxou pelo braço, dando-lhe um beijo forçado, exibicionista.

"E aí, meu! É assim que eu trato a tua mina!" – disse ele, encarando Legolas, que não respondeu, estava fazendo o que podia para ser indiferente àquela cena, indisposto a se envolver em outra briga. Apenas olhou para Hannah, que não sabia mais o que fazer, se é que soube alguma vez desde que começou a sair com Éomer. Novamente ela tentava parar as provocações, com nenhum resultado. Legolas tinha o olhar triste dirigido à ela, e foi quando a moça percebeu que havia perdido em sua vida.

Arwen olhava para Éomer com igual desprezo de daria a uma barata, novamente sentia o tal 'calo' ser pisado. Sua prima tinha feito uma péssima troca. Mas algo ali lhe dizia que deveriam ir embora o mais rápido que pudessem, o pressentimento que tivera no começo da noite voltava com mais intensidade.

Boromir, que se mantivera calado a noite toda observava o sofrimento do amigo ao ver o tratamento que a sua namorada recebia daquele outro homem. Nada dizia, não queria que Éomer ficasse ainda mais exaltado, mas nada seria suficiente para impedir o folgado. Éomer se virou para Aragorn, com ar debochado e um hálito fedorento, chegando bem perto do outro e disse:

"Ahn... é você que está saindo com a priminha querida?" – disse entre risos, acompanhando de toda a sua corja. Arwen apenas resmungou um 'nojento' baixo entre dentes, mas foi o suficiente. Mal viu de onde veio o tapa que lhe acertou em cheio o rosto. Quando seu deu conta estava sendo amparada pela prima que correu até ela, e a tempo de ver Aragorn avançar sobre Éomer, que foi empurrado, enquanto Legolas tentava puxar o amigo de volta. Por algum motivo, nessa noite, Théodred e os outros não se preocuparam em partir para a agressão, e sim em segurar o líder descontrolado.

Éomer fez menção de estar calmo, enquanto Legolas acalmava o colega, ajudado por Boromir e Arwen, que dizia para eles irem embora já em meio às lágrimas. Legolas concordava prontamente, abrindo a porta do carro do amigo.

Tudo parecia calmo quando Aragorn fora surpreendido por Éomer que puxava um pistola da cintura.

Todos ouviram o estouro e o clarão no momento em que a arma foi disparada uma única vez. Éomer e sua turma, ao perceberem a burrada de que tomaram parte, desapareceram correndo rua abaixo, mas uma viatura já ia em seu encalço com a sirene ligada.

Todos voltavam a se levantar, enquanto Arwen começava a gritar freneticamente. Aragorn estava deitado no chão sobre uma poça crescente de sangue. Marina e Hannah, mesmo chocadas tentavam tirar Arwen de perto, para que o rapaz ferido conseguisse respirar. Legolas chamava um ambulância, enquanto Boromir checava o pulso do colega.

Faramir conversava com os policiais de uma outra viatura que acabava de chegar ao local, dando o relato de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Foram os cinco minutos mais longos da história até que a ambulância chegou, e Aragorn, depois de ser imobilizado pelos paramédicos, foi levado para o hospital, Arwen com ele, enquanto os outros pegavam os carros e seguiam o veículo de resgate. Apenas Faramir ficaria para trás, terminando de dar as informações, e os seguiria depois, assim como a polícia, que iria tomar os depoimentos iniciais.

&&&

Acham que eu sou má? Que foi um golpe baixo? Me contem...

Cenas de romance água com açúcar não são meu forte mas faço o que posso. Não fiquem com raiva de mim no fim do capítulo! Foi quase um parto escrever aquela cena! Esse capítulo foi podre e ingênuo... desde o dia em que eu o escrevi no caderno, há uns três meses atrás, não consegui melhorá-lo de jeito nenhum.

Beijo K's

Kika-sama :)


	9. A vida continua

Ho, ho, ho.. Feliz Natal! Para todas nós! Elrond, seus filhos e Legolas devem estar ocupados... os povos do hemisfério norte acreditam que são os elfos que ajudam Papai Noel... foi por isso que você demorou tanto para atualizar Sadie? Não conseguia encontrá-los? Hi, hi...

Longo tempo desde a última atualização, não é mesmo, meninas? Bom, não tenho muitas considerações a fazer sobre esse capítulo, ele é o desfecho da situação que se criou no final do último. Agradeço a Sadie pelos elogios que fez às minhas cenas de ação. Realmente eu me esmero muito mais para escrever estas do que cenas de romance, embora esse conto tenha a infame pretensão de ser um! Coisa de louco, não é mesmo? Bom, é isso. Bom divertimento.

Itálico recordação (como sempre).

&&&

A noite estava calma e sem trânsito, e o grupo conseguiu seguir a ambulância sem maiores problemas. Legolas não pensava em nada, passava por todos os faróis fechados, muitas coisas se passando em sua cabeça, ao seu lado, Boromir estava calado apenas olhando para a mão que se sujara com o sangue do amigo, no momento em que tomou-lhe o pulso.

Faramir, Marina e Hannah iam no veículo de trás, fazendo o que podiam para acompanhar o da frente, que ia a grande velocidade, acompanhando a ambulância, cada um pensando ao seu modo.

Pararam nas imediações do hospital, estacionando os carros onde desse, e correram para dentro. Arwen estava em pé próxima ao corredor por onde Aragorn fora levado, tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte limitado pela parede, mas era como se esta não estivesse ali.

Hannah se aproximou e, sem nada dizer, pegou o braço da prima e a trouxe de volta para a sala de espera. Arwen ainda tinha a marca avermelhada do tapa no rosto, e obedecia os comandos não ditos da outra sem questionar ou resistir. Estava em choque, o que fazia aumentar a preocupação de todos, afinal, ela estava com Aragorn durante o trajeto.

Marina estava ligando para alguns outros amigos e Faramir quase implorava informações na recepção, dando voz ao nervosismo de todos, impacientando-se com a falta de qualquer notícia e com os olhares complacentes das atendentes.

Boromir ainda estava do lado de fora. Não conseguia dar mais um passo naquela direção, a sensação de ser o causador de tudo, o estopim da bomba; apertava os punhos com força quando sentiu a mão de Legolas ser colocada em seu ombro.

"Não é culpa sua." – disse ele, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do outro ao que ele levantou os olhos lacrimejantes em sua direção.

"Legolas... como pode dizer isso? Foi tudo porque eu saí com aquela garota!" – disse transtornado apontando em uma direção qualquer, como se indicasse a moça com quem teve mais uma de suas aventuras, numa vã tentativa de dar vazão a uma sensação de impotência e revolta pessoal.

"Você não tinha como saber... você mesmo falou. Não é você Boromir! A gente sabe que o Éomer sempre foi desequilibrado. Me desculpe se eu te fiz pensar assim." – Disse Legolas, tentando amenizar a culpa que o outro parecia sentir, além da sua própria agora que suas duras palavras retornavam à sua mente.

"Mas não era para ser assim!" – grunhiu Boromir, enquanto as lágrimas, presa com muito custo libertavam-se e agora, rolavam de seus olhos, correndo sem nada que as impedisse, soluços nervosos escalando sua garganta e tirando seu ar. Se via chorando as mágoas no ombro do melhor amigo, novamente. Legolas o enlaçava e o trazia para perto de um banco. Ficaram do lado de fora mais alguns minutos, até que Boromir se recompusesse, e em seguida adentraram o prédio. Legolas tinha más lembranças daquele local, sempre teve certo pavor de hospitais, assim como Aragorn, que nunca conseguia ficar confortável em um lugar como esses.

Ninguém sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas parecia ser a eternidade, enquanto aguardavam notícias da cirurgia do amigo. Já era madrugada alta, e nenhuma palavra tinha sido dada.

Estavam todos nos sofás da sala de espera, Legolas estava sentado, a cabeça reclinada para trás, os olhos fechados, tentando não pensar em muitas coisas, para manter o tempo passando depressa.

Faramir andava de um lado para o outro, como um animal acuado, nervoso, olhando o relógio a cada cinco minutos ou menos. Mas quanto mais o fazia, aumentava sua angústia, a aflição de não saber de nada. Esperava Marina e Hannah voltarem da cafeteria, com alguma coisa com que ele pudesse se distrair.

Samwise tinha acabado de chegar. Recebera há pouco o recado que Marina deixara em sua secretária eletrônica, junto com Pipin, Meriadoc e Halbarad, primo de Aragorn. Os pais dele não estavam no país, mas já tinham sido avisados.

Arwen se aproximou de Legolas, tocando-lhe o braço, fazendo com que voltasse à realidade. Ela estava se recuperando aos poucos do choque inicial, mas ainda tinha nos olhos o medo do que presenciara, parecia cansada e abatida. Só queria alguém para lhe fazer companhia e não imaginava outra que fosse melhor.

"Arwen?" – Legolas perguntava ao ver o olhar confuso dela para ele. – "Tudo bem com você?"

Ela apenas deu uma negativa com a cabeça baixa. Depois de algum tempo tentando conter as lágrimas que lhe fluíam dos olhos sem qualquer cerimônia, falou: "Sabia... que nós nos beijamos, hoje à noite?" – sorriu de forma triste, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele no sofá, buscando abraçá-lo.

Legolas ficou calado, apenas observando. Nada do que dissesse poderia ser de grande ajuda. Acomodou-se melhor no sofá, e segurou uma das mãos dela. – "Sabia, sim. Todos nós. E ficamos felizes por vocês dois."

Arwen o encarou por algum tempo sem nada dizer, apenas tentando compreender os fatos acontecidos há pouco. Sentindo sua impotência diante da agressividade da natureza de algumas pessoas. O modo como a vida muda de um instante para outro. Quando tudo parece estar bem, e ser feito de repletas felicidades, algo acontece e tudo se faz pequeno, diante da brevidade da vida, da imprevisibilidade do destino.

"Por que, Legolas?" – Disse ela voltando a chorar, recostando-se contra o ombro dele. Legolas apenas afagava os cabelos negros dela, suspirando fundo para manter a calma. A verdade era que a movimentação de todos naquele lugar já o estavam deixando nervoso.

Deixou-a chorar em seu ombro, acomodando-a melhor até que ela adormeceu. Um sono não muito confortável, assim como ele, que tentava resistir contra o cansaço que o abatia mas sem sucesso, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. Dormiram alguns breves instantes até que Arwen acordou assustada, revivendo o momento do disparo e seu movimento brusco terminou por despertar Legolas.

Mais tempo se passara e nenhuma notícia. Não haviam se passado muitas horas desde o momento em que chegaram, mas a eternidade parecia mais breve do que aqueles instantes.

Legolas encontrou Hannah no elevador enquanto ia para a cafeteria. Agiram indiferentemente a noite toda, mesmo depois que tudo aconteceu. Estava estabelecida uma situação estranha, o silêncio desconfortável enquanto desciam até que ela finalmente disse:

"Desculpe." – sentia que devia isso à ele, podia ver o quanto ele tinha sofrido naqueles poucos minutos como se ele fosse um livro aberto e queria uma resposta que não veio. Ele apenas a olhou com certa confusão.

"Legolas... eu queria que você soubesse que eu estou muito, mas muito arrependida do que fiz com você. Não foi certo." – Estava tentando ganhar a atenção dele, mas Legolas estava com o pensamento distante enquanto andavam pelo corredor, mas dessa vez ele não se conteve.

"Não foi certo comigo nem com você." – falou baixo, mas de modo a não deixar dúvidas quanto a mágoa que sentia e ainda assim se importava com ela. Tinha que contar à ele a verdade sobre sua vida com Éomer.

"Sabe... não era assim quando nós...Éomer e eu..." – não conseguia formular essa frase de modo que ela ficasse compreensível, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele a olhava sem qualquer surpresa, na verdade estava apático.

"Que você namorava com ele antes de mim não é surpresa. Se é o que você está tentando contar. Eu sempre soube." – terminou a frase por ela, a rispidez de sua voz demonstrando toda a mágoa que sentia.

"E por que não falou nada quando eu comecei a sair com ele?" – Perguntou surpresa com a frieza que ele demonstrava, tão diferente das poucas vezes que discutiram e ele se exaltava, dando alguma mostra de que sangue corria em suas veias.

"Agora não Hannah." – disse ele deixando-a para trás no corredor e agindo com indiferença.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu fiquei com medo que tivesse sido você." – afirmou ela observando o rapaz que já estava alguns passos adiante, e que não se voltou ou respondeu ou demonstrou qualquer reação.

&&&

Todos estavam reunidos, e nenhum enfermeiro que passava deixava de receber olhares curiosos, que esperavam notícias, aflitos.

Arwen estava sentada entre Legolas e Boromir, recebendo toda a atenção dos dois. Não deixou de notar o modo como Boromir sempre balançava a cabeça e tentava conter algumas lágrimas que chegavam a superfície. Era estranho vê-lo chorar. Sempre tão festeiro e alegre, o atual comportamento não condizia com o lado que ela conhecia. Vez ou outra ela olhava em volta, mas sempre se voltava para um ponto fixo no chão, até que os dois passaram o braço em torno dela, despertando certo ciúmes em Hannah que até então esteve esquecida. Não que Legolas devesse alguma atenção à ela, mas era estranho sempre vê-lo tão compreensivo com Arwen, mimando-a...

Mesmo sabendo a situação por que ela passava, não era algo tão fácil de suportar, seria mais fácil se estivesse perto dele, ao menos. Falando em perto, o que teria sido feito de Éomer? Pegou-se tendo esse pensamento quando os policiais que atenderam inicialmente a ocorrência se aproximaram dela, para fazer as perguntas de praxe. Já haviam conversado com todos e pegado os detalhes da confusão, mas tinham por dever questionar a todos.

Cumprimentou-os quando se apresentaram e passou a prestar atenção às perguntas.

"Senhorita, qual seu nome completo?"

"Hannah Undómiel."

"A senhorita estava presente durante a confusão?"

"Sim, desde o início."

"Conhecia o rapaz que atirou no seu amigo, Aragorn?"

Hannah hesitou em responder, olhou a sua volta respirando fundo, até que respondeu: - "Sim, era o Éomer." – 'por que tinha medo de tê-lo encrencado?' – perguntou-se ela enquanto respondia.

"A senhorita estava na festa com seus amigos?"

"Não, eu estava na festa com o Éomer, nós fomos juntos."

"Ele é seu namorado?" – perguntou um dos policiais. Hannah ficou indecisa com a resposta, pensava em Éomer enquanto olhava para Legolas. Um dos grandes amigos dele tinha sido baleado naquela noite e ela estava preocupada em amenizar a atuação de quem causou tudo aquilo!

"Era." – 'por que protegê-lo? Ele atirou numa pessoa, num amigo seu! Podia ter matado alguém!' pensou ela.

"Pode nos contar como isso aconteceu?" – perguntava o policial, ao que Hannah começava seu relato, desde o momento em que chegaram no bar. Sempre dizia que Éomer estava bêbado quando relatava as ações anteriores ao disparo e o policial tomava nota de tudo, completando o nome com o endereço caso ela fosse chamada para testemunhar na ação penal.

Ao terminar o relato sentou-se, mas por pouco tempo, até que finalmente um médico apareceu com notícias do estado de Aragorn. Uma boa notícia: o projétil atingira o abdômen, mas sem causar maiores danos além do sangramento. Não atingira nenhum órgão vital e não causara nada que não pudesse ser reparado. A dificuldade de respirar tinha sido mais pelo susto e dor provocada. Informou que ele estava na UTI apenas por precaução pós operatória, mas assim que acordasse iria ser transferido para um quarto. O alívio foi geral.

Arwen estava sentada abraçada a Legolas, em meio às lágrimas de felicidade e de preocupação. Só acreditaria que o pior já passou quando pudesse ver e falar com Aragorn, mas a informação não deixava de ser um alento muito bem recebido.

O dia já amanhecia do lado de fora. Típica manhã londrina, céu cinza, garoa, névoa, capas e guarda chuvas por todos os lados nas ruas, janelas se abrindo assim como o comércio e, a despeito do inferno que viveram na noite anterior a vida continuava para todos, felizmente.

Boromir convenceu Arwen a ir para casa descansar com a prima e voltar mais tarde, Legolas e ele as levariam. Legolas não queria ficar muito próximo de Hannah e Boromir bem conhecia aquela cara... quando ele olhava de lado e evitava frases longas e encarar as pessoas. Vinte anos de amizade eram mais do que suficientes para saber sobre os pequenos gestos, mas havia mais do que ele demonstrava, e a confirmação veio no caminho de casa, quando estavam só os dois no carro.

"Ela está preocupada com o que vai acontecer com o Éomer." – comentou Legolas, do nada.

"Achei que fosse coisa da minha cabeça isso. É por isso que você não quis falar com ela?"

"Também. Sabia que... que quando eu comecei a namorar com ela, era com o Éomer que ela tinha terminado?" – Legolas perguntou, fazendo Boromir arregalar os olhos diante da surpresa.

"Ela te contou isso hoje?" – perguntou indignado, olhando para o amigo no banco do passageiro, esperando alguma reação, coisa rara de se ver nos últimos dias.

"Nah... eu sabia desde o início. Mas não quis falar nada. Não era só com você... era comigo também a briga dele. Desculpe deixar você se culpar por isso, eu devia ter contado antes." – disse Legolas cabisbaixo. Sabia que Boromir tinha tomado pessoalmente a culpa por todas as confusões que aconteceram e nada fez para que ele se sentisse melhor, deixou que ele ficasse preocupado com sua namorada e Éomer, quando ele próprio sabia que já havia uma história anterior.

Boromir nada respondeu. Não culpava Legolas por isso. Nunca houve problemas por causa de Hannah, só agora. Não sabia bem o que dizer, mas não podia culpá-lo. Dirigiu até o apartamento que os dois dividiam, estacionando o carro na garagem. Saíram do elevador e entraram em casa direto, apesar das luzes dos apartamentos vizinhos estarem acesas, até onde dava para ver por baixo da porta, não quiseram conversar para não chamar a atenção. Infelizmente a vida dos dois não era coisa que sempre passava em branco por aqueles que estavam mais próximos, por causa da grande fama de seus pais.

"Onde você esteve? Te liguei a noite toda! Você não atende o celular?" –Os dois gelaram ao ouvir a voz de Thranduil vinda da sala. O pai de Legolas estava sentado no escuro, aguardando os dois chegarem sabe Deus desde que horas. Todos sabiam que se Thranduil odiava uma coisa, essa era: esperar.

Legolas travou no passo que dava, enquanto Boromir se refazia do susto. Thranduil era uma figura imponente, olhos muito verdes, cabelos compridos, sempre alinhado, postura invejável, além de um respeito, admiração e receio que despertava nas pessoas. Pobres de seus assessores no parlamento.

"Lorde Thranduil...bom dia." - Cumprimentou Boromir. Seu pai, Denethor, era um afigura respeitável no cenário político, mas não impunha sua vontade como Thranduil costumava fazer, seus pais eram grandes amigos, e foi assim que conheceu Legolas ainda quando crianças.

Estava receoso do motivo dessa visita repentina do poderoso senador, sempre tão ligado aos protocolos e tradições... jamais aparecia sem avisar. Boromir estava parado boquiaberto, pasmo pelo modo como a simples presença dele podia paralizá-lo como se hipnotizado por uma serpente. Corou de vergonha ao perceber que Thranduil o olhava com curiosidade sobre seu espanto depois de responder seu cumprimento. Era hora de dar no pé, Legolas ainda não tinha dito nada e, provavelmente pai e filho deviam ter uma conversa.

"O que está fazendo aqui, pai?" – Perguntou Legolas, ignorando e quebrando todas as rígidas regras de conduta social impostas pelas educação britânica de Thranduil. – "Como entrou aqui?"

"É bom te ver também filho. Eu vou bem, obrigado." – ironizou ele. Boromir já estava longe nesse momento. Não queria presenciar a ira daquele homem. Legolas o olhou com descaso. Estava cansado. Mas Thranduil não parou.

"Vim porque VOCÊ me ligou! E respondendo a pergunta de como entrei aqui... é incrível o que se faz com mais de quinhentos euros no bolso! Passei a noite aqui esperando você chegar! Agora responda, onde diabos você esteve! Já estava preocupado com você, moleque!" – respondeu exaltando a voz. Se havia lago que o preocupava era que qualquer coisa acontecer ao seu único filho.

Legolas estava parado no mesmo lugar. Estava chocado com a aparição repentina de seu pai. Arrependeu-se de ter ligado, ele estava preocupado, podia sentir isso em seus olhos e voz. Olhou em volta, evitando o assunto.

"Não vai responder?" – Thranduil forçava o filho a encará-lo.

"N...no hospital." – cedeu. Não queria preocupar o pai, então quis logo explicar o motivo, mas Thranduil o interrompeu. Legolas era a única criatura do mundo que o fazia perder a compostura.

"Tudo bem com você?" – Perguntou, encurtando a distância que os separava, examinado-o com preocupação estampada no olhar.

"Comigo sim, foi o Aragorn... olha pai, eu estou cansado... podemos conversar depois, eu..." – Legolas começava a sentir o cansaço pesando sobre o corpo, queria deitar-se e esquecer essa noite.

"Claro. Hoje é Domingo e você não trabalha, certo? Então, à tarde vá ao hotel onde sempre me hospedo nessa cidade para conversarmos." – Disse ele, dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Pai..." – disse Legolas com a voz manhosa, queria evitar todas as conversas difíceis por algum tempo.

"Não é um pedido, Legolas." – Disse Thranduil, saindo.

Legolas ainda ficou parado por instantes no escuro do mesmo lugar, organizando os pensamentos e sentiu que estava cansado demais para querer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse dormir. Caminhou até o quarto e sequer se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa. Estava arrependido de chamar seu pai, mas precisava de ajuda, embora agora relutasse em admitir. Rolou de lado na cama procurando uma posição menos desconfortável, mas isso só gerava aquela conhecida sensação de agonia e ansiedade, que começou a corroê-lo. Lutava consigo mesmo para não pensar em mais comprimidos para dormir. Há dois ou três dias não tomava nenhum, e quando começava a contar o tempo era um mau sinal. Estava tendo um cise de abstinência, que o fazia querer gritar. Abafou o rosto contra o travesseiro na esperança de que passasse, mas rolou de lado quantas vezes pôde, até não resistir mais.

Boromir estava preocupado, pensativo, deitado em seu quarto, enquanto ouvia a agitação do outro na parede ao lado. Mas o pior não era isso: Se o todo poderoso Thranduil, diplomata ocupado aparecia sem avisar, ele esperava encontrar alguma coisa. Tinha motivos, Legolas o tinha chamado, estava com alterações de humor... introvertido, disposto, cansado, 'ligado', agoniado, angustiado, relaxado... não tinha uma seqüência normal. Só se comportou assim durante a pior época de sua vida, antes da internação. Tinha receio de que pudesse estar acontecendo novamente. Adormeceu sem notar, enquanto esses tristes pensamentos lhe povoavam os sonhos.

&&&

Acordou às quatro da tarde com o telefone tocando.

"Alô." – atendeu com a voz rouca.

"Boromir, o Legolas está?" – ouviu a voz de Hannah perguntar.

"Espera que eu vou ver." Foi até o quarto mas o amigo não estava lá, foi então que lembrou-se da visita inesperada de Thranduil. Provavelmente atendeu ao ultimato do pai.

"Hannah... ele não está, acho que foi visitar o pai." – respondeu em meio a um longo e sonoro bocejo, passando a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado.

"Thranduil?" – perguntou incrédula.

"Conhece outro?" – chutou-se pelo mau humor que cultivava todas as manhãs. – "É... ele estava aqui, quando chegamos. Tomei um puta susto!" – comentou ele olhando pela janela e vendo que a garoa da manhã havia se tornado um sol tímido.

"Pode dizer para o Legolas que eu liguei?" – Sabia que Boromir era azedo de manhã, mas muito disso era por causa dela também.

"Tá bom." –respondeu seco, coçando os olhos, dando outro bocejo alto.

"Tchau." – Boromir nada respondeu, apenas desligou.

&&&

'Estranho' – pensou Hannah enquanto punha o telefone no gancho. – 'Thranduil aparecendo assim.'

Arwen descia as escadas, com uma aparência não muito melhor do que a da noite anterior quando chegaram. Parecia ansiosa em ir ver Aragorn no hospital. Sabia que ela mal tinha dormido, pois ouvia alguns gritos abafados – provavelmente de quando ela tinha pesadelos com o que acontecera – sangue, pessoas correndo, sirenes. Estava muito preocupada com ele, apesar da notícia do médico de que não era nada grave. Não era o suficiente para ela, tinha que ver e falar com ele pessoalmente.

&&&

Arwen e a prima chegavam de táxi ao hospital, Hannah não queria que ela passasse muito tempo sozinha e decidiu acompanhá-la. Aragorn era seu amigo também. Halbarad, o primo dele ainda estava lá numa ante-sala, junto com um casal que ambas deduziram serem os pais. Foram recebidas pelo pai dele apresentando-se, e informadas de que havia acordado à mais cedo e voltara a dormir.

Conversavam com a família de Aragorn por muito tempo, Legolas já havia estado lá de manhã e falado com ele, pouco depois que ele acordou, mas o conteúdo da conversa era sigilo absoluto. Algum tempo depois, a mãe dele voltava dizendo que ele havia acordado outra vez, e que elas podiam ir vê-lo se quisessem.

"Vai você, Arwen, tem muito mais o que falar com ele." – ofereceu Hannah. Não sabia se estava pronta para encarar o resultado de uma ação como a que ela presenciara na noite anterior. Arwen estava sendo muito mais forte do que ela nesse momento. Impressionante o quanto ela havia mudado nesse dias.

Arwen caminhou pelo corredor sentindo o coração acelerar até chegar ao quarto. Hesitou diante da porta fechada, temendo pelo que poderia encontrar e buscando consolo nas palavras do médico durante a madrugada... todas aquelas cenas de filmes e novelas, com pessoas cheias de fios e tubos pelo nariz, máquinas apitando, suturas e curativos não saíam de sua mente.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta procurando não fazer nenhum ruído. Suspirou de alívio quando viu que a única máquina que havia ali era um monitor cardíaco, e o único foi era o do soro. Aragorn estava pálido e parecia adormecido, perfeitamente compreensível depois de tudo o que tinha passado, além de ter se sentido mal por causa do efeito da anestesia, conforme a mãe dele havia falado.

Olhou em volta, não fosse um hospital o quarto até que era confortável, as paredes pintadas de uma amarelo bem claro, com as persianas fechadas davam uma ar de que era um belo dia ensolarado do lado de fora... ainda bem que estavam fechadas, a realidade era decepcionante.

Aproximou-se da cama , segurando a mão dele, que abria os olhos lentamente, piscando várias vezes até se acostumar com a pouca claridade do lugar, mas seu sorriso iluminou-se ao vê-la.

Finalmente ela acreditava no que o médico havia dito... não havia motivo para pânico.

"Oi..." – disse ele com a voz rouca de sono, os lábios secos.

"Oi... como se sente?" – respondeu ela com um terno sorriso, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem de felicidade.

"Melhor. E você?" – Aragorn estava analisando as feições dela, que pareceu um tanto abatida

"Melhor agora, que sei que você está bem." – sorriu mais um pouco. Ele também estava com um sorriso estranho, o que o lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com Legolas muito antes, quando acordou.

_Aragorn acordou mais uma vez, esperando ver suas pais no quarto, olhou em volta, mas apenas avistou Legolas._

_Legolas! O que ele estava fazendo lá? Parecia distraído, enquanto olhava pela janela e via os pingos de uma leve chuva baterem contra a janela._

"_Legolas?" – chamou ele, ao que o outro virou-se de imediato._

"_Olá... como se sente?"_

"_Onde estão meus pais?"_

"_Saíram alguns minutos. Me pediram para ficar com você." – sorriu o outro, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado._

"_Vocês ainda estão aqui?"_

"_Não, só eu. Vim cedo para saber se precisavam de alguma coisa."_

"_E a Arwen?" – Perguntou preocupado, não tinha notícias dela, e isso estava começando a incomodá-lo._

"_Está bem, apesar de tudo. Boromir e eu a levamos para casa mais cedo. Ela estava preocupada com você, foi prá casa mas eu duvido que ela vá conseguir dormir."_

"_Ela está bem? Se aquele desgraçado fez alguma coisa com ela..." – Aragorn começava a se exaltar, quando Legolas pulou da cadeira em sua direção, fazendo com que ele se deitasse novamente, dando um riso divertido._

"_Calma! Ela está bem, não aconteceu nada com ela, nem com ninguém além de você. E fique deitado! Senão não vai conseguir fazer nada nem contra 'aquele desgraçado' nem com ninguém!" – Riu Legolas, ajeitando as cobertas sobre o amigo outra vez._

"_Então agora é oficial? Está mesmo namorando com ela?" – Perguntou Legolas, numa súbita mudança de assunto._

_Aragorn apenas sorriu, desviando o olhar e a mente por alguns instantes._

"_Sabe, Legolas... alguns dias atrás recebi uma proposta da empresa para ir trabalhar no Japão, com a filia de lá. Agora que eu e ela... nós estamos juntos... eu pensei..." – Aragorn estava tímido! Legolas sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, era bom saber que o amigo havia encontrado alguém por quem quisesse trocar sua vida errante._

"_Abandonaria a vida que levou até agora por ela?". – Perguntou Legolas, sério._

"_Eu morreria por ela. Ontem, quando tudo aconteceu, e eu a ouvi gritar, eu só pensei... só pensei que não queria que nada tivesse acontecido com ela." – disse ele, em meio à lágrimas que agora surgiam._

"_Não vai precisar de tanto. Fico feliz por você ter se apaixonado, amigo." – disse Legolas, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz deitado. – "Pode ficar sossegado. Ela está bem."_

"_Acha que ela vai aceitar se eu disser que quero ir para o Japão ficar com ela?" – perguntou sonolento. A medicação voltava a fazer efeito, e aos poucos adormeceu novamente, ouvindo o amigo dizer que ele devia perguntar à ela, mas acreditava que a resposta era 'sim'._

"Você... você não se machucou ontem ,não é?" – Perguntou ele, receoso, observando-a.

"Não. Eu estou bem, já disse. Mas... fiquei com tanto medo de que te acontecesse alguma coisa..." – dizia ela, em meio ao choro, aproximando-se dele ainda mais.

"Eu estou bem, de verdade." – Aragorn ia ter que esperar. Arwen estava frágil demais para terem uma conversa tão séria por hora. Novamente ele começava a ficar sonolento, até que o sono o venceu mais uma vez, mas desta vez estava tranqüilo.

Quando Arwen deixou o quarto, havia alguns amigos deles lá, trazendo a notícia de que Éomer tinha sido preso no começo da manhã, coisa boa de se ouvir num Domingo, mas... já tinha sido liberado pelos advogados da família também. Parece que as notícias boas vem em pares com as ruins ultimamente. – Pensou ela, enquanto buscava por Hannah para voltarem para casa.

&&&

Legolas chegava ao hotel onde o pai estava hospedado, obrigatoriamente arrumado, conforme a ocasião. Todo de preto, calça social, camisa esportiva, cinto, bleizer... jamais pareceria diante de seu pai do jeito que gostava de se vestir sem ganhar uma dura repreenda, acompanhada de um longo e dolorosamente chato discurso sobre a importância da aparência.

Chegou a suíte onde o pai estava. Mal teve tempo de bater, que o próprio Thranduil já a abria prontamente.

"Legolas..." Dizia ele saindo do caminho para que o filho pudesse entrar.

"Pai... achei que ia me esperar no restaurante. Sempre que nos falamos é assim." – respondeu com indiferença.

"É... mas não achei conveniente dessa vez por causa do assunto." – Thranduil fechava a porta e estava falando baixo. Legolas já sabia do que se tratava, e não teria outra escolha a não ser oferecer todas as informações que ele desejasse saber. – "Mudando de assunto rapidamente... como está Aragorn?"

"Bem. Falei com ele hoje de manha, antes de vir." – Respondeu ele, olhando pela janela, de costas para o pai, abraçando a si mesmo.

"Que bom. O que houve mesmo com ele? Você não me disse." – Dizia Thranduil, sumindo no closet.

"Foi baleado na saída de uma festa." – respondeu simplesmente.

"Uma vergonha a violência desse país." – lamentou o político.- " Já prenderam o responsável?"

"Não sei, mas se não, vão prender logo. Todo mundo sabe que foi o Éomer e onde ele mora."

"Éomer! Filho do Théoden, comerciante marítimo? Agora estou chocado, mesmo."

"Sempre soubemos que ele nunca foi muito certo das idéias... mas... acho que não foi por isso que me chamou." – Disse Legolas, voltando-se para o pai, que buscava arrumar uma de suas caríssimas gravatas.

"Quando você me ligou..." – Começou Thranduil, de observando o filho pelo espelho – "... me disse que Hannah não estava mais falando com você. E agora?"

"Não sei. Ela estava saindo com o Éomer, esses dias, e era quem estava com ele ontem à noite, antes de tudo."

Thranduil sentou-se à mesa, fazendo sinal para que o filho o acompanhasse no café da manhã. Legolas sentou-se incomodado ao perceber que o pai o encarava, estudando seus traços e expressões.

"Já procurou seu terapeuta?" – Esse era o Thranduil conhecido dele. Entrando de repente no assunto, pegando seu 'oponente' desprevenido.

"Não foi nada sério, pai." – respondeu sem encará-lo.

"Legolas! Como pode não ser sério? Tem idéia de como sua voz soava ao telefone? Igual a noite em que você, VOCÊ, me procurou pedindo ajuda depois de chegar ao fundo do poço! Tem idéia de como fiquei preocupado?" – Legolas lhe dava as costas, saindo.

"Não se atreva a fazer isso!" – Thranduil levantou-se, assim como seu tom de voz, imperioso. Legolas parou onde estava, às lembranças daquela noite mencionada, o velho e conhecido sentimento de aperto no peito que o sufocavam, como se aquele enorme quarto fosse apenas uma caixa de fósforos.

"Você me liga, diz que está deprimido, que voltou a tomar comprimidos sem receita e diz que não é nada? NÃO É NADA! TALVEZ NA SUA CABEÇA NÃO SEJA!" –Thranduil gritava aproximando-se do filho, que voltava-se para ele.

"Porque não é." – retrucou baixinho. – " Desculpe se eu te assustei, eu me precipitei, só isso." – Dizia enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do abraço de seu pai. Mas a verdade era que ansiava por isso, seu mundo estava desmoronando e ele precisava de ajuda por mais que tentasse negar.

"Eu estou preocupado com você, Legolas! Estava agoniado no telefone, estava cansado ontem, está ansioso agora.. há quanto tempo tomou o último?" – Perguntou direto, não gostava de rodeios.

"Ontem." – Legolas condenou-se por responder, mas estava se sentindo mal ao ver a preocupação genuína de seu pai.

"ONTEM!" – disse Thranduil espantado e separando-se do abraço. – "Quero que você vá falar com seu terapeuta, e seu conselheiro, o mais rápido possível! Agora, se necessário!"

"NÃO!" – Legolas se afastava em meio ao espanto e lágrimas. Lembranças da sua recuperação, crises, depressão... tudo pelo que ele não desejava passar outra vez. – "NÃO É NADA, JÁ DISSE!" – Legolas estava gritando, sufocado pelo ambiente, fugindo do toque de seu pai. Estava tendo uma crise. A negação veemente de algo que era verdade era o primeiro sinal de algo errado.

Thranduil o alcançou, trazendo-o para perto outra vez, sentando-se com ele no sofá, deixando-o chorar o quanto quisesse, até que se sentir melhor.

"Filho... me prometa que vai procurar um médico. Você é tudo na minha vida. Não quero te perder por mais três anos outra vez. Você nunca mais foi o mesmo. Sabe que eu te amo, que faria tudo por você, mas você tem que me deixar ajudar, como da outra vez." – Thranduil dizia estas palavras acompanhadas de lágrimas de preocupação, sentindo que seu filho e razão de sua vida escapava por entre seus dedos. Legolas deitou-se apoiando a cabeça no colo do pai, sentindo o afago carinhoso que recebia.

"Eu não quero que isso aconteça outra vez... não quero ser internado." – afirmou seu maior receio.

"Sabe que se não me deixar outra escolha é o que vai acontecer, certo?" – Legolas entregou-se ao carinho que recebia, permanecendo ali até que o sono lhe sobreveio.

&&&

Arwen chegava em casa com a prima, embora tivesse vontade de ficar no hospital com Aragorn. Estava feliz em saber que ele teria alta dali dois dias, pelo fato de não ter sido um ferimento grave. Olhou a sala, a luz da secretária eletrônica piscava. Havia recados, e começou a ouvi-los.

"Arwen, é a Shina... preciso falar com você. Me liga."

Shina ligando? Tinha um certo tom de urgência em sua voz.

O segundo recado era para Hannah, da delegacia, dizendo que ela teria que dar novo depoimento, e o terceiro a fez parar onde estava.

"Arwen, é o Haldir. Já que você não fala mais comigo eu resolvi ir para a Inglaterra para ter uma conversa com você. Espero que não se importe, mas a Shina tinha me dado seu endereço há algum tempo. Chego na semana que vem. Um beijo. Saiyonara."

Arwen não sabia o que fazer. Haldir estava de volta na sua vida e vindo para a Europa acertar os ponteiros! Podia ser pior?

Pegou o telefone e subiu a escada correndo, precisava falar com a amiga para ver se ela conseguia impedir Haldir, mas não que soubesse exatamente o porquê. Tinha medo de reencontrá-lo e reavivar o que sentia por ele, se é que isso já não tinha acontecido quando ouviu o telefone.

TBC...

Infelizmente não tive tempo de revisar... deve ter uns errinhos de ortografia e nomes estranhos por aí... me avisem, OK. Meu e-mail todo mundo já sabe...

Passamos a metade da história. Vai até o capítulo 16 ou 17, ainda não decidi, depende de como vão ficar os tamanhos depois de digitados, já que eu elaboro mais depois e acrescento algumas cenas extras que escrevi para essa versão.

Digam o que acharam, como sempre. Ainda preciso pedir que façam isso? Cansa digitar, já sei! Vou fazer um CTRL 'C' e CTRL 'V' em cada folha!

NUNCA MAIS ESCREVO ROMANCE! Aliás, nunca mais eu quero escrever uma porção de coisas! Minha próxima fic vai ser uma de tragédia, e quem sabe consigo escrever uma comédia... para variar. Praticamente me vejo na obrigação de escrever uma fic sobre cada coisa, testar as possibilidades que minha mente insana me dá!

Acho que podia ter discorrido mais sobre o hospital, mas admito que queria chegar logo na aparição do Thranduil. Hi, Hi.

Beijos Kika-sama.


	10. Dúvidas

Olá meninas! Muito tempo sem que eu desse o ar da graça por aqui! O último capítulo foi postado no Natal! Já estamos no dia das mães! Vou iniciar uma nova tradição de só postar durante os feriados... quem me acompanha nessa? Ninguém espero... senão o mundo será um lugar muito chato. Pois é, demora mas um dia chega, a história já está escrita até o final e só aguarda a minha boa vontade, o fim da semana de provas e fatores de caso fortuito e força maior (diga-se de passagem a minha vontade inigualável de escrever fics de outros temas).

Mas o que importa é que eu volto. Essa semana tive uma folguinha no ritmo louco que eu me impus nos últimos meses, então deu para digitar mais um capítulo.

Agradeço as reviews mandadas há tantos meses atrás. Aliás, tenho que comentar que a produção de fics cresceu bastante nesse tempo em que fiquei sem ver, sem contar as fics do desafio. Quando terminar vocês vão posta-las aqui prá deixarmos as reviews, certo? Certo (com cara de quem intima a responder)?

Bom, ao que interessa: Breve síntese: Arwen terminou o namoro com o calhorda do Haldir e foi para a Inglaterra visitar a prima e esfriar a cabeça. Lá ela conheceu o namorado da prima, Legolas, um ex viciado em anti depressivos e afins, e o amigo dele, Aragorn ganhou o coração da moça (mas ela ainda não sabe disso). Durante uma festa surge uma briga e Aragorn acaba sendo baleado e indo parar no hospital (nada grave com o moço para alívio das moças – eu sei, eu sei... sou má!). Agora Haldir quer voltar a parecer na vida dela e está indo para o Velho continente.

CONTINUA...

Japão: 03:45h

"Moshi, moshi, Éowyn dessuga." (alô. Éowyn falando).

Éowyn atendia o telefone sonolenta. Praguejara cada vez que ele tocara, evitando atender na vã esperança de quem quer que fosse desistisse, mas a persistência da criatura era maior do que ela havia imaginado. Às três da manhã não poderia ser nada de bom.

"Éowyn, é a Arwen" – respondeu a voz do outro lado, deixando-a mais desperta.

"Oi amiga! Tudo bem?" – disse ela com a voz mais apta a uma conversa, e animada.

"Não. Nem sei por onde começar... você me ligou."

"O que aconteceu com você Arwen?" – Éowyn imediatamente reconhecia a preocupação na voz da amiga, e isso a fazia ficar de orelha em pé. "Você estava tão bem na Quinta feira!"

"Bom, é que.. eu e o Aragorn... nós... nós ficamos e..." – Arwen não conseguia terminar a frase. Na verdade nem sabia como a tinha começado, estava confusa com milhões de coisas na cabeça desde o recebimento do recado de Haldir.

"Isso é ótimo!" – Disse Éowyn, sem saber o motivo daquela preocupação. Haldir não poderia ser... esse com certeza já era carta fora do baralho.

"É, só que... que... ele levou um tiro ontem! Está no Hospital!" – Arwen desatava a chorar descontroladamente, tentando manter o mínimo de calma que podia para que a amiga conseguisse entender as palavras que ela não teria coragem de repetir.

Éowyn estava muda do outro lado da linha. Não sabia se tinha entendido direito, mas a contar com o choro descontrolado da outra achou por bem não repetir o que ouvira, ainda mais se viesse recheado com o espanto que a acometia naquele instante. Apenas esperou em silêncio que a outra se acalmasse para que pudesse arriscar a fazer alguma pergunta.

"Ele está bem? Você está bem?" – nada mais parecia apropriado a se dizer naquele momento. Questionava-se sobre o motivo de tantas coisas estarem acontecendo na vida da amiga neste momento. Karma? Destino? Provação? Inferno astral? Qualquer que fosse o nome que dessem pareciam ser mais duros com ela do que com as outras pessoas.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele foi operado, falei com ele hoje de manhã... vai ficar tudo bem." Disse ela como se tentasse assegurar mais a si mesma do que convencer a amiga no Japão. Ao final deu uma pequena risada, que Éowyn conhecia muito bem, era de puro alívio.

"NÃO ME ASSUSTA ASSIM DE NOVO, SENÃO TE MATO!" – Gritou Éowyn com seus ares escandalosos. "Ouviu?" – perguntou ela, em tom mais baixo.

"Eu e todo o povo de Shikoku a Kiyushu, né!" – Respondeu Arwen aproximando o fone da orelha novamente. Durante o grito da outra o havia afastado quase um metro. "Mas, Éowyn... tem outra coisa. Acabei de receber um recado do Haldir. Ele disse que vem prá cá! Chaga em dois dias. O que eu faço Éowyn? Tá tudo tão legal entre o Aragorn e eu, não quero que o Haldir atrapalhe tudo."

"Ele só vai atrapalhar se você deixar. Um dia você ia ter que escolher entre os dois mesmo. Se bem que eu acho que não há o que escolher, você tá caidinha pelo Aragorn. Mas..."

"Mas...?" – Perguntou Arwen. Quando Éowyn fazia suspense, coisa boa não vinha.

"O Rúmil me falou que ele conseguiu uma desistência de última hora e já embarcou."

Tarde demais. Haldir já estava a caminho, antes que pudesse pedir a amiga o imenso sacrifício de falar com ele para que ele não viesse.

"Não acredito!" – Arwen estava começando a sentir as bolhas de ar estourando em seu estômago, e dessa vez não era agradável.

"Nem eu acreditei quando o traste do amigo dele me falou, mas... bom, você vai ter que lidar com isso. Daqui a pouco ele está aparecendo aí. Boa sorte amiga."

"Valeu Éowyn. Se eu não soubesse que ele vinha e ele aparecesse aqui eu caía dura!"

"De nada. Depois me liga para dizer como foi e quando o Aragorn tiver alta, ok?"

"Ok. Beijo."

"Outro, Tchau!"

MANHÃ SEGUINTE:

Hannah estava no telefone com o advogado contratado para defender Éomer da acusação de tentativa de homicídio. Parece que o Promotor estava num dia de rara inspiração contra os filhinhos de papai, e não considerou como simples agressão e acidente por imperícia no manejo de arma de fogo, e decidiu enfiar-lhe güela abaixo uma tentativa de homicídio além de porte ilegal, perturbação da paz e dano ao patrimônio local.

O advogado propôs que ela fosse testemunha de Éomer no julgamento e no inquérito policial. Ela estava pensativa, isso poderia arruinar as chances dela e Legolas acertarem o passo. Mas não cogitava negar ajuda a Éomer, sentia alguma coisa indefinível por ele. Algo que não ousaria descrever, mas que lhe davam calafrios. Por mais que amasse Legolas, às vezes ele era muito passivo, e ela queria alguém mais agressivo, ativo, agitado. Tudo o que Legolas não era, pelo contrário, era ponderado e calado. Éomer tinha contra si o caráter duvidoso, mas confessava a si mesma que o jeito perigoso dele era o que mais a atraía, desde a primeira vez em que se viram.

Não estaria traindo seus amigos se aparecesse como testemunha dele no julgamento. Apenas diria a verdade, que ele estava bêbado e não era responsável por seus atos, e que ele já tinha um histórico de alcolismo, portanto não foi proposital. Não desmentiria nada sobre a briga e o disparo, ou a fuga do local. Nem uma vírgula.

Olhou para o telefone mais uma vez. Legolas não estava, ou não queria atender, e não havia retornado seu telefonema.

&&&&

Legolas chegava em casa de manhã, ainda a tempo de ver Boromir terminando o café da manhã. Relaxado, descabelado, descalço, os olhos ainda vermelhos de sono, enterrando o rosto dentro de uma caneca de café. Recebeu um aceno de mão no momento em que o outro o avistou.

Boromir estava pensativo quando começou a ouvir sons no quarto do outro. Não era normal. Era como se ele estivesse revirando o cômodo em busca de alguma coisa. Como nunca fora mestre em suportar a própria curiosidade, 'rastejou' até o cômodo que estava sendo destruído, quando percebeu já estava acompanhando Legolas em direção ao banheiro. Mas quando foi que chegou ao quarto? Não chegou, foi pego no meio do caminho. E daí resolveu acompanhar o amigo, onde quer que ele fosse com aqueles frascos laranja na mão. Sabia o que era, só queria saber qual o fim que aguardava o conteúdo, se o vaso ou o estômago, e percebia que o outro parecia não notar sua presença.

"O que é isso Legolas?" - Típica pergunta cretina, mas se via na obrigação de fazer. Era automático obrigar o reconhecimento do objeto. Mas no fundo sentiu alívio quando observava o outro esvaziando cada um deles no vaso sanitário, ainda com alguma hesitação.

"Eu imaginava que você tinha voltado a usar isto, mas não pensei que fossem tantos." – disse olhando e fazendo a contagem na pia, um dois, três...quatro frascos, cada um com média de 12 comprimidos. Isso sem contar o que ele já deveria ter utilizado. "Por que você não falou nada?" – Boromir tentava arrancar alguma resposta agora, mas o outra parecia em transe, hipnotizado pelos comprimidos que afundavam na água aos poucos.

"Você tinha me dito que tinha parado..." – Boromir estava ficando irritado, ainda mais quando percebeu a hesitação do outro em se livrar do conteúdo do último frasco.

"Diabos Legolas! Olha prá mim! Pensei que você e eu éramos amigos, que você ia me contar se houvesse algo de errado com você! Mas você sempre prefere fazer do seu jeito, né!" – Dizendo isso Boromir destampou o último contigente e despejou seu conteúdo dando a descarga logo em seguida, pressionando-a a até que tudo o que havia ali fosse pelo ralo.

"Há quanto tempo Legolas?" – Boromir perguntou fazendo-o encará-lo com um puxão não muito delicado.

"Desculpe..." – não parecia querer dizer mais nada, mas dessa vez não escaparia. Não há nada pior do que um italiano determinado.

"Falou com seu pai?"

"Falei. Ele me mandou procurar meu conselheiro e o meu terapeuta." – Tentava ser o mais honesto possível, mas ainda sim omitiria a razão de ter recomeçado a se afundar dessa maneira. Ninguém jamais saberia o que acontecia em seus sonhos e algumas visões que tinha da realidade nos poucos momentos de sobriedade forçada.

"Há quanto tempo?" – Não era fácil fazer Boromir mudar de idéia. Ele sempre bateria na mesma tecla até obter a verdade. Teria feito melhor se seguisse carreira na polícia.

"2...2 meses. Boromir, eu sinto muito." – As lágrimas começavam a embargar sua voz.

"Você fez o que seu pai mandou?"

"Não." – dizia de cabeça baixa, como uma criança que leva uma bronca. "eu, eu só não quero ser internado outra vez. Boromir, por favor..."

"Legolas! Pelo amor de Deus! Sabe que isso é sério! Não... de jeito nenhum, Vou falar com seu pai agora!" – Boromir ia saindo do banheiro, determinado a avisar Thranduil das maluquices do filho.

"Eu não quero ser internado Boromir, por favor..." – Legolas tremia com a possibilidade se ver encarcerado em uma clínica de reabilitação novamente. "Por favor..." – implorava em meio aos tremores que assolavam seu corpo.

"Você tem noção da situação ruim em que você me deixa? Eu sei o quanto você sofreu da outra vez, e também não quero que aconteça novamente... mas também não quero te ver chegar no fundo do poço como antes. Legolas, tinha dias que eu achava que você ia morrer de tão forte que eram as suas crises! Você é meu melhor amigo, não quero te fazer sofrer, mas não quero deixar que você vá até onde não há mais volta..." – Boromir estava triste com as lembranças do que presenciou o amigo viver anos antes. Era difícil saber o que fazer. Por um lado queria que ele fosse internado o mais rápido possível e, talvez, não sofresse tanto os efeitos disso. Por outro lado pensava que se o assustasse com essa possibilidade, Legolas poderia desaparecer como da outra vez, e quando o encontrasse seria tarde demais. Um estranho calafrio correu sua espinha ao ter esse pensamento. Talvez o melhor a se fazer era dar um voto de confiança ao amigo.

"Boromir... eu faço o que você quiser.. mas por favor..." – Legolas o olhava com desespero. Não podia negar um voto de confiança, mas o faria com o coração apertado. Em um mês muita coisa poderia acontecer, e para alguém que já conhecia o vício e seus efeitos e consequências, é tempo mais do que suficiente para se reorganizar ou desestruturar de vez. Boromir pensou por instantes até que propôs:

"Um teste de urina em um mês, Legolas. Mês que vem eu quero que você faça um. Se acusar alguma coisa eu entrego ao seu pai. Se você ficar estranho como tem andado esses dias eu falo com seu pai, entendeu. Eu te conheço muito bem e sei quando você esconde alguma coisa. Agora eu já sei o que é, então não tente me enganar. Eu só te peço isso, Legolas." – Disse Boromir, sério, esperando a reação do outro.

"Feito."

"Mudando de assunto..." – ofereceu Boromir, observando o extremo desconforto que a situação provocava em seu amigo – " A Hannah ligou três vezes ontem. Onde você dormiu?"

"No hotel com o meu pai." – respondeu Legolas, quieto como se mantinha nos últimos dias. Sabia muito bem que crise maior de abstinência não o havia atingido ainda. O que ele poderia fazer se isso acontecesse? Tinha noção de como ficava violento, e combativo quando queria suas drogas, e tinha medo de machucar alguém, principalmente Boromir, durante uma dessas crises. Se tinha alguém que não merecia isso era Boromir, sempre tão fiel amigo, que às vezes o fazia pensar no que poderia ter feito de tão bom assim na vida para merecer um amigo como ele.

"Um mês, Legolas. Um mês. Não esqueça sua promessa." – Lembrou Boromir saindo para o trabalho. Legolas também já estava atrasado, tomou um banho rápido e saiu.

Na hora do café Arwen estava tensa, comentando com Hannah a situação que se armava. Não sabia o que esperar da visita de Haldir, e se sentia estranhamente confusa quando ao que sentia por cada um dos homens. Tão diferentes que eram a faziam pensar por qual deles ela se importava mais. Meses atrás Haldir era o amor de sua vida e ao vir para a Inglaterra não queria esquecê-lo, apenas se afastar. Tinha certeza de seu amor por ele, e num momento de carência conheceu Aragorn. Pensou se não estaria transferindo os sentimentos de um para a pessoa do outro, pois Aragorn era tudo o que ela sempre quis que Haldir fosse.

"Hannah ouvia a voz da prima, mas no fundo tinha os pensamentos voltados para Legolas. Tinha que falar com ele, sentia tanta falta do rapaz que chegava a doer. Se sentia dividida sobre seus sentimentos entre Legolas e Éomer... o famoso caso do "e se...". Como seria se ficasse com um ou com outro? E se desse certo? E se não desse? Tentava se imaginar com Éomer, mas não conseguia se ver fazendo com ele coisas que faria com Legolas, e com a maior alegra, como aproveitar uma simples tarde em casa namorando. Sempre se via acompanhada de Legolas nesses momentos. Pensou se o que ela sentia por Éomer não era nada mais do que uma grande atração física, talvez ela tenha arriscado um grande amor por algo que não era o que ela queria para sua vida. Levantou-se, deixando a prima falando sozinha, pegou um casaco e saiu. Ia encontrar Legolas e conversar com ele. Tinha muito a resolver, talvez não fosse a melhor hora, mas somente saberia disso se tentasse naquele momento.

Arwen estava trancando a porta de casa, ia ao hospital mais uma vez para ver Aragorn, quando uma voz chamou seu nome. Aquela voz que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, as bolhas dentro de seu estômago estourarem com mais intensidade, como se este fosse um copo cheio de água que recebe uma aspirina efervescente. O frio percorrendo a linha de sua coluna, gelando seu sangue e fazendo seu rosto corar com a rapidez e calor com que corria por suas veias, misturando todas as sensações em uma única fração de segundo: Haldir. Olhou para trás, era ele mesmo, vindo em sua direção com um largo sorriso, visível a distância.

Arwen percebeu que sai mão tremia, a palma úmida de suor e branca até as extremidades dos dedos, o que contrastava com o calor que sentia na face, que estava cada vez mais corada, como se aquele fosse o primeiro encontro dos dois. Ele se aproximava mais, fazendo seus joelhos tremerem, um 'look' casual bem comportado, calça jeans preta, camiseta vermelha, a cor favorita dele, os cabelos desalinhados, acompanhados dos mais belos e brilhantes olhos azuis que ela já vira em toda a vida. Ele estava feliz, e isso era visível a começar pelo olhar, acompanhado do sorriso. Era a imagem que fazia seu coração ter saudades dos abraços e beijos que trocaram. Seus olhos se marejaram-se a medida que ele se aproximava.

"Haldir!" – disse ela com a voz estrangulada.

"Oi Arwen, como vai?" – Estranhamente, de perto ele parecia mais receoso do que de longe. Seus movimentos mais contidos, ao invés dos ímpetos que o assolavam no Japão, que o faziam pegá-la no colo ou outras coisa malucas a que estava acostumada. Cumprimentaram-se com um beijo no rosto, mais carinhoso do que o esperado. Mas ele se mantinha um pouco distante, com um sorriso agora tímido.

"Não muito bem... Ia ao hospital ver um amigo e..." – De repente pensou que tinha dito a palavra 'amigo' inconscientemente. Seria isso algum sinal? Se amava Aragorn não deveria ter receio de dizer isso a Haldir. Mas se o disse era porque o que ainda sentia por Haldir era maior do que o que realmente imaginava?

"Dá pra gente conversar, sei lá? Um passeio? É importante." – Haldir tinha um brilho no olhar, uma euforia que ela nunca vira antes, mas ao mesmo tempo estava inseguro, pondo e tirando as mãos dos bolsos, como se elas estivessem sobrando e ele não soubesse o que fazer.

Arwen queria evitar esse confronto o mais que pudesse, usaria o fato de estar de saída como desculpa, para ter mais tempo para pensar. – "Bom... eu ia no hospital agora, mas..."

"Não, tudo bem. Pode ser mais tarde, eu te espero. A gente pode sair, seu lá. Mas é importante. Por isso eu quero que você tenha tempo prá escutar o que eu vou dizer..." – Haldir estava sendo tão reticente que Arwen não sabia mais se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

"Pode ir lá comigo, se quiser." – ofereceu, mas condenou-se. 'estúpida... baka, baka, baka' (tola, tola, tola) – pensou ela.

Arwen tentava analisar seus próprios atos: primeiro, chamar Aragorn de 'Amigo'; segundo, oferecer para levar Haldir ao hospital como se não fosse nada demais? Pensando nessas duas coisas não deixou de começara sentir uma felicidade estranha. Um contentamento, mas não uma euforia. Pensou que, talvez, o que sentia por Haldir estivesse ganhando espaço novamente. Ele estava lá, não estava? Nervoso, querendo falar com ela! Veio do Japão para fazer uma surpresa!

Ele parecia receoso de ir com ela, talvez quisesse dar mais espaço à ela, coisa que nunca fez no Japão. Ele preferiu declinar o convite de ir no hospital.

"Melhor não... Estou um pouco cansado da viagem. Vim direto prá cá. Estou no hotel, te vejo mais tarde?" – Perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim, claro" – respondeu mais do que depressa.

"Tá bom então. Mais tarde eu venho te buscar aqui." – Disse ele se despedindo sem jeito, e tomando caminho pela rua por onde veio. Arwen o observou até que ele sumiu de vista e então, rumou para o hospital.

CONTINUA (antes do natal! – espero)...

Gente, eu sei que o capítulo foi curtinho, só nove páginas, se comparado as demais que tinham média de treze, mas o tempo é curto, e eu tenho outros fics para escrever (um hábito maldito que eu tenho de acumular as coisa até que virem uma bola de neve!)

Mas no próximo capítulo muita coisa se resolve, ou não (como dizem as paródias de Caetano Veloso), mas fica aqui a promessa:

PROMETO QUE ANTES DO NATAL EU POSTO MAIS UM CAPÍTULO, OK!


	11. Nem tudo o que reluz é ouro

Pois é gente, dessa vez foi pouco tempo de espera entre uma atualização e outra (pelo menos eu acho...). Tantas coisas aconteceram nessa terra durante os últimos dois meses que pareceu que passou voando. Já estamos no segundo semestre, estou mudando de estágio (outra vez! É a terceira vez este ano!)... caótico! Trabalhos, pesquisas, comecei a fuçar coisas sobre pós-graduação... e assim vai (ou deveria ir, pelo menos)

Agradecimento a Jacilene, que me enviou o aviso de uma gafe cometida, pois deixei o nome do Radamanthys ao invés do Aragorn no capítulo passado. Sorry, gomen nassai! Problema resolvido, espero que você continue atenta, porque o 'tico' tá ligado que não cabe reconvenção em medida cautelar de busca e apreensão de menores (sabia que isso existe?), e o 'teco' se perdeu junto com a seleção brasileira na Copa do Mundo...acho que ele deve estar comemorando a vitória da seleção italiana ainda!

Agradecimentos também às minhas fiéis leitoras, que sempre acham um tempinho pra deixar as reviews no texto, ainda que eu deva milhares a elas, especialmente pra Sadie, de quem eu acompanho os textos desde longa data, mas ando negligenciando um pouco. Feitas as devidas considerações preliminares, ao que interessa!

&&&&&&&&

Arwen fazia uma análise desesperada de seu comportamento com Haldir minutos antes, enquanto rumava para o hospital: chamou Aragorn de 'Amigo', como num reflexo. Isso não saía de sua cabeça por nada. Seria remorso? Seria seu verdadeiro pensamento? Duas dúvidas.

Ofereceu para que Haldir a acompanhasse até o hospital como se não fosse nada demais! Ele ainda era seu namorado? Aragorn era o que dela? E ela prá ele? Cinco dúvidas... as coisas estavam se multiplicando em proporções estranhas.

O que faria se Haldir lhe oferecesse para fazer as pazes? Era isso o que aquele comportamento agitado queria dizer, certo? Por que outro motivo ele viria para o ocidente? Por que pegou um vôo antes? Queria ele lhe fazer uma surpresa? O que era aquela felicidade nos olhos dele? Qual o papel que Aragorn tinha agora em sua vida? O que ela ia sentir quando o visse agora? Devia falar prá ele sobre a presença de Haldir na Inglaterra? Dizer o que achava que ele pretendia? Aragorn ia ficar muito magoado com isso? Deus do Céu! Quantas dúvidas podem surgir em alguns minutos, enquanto você ainda busca respostas para as anteriores...

Foi quando se deu conta de que havia chegado ao hospital. Como ela chegou lá? Andando? De táxi? Como não foi atropelada? Quanto ela pagou ao motorista... ou será que não pagou? A mente de Arwen andava a mil milhas por hora, mas realmente estas últimas perguntas não tinham um real significado, ou muita importância. Olhou em volta, na esperança de ver alguém conhecido que a distraísse um pouco antes de rumar para o quarto dele. Tinha plena certeza de que logo que ele a visse saberia o que se passava em sua cabeça. Éowyn sempre dissera que ela nunca fora muito boa em esconder o que sentia na expressão. Não que ela tenha se empenhado muito nisso desde que ouviu esse comentário pela primeira vez. Agora estava pagando por isso.

Andando pelos corredores do hospital sentiu uma estranha felicidade... um contentamento mas que não chegava a ser uma euforia. Pensou que, talvez, o que sentisse por Haldir estivesse ganhando nova força pois se sentia assim toda vez que pensava nele. Quando deu por si já estava à porta do quarto de Aragorn. Adentrou silenciosamente, observando que ele ainda parecia dormir e não quis acordá-lo, mas em vão. Ele acordava naquele instante, aqueles olhos brilhantes e verdes reluzindo a pouca luz do ambiente, sorrindo, mesmo para alguém que ainda acordava.

"Ohayo gosaimassu, Aragorn–san." (Bom dia, Aragorn). Disse ela com um sorriso tímido arrumando os cabelos soltos atrás da orelha.

"Bom dia... O que foi? Você parece tão feliz, hoje." – ele nunca a tinha visto assim, com todo aquele brilho nos olhos e o sorriso bobo que levantava os cantos da boca da jovem, o gesto de arrumar o cabelo atrás da orelha, como se não soubesse o que tinha que fazer com as mãos. Era ótimo, mas isso lhe despertou um certo receio.

'Kuso!' (Droga) – pensou ela. Ele tinha reparado. O que ela diria agora? Não tinha outra alternativa a não ser a verdade, cedo ou tarde ele ia saber. Seria melhor se soubesse por ela.

"É... é que o Haldir veio prá me ver. Apareceu hoje de manhã, e me chamou prá sair de tarde..." – Mau sinal! As palavras saíram com tanta euforia, e aquele segundo 'é' da primeira frase foi desnecessário... era quase como se justificasse o motivo da alegria. De repente nem tudo pareceu mais tão perfeito no momento em que viu aqueles doces olhos verdes perderem um pouco o brilho, e o sorriso tão bonito diminuir até quase desaparecer por completo.

Ela quase se desmanchava de felicidade, enquanto ele tentava engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta, tirando seu ar. Mas ela parecia tão feliz, radiante, e como ela ficava bonita quando estava assim! Era quase impossível se sentir mal ao lado que alguém que irradiava a mais pura das alegrias. Mas ainda assim era impossível conter a amargura crescente em seus sentimentos, e que o faziam perceber o quão profundo era seu amor por ela.

"Puxa... vocês..." – Aragorn não conseguia formular a frase sem ter plena certeza de que sua voz ia falhar a qualquer momento. No fundo não queria ouvir a resposta.

"Ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar." – respondeu ela corando, parecendo ter um milhar e uma fantasias na mente, sobre como seria o encontro romântico deles.

"Então você... você vai dizer prá ele o que... o que aconteceu naquela noite?" – Tá! Talvez isso seja mesquinho, no mais puro sentido da palavra... tentar jogar um balde de água fria na imaginação da garota... mas era uma última tentativa desesperada de fazê-la ver se sentia alguma coisa por ele. Lembrado-a da tragédia que viveram noites antes. Não queria deixar que ela fosse embora, ou que se entendesse com Haldir sem dar uma chance a ele. Mas o que ele poderia fazer se acaso isso fosse verdade? Nada. E era isso o que mais lhe desesperava.

"Ele vai saber. Não vou esconder isso. O Haldir e eu não estávamos juntos e..." – Ela tentou dizer algo que não ia sair. Agora ela percebia o quanto o estava magoando com essa atitude. Respondeu a questão com uma sinceridade infantil, descabida até para uma criança. Jesus! Até uma criança daria outra resposta... ou não diria fazendo soar que tudo o que aconteceu entre eles não fosse nada, ou não tivesse significado algum. O que havia de errado com ela! Sua mente gritava para parar a resposta antes que as coisas se tornassem piores do que já pareciam naquele momento.

Enquanto isso Aragorn pensava: "Mau sinal. Ela nem hesitou em me dizer que vai contar ao namorado. Então não significou nada, ou não tanto quanto eu pensei. Ela não pensou duas vezes!" – Olhava prá ela, que agora parecia confusa, sem saber direito o que dizer, como se buscasse uma desculpa para que suas palavras tão ásperas não tivessem o significado que ele pareceu entender. Mas Aragorn já estava magoado o suficiente por aquelas atitudes.

"Claro... foi só um beijo, não é mesmo?" – Disse ele da maneira mais calma que conseguiu, mas sua tristeza fazendo-se presente em sua voz e olhar, que logo desviou-se para um canto vazio do quarto onde estava, tornando um mero ponto na parede uma das coisas mais interessantes de se ver.

"Não diria isso." – ela tentou consertar, mas não parecia haver mais jeito prá isso. As palavras dela saíram ásperas, as dele cheias de mágoa, e tudo o que ela disse dali em diante pareceria vazio e repleto de desdém. Ele estava deixando claro que não tinha mais vontade de conversar.

"Arwen, olha só... você estava carente, nós nos beijamos. É só isso. Eu entendo." – 'Entendo uma ova!' – pensava ele, mas não deixaria que ela fosse adiante; sua mente deduzindo os próximos passos desse jogo. Não faria com ela o deixasse pensar que ainda tinha alguma chance. Não ficaria esperando caso ela e Haldir não dessem certo, como um estepe, a quem se recorre quando o principal não está ao alcance.

"Eu... eu sinto muito. Não queria que fosse assim." – Arwen se entristecia novamente ao pensar que apenas magoava alguém que somente a fez feliz quando ela mais precisava.

"Por que? Você esta tão feliz, agora... eu percebi quando te vi! Eu entendo que você e ele... não vou dizer que fico feliz. Ainda não aprendi a mentir dessa forma, mas entendo. Talvez você ele devam mesmo ficar juntos." – Tais palavras saíram num tom de 'vocês bem que se merecem'. Arwen não sabia se isso era proposital, mas dava para perceber claramente que ele estava triste.

Olhou prá cima por instantes... pensando que havia cuspido naquela direção e agora estava tendo o retorno de sua atitude. Tanto falava das atitudes de Hannah para com Legolas, mas acabou fazendo a mesma coisa. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio por instantes, um silêncio pesado e agressivo, até que foram interrompidos pela chegada de Samwise e Rosinha. Se despediram friamente, fato que não passou despercebido pelos recém chegados e então ela saiu, segurando as lágrimas que brotavam com força de seus olhos, como se ela não possuísse nenhuma autoridade sobre isso.

Ouvia o som de seus próprios passos pelo corredor, enquanto seus sentimentos se confrontavam em um embate cruel. Abatida e sem ânimo parecia mais debilitada do que na noite após o tiro. Iria prá casa. Isso estragara até a magia da idéia de se encontrar com Haldir.

No quarto Aragorn parecia desanimado. Os dois visitantes saíram de fininho, observando que ele desejava ficar sozinho. Estava desolado e isso era visível. A sensação de impotência e abandono. Não teria a chance de lutar por ela. Nem saberia por onde começar a interferir na devoção que ela parecia sentir por Haldir. Estava tão calado remoendo seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando foi deixado só pelos demais. O que poderia fazer? Dizer para que ela não fosse? Que largasse tudo prá ficar com ele? Que a amava?

Sim, a amava, mas não disse por pura covardia em se expor demais naquele momento em que levava um pé na bunda. Agora estava com raiva de si mesmo e sua atitude. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que queria, seu comportamento rude terminou de sanar. Ele era o responsável por atirá-la de volta para o Haldir, e não teria nem do que reclamar. Teve medo de ela dizer que não sentia o mesmo por ele. Ela nunca disse antes...

&&&&&&

A tarde finalmente chegara e Arwen estava feliz. Haldir pareceu como combinado, e na hora marcada, uma raridade. Saíram para passear próximos aos parques da região conversando sobre temas amenos, o que aconteceu com cada um nas férias, Haldir pediu desculpas pelo comportamento dele durante todo o relacionamento deles no Japão, só faltou se ajoelhar prá pedir perdão pela mentira relacionada ao cachorro, e disse que se Éowyn tivesse dado uma surra nele naquela noite seria bem feito, pois ele realmente merecia.

Estavam andando por uma rua comercial, fechada ao tráfego de veículos, muito decorada e de aspecto alegre e especial, até que ele inspirou fundo e parou de andar. Nervoso com o que diria a seguir. Arwen abriu um imenso sorriso, percebendo o comportamento dele.

"O... o rapaz que você foi visitar no hospital..." – começou ele, tremendamente sem graça – " ele... ele é seu namorado, agora?" – Haldir sentia que não tinha o direito de questionar sobre isso, afinal o que ela fazia da vida dela não era problema dele.

Igualmente constrangida Arwen olhou para os lados, esfregou as mãos. Arrumou o cabelo atrás da orelha numa série de atos inconscientes. Agora não sabia bem o que dizer. Nunca havia sequer pensado em outro rapaz, quem dirá beijá-lo. Nem sabia como Haldir iria reagir com isso. Não estavam juntos na época, mas também não estavam 'oficialmente' separados, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Ela estava carente de atenção e aconteceu! Mas explicar isso em palavras não era tarefa das mais fáceis. Falar ou não falar? Eis a questão! Deixando Shakspeare de lado Haldir parecia ainda esperar uma resposta. Rei Lear estava certo, afinal. Fazer ou não fazer é uma dúvida que corrói todo ser humano uma vez na vida, pelo menos.

"Não... não é meu namorado. Mas... há alguns dias atrás nós... nós nos beijamos e..." – Arwen não sabia mais como continuar. Talvez nem fosse preciso. Olhou para Haldir mais uma vez, pois até então tinha mantido a cabeça baixa, como numa confissão de culpa, embora não fosse exatamente o que ela sentia. Tentou ler no rapaz algum sinal em sua expressão. Raiva, ciúmes, decepção... mas era estranho. Haldir não demonstrava nada. Na verdade podia jurar que ele estava... feliz! Ou como quer que se defina aquela expressão.

"Fico feliz com isso!" – respondeu ele sem qualquer hesitação, fazendo com que ela passasse a estar completamente perdida. O que esperar dele a partir de agora? Como ele podia responder de forma tão simples à sua afirmação.

Arwen parou onde estava, nenhum movimento automático e inconsciente se seguiu. 'Ele está feliz com isso? Feliz com isso!' – pensava ela. 'Que diabos ele queria dizer?' – Esperava uma mínima manifestação de ciúmes, mas não obteve nada. Apenas uma exibição gritante de abnegação!

"Fica feliz?" – Despejou as palavras, incrédula.

"É... fico. Na verdade eu já esperava por isso e... bom, vim aqui prá saber se terminamos oficialmente? Mas acho que está claro não está? Eu estou com outra pessoa, você também seguiu em frente, e vejo que você está feliz... então... Vim fazer as coisas direito, uma vez na vida, e 'terminar' pessoalmente, embora a gente já não tenha mais nada há algum tempo, do jeito que as garotas gostam. Nada de telefonemas ou carta, ou e-mail e..."

"Terminar!" – disse ela um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. 'Impossível! Ele pode fazer isso?' – pensava ela. Haldir, agora parecia espantado com a reação. Os olhos brilhando, escuros, mergulhados em lágrimas, a expressão de surpresa, como se ainda namorassem, e ele a tivesse apunhalado pelas costas. Como ela não dizia nada, ele continuou:

"É... eu estou com a Lúthien, e agora você já tem alguém... fico feliz por você, como eu já disse. Só queria te dizer pessoalmente." – Haldir não sabia mais como continuar a conversa. Estava claro que Arwen não esperava por isso, por mais que ele quisesse acreditar que era algo previsível, como fora prá ele.

"Você e... e a Lúthien?"

"É... desde que você veio prá cá e a Éowyn nos viu juntos numa festa." – respondeu ele, fazendo-a relembrar as fotos que a amiga mandara pelo e-mail, tempos atrás.

"E você veio só prá ver minha cara de boba! Por isso não quis fazer por telefone. Não é? Pessoalmente é mais engraçado?" – Perguntou ela, o rosto já rubro de raiva, e as lágrimas escorrendo por ele, os punhos cerrados.

"Arwen, eu..." – Haldir não sabia o que dizer, como quase sempre. Não era um sujeito muito adepto de palavras, e isso era algo que Lúthien estava corrigindo nele. Aquela o colocava no cabresto que ele merecia, e no fundo sempre ansiou por.

"Não! Você começa a namorar com outra garota e nem me dá a chance de lutar por você!" – Foi aí que o sino tocou. Ela tinha feito a mesma coisa com Aragorn horas atrás! Agora sim, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, a mais mesquinha e egoísta criatura que já passou pela face da terra desde o início do planeta.

"Arwen, nós já vimos que não dá certo. Quantas vezes nós brigamos e..."

**PLAFT!**

O sonoro tapa proferido por ela no rosto dele chamou atenção das pessoas que passavam. Haldir sentia a ardência em seu rosto nos lugares onde os finos dedos atritaram com violência. Ia ficar marcado.

Arwen nada disse. Apenas o encarava apertando a mandíbula, os olhos brilhando cada vez que as lágrimas os enchiam. Deu as costas e saiu andando sem rumo enquanto começava a escurecer.

&&&&&&&

Hannah chegava em casa. Havia ido ao escritório do advogado de Éomer para conversar sobre o fato dela precisar ser arrolada como testemunha de defesa. Fato este que ela já havia aceitado. Foi informada de que teria de informar que Éomer estava bêbado naquela noite, uma excepcionalidade, mas que não fora intencional, e que portanto ele não era responsável pelo que fizera, não respondia pelos seus atos. Ela testemunharia sobre isso, esse 'acidente'. Não havia comentado com ninguém esse fato, a decisão que tomara, pois sabia que todos se voltariam contra ela, inclusive Legolas. Mas era o que ela achava certo de se fazer.

Chamou pela prima algumas vezes mas não obteve resposta. Lembrou de como Rosinha, namorada de Samwise, disse que Aragorn estava triste no hospital depois que ela saiu após falar sobre Haldir. Talvez eles tivessem mesmo se acertado?

Pôs uma roupa mais confortável que ficou vendo TV, enquanto tentava falar com Legolas. Sentia falta dele. Queria tanto que estivessem juntos novamente. Agira como uma criança com ele. Não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, como a prima havia lhe dito e passava a compreender o distanciamento do rapaz. Não conhecia todos os fatos da vida dele, principalmente um período obscuro dos últimos anos, antes de se conhecerem, do qual ele não mencionava uma única palavra, mas eram a razão de seus pesadelos pelo que podia perceber.

Adormeceu no sofá, enquanto esperava a prima chegar com notícias. Legolas não estava em casa e nem no escritório, bem como Boromir não sabia onde encontrá-lo, que novidade.

Daria tempo a ele, talvez fosse tudo o que ele precisava.

CONTINUA...

Vamos ver como as coisa andam. Mantenho a idéia de que antes do natal tem mais!

Vocês não achavam que a Arwen ia se sair bem depois de dar o pé no Aragorn, acharam? Se eu não jogasse água fria nela eu não seria eu!

Pois é... não foi o Aragorn que 'espanou' a cara do Haldir, mas acho que já dá pro começo.

Falta pouco para o desfecho. Segundo meus cálculos a história tem só 20 capítulos. (acho que é a maior que eu vou conseguir escrever em toda a minha vida!)

Beijos

Kika-sama.


	12. O que sabemos e não sabemos

OIÊ! Gente! Rapidinho dessa vez, né? É porque eu matei a semana jurídica da faculdade (todo ano só vou lá para passar raiva e acabo assistindo a palestra em pé!) então resolvi ficar em casa e dar prioridade aos projetos pessoais. Acho que este semestre vai ser mais folgado pelo que eu olhei da agenda da faculdade, tem muito feriado e coisas assim, então, resolvi dar uma adiantada na fic e já tenho, além desse, mais outros dois capítulos prontos para lançar. Falta pouco para o final.

Aguardo as reviews deste capítulo, porque aqui eu começo a resolver algumas coisas cujas pontas eu amarrei no começo da história, e é uma preparação para a reta final. Particularmente estou ansiosa em poder lançar logo os capítulos 13 e 14 desta fic e terminar logo com ela, porque eu quero começar a postar a versão CDZ com as alterações da versão, só que pra isso eu tenho que rever TODOS os capítulos por causa de algumas características físicas dos personagens que tenho que alterar, além de inserir as cenas escritas exclusivamente para essa versão. Mas não dá pra pensar nisso enquanto não acabar essa, senão fico remexendo muito e o resultado final pode não agradar.

No mais, acho que é um capítulo bem conclusivo, sem muito mistério (pelo menos pra mim). Agradeço a Sadie, que é sempre a primeira que posta review, e à Nininha. Obrigada de coração. Sei que ainda não deu tempo das outras meninas fazerem comentários, mas é culpa minha. Sempre demoro para atualizar, então ninguém fica acompanhando de perto.

Nininha... acho que este capítulo mata as saudades que você tem do Legolas e do Boromir. Divirtam-se!

&&&&&&

Arwen andou sem rumo por algum tempo pelas ruas que poucas vezes vira. Nenhuma delas parecia convidativa da um passeio, e ela sentia que estava lá mais de teimosa do que por outra coisa. O mundo todo não lhe era bem-vindo naquele momento. Mal olhava para as casas comerciais, as luzes que começavam a se acender, o horizonte escurecendo aos poucos, indo do azul muito claro que marcou aquela tarde para tons entre o verde e o azul muito escuro, as primeiras estrelas despontando em pontos distantes, surgindo como pequenos brilhos no céu da Inglaterra. Teria visto este mesmo anoitecer se estivesse no Japão? Sua vida teria sido assim se tivesse passado as últimas semanas na sua terra natal?

Andou a passos lentos até que chegou a uma rua que ela conhecia. Talvez, a única de toda a Inglaterra que ela, com certeza, jamais esqueceria. Era como se seu subconsciente a tivesse guiado até aquele lugar. A rua onde conheceu Aragorn. Olhou a construção um pouco mais distante, um ambiente tão agradável de se ver à noite. A casa cor creme e branco, onde Legolas tinha o estúdio de restauração de peças e obras de arte. O carro dele ainda estava na porta. O mesmo onde ela tinha andado com Aragorn, que teve que pegá-lo emprestado, pois ela tinha medo de andar em motorizados de duas rodas. Eram quase sete horas da noite. Provavelmente faltava pouco pra ele sair.

Por que precisava fala com ele? Não sabia responder, apenas sabia que isso lhe dava um certo alívio, saber que ele estaria ali, se ela precisasse dele. Desde a primeira vez que o viu soube que poderia confiar nele. Legolas sempre carregou consigo um leve ar de tristeza, mesmo quando todos estavam tão felizes o sorriso dele nunca era acompanhado pelo olhar, sempre distante. Talvez por já ter sofrido mais na vida do que muitas outras pessoas, adquiriu mais experiência, e por isso era tão compreensivo, sabendo mais ouvir do que falar. Uma qualidade dos sábios. Uma pessoa estranha que despertava nela, e em muitos outros, pelo que ela podia perceber, uma confiança cega. Alguém que já viveu muitas vidas em uma só.

Voltou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz dele falando com alguém dentro do estúdio enquanto saía.

Legolas a reconheceu imediatamente, e se aproximou curioso ao vê-la parada ainda há alguns metros da entrada daquela casa. Se aproximou surpreso, mas logo retomou sua postura preocupada.

"Arwen!"

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas se aproximou rapidamente, passando o braço em torno dele chorando em alto e bom som. Pondo pra fora tudo o que não poderia mais segurar. Legolas realmente não entendia o que poderia estar de errado, e mil e uma coisas se passaram em sua mente: pensando que lago poderia estar errado com Hannah, Aragorn, com alguém no Japão, com ela própria...

Ele a abraçou confortavelmente, afagando os longos cabelos negros como a noite, sem nada dizer, embora as dúvidas subissem à sua mente, mas morrendo sempre no momento da pergunta. Arwen ainda soluçou algumas vezes até que se acalmou, apartando-se do abraço dele.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou ele, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu... o Haldir... nós... ele..." – não conseguia formular uma sentença com coerência e terminou por romper em lágrimas novamente como se só assim conseguisse extravasar o que sentia. Escondeu o rosto contra o ombro do rapaz, até que se sentiu mais aliviada.

Legolas fazia uma idéia de sobre o que poderia ser. Samwise havia ligado pra ele e comentado sobre o que ele presenciara quando estava no hospital naquela manhã, dando certa ênfase na parte sobre a vinda do tal Haldir para o ocidente, e que pareceu que Arwen e Aragorn decidiram que o que houve entre eles não foi nada. Eles haviam desistido do relacionamento deles ainda num começo tão recente por ela pensar que ainda amava o Haldir. Manteve-a junto de si até que ela parou de chorar e olhou pra ele novamente. Os olhos ainda lacrimejantes, o nariz vermelho, o rosto inchado, soluços e tremores compunham o restante do quadro. Arwen não sabia se podia se sentir ainda mais perdida ou nervosa quanto esteve antes de Legolas lhe fazer companhia. Estranhamente, apesar de ter uma aparência tão frágil, Legolas era uma figura muito protetora. Não sabia o que era, mas sempre que ele olhava prá ela Arwen sentia que ele via mais alguém além dela.

Legolas abriu a porta do carro prá ela.

"Vem, eu te levo pra casa." – Legolas sabia que não ia adiantar perguntar, senão ela ia chorar novamente, então ficou apenas com suas conjecturas, pois era o que lhe parecia mais sensato a fazer naquele instante. Quando ela sentisse vontade ela mesma ia contar o que houve. Arwen hesitou, não queria ir pra casa naquele momento. Na verdade não sabia o que queria. Só não queria voltar, queria sumir, desejava que o chão se abrisse e a Terra a engolisse para as profundezas, pois assim, não precisaria encarar ninguém. "Muito fácil, fugir assim." – pensou ela. Permaneceu onde estava e olhou pra Legolas com os olhos suplicante para que ele entendesse seu desejo sem que ela precisasse falar mais nada.

"O que foi?" – Legolas perguntou, estranhando o quanto ela parecia pálida, caminhando vagarosamente em direção ao veículo.

"Não queria ir pra casa agora." – respondeu ela num fio de voz, que foi tudo o que conseguiu reunir naquele momento, enquanto entrava no carro, como se não houvesse outra alternativa.

"Quer ir a algum lugar?" – perguntou Legolas enquanto entrava no carro, dando a partida.

"E então?" – Legolas reforçava a pergunta saindo da vaga e rumando para algum outro lugar.

"Não sei" – respondeu ela, que sequer sabia como tinha conseguido chegar lá no estado em que estava. Depois de dirigirem em silêncio por um bom tempo ela perguntou:

"E você e a Hannah?"

"Não sei..." – Legolas foi reticente nesse ponto. Era uma questão que ele ainda não estava tão pronto assim pra lidar no momento. Arwen podia dizer que aquela pergunta o deixou abatido, seguido por um longo período de silêncio, dando à ela tempo pra pensar no desenrolar, ou enrolar, de seu dia. Péssima idéia. Voltou a chorar novamente, até que sentiu que ele segurava sua mão com firmeza, assegurando-a de que ele estava lá.

"Tem certeza de que não quer ir a algum lugar? Restaurante, bar, shopping...? Tá cedo ainda." – disse ele olhando pro relógio.

"Não, obrigada, Legolas". – respondeu ela olhando pra fora, estranhando a iluminação da via. Muitas luzes vermelhas... faróis, ou melhor lanternas de freio acesas.

"Não acredito!" – Disse Legolas desolado com o trânsito que teriam de enfrentar. Uma linha que perdia o alcance do olhar se desenvolvia diante deles, e outra começava a se formar logo atrás, não dando chance de voltar parte do trajeto e buscar por outra saída. Legolas se recostou no assento. - "Nunca tem trânsito essa hora! É por isso que eu saio mais tarde do trabalho!" – disse ele indignado, apontando a longa fileira de lanternas de freios que se estendia diante deles.

Estranhamente Arwen pensou que o trânsito como estava era como uma enorme jóia... de um lado os faróis claros de que vem e do outro os vermelhos de quem vai, como duas longas carreiras de diamantes de rubis.

Movimentavam-se esporadicamente, a cada quase dez minutos. Estavam parados numa via expressa. Não havia saídas. Mais de quarenta minutos depois ele perguntou:

"Não quer me dizer o que aconteceu com você?" – Legolas estava calmo, olhando pra frente, acompanhando o trânsito.

"É que... é que... ele veio. O Haldir. Eu achei que ele queria reatar comigo... e..." – Arwen não sabia por onde continuar sem chorar outra vez. Respirou fundo e decidiu que tinha de falar tudo de uma só vez. – "Eu pensei que era por mim mas ele queria terminar tudo porque está namorando a Lúthien." – saiu como planejado. Nem uma vírgula.

"Ouch! Sinto muito." – Disse ele olhando pra ela, visivelmente pasmo com o que acabara de ouvir. O cara se deu ao trabalho de vir à Inglaterra só pra terminar um namoro! Agora ela não tem nem o Haldir nem o Aragorn pelo que Samwise contou.

"Eu me sinto tão idiota. Sou uma estúpida!" – disse ela com revolta, tentando convencer o rapaz da visão que tinha de si no momento.

"Não! Claro que não. Não foi idiotice sua. Que culpa você tem se ele fez isso? Você gostava dele! Tá... foi um pouco ingênuo da sua parte, mas não é o fim do mundo." – Respondeu Legolas, sinceramente, enquanto ela secava as lágrimas que teimavam em correr pelo seu rosto.

"Ele me disse que tinha que terminar pessoalmente porque não parecia justo fazer isso por telefone, ou ficar ignorando pra sempre, sabe..." – disse ela, rindo de nervosa, mal contendo as lágrimas insistentes que rolavam, molhando seu rosto sem sua permissão.

"Não tiro a razão dele nessa parte." – comentou Legolas olhando pra fora do carro, distante, magoado.

"DESCULPE!" – Gritou ela, buscando pela mão dele, lembrando-se do comportamento da Hannah para com o rapaz, e continuou cada vez mais rubra de vergonha – "Ai... só dei bola fora hoje. Eu não quis..."

"Eu sei. Tudo bem." – Disse ele olhando pra ela sem qualquer expressão de mágoa. Ficaram em silêncio mais algum tempo. Ela olhou pra ele, que estava recostado no banco com os olhos fechados.

"Tá acordado?" – perguntou baixinho, ao que ele respondeu apenas com um grunhido inteligível.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta... pessoal? Não precisa responder se não quiser." – ele olhou pra ela, afirmando com a cabeça, então ela prosseguiu, tímida por entrar num assunto tão íntimo.

"Quando você e a Hannah terminaram... dias atrás... Aragorn e eu fomos até o seu apartamento e o Boromir disse que..." – não sabia se deveria terminar essa pergunta. Hoje definitivamente não era o dia dela, e talvez Legolas se magoasse com a questão. – "O Boromir disse que achava que você..." – definitivamente ela não ia terminar essa pergunta. – "Deixa prá lá..." – disse ela, voltando a se recostar no banco.

"Ele te contou, não contou? Que eu fui viciado em antidepressivos?" – Perguntou ele, terminando no assunto sobre o qual versava a questão iniciada. Legolas sabia quando as pessoas queriam perguntar sobre isso, pois ninguém parecia ter a capacidade de ser direto. O tratavam como se ele fosse de vidro, capaz de quebrar a qualquer momento. Essas falsas delicadezas veladas o deixavam profundamente irritado. Ele não era um doente, não era de vidro, não tinha vergonha de tudo o que fez em seu passado. O fato de não contar a ninguém os detalhes mais sórdidos de todos os acontecimentos era sempre para evitar olhares de pena exagerados. Como se a comiseração que sentia por si mesmo não fosse castigo o bastante.

Arwen corou com a franqueza daquela afirmação. – "Contou sim, mas só porque ele disse que se preocupa com você tendo uma recaída. Por que você começou?" – perguntou ela, já que ele pareceu lhe dar liberdade pra questionar.

Legolas riu, mais pra si mesmo ao pensar no comportamento do amigo. '_Boromir... se você soubesse que eu estou além da recaída...'- _pensou ele, voltando-se para Arwen. – "Eu comecei a tomar medicação por ordens médicas... depois que eu perdi minha mãe. Eu tinha ficado muito deprimido naquela época... tipo... não saía mais, tinha dias que eu só saía da cama pra ir ao banheiro. Depois de um tempo me tratando o meu médico quis reduzir a dosagem. Em princípio eu até obedeci, mas depois vi que não era suficiente pra mim e voltei, por minha conta, pra dosagem que eu tomava antes. Só que eu fui me acostumando e deixou de fazer efeito. Então eu aumentei, aumentei, aumentei... até não conseguir mais parar". – respondeu ele amargurado. Arwen definitivamente não era capaz de compreender o que se passava naquela cabeça.

O silêncio foi a resposta obtida por ele em sua revelação. Ficaram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, com Legolas remoendo as mentiras que dizia ao seu melhor amigo. A quebra da promessa desesperada que fizera a ele quando foi surpreendido no banheiro. Quantas vezes ele a quebrara só neste dia? Duas! E nos dias anteriores? Não contava mais. Mentir havia se tornado um hábito, uma forma de se proteger de tudo o que o afligia. A fuga para suas atitudes terríveis, aquelas que ele preferia a morte a ter de revelar a alguém. Tinha matado um homem, meses atrás. Remexeu-se desconfortável ao lembrar do rosto dele..., sentiu os suor frio começar a surgir em seu rosto.

A imagem de seu pesadelo tomando cores e formas decrépitas...

C_orria com aquela figura repugnante em seu encalço. Os dedos descarnados tentando tocar-lhe surgiam de todos os cantos para onde quer que olhasse. Estava cansado daquela perseguição, sentindo que não teria mais forças para continuar. Correu novamente, tropeçando em seus passos que jamais o levavam para lugar nenhum longe daquela criatura apodrecida. Olhou em volta, estava encurralado! No instante seguinte estava amarrado ao carro, a Mercedes negra que ele dirigia sempre que ia encontrá-lo furtivamente, usando como objeto de sua chantagem o amor que sentia pelo pai. Observou o líquido escorrendo pela lateral do veículo, manchando as roupas que usava. A criatura desfigurada com olhos grandes e ameaçadores o olhava com o mais puro ódio, o brilho do desejo por sua morte estampado neles, aproximava-se perigosamente seus rostos, ou o que sobrara do seu._

_Naquele momento a criatura sorria, o sorriso mais apavorante que lhe gelava a alma, que poderia ter visto. _

Lembrou-se de como, em seus pesadelos, começava a gritar em pânico, implorando por sua vida, prometendo tudo o que podia e não podia para evitar que a morte o carregasse com ela, até o momento em que o isqueiro caía da mão do demônio que o inquietava e a explosão que se seguia o fazia acordar aos gritos e prantos, que buscava abafar da melhor forma possível, quase desmaiando pela falta de ar. Pensava nisso, sentindo os calafrios percorrem-lhe a espinha, distraído.

O tráfego andou mais alguns centímetros com Arwen se sentindo muito desconfortável.

"Legolas... preciso ir ao banheiro." – Naquele momento a ficha caiu, que desde o momento em que ela e Haldir saíram não tinha ido a um banheiro e agora estava sofrendo os efeitos. Legolas a olhou descrente, acordando de seus devaneios. "É serio!" – disse ela, olhando em volta, desanimada. Não era como se ela ainda fosse criança numa estrada, onde fazer xixi no matinho era engraçado. Era adulta e não tinha nenhum matinho por perto!

"Tá bom." – Respondeu Legolas, desligando o carro outra vez e tirando a chave do contato. Arwen olhou sem entender, enquanto ele abria a porta e saía do veículo.

"O que?" – disse ela sem entender, enquanto ele já estava do lado dela do carro.

"Tem uma lanchonete ali. Vamos lá. Você vai ao banheiro e eu vou comprar o jantar, que tal?" – Será que conseguiria fazer esta proposta com essa calma depois das dolorosas lembranças que o acometeram caso não estivesse sob efeitos de seus "remédios"?

"Como! Mas e seu carro? Alguém pode roubar! Tá louco?" – Respondeu Arwen sem acreditar no que ouvia. Será que ele era tão louco a esse ponto?

"O carro não vai sair daqui, garanto." – Respondeu ele. Era estranho como se sentia capaz de fazer as coisas mais absurdas quando estava dopado. Divertia-se com a preocupação dela.

"Mas e se alguém roubar?"

"Se roubar não vai muito longe nesse trânsito parado dos infernos." – respondeu ele já andando na direção mencionada, sendo seguido por ela. Sendo observados por todos os outros motoristas.

Arwen riu. Não sabia que ele podia ser tão espontâneo assim. Não deixava de ser engraçado os dois andando em meio aos carros parados, parecendo de divertir enquanto todos olhavam. Não estava realmente com fome, mas acabou aceitando fazer companhia á ele no jantar. Não iriam a lugar nenhum tão cedo.

"Por que pra viagem? Você não disse que o carro não vai a lugar nenhum?"

"Mas o carro tem som, ar condicionado, banco mais macio e não tem tanta gente." – respondeu ele, saindo.

"Mas e se sujar?" – sujar o banco do carro é o pesadelo de todo homem, por isso Éowin sempre reclamava de rapazes que não a deixavam passar batom dento do dito cujo.

"Quem sujar limpa.OK?" – respondeu ele, em clara provocação.

Retornaram para o carro, observando vários outros motoristas fazerem o mesmo.

"Não falei! Não moveu nem um centímetro!" – disse ele.

Depois de lancharem e Legolas falar um pouco mais sobre si mesmo Arwen comentou:

"Não conhecia esse seu lado."

"A maior parte das pessoas não me conhece assim. Eu não sou assim sempre." – respondeu ele.

Algumas horas depois as coisas voltaram ao normal quando passaram pela causa do trânsito, onde um caminhão havia derramado algo na pista que precisou ser lavado imediatamente pelas equipes de resgate e limpeza. Por isso ninguém conseguiu passar. Arwen conhecia o caminho que levava pra casa da prima. Agradeceu em silêncio por Legolas compreender que agora ela estava cansada e queria mesmo ir pra casa. Estava exausta, e depois de minutos estava entregue, sã e salva, em casa.

"Obrigada Legolas... por me escutar e me fazer companhia." – disse ela. – "Você não quer entrar?"

"Não, obrigado, Arwen. Deixa pra outro dia. Se você precisar me liga, ta bom."

"Tá.Obrigada." – disse ela, dando um beijo no rosto dele, e saindo do carro. Agradeceu-o novamente e entrou em casa.

Hannah estranhava a claridade indo até a janela. Conheceu aquele carro no momento em que o viu. Alegrou-se em pensar que Legolas tinha vindo até ali... mesmo que às onze e quinze da noite. 'Estranho' – pensou ela. Ficou decepcionada ao ver Arwen saindo do veículo e vir para casa, e Legolas simplesmente ir embora em seguida sem falar com ela.

"Kon ban wa." (boa noite) – cumprimentou Arwen enquanto entrava em casa. Hannah reconheceu a tristeza da prima, fato que a fez esquecer de perguntar porque Legolas a estava trazendo pra casa.

"Arwen... o que foi? Você não tinha saído com o Haldir? Agora voltou com o Legolas... o que foi que aconteceu pra você estar tão triste?"

"O Haldir veio aqui pra terminar nosso namoro."

Arwen falou com um conformismo estranho, embora sua voz não escondesse o pesar. – "Então eu andei por aí, e acabei encontrando com o Legolas e ele me trouxe pra casa. Perguntei se ele queria entrar mas ele não quis... desculpe." – Dizendo isso ela subiu as escadas, deixando Hannah sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Embora triste pela prima Hannah estava enciumada pela aproximação dela e Legolas. Decidiu que na manhã seguinte ela iria procurar o namorado para esclarecerem a situação deles de uma vez.

&&&&&&&&&

Boromir observava o colega entrar no apartamento. Estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá, usando pijama de moletom, comendo alguns aperitivos acompanhados de cerveja enquanto assistia ao campeonato italiano e seu time, o _lazzio _não ia muito bem das pernas e, a despeito de todos os escândalos relacionados a arbitragem sendo manipulada pelo clube, Boromir continuava um torcedor fiel.

Legolas passou por ele cumprimentando-o rapidamente com um aceno de cabeça, passando para o quarto, seguindo sua rotina. Boromir procurava qualquer alteração no comportamento dele, como havia informado que ia fazer quando os dois tiveram uma séria conversa algumas semanas antes, mas hoje, não percebeu nenhuma.

Legolas sentou-se com ele. Muito amigos que eram dividiam o gosto pelo futebol, porém Legolas, como todo bom inglês era torcedor fanático do Manchester United, e não havia conversa entre os dois quando se tratava de jogo entre os dois times.

Boromir fez uma pergunta que Legolas em princípio achou estranho, mas quando olhou mais de perto percebeu que ele estava gripado, o nariz vermelho inchado e esfolado de tanto assoar, abatido... e tomando uma cerveja gelada tendo ao lado um saco de lixo onde colocava o papel cheio do que quer que ele tirasse de dentro daquele nariz. Legolas riu.

"Esteve com o Aragorn hoje?" – repetiu ele, da melhor forma que pôde, sem o som abafado e nasal.

"Hum, hum." – Foi o que Legolas respondeu, enquanto se ocupava em dar uma passada rápida com os olhos no jornal.

"Por que ta olhando a página policial?" – Perguntou curioso, tentando figurar que tipo de interesse o amigo teria naquelas páginas sangrentas.

"Ver se acho alguma coisa sobre o caso do Aragorn." – mentiu naturalmente. Era estranho como tais coisas vinham rápido em sua mente, como coincidentemente sempre tinha uma justificativa plausível para tudo o que o rodeava. Não gostava de mentir para seu bom amigo, mas fazê-lo impunemente dava a ele uma sensação estranha de vitória, a despeito do frio que dava na barriga quando o fazia. Uma olhada rápida, mudou para o caderno de Esportes.

"Soube do eu houve com ele e a Arwen. Os dois terminaram o namoro porque ela voltou com o Haldir. Coitado. Tá um trapo. Nem ficou feliz quando soube que ia ter alta amanhã." – Boromir comentou pelo que ele próprio tinha visto no hospital naquela tarde, quando foi ver o amigo, sem descolar os olhos da TV.

"A Arwen não voltou com o Haldir." – Afirmou Legolas. Tinha se mantido calado porque afinal, a vida da Arwen não diz respeito a ninguém. Mas diante dos comentários que tinha certeza de que ia ouvir, achou melhor esclarecer logo os termos da situação.

Boromir arregalava os olhos e nem era por causa da falta muito próxima da grande área que poderia fazer seu time levar um gol. Com certeza Legolas tinha mais informações do que ele... FOFOCA. Prá ele era mais importante do que futebol. Voltou-se para o amigo: "Do que você está falando? Legolas? Ele disse pra mim, presta atenção: pra mim, que ela estava toda feliz e saltitante. Como não voltou com o talzinho?"

"Ela achou que o Haldir ia voltar com ela mas, na verdade, ele veio foi pra terminar tudo oficialmente, sabe. Porque, pelo que ela me falou, ele está namorando com outra garota." – Legolas não tinha outra escolha anão ser responder, pois ignorar a curiosidade do amigo italiano era a pior coisa do mundo, ele não pararia até saber cada detalhe de cada coisa. Adorava uma boa fofoca, tanto que alguns dos amigos que tinham em comum anos atrás o comparavam a um botão... "aquele que vive com a cabeça fora de casa" e sabe tudo o que se passa.

"Mas..." – complementou Legolas, com o dedo indicador em riste apontando para o nariz do amigo curioso, Eu não te contei nada. NADA! Não é minha vida e ninguém tem que se meter nisso, certo?".

"Ok. Mas, quando foi que você esteve com a Arwen?" – Perguntou o italiano.

"Quem falou que eu estive com ela?" – Legolas retrucou, bem poderia ter sido a Hannah que contou.

"Você mesmo. Você disse 'pelo que ela me falou'. Quando? Vai, desembucha!"

Incrível! Quando o assunto era fofoca Boromir não perdia uma palavra do que era dito!

"Eu estava saindo do trabalho e ela estava lá. Não me pergunte como porque eu não sei! Tá! Eu a levei prá casa e ela me contou. Satisfeito?"

"Muito. Mas se você levou ela em casa... você falou com a Hannah?" – Boromir perguntou, querendo saber se ela teria comentado alguma coisa. Afinal ela ligou pra lá o dia todo.

"Não... nem desci do carro. Não sei o que fazer com relação a ela."

A sineta de Boromir tocou naquele momento. Tinha cruzado a linha vermelha. Legolas não gostava de ser questionado quando estava em dúvida sobre alguma coisa sobre sua vida pessoal. Uma vez ele disse que se sentia pressionado quando as pessoas perguntavam muito. Por que coisas pequenas tem que ser tão importantes para os outros? Legolas ainda se sentia muito mal com o rumo que as coisas tomaram em sua vida: com Hannah, com Milo, com seu pai... um dia pagaria o preço por tudo o que estava fazendo.

CONTINUA.

Gente! Faltam 24 folhas de caderno pra eu digitar e acabar com essa história. Dá pra crer que esse é só o rascunho, feito à mão num caderno. Olha o tamanho que está ficando quando digitada! Quantas folhas já tem isso aqui, descontados os agradecimentos iniciais? Ai...Ai...

Beijo K's e até a próxima.

Kika-sama.


	13. O passado presente

Acho que este é um dos capítulos mais intensos que eu já escrevi... não me batam! Nem atirem pedras...(Kika se escondendo atrás do escudo de plástico!).

Particularmente, e olha que eu não sinto isso sempre, estou super orgulhosa desse capítulo. Ficou do jeito que eu tinha imaginado! Acho que alcancei o Nirvana aqui. Até que eu ache que superei este capítulo... vai demorar. Vou ter que comer muuuuito arroz com feijão.

No mais, como sempre, agradeço as reviews recebidas. Beijos para vocês amigas!

Parte em _itálico flashback_

&&&&&&&

Hannah levantou cedo e saiu. Chegou ao estúdio onde Legolas trabalhava, mas Hilda a informou que ele havia saído, porque tinha aceitado um trabalho de restauração que deveria ser feito diretamente em uma igreja próxima, dando-lhe o endereço.

Pouco depois Hannah entrava na igreja em obras, olhando todos os cantos do lugar até que achou quem procurava, em meio ao som de marteladas, andaimes, madeiras empoeiradas e cimento. Olhou-o trabalhar concentrado por alguns instantes. Observou a imagem que ele fotografava e media meticulosamente: a tinta já gasta e descascada pelo tempo, o desgaste de algumas formas mais delicadas, principalmente do rosto, os pontos esburacados por ação de cupins... aproximou-se dele devagar, mas se fazendo notar.

"Legolas? Podemos conversar?" – Disse ela, chamando a atenção do rapaz, que a olhou com certo espanto. Hannah nunca gostou muito do ambiente austero das igrejas ocidentais. Os estilos gótico e barroco lhe davam arrepios. Típico ambiente propício a filmes de terror. Estava acostumada com a paz e tranqüilidade emanadas dos templos orientais sempre muito abertos, ou mesmo descobertos em meio a bosques. Sempre se sentia sufocada nesses locais, e evitava freqüentá-los o mais que pudesse.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, trazendo-a para um canto mais afastado de todo o pó do local e onde as serras usadas fizessem menor ruído para não terem que gritar.

"A Hilda me falou que você estava aqui. Ontem eu liguei várias vezes, mas você não respondeu meus recados, e de noite você foi lá pra levar a Arwen e não falou comigo... então eu pensei que se eu viesse falar com você, a gente podia..." – Hannah parou de falar quando percebeu que Legolas sequer a olhava nos olhos. Tinha a atenção presa em algum ponto do chão. Talvez ela merecesse, mas esse não era o comportamento que ele normalmente teria, a menos que ela não o conhecesse tão bem assim.

Legolas estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, sobre se aquele relacionamento deveria continuar ou não, um estranho sentimento de culpa surgindo nele. Hannah não parecia mais tão estável quanto ele acreditou que ela fosse, e essa possibilidade de mudança de comportamento talvez não fosse o melhor pra ele nesse momento. A quem ele queria enganar? Melhor para ele nesse momento? Não estava em recuperação! Havia se viciado novamente. Não faria diferença a estabilidade de um relacionamento. A verdade era que não sabia se ainda gostava dela. Sentia algo estranho por Arwen, por ela lembrar tanto Elrohir, nos modos e olhares. Sempre contida. O que estava sentindo de verdade... nem ele saberia dizer.

"Eu... eu vim aqui prá dizer que sinto sua falta. Que eu ainda gosto muito de você. Eu seu que eu não sou a pessoa mais confiável do mundo pra você, mas eu ainda te amo. Muito."

"Eu também. Também sinto sua falta, Hannah, você não sabe o quanto. Desde aquela noite, mas... o que você fez comigo..."

Legolas não sabia mais como continuar aquela frase. Ela ainda mexia muito com ele.

"Legolas, eu sei que o que eu fiz não tem desculpa. Eu deixei você sem qualquer explicação... como se você não fosse se magoar com isso, e agora eu vejo o quanto eu fui burra e sacana com você. No hospital, quando você falou que teve medo de que algo me acontecesse, a preocupação que eu vi nos seus olhos me fez sentir uma idiota por tudo o que eu fiz." – Dizia ela enquanto se sentava, acompanhada por ele. – "Eu sei que foi meio imprevisível, mas eu prometo que não vai acontecer de novo."

"Por ser imprevisível é que eu tenho medo. Eu nunca disse nada pra você, mas quando você me conheceu eu estava saindo da reabilitação por dependência química. Tinha perdido minha mãe anos antes e depois outra pessoa muito importante pra mim e... foi aí que eu te conheci. Nem tinha terminado meu tempo mínimo de estabilidade, sabe, aquele doze meses que você não se envolve com ninguém, não pode beber, fumar, tem de ir aos encontros regulares... e eu achei que estava tudo bem. Ouvi um monte do meu médico, mas no fim ele acabou dando uma folga. Só que ninguém esperava que fosse ficar assim. Só que há uns dois meses, antes da gente se desentender começou de novo. Não é culpa sua, nem de ninguém. Só que as coisas que aconteceram pioraram isso. Daí eu parei outra vez, mas esse vai e vem não me ajuda em nada." – Desde quando tinha coragem de dizer tudo aquilo pra alguém fora do seu, muito restrito, círculo de amizades muito íntimas. Talvez já fosse hora de contar à ela alguns fatos sobre sua vida, mas não que se sentisse muito à vontade com isso. Agora começava a pensar o quanto poderia ter soado pedante essa atitude dele. Será que ela estava pensando que ele estava fazendo isso para que ela não o deixasse? O seria que era porque queria deixá-la que estava fazendo isso? Como se fosse uma desculpa para evitar a continuação do relacionamento deles? Jamais seria capaz de dizer o que ela poderia ter entendido naquele momento em que ela permanecia com os olhos fixos nele.

"Grande!" – pensou ele! Duas mentiras, uma verdade e algumas omissões. Para quem estava mentindo? Para os outros, ou para si mesmo? Essa dúvida o enlouquecia. Era essa a visão eu tinha de sua vida? Mentir era seu mais novo vício? Sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco à medida em que o seu lado dopado conflitava com alguns resquícios do seu 'eu' moralizado e careta.

Hannah, por seu lado, o olhava sem saber exatamente o que dizer, como tentar explicar a si mesma o que sua inconseqüência poderia ter feito com a vida dele? É o preço que se paga por ter segredos. Legolas a olhava de forma estranha. Ela não sabia mais o que se passava com ele há algum tempo. Não conseguiam mais ler os sinais que ele dava. Era como se fosse outra pessoa.

"Legolas, eu te prometo. Não vai acontecer de novo. Vai ser como era antes. Me dá uma chance?"

"Eu... eu não quero voltar, Hannah. Tenta entender o meu lado. Eu andei pensando e acho melhor eu ficar sozinho por um tempo." – Esse era o 'eu' bonzinho falando. Por que arruinar a vida dela?

"Legolas. Eu sei que foi cruel. Não vai acontecer outra vez. Volta pra mim..." – Hannah não sabia mais como pedir. Sentia falta dele todos os dias em que eles não se falaram.

"Olha, eu quero, mas... quando você me deixou eu comecei a ter problemas porque não sabia mais o que fazer. Achei que ia morrer de tanto sofrer por sua causa. Procurei meu pai, deixei o Boromir preocupado comigo... eu não quero passar por tudo o que eu passei novamen..." – mentiras, mentiras e mentiras! Quando disse a verdade sem qualquer engodo junto pela última vez?

Hannah o fez parar de falar com um beijo desesperado e apaixonado. Legolas foi a melhor coisa da vida dela em anos. Não queria perdê-lo. Podia senti-lo tremer, e essa era uma tentativa de mantê-lo em sua vida.

"Você promete que não vai me deixar?" – perguntou ele, sem olhar para ela, se sentia inseguro e não tinha plena certeza sobre se devia correr esse risco. Era como se tivesse duas personalidades conscientes dentro dele. Uma querendo e a outra não.

"Eu te amo, Legolas. Muito."

Legolas nada respondeu, apenas se deixou beijar novamente. Hannah não queria que ele se arrependesse da decisão que tomou, podia sentir o coração dele acelerado, batendo contra a palma de sua mão.

&&&&&&&&&

Naquela tarde Aragorn saía do hospital, encontrando todos os seus amigos reunidos na casa dos pais dele. Ainda sentia algum desconforto com o braço na tipóia, mas seria só por algum tempo. Durante esse período ele ficaria na casa dos pais. Aceitou essa exigência após muita insistência dos mesmos, pois fosse por sua vontade estaria levando sua vida por sua conta e risco. Não conseguia mais se ver dependente dos pais para qualquer coisa. Acostumou-se com a liberdade que tinha antes e pensava que aqueles dias sendo vigiado seriam uma nova forma de tortura.

Todos percebiam que Legolas e Hannah tinham acertado os ponteiros e estavam felizes pelos dois, salvo Boromir, que como sempre estava preocupado. Não achava que ela fosse uma boa companhia para Legolas no momento. Mas ele não era o único que se sentia um pouco estranho lá.

Arwen estava sentada do lado de fora 'tomando um ar'. Legolas a tinha convencido a ir a festa de boas vindas, embora ela relutasse em ir ao hospital e aguardar a saída dele. Quando percebeu já tinha concordado. Talvez fosse melhor ficar na companhia de outras pessoas do que sozinha em casa, amargando seus dissabores. Queria tanto falar com Aragorn, mas não tinha coragem e sempre que percebia isso tinha vontade de chutar a si mesma.

Aragorn também não era um exemplo de alguém que se sentia à vontade. A notícia de que Arwen e Haldir não estavam juntos o fizera se animar, mas também se entristecer por ela. Um misto de sentimentos conflitantes que fez com que se mantivesse afastado dela o tempo todo. Chamou Legolas num canto. Sabia que ela o mais próximo de Arwen por namorar com a prima dela. Legolas, por sua vez, o olhava curioso, esperando que ele começasse a dizer alguma coisa.

"É verdade que ela e o Haldir..." – Não sabia como terminar a pergunta. Por que tinha tanto receio disso? Não era como se Legolas, logo ele, fosse julgar as atitudes de outra pessoa.

"É." – Resposta seca e direta.

"E como ela está?"

"Chorou, ficou com raiva... o esperado de quem se ilude e leva um balde d'água. Até me senti mal por ela. Mas e você? Vai falar com ela ou vai se esconder aqui?" – Legolas não conseguia esconder sua atitude super protetora para com aquela garota.

"Não sei, Legolas." – Respondeu Aragorn, olhando para os lados, como se receasse que alguém os ouvisse.

"Sei..."

"O que é que eu faço?"

"Sei lá! Também queria saber. Mas depende do quanto você gosta dela. O suficiente para ir com ela para o Japão, ou esperar 20 anos até que ela te procure e ficar pensando no 'e se' durante todo o tempo." – Aragorn odiava quando Legolas dava essas evasivas. Mas afinal de contas ele não era o guru pessoal de ninguém. Como poderiam ficar exigindo respostas dele?

"Acha que ela gosta de mim."

"Por que você tem que perguntar pra mim?" – Legolas estava impaciente. As pessoas o irritavam. Boromir não havia largado de seu pé por um segundo que fosse naquele dia. Não teve chance de se dopar para ter um humor mais tolerante ou agradável. Queria ir embora dali. Queria sumir. Queria seus comprimidos. Era mais importante para ele do que ficar na companhia de tanta gente. Começava a sentir o desespero tomar conta de si. Ali não era o melhor dos lugares para se ter uma crise de abstinência. Sentia a palma das mãos úmida, tremores, impaciência, agitação. Afastou-se de Aragorn. Precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo, até que conseguisse ao menor ser capaz de disfarçar o desconforto. Isso só deixava aquele jogo mais emocionante. Sabia o que aconteceria se Boromir desconfiasse de algo. Talvez fosse até posto em uma camisa de força dessa vez.

&&&&&&&&

Do outro lado da cidade duas outras pessoas conversavam. Dois velhos amigos: Gandalf e Thranduil discutiam o destino de Legolas. Muito embora parecesse frio e distante Thranduil era um pai atencioso e algo dentro dele o alertava sobre o comportamento do filho. Um sentimento inquietante de que ele poderia se machucar a qualquer momento. Gandalf ouvia pacientemente o desabafo do amigo e suas conclusões, muito embora a psique de Legolas não fosse nenhum segredo ao psiquiatra aposentado. Já havia tratado dele da vez anterior. Uma pena achar que alguém ainda tão jovem quanto Legolas estivesse trilhando aquele caminho pela segunda vez. Mas se realmente estivesse era melhor que se tratasse logo, antes que atingisse as conseqüências desastrosas que os dois presenciaram.

Thranduil contava que conversou com o filho e que este havia revelado que havia tomado comprimidos sem receita. Temia que o rapaz desaparecesse como da outra vez e que só o procurasse quando estivesse no fundo do poço, ou pior, só soubesse dele quando estivesse morto.

Apesar de estar aposentado e recusando clientes Gandalf aceitou tratar do filho do amigo, em nome de uma longa e forte amizade que mantinham, e por ser quem melhor conhecia os segredos mais obscuros do jovem. Segredos que nem mesmo ao pai ele conseguiu revelar e o fez para ele sob a condição de jamais mencionar nada a ninguém. Pobre Thranduil, mal sabia dos tormentos por que o filho passava. Naquele instante um pensamento terrível lhe veio à mente, associado à uma notícia de jornal de meses atrás. Impossível. Legolas jamais faria uma coisa dessas. Gandalf ouvia a voz de Thranduil soando como pano de fundo de seus próprios pensamentos agora. Deveria ou não revelar o que sabia sobre Legolas? Talvez houvesse uma ligação entre todas as coisas e por isso Legolas estava perdido como estava.

Thranduil pensava se ia ter de conseguir uma ordem judicial para que Legolas fosse internado dessa vez. Sabia que por sua vontade não o seria novamente. Não queria chegar a esse ponto, pois como Gandalf sempre afirmou, a vontade do paciente em se recuperar é o que mais influi no sucesso do tratamento.

Foi um período muito doloroso, Legolas tinha crises de abstinência fortíssimas, se deprimia com facilidade, não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse, por várias vezes se feriu propositalmente com cacos de espelhos ou vidro, ou qualquer outra coisa para que pudesse conseguir qualquer tipo de anestésico ou sedativo. Gritava, chorava e ia da reclusão para a agressividade em questão de segundos. Foram semanas e mais semanas de conversas até que finalmente estivesse apto a prosseguir o tratamento fora da ala psiquiátrica da clínica, podendo conviver com outras pessoas.

Thranduil esteve presente em cada um desses momentos, e era o único a se atrever a uma aproximação quando Legolas estava em crise, ignorando as recomendações dos médicos, pois era imprudente. E como era difícil vê-lo chorar e implorar para que o deixassem sair dali, ou que o sedassem. As reclamações constantes sobre dores. Além de tudo Legolas teve que fazer acompanhamento nutricional por ter perdido muito peso e estar anêmico. Podia até compreender que Thranduil, por si mesmo, não quisesse passar por tudo isso novamente. Não era só o paciente que sofria, mas todas as pessoas próximas dele.

Legolas é um bom rapaz, apenas sente tudo com muita intensidade e não consegue controlar seus sentimentos, e busca uma fuga de tudo da pior maneira. De alguma forma para ele tudo era mais intenso do que para as outras pessoas, e o inferno pessoal em que viveu enquanto andava pelas sombras, mesmo conhecendo o pior lado do ser humano não o tornaram uma pessoa amarga, mas sim, fizeram com que tivesse uma capacidade extrema de compreensão com os problemas alheios.

Thranduil olhava para fora. Cada qual dos dois amigos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Olhava o horizonte, primeiro lembrando-se de como era quando Legolas era pequeno, depois, o começo de sua adolescência. Já na idade adulta seus problemas começaram, até que um dia ele sumiu. Passou anos sem dar notícias. Thranduil perdeu noites de sono, buscando pelo filho nas ruas da cidade, contratou detetives, mas sempre que encontravam alguma notícia sobre Legolas ele desaparecia novamente, e outros meses desenrolavam até que descobrissem 'velhas novidades' sobre o jovem filho desaparecido do empresário. Até que dia as notícias pararam de chegar. Era como a morte em vida para o político Thranduil. Legolas era tudo para que ele mais dava valor em sua vida, e estava começando a aceitar a possibilidade de sua morte quando...

_Thranduil dormia um sono agitado tendo mais um dos pesadelos em que via o filho sem poder tocá-lo, sempre se afastando, sempre apavorado com alguma coisa. Era meio da madrugada quando o telefone tocou, trazendo-o para a realidade. Naquela hora da manhã não poderia ser algo de bom. Atendeu num reflexo. Tinha acabado de acordar, ainda sentia o coração acelerado. Do outro lado... .silêncio._

_Tentou mais uma vez, um 'alô' um tanto sonolento. Não reconhecia aquele número, mas apenas pessoas muito próximas dele o possuíam, com certeza era importante. _

"_Pai...". – Ouviu a voz estrangulada do outro dizer, seguida de um longo expiro, como se dizer uma palavra tão pequena exaurisse seu locutor._

"_Legolas! Onde você está?" – Disse sentando-se na cama imediatamente e acendendo a luz na cabeceira. Tentou falar calmamente apesar da surpresa, não queria assustar o filho de quem há tanto tempo não tinha notícias. Ele poderia desaparecer outra vez._

"_Pai... eu... me ajude!" – A voz dele soava como uma súplica, Thranduil podia ouvir os suspiros e o choro abafado, ficando com o coração apertado._

"_Legolas... é claro que eu te ajudo, filho. Só me diz onde você está. Eu vou te buscar se você quiser." – Thranduil ficava agoniado com os longos períodos de silêncio que se seguiam, até que Legolas resolvesse falar com ele novamente. Algo estava muito errado._

"_Posso... posso voltar pra casa?"_

"_Claro que pode, meu amor!" Me diz onde você esta, só isso... por favor filho." – Thranduil chorava. Queria seu filho de volta e seguro em casa. Legolas gaguejava o endereço de onde estava naquele momento, e logo em seguida Thranduil deixava a casa em seu carro, seguido pelos seguranças que sempre o acompanhavam. Parou algumas quadras antes do local, pedindo aos seguranças que se mantivessem afastados. Não queria que Legolas tivesse alguma razão para fugir. 'Se é que ainda estava lá.' – pensou com o coração apertado._

_Escaneou o local com o olhar até que avistou a figura que procurava, quieto e encolhido num canto, com o rosto escondido pelos cabelos, agora, muito compridos. Reconheceu-o imediatamente, apesar de estar muito mais magro. Observou as machas de sangue e as escoriações que ele tinha, mas seu estado físico não parecia ser o pior. Numa rápida troca de olhares Thranduil percebeu o quanto os olhos verdes do filho estavam sem brilho, sem reação, como se sofresse mais do que poderia agüentar._

"_Legolas!" – disse ele se aproximando devagar, agachando ao lado do rapaz que arfava como se o ar do mundo não fosse suficiente para suprir sua necessidade, afastando a longa franja que lhe cobria os olhos agora que baixara novamente a cabeça, percebeu que ele estava febril. Legolas tremia com soluços fortes que o balançavam. Parecia tão fraco que Thranduil pensou que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento. – "O que ouve com você, filho?"- perguntou com a voz embargada pela emoção e tristeza de vê-lo tão deprimido, maltratado, abatido, amedrontado._

"_Pai..." – disse ele, levantando o rosto, escoriado, mas evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. – "Socorro." – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer com o último fio de voz que possuía antes que rompesse em lágrimas e tremores descontrolados. – "Quero ir pra casa."_

_Thranduil o guiava até o carro, fazendo sinal para que os dois seguranças permanecessem onde estavam.Durante o trajeto de volta Legolas estava sonolento, recostado contra o banco do carro, mas evitava dormir, ou simplesmente não conseguia. Thranduil o olhava apreensivo. Já havia percebido que o sangue nas roupas não era dele, pois se fosse teria socorrido no mesmo hospital onde o encontrou – que se danasse sua imagem política. Sabe Deus por onde Legolas havia andado, mas fosse onde fosse, o mundo havia sido cruel com ele. Mesmo no estado em que o filho estava Thranduil estava feliz em tê-lo de volta._

Thranduil lembrava-se de tê-lo observado dormir um sono agitado. Sua vigília estendendo-se por toda a madrugada. Vez ou outra retirava uma ou outra mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair pelo rosto do jovem, ao que este respondia encolhendo-se rapidamente a fim de evitar o toque. Ouviu murmúrios baixos durante os delírios do jovem. Podia olhá-lo o tempo que fosse necessário. Para sempre, se o caso. Via angustiado as lágrimas escorrerem por entre os olhos cerrados do filho, imaginando o que de ruim teria lhe acontecido nestes anos, e ainda assim sabia que não seria nada perto do que ele ouviria. Entretanto agradecia em silêncio por ter a chance de ter o filho nos braços novamente.

_O dia amanhecia e os empregados começavam seus afazeres estranhando que Thranduil não estava em casa já naquela hora. Para susto geral, o criado de confiança de Thranduil, Galion, informou que o filho desaparecido do político havia retornado pra casa, e que não gostaria de ser incomodado. Apenas Galion conheceu Legolas, era criado de confiança de Thranduil há muitos anos, e ajudou a educar o garoto. Era desconcertante vê-lo daquela forma. _

_Legolas tomara um banho rápido,vestindo um de seus antigos pijamas, deitando-se novamente e adormecendo. O médico particular fora chamado e ficou quase uma hora examinando o rapaz que, embora extenuado, recusava-se a cooperar, relutando em ser tocado pelo estranho, apesar das afirmações reconfortantes de seu pai.Escoriações, desidratação, febre e anemia iniciaram o prognóstico, além do reconhecimento por Legolas de que era usuário de drogas há tempos, e isso explicava a rinorragia insistente... anos no consumo de cocaína.Mal terminados os exames Legolas praticamente desmaiou de cansaço._

_Thranduil permaneceu ao seu lado durante todo o tempo, embora ele próprio estivesse física e mentalmente cansado.Legolas sempre chamava por um nome: Elrohir._

_Intercalando entre a agitação e calmaria Legolas somente veio a acordar na manhã seguinte, não conseguia ingerir nada além de água sem que seu estômago procedesse uma verdadeira revolução. Thranduil o ajudava a se acomodar na cama, cobrindo-o. A febre cedera um pouco, e então ele finalmente ouvia a voz do filho novamente, depois de tantas horas de um silêncio amargurado._

"_Pai... desculpe por sumir."_

_Thranduil sentia às lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos. "Depois falamos disso. Mas... eu nuca te culpei. Você voltou. Agora descanse."– Era verdade. Thranduil sempre havia culpado a si mesmo por tudo. Não havia prestado atenção suficiente em Legolas, não soube ver os pedidos de socorro durante tempos._

"_Me ajuda, pai?" - Legolas soava como se implorasse._

"_Claro. Em tudo o que você precisar." – Disse ele dando um beijo na testa do filho_

"_Eu... eu tentei pai. Mas eu não segui. É tão difícil. É impossível!" – dizia Legolas em meio à lágrimas, lembranças de sofrimento e esforços vãos. – "Eu... eu quero parar, mas... mas não sei como! Socorro!" – Quase não tinha mais voz para dizer nada, tão prostrado que estava._

"_Tem alguma coisa a ver com esse garoto chamado Elrohir?" – Perguntou Thranduil, arrependendo-se ao ver o pavor estampar-se nos olhos do rapaz._

_Tinha dito esse nome? Era parte de uma dolorosa lembrança de alguém com quem ele conviveu, aprendeu a amar, e perdeu para o vício que a ambos consumia na cobrança do tributo final, que levou a vida de seu amado antes da sua.Limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça._

_Legolas havia concordado em se internar e a aceitar Gandalf como seu médico. Embora fosse homem feito estava se sentindo tão frágil quanto uma criança, e estava apavorado com a possibilidade de morrer cedo._

Thranduil sentia os olhos úmidos ao pensar naquela manhãs, e nos dias que se seguiriam, com Legolas gritando tempo todo, se ferindo propositalmente para conseguir qualquer tipo de medicação. Sentia seu coração se partir ao ver o sofrimento dele cada vez que lhe implorava em meio a tremores e gemidos por um pouco da droga da qual seu organismo sentia tanta falta. A agressividade e violência de que era capaz para conseguir, e o pior de tudo, quando oferecia seu corpo em troca de qualquer medicação. O comportamento que via o filho assumir o deixava espantado. Legolas assumia modos de um vadio de rua, felino, sedutor. Quando recebia uma resposta negativa tornava-se agressivo, cuspia nas pessoas e praguejava. Babava, literalmente, de ódio, arrastando-se pelo chão. Ofendia as pessoas, inclusive ao próprio Thranduil, utilizando a falta que ele sentia da esposa para magoá-lo. Desrespeitava a memória da própria mãe para ferir as pessoas na mesma intensidade que se sentia ferido por elas.

Essas terríveis lembranças ameaçavam ressurgir das cinzas e fazer parte de sua vida novamente. Pensava que jamais soube ao certo quem era Elrohir e a real dimensão de sua importância na vida de seu filho, apenas o agradecia, pois, não fosse sua morte, Legolas não retornaria para casa. Gandalf sabia mas não era capaz de revelar.

O velho psiquiatra sabia dos desejos mais sórdidos do coração de Legolas, e isso o preocupava. Legolas não era agressivo, mas Gandalf sabia que ele nutria um desejo de vingança que cedo ou tarde explodiria, de uma forma ou de outra... se é que já não teria acontecido. Legolas havia desenvolvido uma habilidade sem limites em mentir, tanto que quando da análise psicológica relativa à sua ressocialização, Legolas habilmente se fez crer recuperado pelo médico que o examinou.

Aquele rapaz era uma ameaça. Fosse por sua vontade, como médico, Legolas jamais teria deixado a clínica.

CONTINUA... (se a autora sobreviver para postar o próximo capítulo, né...).

Meu, que saco! Esse cara é a cruz que o pai carrega!

Até parece trama de novela... quando vai chegando no final as coisas estouram uma atrás da outra.

Beijos da Kika-sama.


	14. Estrada

Nem sei quando foi a última vez que postei... alguém se lembra? Só sei que havia prometido mais um capítulo antes do Natal. Promessa cumprida!

Agradeço as reviews recebidas e de antemão aviso que este capítulo não está tão bom quanto o anterior. Aquele foi meu favorito. Só perde para um que eu ainda estou criando coragem para digitar... a grande expectativa me faz ter grandes decepções... mas sigo em frente que atrás vem gente!

Ao que interessa!

&&&&&&

A semana passou sem percalços, todos ansiosos pela sexta feira. Aragorn ia se recuperando fisicamente de forma rápida, mas ainda assim se via pensando em Arwen durante boa parte do dia. Muitas vezes com dúvidas obscuras em certos pontos que, por vezes, preferiu esquecer. Em especial o modo como Legolas agia enciumado em relação a ela, a impaciência que estava desenvolvendo contra ele, não atendia o telefone quando ele ligava deixando o pobre Boromir nos maus lençóis de ter sempre que inventar uma desculpa.

Pobre Boromir, não sabia mais o que dizer: de tanto Legolas estar no banho poderia se dizer que havia utilizado a água disponível no mundo. De tanto não estar em casa parecia que nem morava mais lá. De tanto estar dormindo, pensava se Legolas não estava hibernando enquanto era sonâmbulo e fazia as outras coisas.

Aragorn e Boromir haviam conversado um pouco, e o companheiro de apartamento de Legolas deixava claro que ele o estava evitando.

O que estava errado? Será que Legolas era tão atencioso assim com Arwen. Por que?

Desde a tarde em que voltou pra casa o comportamento de Legolas não havia descido por sua garganta. Ele estava diferente, mas como Boromir não havia comentado nada estranho sobre o comportamento do colega, pensou que Legolas simplesmente estivesse desenvolvendo antipatia por ele. Seria por causa dele relutar em se declarar para Arwen? Seria por que ele tinha vontade de se declarar para Arwen? Ou o Legolas queria namorar a Arwen? Não... sem chance! Hannah o mataria se soubesse. A patricinha era tipo desaforada e briguenta, dona de um ciúme incontrolável. Além do mais ele não faria isso... faria?

Pensava nisso durante horas por dia. Arwen se afastou e Legolas também. Logo ele que sempre fora o mais preocupado dos três. Se revirava na cama buscando alguma solução para as questões que tiravam seu sono. Olhava para o relógio, os números vermelhos chamando a atenção em meio a escuridão do quarto. Virou-se para o outro lado buscando por uma posição que não lhe parecesse tão desconfortável, mas nada parecia ser tão horrível quanto a sensação de querer dormir e não poder.

Bom, agora não adiantaria se torturar por isso. Quando tivesse chance conversaria com Legolas de homem para homem.

&&&&&

A tão esperada noite de sexta feira chegava. Ansiosos cada um fazia as malas. Teriam um feriado prolongado pela frente, devidamente planejado, com uma casa alugada numa cidade do interior da Inglaterra, malas prontas, carros carregados e com tanque cheio a turma colocava o pé na estrada.

Arwen havia aceitado ir, mesmo sabendo que Aragorn estaria lá. Era sua última semana de férias, logo as aulas na Universidade iriam começar: Éowyn havia ligado informando as 'não tão' boas novas.

Logo, logo estaria de volta ao oriente, para a vida que deixou pra trás quando decidiu vir sem avisar ninguém até o meio do mundo, onde pode dizer que viveu as mais incríveis situações.

Era estranho. Nem tinha ido embora e já sentia saudade de tudo o que viveu e aprendeu nas poucas semanas em um lugar distante de casa. Éowyn ficaria orgulhosa de sua colega. O que ela estaria fazendo nesse momento? Nunca foi do tipo que ficava parada, ainda que não tivesse ninguém para lhe fazer companhia, o que era difícil, pois a personalidade forte era uma de suas armas mais cativantes, e sempre tinha alguém disposto a seguí-la.

Sentia falta dela. Pensou se não seria bom anotar em um caderninho todos os fatos da viagem, para contar com a riqueza de detalhes que a amiga certamente exigiria. Tinha que comprar alguma lembrança para ela também!

Olhava pela janela do carro, divagando os pensamentos, observando a paisagem bucólica e pastoril do interior da Inglaterra. Toda romântica...via passar, não tão lentamente, os pastos verdes com algumas árvores isoladas, o formato das poucas casas que conseguia ver... a arquitetura típica. Uma ou outra pessoa com as roupas mais simples no campo, animais, plantações, algumas pequenas cidades ao longe naquela imensidão verde entre colinas e montanhas.

Sorriu, achando que estava muito boba naquela manhã. Saíram na madrugada do sábado, por volta de cinco horas da manhã, quando ainda estava escuro, e não faltava muito para chegar. Ainda bem, pois estava com um pouco de sono.

Só era uma pena que não tinha muito tempo para fotografar mentalmente as imagens que via, pois Legolas tinha o pé meio pesado quando tinha espaço demais à frente dele de modo que iam um pouco rápido demais, até que Hannah resolveu pedir para ele reduzir um pouco a velocidade vez que os outros veículos estavam ficando para trás.

Olhou para trás, vendo ao longe o carro branco de Samwise e Rosinha. Boromir vinha em outro carro, junto com Aragorn mais ao longe. Ela, Hannah e Legolas no mesmo carro.

Com o dia amanhecendo pararam num restaurante para tomar um café rápido, com Arwen contente por poder esticar um pouco as pernas. Estranho... os rapazes tomaram café antes de saírem de Londres... Homens... Não passam mais de 4 horas em comer! Estranhamente o clima entre ela e Aragorn não estava tão pesado quanto achou que ficaria, porém, não lhe passou despercebido que Boromir tentava fazer Legolas falar com Aragorn. Era estranho mas eles quase não se olhavam.

Arwen também estava aliviada por Boromir ter vindo desacompanhado. Seria um tanto constrangedor somente ela e Aragorn sozinhos, enquanto os outros vinham com seus pares. Embora Boromir tivesse afirmado que essa situação não duraria para sempre. Na verdade ele disse_:"me dê só 24 horas!"_

Café marcado por discussão: quem mais se interessa por fofoca? Homem ou mulher. Decisão Unânime: o Boromir gosta mais de fofoca!

Retomaram o trajeto, mas Arwen não deixou passar desapercebido que a indiferença entre Legolas e Aragorn havia começado a se tornar animosidade. O que estaria acontecendo entre eles? Lembrava-se de tê-los visto um pouco indiferentes desde que Aragorn teve alta, mas qual a causa?

Algum tempo depois estavam em uma adorável cidadezinha entre as montanhas. Tão pequena que podia cruzá-la a pé em alguns minutos, andando. Tinha uma igreja branca na praça central, com um relógio enorme no alto da torre, com números em algarismo romano.

Pequenos armazéns para as compras locais, padaria, sorveteria, casas residenciais se estendia pelas pequenas ladeiras de inclinação suave. A cidade vizinha era um pouco maior, e era lá que se desenvolveria a vida noturna da região, neste feriado com festas típicas.

Chegaram na casa onde ficariam. Espaçosa, com garagem onde caberiam os carros da turma, grama verde no quintal. Adorável. O carro compacto de Boromir ficaria mais para o fundo, enquanto os grandes de Legolas e Samwise ocupariam as vagas mais à frente, pois precisariam de mais espaço para manobrar.

Dois quartos apenas, mas ambos com banheiro. Isso explicava o motivo da caçamba da picape de Samwise ter sido recheada com colchões e travesseiros, além de toda roupa de cama possível.

"Como nós vamos nos dividir para dormir?" – perguntou Rosinha, causando confusão. Os casais queriam ficar com os quartos, mesmo que as camas fossem de solteiro, e só havia três delas. Boromir estava irredutível dizendo que não queria dormir na sala. Arwen teria que dividir o espaço com Aragorn? E se as moças ficassem com as camas? Daí separariam os casais. Ai...ai.

Legolas não queria ficar no mesmo quarto que Boromir porque este 'ronca feito um porco', conforme foi definido em assembléia geral, ao passo que este já havia se apossado de uma das camas, não permitindo qualquer discussão sobre quem dormiria nela.

"Eu só deixo a cama se for para uma mulher! A minha, de preferência!" – dizia ele apontando para o chão como a fixar seu ponto de vista.

Depois de alguma discussão decidiram que Legolas e Hannah ficariam com uma cama, Samwise e Rosinha com a outra e Boromir, Arwen e Aragorn que se decidissem quando ao terceiro móvel. Boromir teve a cara de pau de propor uma decisão no 'palitinho', ao que recebeu um tapa na cabeça por Legolas, que estava logo atrás, concordando finalmente em cedê-la a Arwen, diante da condição de que todos dormissem nos quartos e ninguém na sala.

"O que me consola é que nem o Legolas nem o Sam vão conseguir transar!" – riu Boromir, deixando Arwen rubra como uma pimenta ao ouvir o comentário. Coube aos homens carregarem malas escada acima. E como tinham malas! Pareciam burros de carga, fazendo uma, duas viagens para terminar de levar tudo.

"Por que mulher carrega tanta tralha?" – resmungava Boromir, descontente com o papel que lhe coube. Não tinha trazido nenhuma mulher para não ter que passar por isso!... ia se divertir na companhia das 'nativas', como ele chamava.

&&&&&&&

Depois do jantar da primeira noite todos, sem exceção estavam cansados. Uns – diga-se de passagem Sam, Boromir e Aragorn - assistiam TV: futebol para variar, Arwen jogava paciência junto com Rosinha enquanto os homens faziam torcida organizada na sala em meio à cervejas e salgadinhos, e Hannah fazia companhia para Legolas no quarto.

O rapaz foi acometido por uma violenta dor de cabeça e estava deitado.

Hannah lhe cariciava os cabelos, observando a respiração pausada do namorado virado para a parede para evitar a claridade que entrava pela janela. Hannah afastou os cabelos compridos, beijando a nuca do rapaz sobre a tatuagem que tinha ali, mas que poucas pessoas conheciam, pois Legolas sempre teve os cabelos compridos. Pelo menos desde que ela se lembrava. Abraçou-o, aninhando-se à ele, acariciando-o como um gato, observando as reações dele durante o sono que variam da calma a alguns espasmos de agitação..

A noite passou assim, e Boromir terminou por dormir mesmo no sofá, onde embarcou no sono diante do Deus com tela de plasma.

Na manhã seguinte Legolas ainda se queixava da dor insistente, mas muito mais fraca. Os amigos tinham saído para ir na cachoeira, e ele ficara dormindo mais um pouco. Relutante colocou os óculos escuros e desceu as escadas. Sentia-se desidratado e incomodado. Estava na cozinha engolindo remédios, ainda em jejum, pois comida não mais parecia lhe fazer falta, quando Arwen apareceu.

Ambos se assustaram com a presença do outro ali. Não tinham saído todos? O que ele/ela estava fazendo lá? Ambos apáticos, de pijamas... deprimente.

"Achei que tivesse saído com os outros." – Legolas foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Arwen era ingênua, não tinha como saber o que ele estava fazendo quando ela entrou na cozinha. Não parecia em nada abalado com o dito susto.

"Não sou um exemplo de animação." – respondeu ela, com a voz ainda pesada do sono.

"Não dormiu direito também, não é?" – disse ele deixando o copo sobre a pia.

"É. Fiquei pensando no Haldir." – respondeu ela, recostando-se no batente da porta.

"Outra vez?" – disse ele passando por ela e sentando-se no sofá da sala.

Arwen juntou-se à ele tímida, sentando-se ao seu lado, observando enquanto ele esticava as pernas sobre a mesa do centro. Um hábito que ela também possuía.

"Sabe, Legolas... eu acho que... acho que eu nunca mais vou gostar de ninguém, sabe? Como eu gostava do Haldir?" – afirmou triste, desviando o olhar para o quintal que era visível pela porta de vidro do fundo da sala.

"Vai, sim. Eu sei que vai." – respondeu ele com seu jeito doce característico.

"Não vou. Não, Legolas. O Haldir foi tudo na minha vida. Nunca mais vou gostar de ninguém. Não quero gostar." – disse ela, com temerosa convicção.

"Vai sim, Arwen. Não do jeito que gostava do Haldir, até porque a outra pessoa não será ele. E dessa você vai gostar por outros motivos. Não fica comparando. Deixa acontecer, não tenta evitar. Isso só vai te fazer infeliz." – respondeu Legolas, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo da garota para atrás da orelha. Arwen corou com essa proximidade, baixando os olhos para não encará-lo diretamente.

"Mas eu tenho medo de sofrer assim outra vez." – disse ela deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Nem quero te desanimar; eu sei com o é que é. Nunca é fácil se separar de quem a gente gosta muito. Se não dói não era de verdade. Triste, não?"

"Legolas... você já gostou tanto de alguém, que achou que fosse morrer longe dela?"

"Já... mas você não morre de sofrer, eu garanto. Dói, mas a gente sobrevive e encontra outra pessoa. Demora, mas a dor passa. As lembranças não somem, mas um dia não doem mais."

"Já sentiu isso? Antes da Hannah?" – perguntou curiosa.

"Já... uma vez, há alguns anos atrás." – Legolas tinha um tom triste na voz, desviando os olhos pelo ambiente, suspirando fundo como se aquela lembrança pudesse fazê-lo chorar.

"O que aconteceu entre vocês?"

Um longo silêncio seguiu esta pergunta. Um suspiro e silêncio novamente, até que Legolas conseguiu responder até com certa naturalidade:

"Ele morreu."

Ele?! Perdi alguma coisa? Arwen pensava se tinha ouvido direito... Legolas, o namorado de sua prima Hannah amou perdidamente um rapaz? Por mais sem preconceitos que fosse jamais imaginaria isso. Muito menos que alguém tivesse a coragem de admitir isso, de forma tão natural. Arwen nunca teve preconceitos deste tipo, pois sempre achou que cada um é livre para amar quem quiser. Mas tal revelação não deixava de ser chocante. Piscou algumas vezes tentando articular uma frase que não parecesse clichê, ou uma frase feita, mas nada lhe ocorria. Sua mente estava no breu.

"Você ouviu direito, se é o que está pensando." – disse ele, olhando para o chão, pensativo, mas com um meio sorriso, daqueles que brotam no rosto diante de uma boa recordação.

"Desculpa, mas é que ... é difícil figurar." – disse ela honestamente, tentando traduzir em palavras o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ainda se sentia mal por ele ter perdido a pessoa que amava, mas ao ver o pequeno sorriso acompanhado pelo olhar dele faziam-na entender que, este sim, havia sido o grande amor da vida dele. Nem se comparava ao jeito dele quando falaram de Hannah no carro dias atrás.

"Eu sei. Pouca gente sabe a verdade sobre isso: Meu pai, meu médico, o Boromir, e agora, você. Não saio por aí dizendo, até porque as pessoas julgam demais e... bom, meu pai é político, toda essa história tem a ver com meu vício e meu passado obscuro, então... não dá pra sair por aí comentando. Mas não me envergonho disso." – respondeu Legolas, distante.

Legolas olhou para a garota pensativa.

"Está vendo como sua vida não é tão complicada quanto você pensa?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Acho que quando a gente se sente de mal com a gente mesmo, todos os problemas são maiores do que o que parecem." – afirmou ela, vendo o ponto de vista que ele tentava lhe passar.

Realmente, comparando vida e aos segredos que Legolas tinha que manter, seus problemas não eram dragões, e sim, lagartixas.

"Como você consegue?" – perguntou ela, sentindo-se subitamente mais leve. Recebeu como resposta um olhar curioso, daqueles que dizem: "O que?"

"Me fazer sentir melhor?"

"Talvez porque você mesma não queira se sentir triste como está. Só não sabe disso. E devia ter ido para a cachoeira com eles." – disse Legolas com jeito sério que não combinava com sua expressão.

"Não... quer dizer, eu vim até aqui, mas é tão estranho com ele por perto. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu sabe? Foi só um beijo, eu sei, mas..." – Legolas começava a rir.

"Tá rindo de quê?" – perguntou ela, sem saber qual era a piada.

"Ainda está tentando se convencer de que foi 'só um beijo'. Tenha dó!" – respondeu Legolas.

"Palavras dele!"- respondeu Arwen, pondo a culpa em Aragorn.

"Duvido que tenha sido só isso." – Legolas recostava-se novamente no sofá.

"Ele disse que foi." – retrucou ela, convicta.

"E você?! O que acha?" – Legolas olhava para o teto, respirando profundamente e se acomodando melhor ao lado dela.

"Não sei... pode ser."

"Você o beijou! O que você sentiu?"

"Não tenho muito com o que comparar!" – Estranho sair por aí discutindo sua vida pessoal com outra pessoa. Éowyn tinha que suar para conseguir obter alguma informação, e ele sequer fazia esforço.

"Com o Haldir não serve?" – cutucou ele.

"Foi estranho."

"Estranho como? Estranho do tipo bom, ou estranho do tipo que faz você querer sumir? Foi como o que você sentia quando beijava o Haldir?"

"Não sei!"

"Você não quer responder, isso sim. Não tem essa de não sabe. Do que você tem medo?" – Será que Legolas não tinha feito psicologia ao invés de arquitetura?

"Não sei se foi algo mais, ou foi como beijar um amigo de quem se gosta muito. Alguém como a Hannah, você, ou a Éowyn. É estranho."

"Por que não faz um teste?" – Arwen arregalou os olhos. O que ele queria dizer?

"Han?" – foi todo o som que conseguiu emitir.

"Faz assim. Você me disse que eu sou um bom amigo seu. Então você me beija e depois vê se parece mais com o Haldir ou com o Aragorn. Se for a mesma coisa então são só bons amigos, certo? A menos que você tenha segundas intenções comigo, mocinha." – Legolas deu-lhe o sorriso mais safado que ela achou que veria na vida, e o mais brincalhão.

"Mas você namora a Hannah... não parece certo."

"Não seria certo se fosse alguma coisa além de um beijo. Acho que pelo menos você sabe diferenciar amor de amizade, certo?"

Ainda pensativa ela concordou com o que ele disse.

Ela o beijou. Um beijo agradável, carinhoso mas... morno. Não tinha aquela voracidade, aquele algo mais. Ele se afastou sorrindo.

"Então? Agora você sabe o que é 'só um beijo'?".

Arwen concordava. Era impressionante a clareza daquele beijo. Embora tenha gostado, o beijo dele era carinhoso mas não despertava o mesmo interesse, a mesma alegria, a mesma... paixão. A mesma paixão que he despertava o beijo de Aragorn.

Arwen sorriu para o amigo, recendo um meio sorriso carinhoso em retribuição. Legolas ligou a TV e depois de algum tempo perguntou:

"O que você vai fazer agora?" – Um balde de água fria na moça.

"Legolas... eu volto para o Japão no fim de semana, as férias acabaram. Eu... eu não posso dizer que gosto dele e simplesmente ir embora depois"

"Vai passar o resto da vida pensando em 'e se'?"

"Não tenho coragem de fazer isso."

"Você vem para a Europa sozinha e sem avisar; desce de um carro no trânsito parado para acompanhar um maluco e ir no banheiro; e vem me dizer que não tem coragem?"

"Mas foi eu quem se iludiu com o que o Haldir poderia dizer..."

"Você tem culpa? Até parece que o Aragorn nunca presumiu nada na vida que acabou se mostrando de outro jeito. Acontece. Agora você já sabe que presumir é um erro. Acho que você devia, mesmo, conversar com ele."

"E dizer o que?

"O que seu coração mandar que você diga, nem que seja que gosta dele mas não pode ficar. Mas não vá sem dizer nada. Você não vai viver em paz com isso."

&&&&

Continua...

Ai, ai. Deus do céu! Quantas vezes EU ouvi o discurso do 'não vou mais gostar de ninguém'. Tenho vontade de bater numa amiga minha por isso. Ela sempre fala isso e na outra semana aparece com a foto de um cara novo na agenda, mas eu sei que ela ainda gosta do ex. Dá-me paciência... porque se der força eu MATO!

Sabe... juro que não sei como escrevi certas coisas neste capítulo?!

Beijo'k

Kika-sama.


	15. Velhos ditados

Finalmente algum tempinho de sobra, graças ao Recesso de Fim de Ano do Poder Judiciário. Não demorou muito entre a última atualização e esta. Agradeço as reviews recebidas. Feliz natal para todo mundo e feliz ano novo. Tudo de bom para 2007!

Como resolução de ano novo vou passar a responder as reviews recebidas na minha página do livejournal. O endereço está na página do meu profile, mas se vocês são acometidas pela minha preguiça, aqui vai: http((((dois pontos barra barra))))kika((((hífen))))sama((((ponto))))livejournal((((ponto))))com((((barra)))) – o jornal: Servimos mais ou menos...para servir de vez em quando!

Feitas as considerações iniciais adentremos, novamente, o texto!

&&&&&

Noite de festa na pequena cidade próxima àquela onde estavam hospedados. Um clima agradável, cordões com luzes foram espalhados por todos os cantos, sobre as copas das árvores, haviam estandes de comidas típicas em todos os lugares, uma banda ao vivo tocava num palco próximo à praça da matriz. Era uma festa de rua, como aquelas que aconteciam no Japão, durante os festivais de Tanabata.

As pessoas passavam aproveitando e se divertindo com os festivais locais. Casais de mãos dadas, sorrisos, agitação. Arwen começou a prestar atenção nos vitrais iluminados da Igreja Central, os tons tão vivos de verde, azul, amarelo e vermelho. Eram obras de arte. Embora estivesse acostumada com os templos orientais ao ar livre, os mosaicos dos vitrais pareciam ser as coisas mais belas que ela já havia visto na vida. O vidro reluzente como jóias, as escadas e paredes muito brancas e de desenhos delicados. Nada com o estilo rebuscado de alguns períodos da arquitetura. Linhas simples, mas de bom gosto.

Esteve pensativa desde a manhã, quando conversara com Legolas.

Ponderou sobre as coisas que havia dito para Aragorn poucos instantes atrás, quando estavam conversando. Ele ainda permanecia sentado ao seu lado no banco da praça. Era estranha a distância que, de repente, se interpusera entre eles. Ele estava distante, e ela não tinha encontrado meios de transpor esse espaço. A sombra constante de Haldir rondando seus pensamentos.

"Me desculpe, pela história com o Haldir. Eu me adiantei aos fatos." – disse ela, sem desviar os olhos do alto da torre imponente da igreja, de onde secretamente esperava ouvir os sons dos sinos dobrando. Legolas estava certo, ao fim de suas conclusões. Não foi culpa dela. Quase todo mundo que ela conhecia já havia cometido o erro do pré-julgamento alguma vez. Ela era humana, e como tal, tinha suas imperfeições, seus defeitos. Afinal, 'errar é humano' – não é isso que diz o ditado.

"Porque você ainda gostava dele! Arwen... você não vê? Eu gosto de você, mas não quero viver na sombra de outro homem. Quero que você fique comigo porque gosta de mim, e não porque ele te deixou." – Aragorn também não parecia muito presente naquele momento, com a mente divagando sobre várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eram longos períodos de silêncio que estavam preenchendo os intervalos entre as frases que, estranhamente, soavam sempre sem sentido, sem conteúdo, sem sentimento.

"Mas eu gosto de VOCÊ! Só demorei para perceber isso..." – Arwen não sabia mais o que dizer para espantar o estranho frio que os separava. Palavras não eram suficientes para fazê-los se entenderem. Tentou olhá-lo nos olhos algumas vezes, mas ele sempre se mantinha distante demais do alcance dela. Ele queria fugir.

"Eu sinto muito Arwen, mas acho melhor não...Você volta para o Japão em alguns dias... eu quero que saiba... que saiba que eu gosto de você, mas não dá. Não pode ser assim." – disse ele, buscando dentro de si uma desculpa que soasse razoável ao erro que seu coração sabia que ele estava cometendo.

'Persistir no erro é burrice.' – esse era o complemento do ditado. Arwen pensava no quanto deveria persistir nessa situação. Estava claro que ele buscava uma escusa para se afastar, talvez não gostasse dela tanto assim, e o episódio com Haldir somente veio a fazê-lo perceber isso. O quanto Legolas insistiria nessa situação? Difícil dizer. O quanto Éowyn insistiria? Se é que o faria? Normalmente ela não começava as coisas para perder. Se realmente o quisesse iria até o fim, fosse qual fosse. Mas... o quanto ELA estava disposta a perseguir seu sonho? E seus medos de sofrer como quando Haldir e ela se separaram? Valia à pena correr esse risco? Pagar esse preço?

'E se...' – lembrou da teoria do amigo quanto ao 'e se'... bom, esta estava se provando deveras ambígua. Cada um tem um modo de sentir. É bom saber que se tentou de tudo antes de pensar, no futuro, no 'e se' do passado. Mas ela tinha que admitir: por um lado era melhor sofrer na certeza do que se torturar pela dúvida; mas às vezes, só às vezes, era melhor uma ilusão suave, do que a realidade áspera.

Tudo propunha um 'e se'. 'E se' isso fosse de outro jeito? 'E se' eu tivesse tentado, ou então, 'e se' eu não tivesse feito isso. A verdade era que não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado. O que não tem remédio, remediado está. Verdades do tempo da vovó, mas que ainda hoje fazem sentido. Provando-se tão imortais quanto repletas de significado que o tempo jamais conseguiria apagar, ainda que apagasse das mentes a lembrança de quem lhes havia ensinado o ditado, ou o primeiro que o pronunciou.

Ela levantou-se sem nem sequer olhar para trás e andou pelo meio das pessoas, pensando em algumas coisas. Em meio de tantas dúvidas, havia uma certeza. Ela tentou, e tinha sua consciência tranqüila quanto a isso. Pagaria pelo que fez, e não pelo que não fez.

Andou sem rumo, olhando vezes a copa das árvores iluminadas pelas luzes, outras olhando o chão de paralelepípedo. Os casais velhinhos olhando a agitação pela janela das casas, os casais jovens se divertindo no meio da rua. Avistou Legolas, Hannah e Boromir conversando num canto mais isolado. Já que havia um terceiro elemento não ficava tão chato chegar onde eles estavam.

Aproximou-se devagar, atraindo o olhar dos dois rapazes imediatamente, além do de Hannah, que não conseguiu esconder o ciúme, e nem se esforçou para tanto.

"Então... soube que você agora tem seus segredinhos com _meu namorado._" –disse a prima com extrema ênfase nos termos 'meu' e 'namorado'. Legolas lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado de reprovação. Não havia contado nada para Hannah sobre a conversa que tiveram naquela manhã.

Arwen ficou sem graça com aquela demonstração de ciúmes que a outra fazia. Será que Legolas havia dito algo? Impossível, ele era discreto demais pra dizer coisas assim, e pior ainda, que nem eram sobre a vida dele. Sentia o rosto arder quando se lembrou dele tê-lo beijado naquela manhã. Nada disse, apenas olhou para ela e Legolas.

Hannah ia dizer alguma coisa, quando gelou no que fazia observando uma pessoa se aproximar.

"Gente, vamos embora daqui?" – disse ela puxando Legolas pelo braço, tentando evitar aquele encontro. Éomer era um encosto que sempre aparecia nos piores momentos. Uma peste escandalosa que logo se fez notar.

Arwen e os outros não entendiam nada até que ouviram a voz familiar, e nada bem vinda, de Éomer:

"Olá... amigos." – disse ele pausadamente, como um nobre feudal que saúda os companheiros, fazendo uma reverência absurdamente exagerada.

Logo atrás, mas não muito longe, vinham descendo a rua Théodred e mais outros dois homens. Provavelmente o resto da corja que o acompanhava onde quer que ele fosse. As duas garotas temeram por uma briga. Seriam quatro contra dois ali. Seus amigos poderiam realmente se machucar dessa vez. Arwen sentia o sangue gelar, ao se lembrar do último encontro com o arruaceiro Éomer, aquele que terminou com Aragorn sendo baleado e levado ao hospital. A possibilidade de Éomer estar armado naquele momento fez com que ela pensasse que iria desmaiar. Podia sentir a pulsação em seus ouvidos, tão alto que seu coração gritava para que fossem embora. Um mau presságio causava um estranho arrepio em suas costas, a adrenalina subindo em sinal de defesa e, definitivamente, isso não era bom.

Éomer acenou para eles com um sorriso cínico, querendo se fazer notar já que os 'mal educados' não responderam seu cumprimento tão cordial.

Boromir e Legolas já estavam preparados para o que desse e viesse, Boromir, pronto a revidar o primeiro golpe, não recebesse uma cotovelada nas costelas aplicada por Legolas. Começar uma briga ali poderia fazer com que alguma das garotas acabasse machucada.

Boromir não gostou muito da idéia de se aquietar, sempre foi da filosofia que era matar ou morrer em algumas situações, mas Legolas devia ter suas próprias razões, geralmente desconhecidas - mas que depois sempre faziam todo o sentido do mundo. Sempre ponderado e moderado Legolas olhou Éomer e o cumprimentou com um meio sorriso forçado e um breve aceno de cabeça. A situação não lhes era favorável naquele momento. Melhor agir com a cabeça do que com os punhos.

"Olá, Hannah! Minha querida!... uma pena você ter voltado para ele. Eu aqui, cheio de amor para dar... na verdade, mais para 'dar' do que cheio de amor... você sabe como é, né, meu bem. Ainda se lembra?" – disse Éomer provocando Legolas descaradamente. Insinuando-se para sua namorada, e deixando-a constrangida diante dos demais.

"O que você quer Éomer? A gente já ia embora." – respondeu Hannah, aflita com o que ele poderia dizer. A mentira tem perna curta, e esse poderia ser o momento em que ela seria desmascarada.

"Nada com vocês, eu garanto. Um processo contra mim já é o suficiente. Senão papai nunca vai me deixar mandar nos negócios da família. Agora eu sou um homem responsável. Até que se prove o contrário, pelo menos!" – dizendo isso desatou a rir, acompanhado pelos colegas. "Mas não se incomodem por minha causa. Eu só queria agradecer você, Hannah. Por ir testemunhar a meu favor no julgamento. Meu advogado contou tudo o que vocês combinaram".

Dizendo isso Éomer olhou para Legolas. Este permanecia estático onde estava, o mesmo olhar impassível, sem qualquer alteração. Não era possível que ele ia reagir assim a uma notícia dessas. Tinha que provocar mais.

Hannah, por sua vez arregalava os olhos. Devia ter contado logo a verdade para os outros. Não devia ter omitido isso. Agora Éomer estava lá, tripudiando em cima do rebuliço que acabou de causar. Com certeza essa era a última pá de cal no relacionamento deles.

"Legolas...vamos embora." – Ela estava terrivelmente aflita com a reação que ele poderia ter. Haviam feito às pazes mas a confiança que voltavam a dividir anda era muito frágil.

"Como é?" – Perguntou Legolas para Éomer, com uma curiosidade e desdém na voz que não era característica de sua pessoa. Acompanhada por um sorriso estranho.

Éomer também estava impressionado com aquela reação. Não sabia que Legolas poderia ser assim. Era claro que alguma coisa estava acontecendo antes dele chegar, e que sua presença apenas fez jogar lenha, ou melhor, gasolina na fogueira.

"Puxa vida... ela não te contou? Diz pra ele Hannah, o nosso pequeno segredo. Que você vai ficar a meu favor no tribunal, por causa daquele pequeno... hum... acidente, digamos assim."

"Legolas, vamos! Agora!" – Hannah estava impaciente, tensa, nervosa.

Arwen observava aquela cena em choque com as revelações que Éomer fazia. Só podia ser verdade, caso contrário, Hannah o desmentiria lá mesmo. E agora há pouco Hannah estava lhe questionando sobre seus segredos com Legolas. Realmente o macaco senta em cima do rabo para falar mal do rabo dos outros. Ela mesma tinha o telhado de vidro e estava a atirar pedras no do vizinho.

"Do que ele está falando?" – perguntou Legolas, seco. Nenhum traço da doçura costumeira de sua voz estava presente naquela pergunta. Pelo contrário, ele estava frio, impassível. Há dias ele tinha sensação de que ela lhe escondia alguma coisa.

"Nada... nada importante." – respondeu ela, puxando-o pelo braço, mas ele sequer se moveu.

"TÉÉÉÉÉÉ!" – fez Éomer, imitando uma campainha. – "resposta errada, mocinha. Mentiu de novo!" – Éomer estava provocando até onde os nervos dos outros rapazes pudessem agüentar. Mas Legolas não parecia entrar no jogo dele. Éomer podia perceber que Legolas não estava mais se importando com ele, ou com Hannah. Havia algo estranho nele, nessa noite. Algo que não estava presente da última vez que se viram. O outro tinha um brilho no olhar que o fez, por um segundo, temer sua figura. Parecia alguém mais frio, calculista, determinado e impassível do que ele jamais havia conhecido. Era como se não fosse o filhinho tão dócil que todos, no círculo de amizades sociais que ambos freqüentavam julgavam conhecer. O lobo na pele do cordeiro.

"Hannah..." – Legolas avisou.

"Deixa ele pra lá Legolas! Vamos embora."

"Ai...ai. Se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ver um cara ser enganado pela mulher. Fracote." – rosnou Éomer, como quem fala para ninguém.

"Cala a boca." – Apesar de ser uma frase ríspida, Legolas a proferiu com estrema delicadeza, era quase como se fosse uma pergunta, onde havia implícito um pedido.

"Sua namorada vai depor a meu favor no julgamento. Pronto falei." – riu Éomer vitorioso.

"Eu ouvi isso. Na primeira das três vezes que você disse." – Legolas não alterava a voz. Pelo contrário, estava sendo educado ao máximo. Éomer percebia que a situação estava se invertendo. Legolas era quem o estava provocando, e de maneira sutil. Foi quando percebeu Legolas olhando para ele. Algo naquele olhar o fez entender que ele seria capaz de tudo naquele momento. E Éomer não pensou se queria testemunhar até onde a raiva que o outro estava contendo poderia chegar.

"Bom... então eu vou indo. A gente se vê." – Disse Éomer, que saía num passo relativamente apressado, acompanhado pelos outros 3 rapazes que não entendiam aquela reação do colega sempre tão brigão e desafiador.

Boromir ainda estava de boca aberta. O choque foi tão grande que a maior parte da discussão foi perdida. Ele só conseguia pensar que Hannah, a namorada do Legolas ia depor num tribunal a favor de Éomer que tinha baleado um amigo deles – o que mais ele precisava ouvir?

Olhou para o amigo e não gostou do que viu. Legolas e Hannah se encaravam e era possível sentir a tensão entre eles. Legolas agora não mais escondia o quanto estava magoado com tudo o que ouvira, e provavelmente não se recuperaria tão logo de uma coisa como esta. O que ele deveria fazer? Ligar para o Thranduil? A resposta "sim" latejava em sua mente, em luzes de néon. Realmente se não o fizesse essa situação ia virar uma bola de neve.

"Legolas...me desculpe." – Hannah ainda tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, mas ele recuou arisco.

"Hannah... ele atirou no Aragorn." – Legolas afirmou, olhando-a fixamente. Quando ela o procurou na igreja para que fizessem as pazes, pensaram que não haveriam mais segredos entre eles. Mas ainda havia alguns. Da parte de ambos. Ela mentia, ele mentia, Arwen omitia, Boromir omitia e mentia... tudo era assim. Eram castelos de concreto firmados sobre bases de areia.

"Ele estava bêbado." – retrucou ela. Era a verdade, de qualquer forma. Não haviam combinado isso. Foi o que aconteceu, e pronto. Ela o estava defendendo sem pensar, novamente. Legolas estava transtornado, agora. Afastou-se dela, andando a passos largos, sumindo no meio da multidão em poucos segundos.

"Arwen... vai atrás dele para mim? Leva isso." – Disse Boromir alarmado, entregando-lhe o celular. Estava claro que ele queria que ela o mantivesse informado sobre tudo. - "Eu levo a Hannah depois." – assegurou ele.

Arwen não fez perguntas. Seguiu a direção em que o vira se afastar, e depois o viu ao longe, descendo a rua onde o carro estava estacionado. Encontrou-o encostado no carro, tentando retomar o controle de suas emoções e ações, mas até controlar a própria respiração era difícil. Ela se aproximou, ficando ao lado dele, recostando-se sobre o veículo, observando o rapaz que parecia sofrer de uma agonia de dar pena. O mínimo que podia fazer era não atrapalhar naquele momento.

Legolas se deixou abraçar por ela, que o fez num impulso, era um grande amigo a quem ela não queria ver sofrer jamais. Porém, tal cena era extremamente mal interpretada pelo par de olhos que os observava mais adiante. Aragorn, ao ver a cena, deu as costas e subiu pela rua por onde veio. Arwen já havia ido se consolar com Legolas, embora há muito pouco antes ela tivesse dito que o amava?! O pior, com o namorado da prima, de quem ela também dizia gostar muito.

"Avisa pra eles que eu vou pra casa?" – disse Legolas, apartando-se do abraço finalmente, mas não se sentindo menos carente do que antes.

"O Boromir imaginou isso. Ele disse que leva a Hannah depois. Posso ir com você?" – perguntou ela. Pensou que não era a melhor coisa deixá-lo sozinho nesse momento, embora não soubesse como poderia ajudá-lo, ou impedi-lo de fazer qualquer coisa estúpida que quisesse fazer. Mas tinha que permanecer ao seu lado, como ele esteve ao lado dela, nos piores momentos desde sua chegada na Inglaterra.

"Eu... eu tentei conversar com ele... mas ele acha que eu só estou dizendo o quanto gosto dele porque quero esquecer o Haldir..." – Arwen admitiu diante da pergunta implícita no olhar do outro.

Fosse qualquer outra pessoa, talvez ele não se importasse em saber o que realmente estava acontecendo e se qualquer outro lhe dissesse isso naquele momento teria levado a maior bronca da história. Será que ninguém via que ele estava sofrendo e precisava de tempo para resolver seus próprios problemas ao invés de ter de oferecer o ombro para os outros chorarem os seus? Mas ela não. Não Arwen. Ela era a pessoa que mais o lembrava de seu grande amor perdido para sempre: Elrohir.

Os mesmos olhos doces, a mesma cor de cabelo, de pele, o mesmo jeito meigo e carente de proteção que ele tanto adorava. Ele sempre a ouviria, quando ela precisasse. Era como estar com ele outra vez, e esses momentos, quando ela poderia ser tão ela e tão ele, ao mesmo tempo, eram únicos e preciosos.

"Não pensei que ele fosse tão cabeça dura. Eu sei que ele gosta de você. Só quer fugir disso. Mas não seu por que razão." – Disse Legolas, voltando a si. Como pensar que o outro era cabeça dura quando ele mesmo não conseguia separar as duas pessoas: Arwen e Elrohir?. Elrohir se fora, para sempre. Ela não era ele, nem nunca seria. A realidade era essa. Arwen havia dito alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, enquanto estava perdido com seus pensamentos e lembranças.

"Vamos embora, então." – disse ele, destravando as portas do carro.

&&&&&&&

Boromir havia conseguido reunir a turma. Aragorn não estava com os ares mais amigáveis, depois do que julgava ter visto. O amigo informou que Éomer havia aparecido e houve uma pequena discussão. Apenas omitiu o motivo de tudo para não causar mais constrangimentos naquela hora, e que provavelmente Legolas e Arwen já deviam ter voltado para casa.

Boromir ia num carro com Hannah, enquanto Aragorn estava no banco de trás no carro com Samwise e Rosinha. Ele bem sabia do que se tratava. A tratante da Hannah estava a favor dele, isso não lhe era novidade pois tinha escutado, sem querer, uma conversa dela na cozinha na noite anterior.

'Legolas merecia o que estava lhe acontecendo', pensava Aragorn, calado no banco de trás, olhando as sombras da estrada passando rápido diante de seus olhos, vez ou outra fixando os olhos claros nas estrelas.

No primeiro carro Boromir e Hannah estavam num clima estranho.

"Por que você não contou?" – Perguntou Boromir de forma seca e pouco amigável. A atitude dela era algo que ele não poderia perdoar tão facilmente.

"Não é da sua conta, Boromir. E só." – respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

"Mas seus problemas estão prejudicando MEU amigo. E isso é da MINHA conta."

"Eu não achei que tinha que dizer. Foi o que me pareceu certo. Ta contente?" – Ela nunca olhou para ele enquanto respondia, sempre com os olhos perdidos do lado de fora, embora com a escuridão nada se pudesse ver que lhe chamasse tanto a atenção.

"Defender o Éomer! Ele atirou num amigo nosso! O cara por quem sua prima se apaixonou! Alguém podia ter morrido lá!" – Boromir gritava, como todo bom italiano. Mas por mais que o fizesse nada seria capaz de dar vazão ao que sentia.

"Mas não morreu! Eu tenho direito de pensar e decidir o que eu acho certo. Ele estava bêbado e não sabia o que fazia, então esse é o certo! Quer você e o Legolas gostem ou não. Não faço as coisas só para fazer as vontades dele! E se vocês acham que era isso o que eu devia fazer, então fodam-se!" – Hannah gritava da mesma forma, sentia as lágrimas correm por seu rosto causadas pela raiva que sentia de todos naquele momento.

"Hannah..." – recomeçou Boromir, com mais calma dessa vez." – "Não é o que você faz, e sim, como faz. Você escondeu isso dele. E o corno do Éomer foi quem contou toda a verdade. Ele confiava em você. Ou pensava que podia confiar."

"Não é o fim do mundo." – respondeu ela amarga com as palavras proferidas pelo outro. – "Além do mais ele também me esconde coisas. Por que eu não posso fazer isso?" – Ia continuar a frase mas Boromir a interrompeu.

"Para ele, pode ser, Hannah! Ele me falou que te contou sobre o vício dele. Será que nem por um segundo você pensou que ele precisa ter certeza do terreno onde pisa? Que ele confiava em você, ignorando as ordens do médico dele. Que ele arriscou tudo o que conseguiu a duras penas por você?" – Boromir exaltava a voz novamente quando foi interrompido por um grito da moça:

"QUE SE DANE!!!! Ele não é de vidro. Ele mente! Ele mente até pra você! Ou você acha que ele parou te tomar comprimidos como te prometeu? Dá uma olhada no fundo do armário dele! O seu amigo santinho, coitadinho mente! O perfeito Legolas, seu amiguinho engana até a você, que confia nele! Por que ele ia confiar em mim, se nem em você ele confia?! Deixa de ser otário! Além do mais, ele não contou pra ninguém que beijou minha prima hoje de manhã, não é!" – Hannah ria da cara que Boromir fazia a medida em que ela revelava coisas sobre o comportamento do outro.

"Eu vi... ninguém me contou, não! Ontem de noite ele tomou alguns comprimidos pra dormir, então quando ele dormiu eu fui ver o que era que ele tinha tomado; por causa do que ele tinha me contado sobre os problemas dele com remédios. Era um frasco de anti depressivos e outro de calmante tarja preta! Ta satisfeito?! Você se preocupa tanto com ele mas fecha os olhos para as coisas mais óbvias. Porque você quer acreditar que ele está bem! Mas ele não está! E eu... a VACA que não se preocupa com o pobre Legolas, feito de cristal, sou quem realmente se importa em saber o que está acontecendo!!! Se eu não o amo, mais ninguém ama!" –

Hannah gritava e chorava histericamente enquanto revelava os detalhes sórdidos dos acontecimentos passados debaixo do nariz dele.

Boromir estava mudo. Não sabia o que pensar, muito menos em como expressar a explosão de coisas em sua cabeça através de palavras. Mas Hannah ainda continuou seu desabafo:

"Hoje de manhã, quando vocês foram para a cachoeira, eu voltei no meio do caminho. Eu queria falar com ele sobre o que estava acontecendo. E quando eu cheguei em casa eu vi, ele beijando minha prima no sofá da sala! Ele e aquela vagabunda! Ele mente prá todo mundo! Principalmente para você Boromir. Você é que é cego! Um idiota! E agora eu quero que ele se dane! Eu fiz o que podia para poupá-lo disso tudo, mantê-lo afastado dos meus problemas porque ele já tem os dele, mas sabe do que ele gosta? Gosta DELA, da Arwen, que sempre leva os problemas dela pra ele resolver!"

"Sabe... que às vezes eu duvidava que você gostava dele. Muita coisa mudou neste mês, e eu acho que é melhor você ficar longe dele." – disse Boromir, sem reação aparente.

"Ele não sabe se defender sozinho, Boromir? Sempre precisa de você para fazer o trabalho sujo? Não esquenta. Eu já percebi que ele está num lance com a Arwen. Não precisa se envolver nisso. Super protetor."

"Você agia da mesma forma com a Arwen! Vem me dizer quem é o super protetor, agora?!"

"Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é colírio, não é verdade? Só que eu não faço vista grossa para as cagadas que eu sei que estão acontecendo, gastando votos de confiança com quem mente descaradamente. E você vem me dizer que se preocupa com ele. Que piada."

"Eu acredito que ele queria mudar!"

"Só acreditar não basta! Pra que você se preocupe com ele é preciso que ele esteja vivo. Mas você permite que ele minta, que ele dissimule, como ele tem feito nesse fim de semana! Estúpido!"

Boromir dirigia o resto do caminho calado. As palavras de Hannah o feriram, mas ele conseguia ver a verdade nelas. Talvez ele próprio tivesse tanto receio de ver o amigo sofrer, ou que ele sumisse se estivesse sendo pressionado que ficou com medo de tomar uma atitude. Agora sua inércia poderia custar caro.

CONTINUA...

Ta! Eu sou ruim. Já sei. Obrigada pelo aviso.

Sei lá... acho que ficou supre clichê esse capítulo, mas gostei do resultado. Além do mais, este capítulo parece que se escreveu sozinho! Não alterei nada desde o dia em que digitei!

Um beijo da Kika.


	16. Breakdown

Pois é... O capítulo estava digitado há algumas semanas, só aguardando correção. Mas só tive tempo de fazer isso agora. Minhas aulas começaram nesta semana, muito trabalho com relatórios no fim do ano sobre TODAS as ações em curso no departamento etc. Coisa simples...

Vamos ver quando consigo postar o próximo, que eu nem comecei a digitar. Mas vamos lá, devagar vamos longe, não é verdade? (só que demora um pouco mais...)

As reviews foram respondidas na minha página do livejournal (vide profile), tanto desta fic quanto da "Rei Bruxo de Angmar" que eu postei na semana passada. Beijos.

&&&&

Legolas e Arwen chegavam a casa alugada pela turma depois de alguns poucos minutos na estrada que ligava as duas localidades. Legolas ainda estava transtornado com tudo o que pensou, disse e ouviu, enquanto dirigia fazia Arwen sentir o sangue gelar com as manobras que o rapaz fazia. Não teve sequer a coragem de falar com ele. Só queria chegar em casa logo.

Vieram quietos durante o caminho, até dentro da casa. Legolas entrou como um furacão, agitado. De repente ele parou no trajeto e virou-se para ela:

"Eu sei que ele te mandou atrás de mim."

Nunca pensou que ele pudesse ficar tão irritado como parecia naquele momento. Observou-o respirar fundo, andar alguns passos em diversas direções, até sentar-se no sofá aparentando ter recobrado o controle de suas ações e sentimentos.

Arwen queria respeitar o espaço dele, que a olhava com os olhos lacrimejando, a respiração difícil, trêmulo. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente dele, sentando-se ao lado.

Legolas a enxergava como ela era, mas também via nela a imagem mais querida de seu passado. O sentimento de proteção que sentia era por ver seu amado Elrohir naquela imagem, queria evitar que ele fosse embora, que ele desaparecesse, que a imagem se quebrasse. A tratava com todo carinho que possivelmente teria dedicado à ele, se ainda estivessem juntos. Era, de certa forma, reconfortante tê-la por perto, fazendo-o lembrar-se de bons momentos de seu passado, ainda que a vida não fosse a melhor que poderia desejar. Nem perto disso na verdade. Sabia que comparar Arwen a imagem de uma pessoa morta que habitava seus pensamentos dia e noite, e com cada vez mais freqüência, era um comportamento doentio, mas sentia que precisava disso.

Gostava de observar cada sorriso que ela dava, cada movimento. Tudo o lembrava tanto. Por que simplesmente não conseguia deixar que Elrohir se fosse em paz? O amor que o prendia à ele era tão grande assim? Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos quando a ouviu dizer:

"Não vou mentir pra você... ele me mandou atrás de você. Achou que você pudesse fazer alguma loucura."

"Eu sei." – respondeu ele. – "Mas às vezes chega a se preocupar demais."

Arwen o abraçou, podendo sentir o quanto ele se estava vulnerável. Tentou confortá-lo da melhor maneira que podia, com o carinho que ela tinha pelo amigo, mas foi não bem assim que o primeiro que passou pela porta de entrada entendeu a cena.

Aragorn pasmou incrédulo. Milhares de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça naquele segundo: ciúmes, raiva, frustração, traição... Não bastasse Hannah lhe dizer, antes da festa que ela e Legolas haviam se beijado, tê-los visto abraçados junto ao carro minutos atrás confirmava que Hannah não estava tendo alucinações. Agora estavam abraçados outra vez. O pior... parecia que sequer tomavam conhecimento de sua presença.

Sempre se abraçando e se beijando quando não havia ninguém por perto. Como se fossem dois amantes traindo seus cônjuges. Só podia ser isso, caso contrário, que outra razão teria para esconder um comportamento deste?

Estava calado observando os dois que ainda não haviam notado sua presença, estático. Petrificado no chão tal e qual estava. Sentimentos misturados povoavam suas idéias: raiva por alguém que se dizia seu amigo estar abraçando a garota que ele amava, e ainda tendo a coragem de beijá-la; frustração por não dizer a Arwen tudo o que sentia; impotência por ver que sua omissão a lançou nos braços de outro homem; ciúmes.

Hannah, a segunda a chegar não foi dotada da mesma discrição que o rapaz, logo anunciou sua chegada com escândalo.

"VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE PASSA TEMPO DEMAIS COM ELE? NÃO ACHA QUE JÁ CHEGA? PODE TIRAR AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELE, _AGORA._" – disse ela em alto e bom som, fazendo-se notar quando da primeira sílaba pronunciada. Dando uma ênfase estranha na última palavra. Cruzou os braços encarando os dois de forma severa.

Arwen e Legolas se separaram no mesmo segundo em que ouviram a voz irritada, na verdade furiosa, de Hannah. Por mais difícil que fosse Arwen ainda tentaria explicar tudo, não era tão simples convencer outras pessoa do que ela julgava ter visto, ainda mais sendo a Hannah.

"Hannah, não é nada disso..." – antes de conseguir concluir o pensamento os longos dedos da prima já chicoteavam seu rosto, quatro chicotes que deixaram marcas avermelhadas. Um golpe rápido, mal tiveram tempo de vê-la se aproximando. Com toda sua raiva Hannah ainda blasfemou duas ou três coisas para a prima em japonês, num tom muito baixo, que não dava para distinguir o que ela, mas a julgar pela reação de Arwen foram coisas terríveis, pois lágrimas já lhe brotavam dos olhos, a expressão ofendida.

Hannah ainda estava tão furiosa que Legolas teve que pular entre elas para evitar que a fúria que a acometia naquele momento fosse além.

"Chega Hannah!" – dizia Rosinha, ao ver que Legolas ia acabar sendo agredido por ela também. Tratou de segurar a amiga e afasta-la dos outros.

De todas as reações previstas a de Aragorn foi a que mais chocou os presentes.

"Você não perde tempo, não é, Legolas? Mal a Arwen vagou o lugar você já se ofereceu. Você também, Arwen... nem o namorado da sua prima você respeita? Realmente vocês se merecem." – perguntou ele com um sorriso cínico.

"Como é que é?" – Legolas não estava entendendo aquela atitude. Era claro que Aragorn estava sendo hostil em relação a ele nos últimos tempos, e ele sabia que seu comportamento na casa dele, dias antes quando ele recebeu alta do hospital, causaram essa estranheza entre eles, mas Aragorn o olhava acusadoramente, de forma que o deixava desconfortável.

"Nem a Arwen escapa de você!" – riu Aragorn.

Legolas o olhava incrédulo: "Como?"

"E você, Arwen... achei que se desse mais ao respeito, ficar assim às escondidas agarrando o namorado da sua prima? Fez o maior doce comigo, mas quando foi com o Legolas foi logo 'chegando junto', não é. Tem certeza de que não era ele que você queria desde o começo? Com ele foi tão fácil." – Acusou ele.

"Não é nada disso!" – Arwen respondeu alterada, a voz embargada pelo choro, ainda chocada com a agressão da prima.

"Será que o Haldir não te largou por isso?" – Ia continuar sua série de acusações infundadas quando Legolas se irritou com aquela situação.

"Não fala com ela desse jeito." – avisou ele, tentando manter a mínima racionalidade que poderia em meio a tudo o que vinha em sua mente que poderia falar para ofender o outro.

"Que jeito? Ah, tá... tem que falar com mais respeito com as mulheres com quem você fica se agarrando por aí, não é? Vai defender sua nova namorada? Nem mesmo sabendo que eu gosto dela você consegue ficar na sua?" – Aragorn falava cada vez mais alto. Legolas o olhava, percebendo que ele estava alterado e, a julgar pelo cheiro, bêbado.

"Você não sabe do que está falando. Não é nada disso." – Legolas tentava explicar calmamente, mas o outro queria irritá-lo.

"Não é o que você esta pensando..." – finalmente Arwen disse, receosa.

"Vai! Defende seu novo namoradinho." – riu ele, olhando para os outros. Boromir e Samwise não sabiam se deviam se meter ou não.

"Você mente prá todo mundo que te conhece, mente pro seu pai e não vai mentir prá mim, seu viciado." – Aquela pegou Legolas de surpresa.

'Calma, ele está bêbado' – pensava ele.

"Vai dormir até passar o porre, vai." – disse Legolas, tentando se afastar, quando foi surpreendido por um soco desferido por Aragorn, que acertou seu rosto e terminou por fazê-lo bater-se contra a parede.

"VOCÊS DOISA SE MERECEM. SÃO DOIS MENTIROSOS, TRAIDORES!." – gritava ele do canto da sala, para onde Sam o afastara. Boromir empurrava Legolas para a cozinha.

Legolas Sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo lábio.

"O que deu em você, homem?" – Samwise nunca pensou que veria tal cena na vida. Aragorn não era um santo, mas também não era um arruaceiro como Éomer. Aragorn não lhe dava ouvidos, apenas gritava:

"VOCÊ É UM CANALHA COVARDE LEGOLAS! FICA DANDO EM CIMA DA MINHA GAROTA PORQUE NÃO FOI HOMEM O BASTANTE PARA SEGURAR A SUA! TÁ OUVINDO?! NÃO FOI HOMEM O BASTANTE PARA SEGURAR A SUA! VOCÊ NÃO É HOMEM O BASTANTE NEM PRÁ ARRANCAR ELEGIO DE UMA PUTA!!!" – Aragorn estava indo longe demais com isso, ignorando totalmente a presença dos demais.

"Ele não é um santo. Ele mente, engana, e todo mundo está sempre do lado dele! O TITICA DO ÉOMER É MAIS HOMEM DO QUE VOCÊ!" – tornou a gritar para que Legolas o escutasse na cozinha – "ELE GANHOU SUA NAMORADA, E TEM CORAGEM DE ENCARAR AS COISAS QUE ELE FAZ, NÃO FOGE COMO VOCÊ, SEU VICIADO MISERÁVEL!"

Samwise não podia tolerar aquelas acusações. Ele, Boromir e Legolas se conheciam desde pequenos e jamais duvidou do caráter de Legolas ou de Boromir, embora esse último tivesse uma fama de arrepiar. Mas se tinha uma coisa que nenhum deles era capaz de fazer era esta. Segurou Aragorn pelo queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo, numa das poucas demonstrações de hostilidade que teve a vida toda:

"Olha aqui, prá mim! Por que está fazendo isso? Você sabe que o Legolas é, talvez, o cara mais honesto do mundo. Ele nunca ia dar em cima de namorada de amigo dele. Eu sei e você sabe. Deixa de ser babaca e fica quieto!" – Rosinha o olhava com admiração. Samwise sempre foi tão pacato, mas quem diria, que numa situação destas ele ia ter tamanha autoridade. Aragorn estava calado, como quem ainda tenta compreender as palavras do outro.

Na cozinha Boromir tentava acalmar o amigo que tremia descontroladamente.

Legolas escutava os gritos e ofensas de Aragorn vindos da sala, enquanto se preocupava em enxaguar a boca na pia, a água sempre saindo tingida de vermelho. O queixo doía. Aragorn tinha um bom soco.

Algumas das coisas ditas realmente tocaram sua alma. Ele mentia mesmo. Para as pessoas para quem ele prometia não mentir. Ele enganava, dissimulava. A quem ele queria enganar? A verdade é que ele era um putinho dos mais detestáveis. Daquele que tem cara de santo, que joga as pessoas umas contra as outras para ter suas vontades feitas, ele era manipulador. Até ali tinha conseguido tudo o que queria. Folga na vigília constante de Boromir, alivio da pressão de seu pai, era a vítima nessa história toda, tinha Hannah de volta, tinha Arwen encantada por ele, a reprodução da imagem que ele idolatrou em seu subconsciente por anos. Hannah e Éomer não voltariam a se falar, pelo menos parecia que seria assim. Era paparicado, todos prestavam atenção nele!

Riu das coisas que fez. Até aquele momento ele estava na frente, dando baile em todos à sua volta, manipulando-os como bem queria, fazendo-os pensar que estavam sempre agindo pelo melhor para ele.

Era estranha a conflitância de sentimentos dentro dele. Por um lado, se sentia o maior, mas os resquícios de sua mente consciente repudiavam suas atitudes, rejeitavam o outro 'eu', condenavam-no. Ele realmente merecia morrer por todas as coisas que fazia. Não se importava com ninguém, era um maldito egoísta, egocêntrico que achava que o mundo girava em torno de seu umbigo.

Boromir levou-o até a pia empurrado. Legolas parecia que não queria ouvir o que ele dizia, estava irritado, ofegante, com aparência cansada, mas ria. Ouviram os gritos vindos da sala, e isso fez com que Legolas de desestabilizasse ainda mais, rindo alto em meio as lágrimas.

Na sala, agora, todos estavam calados olhando de um para o outro, Arwen e Hannah se encarando de forma fixa, enquanto Aragorn sentava-se na escada, tonto com tudo o que aconteceu.

Foi quando mais gritos vieram, desta vez, da cozinha.

Boromir tentava ser paciente: "Legolas, deixa eu ver esse corte, tá sangrando!" - desviava Legolas de seus pensamento, fazendo-o rir histericamente ao ver o olhar de preocupação que recebia.

O outro não lhe dava ouvidos e continuava enxaguando a boca com a água da torneira da cozinha, que toda vez saía tingida de vermelho. Boromir tentava se aproximar novamente.

"ME DEIXA BOROMIR! Tira as mãos de mim." – aquele lado da personalidade de Legolas era desconhecido. Tão rebelde, arisco, tão selvagem e descontrolado.

"Legolas, eu só quero te ajudar." – dizia o outro, como quem cuida de uma criança mimada demais.

"Sai!" – disse ele, empurrando o pacote de gele que Boromir tentava colocar sobre o local, que começava a inchar. - "ME LARGA!!!" – Legolas gritava, fora de si. – "Eu tô cheio disso. Cheio. CHEIO! Pára de me tratar como se eu fosse criança. Eu não sou! Pára de me tratar como se eu fosse de vidro! Eu não sou." – Começava a gritar histérico.

Boromir conhecia aquele comportamento. Legolas estava drogado. Jesus! Que perigo ele ter deixado Arwen sozinha com ele! O outro andava de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado, aflito, agoniado. Estava tenso, com tremores, agitado. Não parecia se importar com a ferida na boca. Ele poderia estar tendo uma overdose pois aquela agitação era normal de quem só estava curtindo uma 'viagem', ele estava hiper-ativo.

Na sala todos continuavam calados. Jamais tinham visto Legolas ter uma crise de raiva nessas proporções, recheada de acessos de fúria. Coisas começavam a quebrar na cozinha, o som de vidro se espatifando alarmou a todos.

"Eu vou ligar para o seu pai. Você não está bem, Legolas!" – Boromir estava começando a ter medo das atitudes do outro. Aquele que estava diante dele era uma criatura irascível, indomável e, definitivamente, assustadora.

"Se eu estou calado tenho depressão, se eu falo muito eu tô 'ligadão', cansei dessa vida de pisar em ovos! Vai, liga! Acha que ele vai conseguir alguma coisa de mim? Não vai. Eu não sou do jeito eu vocês querem que eu seja! Não sou e nem nunca vou ser perfeito como vocês querem que eu seja." – As últimas palavras saíram sem quase nenhum som. Uma crise histérica de choro o dominava naquele momento,, fazendo-o deslizar até sentar-se no chão da cozinha.

"Esse não é você, Legolas." – Boromir não sabia mais o que dizer para qualquer efeito. Aquele era um terreno desconhecido para ele. Um campo minado.

"Então me diz, Boromir. Quem sou eu?" – Legolas o olhava desesperado, buscando por uma resposta que Boromir não seria capaz de dar.

"Calma Legolas, seu pai vai te ajudar. Você sabe, te levar no médico..." – Não devia ter dito isso. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. Legolas não ficaria para ver isso acontecer.

A simples idéia de um hospital o fez se arrepiar. Olhou para o amigo com um ódio extremo estampado no olhar – "É isso o que você quer? Que eu passe pelo inferno outra vez?" – Legolas ia se levantando, o que fez Boromir temer pela reação dele. Ele estava agressivo, destemido. Os orbes verdes percorriam cada canto, sem se prender à nada por um segundo que fosse. Buscando uma saída daquela cozinha.

"Legolas, é para o seu bem. Eu Não posso estar sempre do deu lado toda vez que isso acontece!" – Boromir tentava se justificar, para ser honesto estava borrado de medo. Legolas parecia ser capaz de tudo naquele momento.

"Legolas... entenda, só estamos tentando de proteger!"

"DE QUÊ?" – perguntou Legolas indignado.

"De você mesmo! Você não vê... como você age, o que faz com as pessoas ao seu redor?"

"Você me sufoca! Isso Sim! Eu tenho que vigiar meus passos todos os dias pra você não achar que eu ajo de forma estranha. Não posso mais ser eu mesmo!"

"Há muito tempo você não é você mesmo."

"E o que você fez por mim? NADA!" – gritava Legolas, levantando-se e num impulso lançou o braço sobre as coisas que estavam sobre a pia, derrubando tudo no chão.

"Tá vendo só, Legolas? Agora há pouco você disse que eu fazia muito por você a ponto de te sufocar... agora eu não faço nada por você!" – dizia Boromir, que se aproximava vendo o novo corte que Legolas havia feito no braço naquele movimento.

"TIRE AS PATAS DE MIM!" – Legolas estava fora de controle, batendo-se contra Boromir, que não sabia mais o que fazer para controlá-lo. Não se atreveria a segurá-lo. Bem sabia que quando alguém estava "louco" daquele jeito tinha uma força fora do comum. Foi jogado de lado sobre alguns cacos de vidro, derrubando outros objetos quando Legolas passou por ele, enraivecido, saindo pela porta lateral da cozinha em direção ao quintal.

Na sala ouviam-se os gritos enfurecidos de Legolas, exaltado com alguma coisa. Foi quando ouviram as coisas começarem a se quebrar e cair na cozinha novamente.

"_TIRA AS PATAS DE MIM!" _

Ouviram estarrecidos o grito, seguido pelo que parecia o som de um armário inteiro de utensílios vindo abaixo. Sam não se conteve mais. Boromir podia precisar de ajuda para conter o outro que estava fora de si.

Chegou na cozinha, seguido de perto por Arwen. Ambos horrorizados observaram que Legolas havia tirado uma das gavetas do armário, onde guardavam os talheres, e jogado-a no chão, enquanto Boromir se levantava, com alguns cortes que sangravam por causa dos cacos de vidro que perfuraram a pele.

Ouviram um carro sair apressado da garagem.

Um segundo de distração antes que fosse atrás do amigo foi o suficiente para ouvir o cantar dos pneus e perceber que Legolas, agitado como estava havia saído em disparada com o carro.

Correu em seguida para pegar as chaves do seu, quando viu Samwise saindo logo atrás em seu próprio carro, que já estava do lado de fora da casa. Tentou sair, mas Rosinha disse que era melhor que ele ficasse. Samwise tinha mais chance de fazer Legolas escutá-lo do que alguém com quem ele havia brigado tão recentemente.

Sem pensar duas vezes Boromir ligou para Thranduil. Definitivamente ele deveria ser informado de que o filho estava tendo um surto comportamental. Informou tudo o que havia se passado nas últimas horas, sem se esquecer de nenhum detalhe. O clima pesado pairava no ar, enquanto os minutos passavam como se fossem horas inteiras, enquanto aguardavam numa agonia silente, esperando o telefone tocar e Sam dar notícias sobre onde estavam.

Thranduil não tinha palavras para responder as declarações que ouvia o outro fazer sobre o estado emocional do filho. Apenas informou que estava se dirigindo para a cidade onde estavam, o mais rápido possível e pediu a Boromir que não informasse o filho sobre esse fato, caso contrário ele podia fugir.

Rosinha e Arwen limpavam a bagunça na cozinha, varrendo os cacos de vidro do chão e limpando as manchas de sangue na pia. A cena parecia um filme de guerra, com objetos espalhado por todos os lados. Hannah estava sentada no sofá pensativa. Ainda não havia extravasado toda sua raiva contra a prima, entretanto a situação exigia que se preocupasse mais com Legolas, no momento. Ele realmente parecia transtornado.

Aragorn estava sentado no degrau mais alto da escada, longe dos outros e de toda a confusão que, agora, começava a fazer algum sentido em sua cabeça, tonta pela bebida, ponderando o que havia dito e feito. Não teria exagerado? Se fosse com ele não desejaria uma chance de se explicar? Legolas era seu amigo, nunca deu motivos para pensar isso dele. Não teria se deixado levar pela emoção do momento, embalado pelo acesso de histeria de Hannah?

E quanto às cenas que viu e ouviu? Não era possível que fossem mentiras. Mas eram esses mesmos os reais significados delas? Ou eram estes os que ele queria que tivesse, para poder aceitar a volta de Arwen ao Japão com mais facilidade.

Tentava reorganizar as idéias e os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos: a gritaria, o soco, a bronca, a culpa.

&&&&&

A estrada estava muito escura naquele fim de mundo. Só viam as curvas fechadas quando já estavam na metade delas, na velocidade em que estavam. Legolas havia se recusado a parar para conversar quando Samwise conseguiu emparelhar os dois veículos e continuava a acelerar cada vez mais.

Não se enxergava quase nada, exceto por uma ou outra luz. O som das árvores rapidamente deixadas para trás. Samwise somente tinha olhos para o par de lanternas traseiras que ia à frente, ouvindo o ronco do motor que deveria estar em toda sua potência. Boromir jamais o teria alcançado com o carro que possuía. O motor daquele jeep era potente demais.

Samwise sentia seu coração querer pular pela boca quando via Legolas fazer as curvas quase saindo da estrada, já na contramão de direção e com custo retomar o controle sobre o veículo que por vezes era jogado de um lado para outro da pista.

Há quanto tempo estava assim? 10 minutos? 1 minuto? 1 hora? Perdeu a noção do tempo bem como a de espaço. Por que cidade estavam passando agora?

Sentiu o sangue gelar quando Legolas ultrapassou outro carro para contramão e passou rente a uma carreta. Diabos! Estavam em comboio e ele não poderia passar com facilidade até que a fila de caminhões terminasse. O veículo da frente não abria espaço e via o veículo de Legolas se afastando cada vez mais.

Finalmente passou pelo outro carro e acelerou o que podia e o que não podia para alcançar o amigo. "Cadê a polícia rodoviária quando se precisa dela!" – resmungou ele atento a estrada. Legolas podia causar um acidente e acabar machucado ou morto. Tentou piscar os faróis para que o outro encostasse, sem resultado. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. De um lado montanha, de outro a contramão com carretas passando o tempo todo além de barranco que sabe Deus onde ia terminar, com árvores por todo canto. Uma colisão naquela velocidade seria fatal.

&&&&

Legolas dirigia sem preocupação. Samwise tentou pará-lo para conversar, mas ele somente queria estar distante de todos naquele momento.

Milhares de coisas passando em sua cabeça naquele momento: a desconfiança da namorada, a falta de confiança de Aragorn, Arwen, Elrohir, Saruman, seu pai, Boromir, internação, terapia, médicos, remédios, sofrimento.

Sentia as lágrimas embaçarem sua visão na fluência com que saíam, no momento em que por sorte avistou o caminhão antes que se chocasse de frente com ele. Engolia as pílulas que mantinha dentro do porta luvas do carro, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Pegou a garrafa de vinho que tirou da adega da casa antes de sair e começou a beber o líquido quente e forte que descia queimando por sua garganta de forma incessante, bebia como se fosse água. Não se preocupava mais.

Pensou que talvez morrer fosse uma experiência interessante. Quando Elrohir morreu pensou que queria morrer com ele mas teve medo. Agora estava fora de si. Sentia o corte no braço sangrar sem estancar por causa das aspirinas.

Começava a sentir os efeitos do torpor em seu corpo. A visão ficando turva, os movimentos pesados, a queda da pressão, podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos estourando em seu ouvido, era difícil respirar, sonolência...

&&&&&

Samwise ligava para a casa e Boromir atendia preocupado. O outro dizia que Legolas estava dirigindo como um louco, sem parar, fazendo manobras perigosas e que não dava sinais que iria parar. Não sabia o que fazer. Mas a resposta era muito simples: não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, além de rezar e esperar que o pior não acontecesse. O que, a esta altura, seria incrível.

O outro desligava o telefone, para ficar atento às manobras do primeiro veículo e se localizar pelas placas de quilometragem, quando, para seu desespero observou horrorizado e impotente o veículo perder a direção e em um segundo em que piscou viu o carro de Legolas ser arrematado por uma jamanta que passava no momento, capotando algumas vezes por estar desestabilizado pela velocidade altíssima em que estava.

O carro do amigo só parou após deslizar alguns metros, mais adiante. Sam parou seu carro, chamando pelo resgate, enquanto ele e o motorista da carreta observavam sem palavras o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Samwise parou e, reunindo toda a calma que era possível conseguiu articular um pedido de resgate, saindo do carro e correndo na direção do carro do amigo avistando Legolas dentro do jeep, inconsciente, sangrando. Não poderia tirá-lo de lá. Estava ansioso e o tempo que esperou o resgate pareceu o mais longo minuto da história. Alcançou o pulso do amigo. Estava fraco, assim como a respiração, quase inexistente.

**CONTINUA...**

Não me batam! – eu avisei que ia lascar o pau no cara desde o primeiro capítulo!

HE, he! Risada malévola, enquanto faz a dancinha da felicidade em torno da cadeira.

Beijos

Kika-sama.


	17. Because of you

Pois é, o tempo foi longo. Me empolguei com muita coisa neste tempo que passou, e só resolvi pegar este texto depois de passar um sábado fazendo trilha em Paranapiacaba, na Serra do Mar, pode? Gente da cidade é fogo mesmo, acha graça de sair num fim de semana de madrugada para andar no mato e enfiar o pé na lama! Mas valeu à pena! Tivemos até banho de cachoeira e tudo mais! Bom para descarregar essa "Tensão pré-OAB". Agora, com pilha nova, mando bala nesse trem!

As reviews foram respondidas na minha página do livejournal. Beijos pra vocês, meninas.

A letra de música deste capítulo é do Nickelback, "Because of You" – álbum "The long road".

Só relembrando... Legolas teve um ataque histérico e sofreu um acidente de carro.

&&&&&&&&

Samwise, Boromir, Hannah, Arwen, Rosinha e Aragorn aguardavam notícias aflitos na sala de espera do hospital. Thranduil e Gandalf haviam chegado a pouco, e já há algum tempo permaneciam conversando entre si mais afastados dos demais. Cada um pensava na parcela de culpa que tinha naquele evento. Coisa ditas ou feitas que contribuíram para aquele desfecho. Gandalf há pouco havia falado com eles, já antevendo os sentimentos que toda a confusão havia causado. Porém, por mais que o médico dissesse que tudo terminaria daquele jeito cedo ou tarde não era suficiente para convencê-los.

Aragorn estava sentado num sofá mais longe de Boromir, não parecia haver nada que conseguisse uni-los novamente. Vieram trocando acusações e olhares atravessados durante todo o trajeto e, agora, evitavam cruzar olhares, cada um sentado num canto do saguão.

Arwen e Hannah não seguiam rumo muito diferente. Depois de todo o escândalo em casa, as duas ainda não haviam chegado a um denominador comum, e não tinham ânimo suficiente para tentar conversar o que quer que fosse. Os demais permaneciam olhando tudo calados. Vez ou outra as atenções se voltavam para algum comentário mais exaltado de Thranduil, mas logo retornavam ao estado de concentração e reflexão.

Thranduil, por sua vez não podia evitar mais ter de entrar no quarto em que seu filho estava. Não sabia se teria forças suficientes para suportar ver aqueles olhar que Legolas assumia quando se sentia acuado ou tão deprimido a ponto de faze o que fez. Não havia outra solução. Com hesitação adentrou o quarto onde o rapaz dormia. Partia-lhe o coração vê-lo daquele jeito, pálido, machucado, com aquele tubo para respirar adentrando o nariz – coisa que lhe causava a maior agonia, bolsas de soro e sangue presas ao seu braço, o monitor cardíaco no dedo indicador. Por instantes pensou que não seria capaz de suportar tudo novamente, o ar parando em sua garganta, as mãos suadas e trêmulas, a aparência de quem há dias não dorme. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta de uma única vez.

&&&&

Legolas abria os olhos vagarosamente, sua cabeça doía, bem como a garganta, o estômago e o resto do corpo. Não se lembrava de muita coisa do que havia acontecido, somente da discussão em casa e que tinha saído com o carro. Não conseguia pensar direito. Tentou abrir os olhos mas o corpo estava tão exausto que apenas conseguiu visualizar vultos que não se tornavam imagens nítidas. Buscou virar de lado na cama, sentindo o incômodo do soro preso ao braço, sem sucesso. Adormeceu novamente por mais algumas horas.

_Hands on the mirror /_ mãos no espelho

_Can't get much clearer / _não fica muito nítido

_Can't make this all go away / _não posso fazer isso tudo sumir

Thranduil, pesarosamente, discutia detalhes da internação do filho com o amigo. De todo coração não desejava que Legolas passasse novamente por toda a experiência, não queria mais presenciar as crises de agonia que ele tinha. Mas sabia que não havia outra forma de ajudá-lo. Tinham que esperar que Legolas acordasse para conversar com ele, e saber, ou tentar saber, o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas antes do acidente.

_Now that you're bleeding / _agora que você está sangrando

_You stare at the ceiling / _você olha para o teto

_And watch as it all fades away /_ e observa tudo desaparecer

Thranduil e Gandalf observavam o rapaz abrir os olhos e virar-se na direção deles, os movimentos pesados pelo cansaço e pela medicação, adormecendo em seguida.

Gandalf achou que por bem não deveria estar presente quando Legolas acordasse, para evitar que tivesse uma crise. Ele, com toda certeza, ia tentar demover o pai da idéia de internação, e cabia a Thranduil convencer o filho de que ele realmente precisava de ajuda. Não duvidava da capacidade do amigo de convencer o jovem, mas trabalhar os sentimentos confusos de Legolas era uma tarefa árdua, que apenas ele poderia realizar.

Gandalf estava sentado na sala de espera, lembrando-se de como foi difícil lidar com o rapaz da primeira vez. O modo como ele se fechava, evitando de todas as formas falar sobre sua traumática vida pessoal, evitando sobretudo um assunto: Elrohir. O impacto de sua perda foi o mais forte na vida de Legolas. A perda da mãe fez com que ele mergulhasse num mundo de fugas, de formas alternativas de suprir o vazio e a dor que sentia. A morte de Elrohir despertou nele o medo da morte em si, trazendo-o de volta à vida. Porém, tudo o que ele havia vivido era forte e intenso demais, a ponto de ele não conseguir controlar suas emoções. Agora se questionava sobre o que o estaria atormentando tanto para que ele se entregasse a esse mundo novamente e pior: perdesse o medo de morrer que o salvou da primeira vez. Temeu em pensar que poderia ter a resposta desta pergunta.

Olhou no relógio. Já era quase de manhã.

&&&&

Thranduil acariciava os cabelos do filho no momento em que ele recobrava a consciência. Legolas piscou diversas vezes até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade que vinha da janela. Observou seu pai por instantes, que tinha os olhos fixos nos dele, vendo preocupação, além do imenso carinho que tinha por ele.

_From what you do/ _pelo que você fez

_Because of you / _por sua causa

_You know I can't be there / _Sabe, eu não posso estar lá

_Each time that you call / cad_a vez que você chama

_I swore not to come / _eu jurei não vir

_But I'm here after all / _mas estou aqui depois de tudo

"Pai..." – disse ele, ainda com a voz fraca e rouca, embargada pelo choro. Thranduil bem conhecia aquele olhar. Legolas sabia qual era o próximo passo.

"Shhhh... está tudo bem agora." – respondeu paciente. "Se lembra do que aconteceu?" – Ao ouvir a pergunta Legolas virou o rosto, não tinha forças para encarar seu pai pensando no que fizera. Thranduil havia dedicado sua vida a Legolas, e essa era a forma que ele correspondia. Sentia o corpo tremer e as lágrimas surgirem com uma força que ele não era capaz de conter. Thranduil sabia que Legolas era tudo em sua vida desde a primeira vez em que o pegou nos braços.

"Está tudo bem." – Thranduil tinha que ser paciente com ele agora.

"Não..." – foi tudo o que respondeu.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu, não lembra? No carro?."

"Desculpe." – murmurou.

"Legolas! Não é o bastante! Você quase morreu!" – Thranduil estava sendo enfático, e ríspido mas o filho sequer respondia. – "Eu não queria, mas vou internar você de novo." – Doía-lhe a alma dizer tais coisas com tal rispidez, quando em realidade o que mais desejava era abraçar o filho com todo o carinho, e evitar que qualquer mal fosse feito a ele. Mas a atitude extrema do filho levara Thranduil a tomar as mais drásticas medidas. Não desistiria do filho sem lutar.

_I know by the look that I see in your eye / _eu sei pelo olhar que vejo em seus olhos

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die /_ não vou ficar por perto e não vou ver você morrer

_From what you do / _pelo que você fez

_Because of you / por sua causa_

"NÃO!" – Legolas gritou e aquilo provocou uma enorme ardência em sua garganta, enquanto tossia tentava diminuir seu erro. – "Eu me arrependo, pai. Não vai acontecer outra vez. Não faz isso..." – agitado como estava tentou se levantar, mas sentiu o corpo inteiro doer.

"Você se machucou muito, Legolas, principalmente quando capotou. Estranho você não querer saber se machucou alguém nessa sua loucura toda." – bronqueou Thranduil, muito irritado. Legolas se assustou com aquele comentário. – "Não se preocupe, dessa vez você não matou ninguém, mas podia ter sido mais sério."

Legolas respirava com dificuldade, mas estava se acalmando, realmente não tinha pensado nas conseqüências de sua atitude.

"Ainda sente alguma dor?" – Perguntou Thranduil, preocupado pois Legolas estava mais pálido do que antes.

"Minha garganta dói."

"É normal. Tiveram que introduzir um tubo para lavar seu estômago."

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo. Pensando no que dizer e como dizer. Thranduil foi o primeiro:

"O que eu faço com você, Legolas". – sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, ao pensar na possibilidade de vê-lo escapar de suas mãos outra vez, de que ele desaparecesse e somente o encontrasse quando fosse tarde demais. Tentava de todas as formas afastar a idéia de seu filho desaparecendo no mundo, se entregando a qualquer um por dinheiro para manter seu vício, sendo maltratado, pensar que ele poderia morrer em algum lugar sozinho, sem que ninguém soubesse ou se importasse. Diversas imagens dolorosas e cruéis povoavam seus pensamentos nos últimos dias.

Legolas vertia lágrimas de sofrimento ao ver o pai naquele instante. Era um sinal de que estava lúcido novamente. Quando estava sob efeito de remédios não se importava com ninguém que não lhe fosse conveniente. Tolo egoísta ele era. Thranduil foi quem mais se sacrificou por ele. Perdeu reuniões importantes em sua carreira, encontros políticos e debates para fazer-lhe companhia no hospital da primeira vez, e toda vez que se sentia desesperado ou vulnerável em excesso.

Havia o acompanhado em cada passo de sua vida. Foi quem o confortou quando sua mãe partiu para sempre embora ele próprio sofresse. Thranduil havia se anulado na vida pessoal em nome da felicidade dele. Esteve ao seu lado em cada etapa do tratamento, mesmo quando ele o xingava e magoava com palavras duras e até fisicamente, e quando lhe dizia e fazia os maiores absurdos. O pai sempre esteve lá, amenizando da melhor forma possível seu sofrimento. Quantas vezes havia adormecido em seus braços após chorar a noite toda?

Thranduil o olhava com carinho, ainda segurando sua mão, esperando pacientemente por uma resposta.

"Você sabe que se não me deixar eu não posso ajudar você. Mas, Legolas, eu não quero que tudo termine mal. Você já lutou tanto contra isso. Da outra vez você veio até mim pedir ajuda. Por que não faz isso novamente? Eu sei que você tentou sozinho por muito tempo, mas acabou que se tornou mais forte do que você. Depois de mais de três anos sóbrio você teve uma recaída, e termina assim?"

_Now that you did this / _ agora que você fez isso

_You ask for forgiveness / _ você pede perdão

_Doctor could you be my priest / _Doutor, você poderia ser meu padre?

Thranduil olhava para Legolas, mas este não o encarava mais. Estava com o rosto virado para o lado, soluçando fracamente e sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

"Por que você não fala comigo? Não me conta o que aflige dessa forma tão devastadora? Você é meu filho, e eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça. Você sabe! Legolas! Olhe para mim!" – Thranduil começava a perder o controle. Da outra vez Legolas queria ser ajudado, colaborava, a duras penas, contando detalhes terríveis dos anos em que desapareceu, mas desta vez havia algo de estranho no olhar dele, uma falta completa de vontade, um vazio que parecia que nada poderia preencher.

"Assim você me obriga a tomar medidas extremas. Eu não quero ter que fazer isso."

"Então não faça." – Respondeu Legolas, sem olhá-lo, sem qualquer emoção na voz. Estava sendo frio, distante e seco como Thranduil jamais poderia imaginar que ele fosse.

"Legolas... por favor, filho. Me diz o que houve..."

"NADA! Foi um acidente!" gritava em meio a tremores e lágrimas.

"O que foi um acidente? Me diz?" – Thranduil perdera a paciência com aquele comportamento. Bastava de joguinhos. Queria a verdade. – "O que foi acidente, Legolas? O carro ter batido e capotado? Ter perdido a conta dos calmantes e aspirinas? Ou ainda estar vivo? O que foi acidente?".

Legolas permanecia calado.

"Admita, Legolas! Você tentou se matar! Por que é tão difícil pra você fazer isso? Está claro que você não está bem, e nem vai ficar. Diabos, Legolas! Já perdi sua mãe, não me faça perder você também!" – Dizia Thranduil em meio ao choro que embargava sua voz.

Legolas alcançou a mão do pai com esforço, várias coisas em seus pensamentos: provocou a raiva de seu amigo e sua namorada; atentou contra a própria vida; causou preocupação no pobre Boromir que só queria seu bem; causou um acidente que poderia ter machucado outras pessoas, inclusive outro amigo seu; fazia seu pai sofrer demasiadamente por ele... por que tinha que viver? Só para causar dor e sofrimento às pessoas? Provavelmente 'acidente' era ele ainda estar vivo.

Thranduil jamais viu tanta dor nos olhos do filho como viu naquele momento, tamanho desespero e vazio.

"Pai, eu... eu.. eu não quero mais." – sussurrou o rapaz, aparentemente sufocado pelas emoções que sentia. – "Não quero viver... Eu devia ter morrido." – Confessou Legolas ao pai. Thranduil não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Exaltou-se:

"Nunca mais diga isso!" – Ralhou o pai, segurando-o pelos pulsos.

"Mas é verdade! Me deixa! Me esquece! Me deixa ficar com minha mãe! Me deixa ficar com Elrohir! Eu quero!" – Legolas perdia o controle e gritava histérico, atraindo os enfermeiros que tiveram dificuldade de atá-lo à cama.

"Não! Não!... Pai... tira eles de perto de mim!" – Implorava Legolas em meio ao choro. Aquele choro que Thranduil conhecia bem. Não era dor, não era sofrimento. Era uma forma mesquinha de manipular as pessoas vem volta dele. Triste era saber que aquela era a faceta de seu filho que ele melhor conhecia.

Legolas continuava se debatendo para se livrar dos enfermeiros, e quando via que o pai não respondia aos seus apelos gritava ofensas em plenos pulmões, por mais que sua garganta doesse. Já devia estar acostumado, mas as palavras ditas pelo jovem eram capazes de lhe ferir o espírito de tal forma que, não fosse o amor extremo que sentia por ele, já o teria deixado há muito tempo.

"JÁ CHEGA LEGOLAS!" – Gritou Thranduil, mas Legolas estava histérico.

"Eu te odeio! Seu fracote! Acha que sabe tudo mas é um idiota! Até eu te enganei, imagino o que a outras pessoas não fazem! Você me odeia! Me odeia tanto que me quer vivo pra me fazer sofrer! Assim como o Ares queria! A única diferença era que ele dormia comigo! Quem sabe não é isso que você quer?"

Thranduil perdeu o senso naquele instante, calando o filho com um tapa que virou seu rosto, deixando marcas vermelhas no mesmo instante. Legolas o olhava com algo maior do que o ódio, o sentimento de que ele acabava de ser traído era resplandecente no seu olhar. Ele sabia como ferir as pessoas. Thranduil nunca pôde suportar aquele olhar, direto em seus olhos, sem medo, sem qualquer traço do filho. Aquele que o encarava era uma outra pessoa completamente diferente, e dessa, até ele tinha medo. Aquele era o lado do caráter do filho capaz de tudo.

Para surpresa de Thranduil, Legolas ainda era capaz de ir mais longe, cuspindo em seu rosto, e largando o corpo sobre a cama com uma risada estridente. Talvez Gandalf estivesse certo. Não eram somente os efeitos das drogas que mudavam o comportamento dele, talvez fosse algo mais grave... talvez, Legolas tivesse enlouquecido e passasse a ser uma ameaça para todos com quem ele convivia.

_You say you're mistaken / _ diz que estava errado

_But took what you've taken / _Mas fez o que fez

_You laugh as you lie through your teeth / _ você ri enquanto as mentiras escorrem por entre seus dentes

Olhou para ele mais uma vez, aquela figura desconhecida ainda estava lá, vangloriando-se do terror que causava no pai. O sorriso cínico nos lábios pálidos, o olhar debochado, atrevido e destemido.

Thranduil deu-lhe as costas por instantes enquanto os enfermeiros o sedavam com alguma dificuldade. Voltou-se somente após algum tempo, após a saída do grupo que amarrara o filho. Se o olhasse novamente e encontrasse o lado maquiavélico do filho encarando-o novamente podia jurara que o mataria naquele momento. Thranduil já não tinha mais controle sobre ele. Gandalf o aconselhou a ser paciente, mas será que seu amigo médico sabia desse caráter que Legolas havia adquirido? Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando ouviu um gemido.

_From what you do / _pelo que você fez

_Because of you / por sua causa_

_You know I can't be there / _sabe, eu não posso estar lá

_Each time that you call / ca_da vez que você chama

_I swore not to come / _eu jurei não vir

_But I'm here after all / _mas estou aqui apesar de tudo

Virou-se para o rapaz que agora chorava e soluçava, perdido no desânimo que sentia, encarando as paredes do quarto. Thranduil voltou a se aproximar, reconhecendo os olhos tristes e perdidos do seu filho de verdade.

"Por que?" – Perguntou Legolas.

"Por que o quê?" – Devolveu Thranduil, segurando a mão do filho entre as suas.

"Você insiste comigo. Não tem mais jeito. Deixa pra lá!"

_I know by the look that I see in your eye / _eu sei pelo olhar que vejo em seus olhos

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die / _ não vou ficar por perto e não vou ver você morrer

_From what you do / _pelo que você fez

_Because of you / por sua causa_

"Isso nunca. E você sabe a razão. Você é meu filho, e eu te amo muito. Mais do que você consegue acreditar. Se isso não basta pra você, então eu não sei mais o que fazer!"

"Eu amo você, pai. Eu sei que você não acredita porque eu faço as coisas que eu faço, e se te amasse tanto não faria, mas... eu amo..." – Legolas não sabia como justificar nada, nem sabia a razão de tentar fazê-lo. Apenas era o que lhe parecia certo naquele momento em que nada fazia sentido em sua mente e em seus argumentos. – "O que vai acontecer comigo?" – Perguntou receoso. Depois de tudo o que disse e fez não culparia o pai por abandoná-lo.

"Quer que eu abra mão de você?" – Thranduil perguntou, temendo a resposta como nunca temeu a nada na vida. Sabia que se ele não quisesse ser ajudado não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser interná-lo à força pois Legolas era uma ameaça às outras pessoas. Ele não iria se tratar, mas não causaria problemas para ninguém mais. Lutar por alguém que se ama nunca é uma batalha perdida, mas lutar por alguém que não deseja ser ajudado é uma guerra que não se pode vencer.

"Estou esperando a resposta." – disse ele para um Legolas calado pela surpresa, incapaz de articular uma frase. – "Então...? Se você não quer eu não posso te ajudar, mas não vou ficar vendo você acabar com a sua vida e com a das pessoas que se importam com você, enquanto você afunda em auto piedade. Não vou ver você morrer. Então Legolas? Quer que eu te deixe?"

Legolas estava pálido, o ar faltava em seus pulmões, o coração batia apressado no peito dolorido. – "Pai..." – a palavra quase não saiu tamanha a dor e aflição. Sua voz estava estrangulada pelo nó na garganta. Nunca sentiu que seu pai disse-lhe aquelas palavras com raiva, mas a forma agressiva como foram proferidas o atingiu diretamente, fazendo com que as lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos já cansados.

Sentia o peito doer a cada soluço que rompia, a ardência na parte interna do pescoço provocada pelos gritos de instantes atrás. Talvez não pudesse suportar o abandono de seu pai.

Thranduil não sabia o que aquele silêncio queria dizer, Legolas não o olhava mais e não pôde deixar de encarar aquilo como um sinal de que aquela conversa chegara ao final. Levantou-se vagarosamente, sem saber mais o que dizer ou fazer, e andou em direção à porta.

"Não me deixe, pai!" – Legolas foi tomado pelo descontrole a ponto de esquecer-se de que estava com os pulsos atados à cama e do quanto seu corpo doía, sentou-se sentindo a dor lancinante abater-se sobre ele. Chorava por todas as dores que sentia naquele instante.

Thranduil ouviu aquelas palavras com alívio, correndo de volta para a cama e ajudando o filho a se deitar novamente e, antes de perder a consciência novamente Legolas aceitou a oferta de ajuda feita por Thranduil.

_From what you do / _pelo que você fez.

&&&&&&&

Calma, gente, isso ainda vai longe. Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijo K

Kika-sama


	18. O maior dos erros

Oi gente, faz tempo né? Ainda lembram do que leram pela última vez? Muito bem. Como sempre, agradeço as reviews que recebi pelo último capítulo e as respostas das mesmas podem ser lidas na minha página do livejournal (vide profile).

Outra coisa, ainda não será neste capítulo que eu vou mostrar a reação dos outros personagens. Aqui ainda resta uma última revelação a ser feita... se me lembro bem é a última! (mas a memória anda falhando...).

Outra coisa, falta pouco para terminar, então caso alguém de vocês se lembre de alguma ponta que ficou solta por aí, me avise... porque eu escrevi esse conto há mais de um ano e não me lembro de muita coisa que já escrevi (HD ocupado com TCC, inglês etc.), apenas me dêem um toque pra não ficar nada sem explicação. Ainda faltam mais ou menos três capítulos para o fim.

Ao que interessa:

Parte em _**negrito itálico sonho**_

Pedaços em _itálico flashback_

**&&&&&**

Aragorn entrava no quarto receoso, com o coração apertado ao ver o amigo deitado, de aparência exausta além de pálido e abatido, o que evidenciava a marca do soco lhe dera durante o calor da discussão em casa. Como se redimiria pelo que fez? Ver Legolas daquele jeito aumentava sua aflição ainda mais quando observava o olhar vazio que o outro lhe oferecia, sem qualquer reação. Legolas suspirou fixando os olhos num canto vazio do quarto, mostrando-se incomodado.

Aragorn ainda se culpava. O amigo estava naquela situação por causa do comportamento dele, se tivesse morrido seria inteiramente por culpa dele. Se aproximou vagarosamente da cama, sentindo o nó na garganta apertar, oprimindo sua respiração, quando percebeu que Legolas levantava os olhos em sua direção.

Estava se sentindo profundamente magoado com a atitude de Aragorn, o fato dele ter duvidado de sua lealdade. Sabia que o outro estava fora de si quando discutiram, mas não deixava de comparar as reações do outro com as dele próprio, sabendo que quando estava fora de seu estado normal era a única ocasião em que realmente dizia a verdade. Observou os movimentos de Aragorn, que agia acanhado, como se tivesse receio de chegar muito perto, podia ver arrependimento nos olhos dele, sabendo que era sincero.

Aragorn sentou-se o seu lado, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Talvez nem devesse estar lá, afinal, foi por sua culpa que Legolas fez o que fez. Estar bêbado não era justificativa para seu comportamento, descontou a raiva que sentia, talvez de si mesmo, na pessoa errada. Arwen mal lhe dirigiu a palavra durante todo o tempo que passaram na sala de espera. Sabia que não teria mais chances com ela.

Observou Legolas novamente, o rapaz estava calado com aquele maldito olhar complacente. Como ele conseguia não demonstrar raiva? Ser ofendido, impedido de entrar lá, sequer receber um olhar do outro teria feito se sentir melhor. Ao menos alguma reação, mas o outro simplesmente o olhava inerte, compreensivo, até. Sabia que não ia conseguir falar sem se desmanchar em lágrimas, mas precisava pedir perdão pelo seu comportamento.

"Legolas... eu... eu vim para te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Eu não tinha o direito de duvidar de você, eu..." – não sabia mais o que dizer, muitas coisas lhe vinham à mente, e assim suas frases saíam desordenadas. – "eu sei que eu errei, não tinha direito de duvidar de você. Você sempre foi leal comigo. Não sei mais como te pedir perdão. Acho que eu nem mereço, mas preciso pedir desculpas assim mesmo.

Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu me arrependi por tudo o que disse e fiz. Cacete cara! Você podia estar morto agora! Ia ser culpa minha!" – Aragorn já havia levantado, andado pelo quarto enquanto dizia isso, esfregado o rosto com as mãos, tentado arrumar os cabelos, tudo para tentar acalmar o nervoso que sentia.

"Você podia estar morto!" – constatou ele.

"Mas não estou." – respondeu Legolas, seco.

"Graças a Deus, Legolas."

"Você sabe que há muito tempo que perdi minha fé em Deus, Aragorn."

"Mas eu não. E agradeço por ainda termos você conosco. Eu não ia me perd..." – Legolas ergueu a mão pedindo que o outro parasse de falar.

"Eu só quero saber o motivo." – Legolas foi rude nessa frase. Aragorn sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não deixava de se sentir surpreso com a pergunta. O que responderia? Nem ele próprio sabia o que sentiu no momento. Mas tentou elucidar da melhor forma possível.

"Eu fiquei com ciúmes da Arwen. Fiquei com raiva de mim por ter me afastado dela e achei que ela tinha ficado com você. Eu não sei!" – Balançava a cabeça enquanto se explicava e encarava o chão. Não conseguia olhar para o amigo. Muitos sentimentos se misturavam às lembranças que tinha de bons e maus momentos que passaram juntos, desde quando se conheceram.

Legolas permanecia calado e inerte, uma situação que irritava o outro, que esperava ao menos alguma reação, uma demonstração de raiva, de indignação que fosse.

"Por que, Legolas? Por que você não revidou o soco!" – Ralhou, mas o outro não se alterou.

"Você estava bêbado." – foi a resposta curta e grossa que recebeu. Legolas mentiu. A verdade era que o golpe havia deixado-o sem ração alguma. Sentiu-se traído, só que Aragorn já parecia miserável demais para saber a verdade, ou ele não tinha coragem o suficiente para contar, o que pareceu evidente no momento em que baixou o olhar para as cobertas da cama onde estava.

"Por que você mente pra mim, Legolas? Eu me lembro de ouvir você gritar com o Boromir na cozinha, dizendo que não era feito de vidro... eu também não sou! E eu quero a verdade."

"Por que?" – Legolas observava o outro ligeiramente assustado.

"Porque sim! Chega Legolas! Se você não gosta de ouvir algumas verdades é problema seu, mas eu quero!" – Aragorn queria alguma reação.

"Eu não quero que os outros sofram como eu!"

Thranduil entrava no quarto naquele momento.

"Chega de se fazer de mártir, Legolas! É incrível, como você sempre tenta se fazer de vítima! Você sabe que todos que estão aqui só querem o seu bem e você irrita as pessoas. Sempre ocultando o que sente, faz as pessoas pensarem que não significam nada para você." – Respondeu o pai, ficando parado à porta do quarto.

Acuado pela presença do pai Legolas resolveu falar:

"Você me traiu Aragorn! Eu achei que você confiava em mim!" – disparou o jovem, voltando às lágrimas e encolhendo-se na cama. Thranduil se aproximava devagar do filho, porém encorajando Aragorn a terminar o que havia começado.

"O que quer que eu faça? O que eu faço para você me perdoar?"

Legolas virou o rosto, tentando agir de forma indiferente. – "EU NÃO SEI. VÁ EMBORA, SÓ ISSO." – gritou ele.

Aragorn olhou para Thranduil, que fez sinal para que o outro saísse e o esperasse do lado de fora. Sem alternativa fez o que lhe fora pedido, esbarrando com Boromir no corredor.

"Que gritaria foi essa?" – questionou o Boromir, olhando para dentro do quarto e vendo Legolas encolhido sobre a cama. – "O que você fez com ele?" – perguntou voltando-se furioso para o outro que parecia compreender sua raiva, Boromir e Legolas sempre foram os melhores amigos desde a infância.

"Nada... eu só... ele me pediu para ir embora. Só isso." – Não havia muito o que responder. Thranduil saía logo em seguida, indicando a Aragorn que o acompanhasse, ambos se afastando em silêncio pelo corredor, deixando Boromir entrar no quarto, encontrando o amigo adormecido.

&&&&&&&

_**Estava correndo. Corria muito mas sem conseguir chegar a qualquer lugar em que se sentisse a salvo. Aquela figura continuava a perseguí-lo, esticando os braços com mãos asquerosas tentando agarrá-lo e levá-lo consigo para as profundezas onde devia jazer naquele momento. Surgia em qualquer direção para onde se virasse. As pernas pareciam não obedecer mais, como se estivessem atoladas em algo muito denso sob seus pés, mas que não podia ver em razão da fumaça. Havia muita fumaça em todo lugar. Novamente aquele fantasma saltava diante dele, fazendo-o correr mais, quando bateu contra alguma coisa.**_

_**Havia um carro parado em seu caminho, mas não o tinha visto antes. Porém, algo naquele Mercedes preto capotado lhe causava arrepios, deixando-o imóvel, como se hipnotizado por uma serpente. Mãos agora brotavam do chão, mantendo-o perto do carro, enquanto a figura de seus pesadelos o encarava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, buscando tocá-lo com os lábios, segurando seus pulsos contra o veículo e impedindo que se movesse.**_

_**A criatura desfigurada riu do pavor que ele sentiu quando percebeu o líquido escorrendo pelo veículo, molhando seus corpos, observando-o com olhos grandes e ameaçadores brilhantes de ódio, sorrindo com escárnio por entre os dentes pontudos. A aparência decomposta, coberta por uns poucos pedaços de pele no rosto deformado, morfético, que insistia em manter-se junto ao dele. Em se esfregar no corpo dele por mais que protestasse. Não conseguia gritar, a voz não saía de sua garganta, deixando apenas a agonia de tentar. Olhou em volta, não havia nada nem ninguém, estava em pânico.**_

_**Foi quando a coisa lhe sorriu, o sorriso mais apavorante que já havia visto, o riso num som esganiçado e estridente.**_

"_**Não... Não faça isso, por favor... Por favor... não..." – Legolas implorava para que aquele fantasma o deixasse em paz, murmurando baixo por clemência, lágrimas rolando de seus olhos.**_

_**Foi quando viu uma fagulha cair e a explosão. (1)**_

Legolas dormiu durante algumas poucas horas despertando agitado e com o coração descompassado pela visão da explosão, suando, no começo da noite. Boromir estava no quarto com ele. O lugar estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelo abajur próximo da cama.

Boromir se aproximou assim que percebeu que o outro havia despertado repentinamente. Legolas estava com a respiração pesada, pediu um copo com água, que tomou vagarosamente, até que se sentiu melhor. Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele sonho. Na verdade, durante a semana já havia sonhado com coisas piores. Nem sabia se ainda se importava com isso. Era sempre a mesma coisa, Saruman saía do túmulo e vinha buscá-lo; acordava aos berros com o coração batendo acelerado em seus ouvidos e depois... nada.

"Tudo bem?" – Perguntou Boromir enquanto arrumava as cobertas e travesseiros do outro. Legolas era como um irmão mais novo, apesar de ser mais velho alguns meses, alguém que merecia todo seu carinho e atenção. Boromir sabia que era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido com Legolas nos dois anos em que ficou desaparecido e que a dor pela perda de Elrohir ainda o abalava muito. Foi o grande amor da sua vida e a segunda perda mais significativa. O amava e respeitava de todo o coração porque apesar de ter sofrido tanto Legolas não feria as pessoas ao seu redor deliberadamente, não era uma pessoa amargurada e isolada. Era introvertido, sim, mas sempre foi assim desde que o conheceu.

"Melhor?" – arrancou um sorriso tímido do outro. Era resposta suficiente.

""Boromir..." – Legolas começou a falar, ainda sonolento. – "Me desculpe. O que eu disse, não é verdade."

"Era sim, Legolas. Eu te protegi demais, mas não percebi o que estava acontecendo."

"Eu não sou responsabilidade sua, Boromir. Eu me arrependo mesmo, de tudo. Eu sei que fiquei descontrolado e..." – Legolas começava a se agitar.

"Shhh. Você precisa descansar. Você sabe que sempre vai poder contar comigo, não sabe?"

"Obrigado, Boromir... por ainda estar aqui."

"Você é como um irmão pra mim. Eu nuca vou te abandonar. Daqui a pouco seu pai e o Gandalf vem te buscar."

"Você sabe que eu vou me internar de novo?"

"Sei. Você vai se recuperar, tenho certeza".

"Sou um idiota. Tanto sofrimento jogado fora. Tudo por causa dele." – Legolas resmungou rancoroso. Boromir sabia a quem ele se referia quando utilizava aquele tom de voz: Saruman.

"Do que você está falando? Foi por causa dele que você voltou a se drogar, Legolas?" – perguntou Boromir um tanto quanto espantado com a revelação. Observou o amigo por instantes.

Legolas apenas assentiu com a cabeça baixa, os olhos escondidos pelos cabelos desalinhados. Boromir o observou suspirar e conter um soluço. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo, passando o braço por suas costas e puxando-o num meio abraço da forma mais confortável que podia para não o machucar ainda mais. Sentia o coração apertar cada vez que o outro lutava contra a vontade de desmanchar-se em lágrimas diante dele. Queria protegê-lo do mundo se pudesse, de todo o sofrimento, como Legolas sempre tentou fazer com ele.

"Já faz um tempo que eu o encontrei. No elevador do mesmo flat onde meu pai estava hospedado. Ele me mandou um recado, dizendo para eu me encontrar com ele na suíte onde ele estava. Eu não podia negar nada pra ele, senão ele ia falar tudo o que sabia sobre mim, e isso ia acabar com a imagem do meu pai também..." – Dizia Legolas com a voz sufocada pelo choro. Boromir tentava acalmá-lo, em razão da ordem médica de que ele tinha que repousar, mas sabia que tinha que ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, senão ele podia se sentir pior, e falaria de qualquer maneira.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Legolas entrava no quarto de hotel já sabendo a finalidade do 'convite' recebido. Tremeu quando ouviu a porta bater atrás de si e ainda mais quando ouviu a voz de Saruman vinda banheiro. Instantes depois ele saiu, vestido apenas com um robe de seda branco, dirigindo-se a ele sem dizer uma palavra sequer._

_Legolas permanecia estático onde estava, sabendo que não tinha alternativa. Seu pai estava hospedado alguns andares acima, se fizesse algum escândalo o hotel inteiro ia saber que o filho drogado do Diplomata Thranduil estava causando problemas a outro político importante. Sabia que Saruman ia negar veementemente que fazia sexo com ele, que acabaria levando a culpa sozinho. Não havia o que fazer, a não ser agradar aquele sujeito como pudesse._

_Enquanto pensava, Saruman já o envolvia nos braços, arranhando suas costas, mordendo seu pescoço, tirando sua camisa, cinto, calças... quando percebeu já estava despido e conduzido à cama. Lutava para reprimir a enorme vontade de gritar que lhe sufocava, a ânsia de vômito que lhe subia à garganta. Saruman não queria que ele se comportasse como um garoto de programa qualquer, que gemesse, que respondesse ao seu toque. Ele queria fazê-lo sofrer, sabe-se lá por qual razão, mas parecia sentir mais prazer nisso do que na noite em que Legolas lhe prestou 'serviços' como garoto de programa._

_Fechou os olhos apertadamente quando sentiu as unhas cravadas nas costas, sentindo o sangue escorrer por algumas feridas, a boca imunda explorando cada parte de si. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos fechados acompanhadas por um gemido de agonia._

_Terminou a noite exaurido física, mental e emocionalmente, sem forças sequer para se levantar da cama. O corpo todo doía, a face avermelhada pelos tapas, marcas de mordidas e arranhões por toda parte. Suava de nervoso quando aquela boca o beijou novamente. Pôde sentir seu próprio gosto nela. Sentiu um asco que jamais imaginou que sentiria, principalmente de si mesmo. Conteve o soluço quando percebeu que o outro beijava o topo de suas costas, onde tinha uma tatuagem, um carinho que costumava receber nas noites em que passava com Hannah. Sentiu um arrepio sinistro percorrer sua espinha._

_Saruman levantou-se, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas, indicando para que ele se vestisse e fosse embora._

&&&&&&&&&&

"Só me lembro de chegar em casa, no dia seguinte e ..." – Legolas não conseguia terminar as frases sem longos suspiros.

"Foi aquele dia que eu te vi chegando em casa de manhã? Lembro que você entrou no banho e não tinha saído até a hora em que eu saí para trabalhar." – Legolas assentiu com a cabeça. – "Por que você não disse nada?"

"Dizer o que?! Não tem nada pra dizer, Boromir. Imagina eu chegando e falando pra você 'Oi Boromir, passei a noite com o maldito do Saruman que me fodeu inteiro e tá me chantageando. Vou tomar uma banho e encher a cara...'; o que você queria que eu fizesse? O que você ia fazer?" – Legolas terminava as frases cansado.

"Foi aí que tudo começou de novo. Eu não conseguia esquecer, então..." – Legolas terminou e Boromir concluiu o resto.

"Que desgraçado!" Boromir estava aos prantos ao ouvir aquele relato. – "Eu queria ter podido te ajudar. Sei lá, a gente bolava alguma coisa, não sei..." – Dizia enquanto apertava o abraço no outro que se escorava nele.

"Eu me sentia mal, não queria que ninguém soubesse! Ele ia arruinar a vida do meu pai! Não sei até onde ele era capaz de ir. E Se ele fosse atrás de você. Não. De jeito nenhum".

"Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas acho que foi bom essa peste ter morrido! Traste. Miserável" – Boromir olhou para Legolas naquele instante, notando a existência de um sentimento de culpa absurdo em seus olhos. – "Legolas?!...".

O outro abaixou a cabeça imediatamente, rompendo em lágrimas e agitando a cabeça de um lado para outro, repetindo histericamente as palavras: 'foi um acidente'.

"Eu não queria que acontecesse! Eu não sei! Queria e não queria! Boromir, me ajuda!"

"Legolas... do que você está falando?" – Perguntou Boromir, assustado.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Saruman emprensava Legolas contra a parede rústica que arranhava as costas do rapaz de forma agressiva, torturando-o com beliscões e mordidas fortes que deixavam marcas profundas e arroxeadas na pele quando tomou sua boca novamente, vasculhando cada canto, as mãos descarnadas espalmadas contra o peito do jovem onde a pele estava ligeiramente esfolada pelos arranhões._

_Legolas virou o rosto para evitar o contato que considerava mais íntimo e reservado, sentindo o coração doer cada vez que o outro conseguia arrancar-lhe um beijo à força. Era sempre violento, machucava seus lábios e por muitas vezes foi mordido pelo outro chegando a sangrar, tratado sem nenhum respeito. Virou o rosto novamente mas recebeu um violento tapa que fez o canto de sua boca sangrar._

"_Seu vadio atrevido!" – Rosnou Saruman, segurando-o pelo queixo com força, marcando os dedos no rosto do rapaz. Legolas não continha mais o ódio que sentia por ele, cuspindo em no rosto do homem o misto de saliva e sangue que enchia sua boca. Saruman feriu seu rosto com as unhas e o agrediu com mais força, batendo em seu rosto com fúria._

"_BATE!!!!" –Gritou Legolas, descontrolado enquanto as lágrimas de ódio e rancor escorriam pelo rosto marcado. Não era mais capaz de suportar aquela situação de escravo sexual do outro. Se ele abrisse sua vida pessoal para a imprensa preferiria morrer ao ver o desgosto nos olhos de seu pai. "BATE DESGRAÇADO!" – Gritou novamente._

_Dois ou três tapas se seguiram, ecoando pelo lugar, enquanto Saruman o olhava com fúria estampada em sua expressão._

_Legolas o empurrou para longe de si com violência, deixando o outro imóvel com sua reação, pegando a camisa que lhe fora tirada pouco antes e buscando pela saída, entrando no carro e deixando o lugar._

_Saruman o alcançou em pouco tempo em seu próprio carro. Ambos na estrada deserta à noite. Legolas sentia o ódio corroê-lo ao ver o Mercedes preto pelo retrovisor, assaltado por uma fúria que crescia dentro de si ao ponto de sufocá-lo, fazendo seu coração bater violentamente._

_Saruman emparelhou-se com o veículo de Legolas ordenando que parasse. O jovem o olhou com desprezo, sentindo um desejo assassino crescer com intensidade dentro de si. Virou a direção contra o outro carro, empurrando-o contra a montanha ao lado, na tentativa de emprensá-lo contra a encosta._

_Saruman sabia que em pouco tempo seu veículo se chocaria contra a parede de pedras a lado voltando a direção contra o carro de Legolas com violência. Vendo a manobra Legolas pisou violentamente no freio desviando o carro para o outro lado. Observou o veículo de Saruman passar direto pela sua frente e lançar-se para fora da estrada, arrancado a defensa metálica da pista e rodando após chocar-se com uma árvore e cair pelo barranco. _

_Legolas estava com o carro parado. Saiu ainda trêmulo com o que acabara de fazer, caindo no cão, recostado contra seu veículo após dar a volta e ver onde o Mercedes dirigido por Saruman havia parado. Não muito longe de onde estava. A descida não era íngreme. Saruman ainda estava dentro do veículo. O som do acionamento constante e uniforme da buzina lhe incomodava os ouvidos. _

_Legolas estava trêmulo e abalado, recostado contra seu veículo, respirando ofegante, quando começou a rir histericamente._

"_MORRE DESGRAÇADO!!! MORRE!" – gritava em meio às lágrimas de um rancor que jamais imaginou que seria capaz de sentir, quando observou a explosão acontecer. Atordoado como estava voltou para seu veículo, agarrando o volante com tanta força que as juntas dos dedos estavam esbranquiçadas. Chorou enquanto deixava o local, sentindo que todo o ar do planeta não era capaz de preencher satisfatoriamente seus pulmões. Havia deixado um homem morrer, ao importava o quanto o odiava, não tinha esse direito. Sensação que conflitava com seu desejo de que aquilo acontecesse, a raiva animal que sentiu dominou sua razão._

&&&&&&&&&&

"Era por isso que outro dia eu estava olhando as páginas policiais do jornal, não era por causa do Julian, como eu te falei. Me perdoe." – confessou Legolas – "Eu não agüentava mais a culpa, Boromir. Aquilo estava me matando... eu não sei explicar..."

Boromir não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Legolas havia matado um homem. Olhou para o amigo, que não conseguia mais conter as grossas lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. A criatura mais pacata que já conheceu acabava de lhe confessar um crime. Sentou assustado por um instante, sem saber que atitude tomar.

"Quem mais sabe?"

"Só você. Boromir, eu estou tão aliviado de ter dito isso. Eu não agüentava mais guardar esse segredo. Por favor, não conta pra ninguém."

"Legolas, você matou um homem!" – Disse Boromir num sussurro chiado.

"Não! Não matei. Mas... mas eu, eu deixei, eu queria que ele morresse! Eu não agüentava mais! Boromir. Ele me perseguia, me ameaçava. Você não vai contar nada para ninguém, vai?"

"Tem idéia do que você está me pedindo, Legolas? Não dá!"

"Eu me mato se você disser alguma coisa! Juro que me mato, e dessa vez pra valer!"

Golpe baixo! Boromir se sentiu entre a cruz e a espada. Saruman não valia nada por fazer as coisas que fez, mas não justificava a atitude tomada por Legolas. Não podia tomar parte nisso, viver com esse segredo. Saiu, deixando o outro sozinho no quarto.

"Boromir!!!!" – gritou Legolas ao ver o outro se afastando. – "NÃO!!!!!"

CONTINUA...

(1) Acham que já leram isso antes? É verdade: Vide capítulo 11.

He, he, he... autora com risada muito maléfica!

Beijos.

Kika-sama


	19. Os amigos

Pois é gente, fiquei um bom tempo afastada deste fic para poder terminar a minha monografia (de 120 páginas) e estudar para a minha defesa de banca. Terminado (e muito bem, diga-se de passagem) esse mau pedaço que encerrou-se quando soube que tirei 10 (aha! uhu!), soubemos que a OAB adiantou o exame de janeiro para 9 de dezembro. Então minhas provas finais da faculdade foram adiantadas para novembro, resultado... tive que parar tudo para estudar. Mas valeu à pena.

Depois de 6 anos (minha universidade é adventista e como não tinha aula às sextas e sábados minha turma ocupou a última grade com este currículo), ME FORMEI!!!!!!! Agora sou bacharel em Direito, estudando para passar no exame da ordem.

Bom... boas notícias à parte, pensem comigo... não é incrível como a tragédia ou problema une as pessoas nas minhas fics??... ou estou errada? Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto de escrever tragédia como eu! Preciso compensar com uma comédia, o problema é que meu senso de humor é mais pobre do que o português do presidente!

Falando sério... agora que a fic está chegando ao fim vai dando uma insegurança. Será que fechei todos os assuntos? Será que me fiz entender? Será que não precisa estender mais um pouco, será que deixei o computador do escritório ligado? Rsrsrsrs.

Gente, confesso que este capítulo me deixou muito indecisa quanto a publicação. Vou ser sincera. Não gostei do resultado. Acho que ficou mal acabado. O próximo capítulo será o fim da história, mas acho que este aqui não está esclarecedor o suficiente. Vou explicar os motivos: Esse capítulo é bem... como direi... sentimental. Acontece que eu tenho um problema... EU não sou uma pessoa lá muito sentimental.

Então, na minha opinião de autora, esse capítulo está uma droga. Tentei consertar, faz 3 semanas que ele está escrito e toda vez que eu ia postar pensava: 'deixa eu revisar'. Apagava muita coisa e escrevia outras tantas. Depois revisava de novo e nunca ficava feliz com o resultado. Ma hoje resolvi que ou vai ou racha. Se não publicasse ligo ia desistir e pular para o fim direto. Me digam o que vocês acham. Ok? A opinião de vocês é muito importante!

Mas vamos lá.

Vamos ao que interessa.

**VISÕES DO PÔR DO SOL.**

Boromir sentia que precisava sair daquele quarto. Tudo parecia incrível demais, cada palavra que tinha ouvido daquela terrível confissão. Jamais tomou Legolas por um criminoso tão dissimulado. Sentia raiva por pensar que tinha sido manipulado por ele o tempo todo, se sentia frustrado por não ter podido ajudar um grande amigo, sentia medo de ter de guardar um segredo tão grande, pena ao ver o estado em que Legolas se encontrava depois de ser consumido por todo tipo de sensação. Jamais havia se sentido tão impotente em toda a sua vida.

Caminhava a passos largos pelos corredores do hospital, ainda ouvindo os gritos do amigo que estava dentro do quarto, as desculpas ecoando em sua mente, a visão imaginária da tragédia surgindo diante dos seus olhos. Não olhou para trás quando os enfermeiros passaram correndo por ele e entrando no quarto. Não soube ao certo se foram os gritos que cessaram ou se havia se afastado demais da porta do quarto a ponto de não ouvi-los mais. A sensação de que estava largando o outro ao abandono batia com força em seu rosto.

Sentiu algumas lágrimas mornas escorrerem por sua face, e nem se deu conta que quando foi que tinha começado a chorar. Recostou-se contra a parede, tampando os ouvidos. Não queria ter ouvido aquelas coisas. Tudo aquilo lhe causava arrepios. O que deveria fazer? Contar tudo que sabia para a polícia era a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça naquele momento. Legolas era seu amigo, mas não podia guardar um segredo tão grande assim consigo.

Ou será que poderia: Se não contasse ia sofrer com sua própria consciência, mas se contasse sofreria duas vezes mais, apenas de imaginar que seu amigo seria preso. Tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente, retomando sua caminhada por aquele corredor que parecia não ter fim.

Andava desorientado quando chocou-se com Hannah, que andava pelo corredor aos prantos. Ia desculpar-se quando ela o ignorou e correu na direção do banheiro. Observou Arwen passar apressada em seguida. Tudo acontecia devagar, como se o mundo tivesse parado naqueles momentos.

Procurou por Thranduil. Ele estava sentado em uma sala reservada juntamente com Gandalf. Tentava controlar o nervoso, mas parecia que não havia o que fazer com as mãos suadas. Elas não cabiam em seus bolsos e não conseguia mantê-las paradas. Arrumou os cabelos pela enésima vez desde que iniciou sua caminhada sem rumo.

Pensou dez vezes antes de bater à porta onde estavam os dois senhores, mas por fim resolveu anunciar-se, entrando devagar. Realmente precisava ouvir uma opinião sobre a atitude que deveria tomar diante dos milhões de pensamentos que se criavam, visando não complicar ainda mais a vida de seu amigo, e quem melhor do que o pai dele para apontar um caminho.

Boromir sabia que Thranduil faria qualquer coisa para ver o filho bem, mas não seria conivente com uma coisa dessas. Precisava conversar. Legolas havia pedido, ou melhor, implorado segredo, mas nem por um segundo passou pela cabeça de Boromir que ele pudesse guardar tamanha informação de Thranduil por muito tempo. Se ele precisava ajudar o filho devia saber tudo o que se passava com ele.

Ainda podia ouvir a ameaça feita por Legolas, de se matar caso alguém descobrisse o que lhe contou.

"Boromir?! Está tudo bem?" – Thranduil perguntou, indicando ao jovem que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras. Boromir estava tão absorto em pensamentos que sequer percebeu que havia se anunciado e permanecera parado à porta disperso.

"Sim... han... posso falar com os senhores um minuto?" – disse, sentando-se desconfortável, e olhando para os dois homens presentes. Por onde começar a contar? Não deixava de sentir que traía seu melhor amigo num momento tão difícil, mas diabos! Ele não era um padre que deveria guardar um segredo de confissão.

Respirou fundo antes de ser tomado por um choro insistente que impedia sua voz de sair, o impedia de raciocinar. Apenas abaixou a cabeça por instantes, tentando recobrar o controle, mas quanto mais demorava mais situações lhe vinham à mente, inclusive as mais trágicas. E se Legolas cumprisse mesmo a promessa que fizera? E se não cumprisse e fosse preso? Sofreria quantos anos na prisão? Sim ele tinha culpa, mas até que ponto?

Olhou para Thranduil e Gandalf como se implorasse que algum dos dois lhe fizesse alguma pergunta para que ele conseguisse articular a primeira frase.

Gandalf sentiu pena do rapaz, olhando profundamente em seus olhos marejados e suplicantes o médico perguntou se Legolas estava bem, recebendo como resposta um 'sim' em um meneio de cabeça não muito seguro. Boromir soluçava nervoso.

"Você conversou com Legolas?" – perguntou Gandalf. Ele bem sabia a resposta, ma precisava ajudar o menino a se recuperar do que quer que tenha acontecido. A melhor maneira de fazê-lo falar era com perguntas fáceis, que se respondesse com um 'sim' ou 'não'. Novamente Boromir assentiu com a cabeça, respirando mais fundo e pausadamente.

"Legolas está dormindo agora?" – Gandalf tinha a paciência de um santo, nessas horas.

"Não sei. Quando eu saí ele..." – Boromir olhou para baixo. Estava com as mãos no colo sem saber o que fazer com elas. Crispadas uma contra a outra podia sentir o suor frio que se acumulava entre elas. – "... ele me disse uma coisa...".

"O que" – perguntou Thranduil, um tanto quanto alterado, recebendo um olhar reprovador do médico. Boromir o estava deixando aflito. Se ele estava assim tão abalado o que teria acontecido com Legolas?

&&&&&&

Aragorn saiu do hospital sem falar com ninguém. Andava pelas ruas sem rumo. Era uma coisa que lhe acalmava quando estava nervoso demais para conversar com as pessoas. Muitos sentimentos se confundiam em sua mente. Culpa, raiva, impotência, pena, aflição, medo... tudo isso o inquietava e aumentava sua agonia em não saber contra quem nutria qual sentimento.

Andou a esmo, ainda pensando nas palavras do amigo, dizendo que não sabia o que ele poderia fazer para que recebesse seu perdão.

Pegou um ônibus. Sentando-se coçou o rosto sentindo que a barba estava por fazer. Quando tinha sido a última vez que fez a barba? Gostava de seu rosto quando estava com ou sem? Riu sozinho ao se perceber pensando em uma coisa tão banal. Era um momento de alívio em meio ao turbilhão de coisas que havia vivido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Fixou os olhos verdes do lado de fora da janela, recostando a cabeça contra o vidro, sentindo o sol do fim da tarde aquecer seu rosto. Tudo o que queria era adormecer e acordar como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo. Que nada do que houve foi verdade. Mas sabia que não seria assim.

Preferiu ir embora mesmo com a insistência de Thranduil para que ele ficasse para uma conversa mais longa. Queria e precisava ficar sozinho, longe dos outros. A cada instante que sentia os olhos de alguém sobre si pensava que o culpavam. Raios, ele mesmo se culpava! Mais do que todos os outros até.

Realmente queria se desculpar com o amigo, não tinha razão para fazer as coisas que fez, dizer o que disse e agredi-lo da forma covarde que o fez. Mas e se Legolas não quisesse perdoá-lo? Ele tinha esse direito. O que ele ia fazer? Uma coisa não saía de sua cabeça... coisas que o médico Gandalf havia dito: que Legolas utilizava a culpa dos outros como escapatória para seu problemas.

Imaginava o que ele queria dizer com "usar a culpa dos outros". Será que Legolas era assim tão manipulador? A resposta lhe parecia um 'não' claro e sonoro. Mas não podia deixar de pensar que Legolas realmente devia ter muitos problemas para ter a crise que teve. Não passaria de conjeturas sobre o outro. Nunca foi tão íntimo dele para saber detalhes de sua vida, embora contasse todos os da sua para ele.

Pensou em Boromir, por um instante. A lealdade da amizade entre ele e Legolas. Será que ele também tinha um escudeiro tão fiel? Sabia que tinha amigos com quem poderia contar a qualquer hora, mas será que algum deles lhe seria tão fiel quanto Boromir era fiel a Legolas?

Tinha. Tinha certeza disso. O próprio Legolas era um deles, sempre do seu lado para o que fosse. Com esse pensamento desceu a colina e foi pra casa. Pegou suas coisas e rumou para a rodoviária. Não tinha mais sentido continuar naquela casa.

Olhou para a cozinha, que Arwen e Rosinha haviam limpado. Ainda havia marcas de tudo o que aconteceu no lugar e em sua mente. Podia ver ainda os cacos de vidro e as manchas de sangue pelo lugar, a expressão assustada de todos quando Legolas gritava descontrolado. A voz do outro ecoando em sua mente e o olhar de amargura marcando sua memória.

Queria um tempo sozinho para pensar nos rumos que daria à sua vida, esvaziar um pouco a mente tão confusa. O que faria de sua vida no futuro? E quanto à Arwen? Precisava se desculpar com ela também, tanto quanto tinha que se desculpar com o amigo, mas faltou-lhe coragem depois da reação de Legolas no hospital. Talvez todos lá precisassem de espaço agora, principalmente ela que, de certa forma, devia pensar que foi o pivô de toda a situação.

Subiu as escadas escutando os próprios passos em cada degrau. Seus movimentos eram mecânicos ao se dirigir ao quarto que ocupava. Entro, abriu a mala, enfurnou suas coisas dentro da mesma da forma que conseguiu. Desconhecia a razão mas conhecia aquela sensação: estava com pressa. Era quase como se estivesse sendo perseguido, mas sabia que quem o perseguia era ele mesmo. Estava com a consciência pesada por 'fugir'.

Devia desculpas a todos que presenciaram sua cena de descontrole, devia desculpas a Arwen, que acusou injustamente... ou melhor, que havia acusado sem razão alguma. Não havia nada entre eles, apenas a possibilidade. Agora não havia nada. Secou uma lágrima solitária em seu rosto. No fundo sentia que essa não era a atitude correta a se tomar, mas ainda assim desceu, saiu e fechou a porta sem olhar pra trás. Não deixou de sentir que no fundo... fugia.

&&&&&&

Hannah havia acabado de ter uma conversa séria com Gandalf e Thranduil. Sabia que Legolas estava passando por uma série de problemas com os quais nem ela nem o pai saberiam lidar, e que por isso ele seria internado.

Mas tudo era muito pior do que ela imaginava. Thranduil e Gandalf esclareceram que não seria apenas uma internação para desintoxicação, mas sim, sem que ele soubesse, Legolas ficaria internado por tempo indeterminado em uma clínica psiquiátrica por causa do temperamento suicida, manipulador e perigoso que adquiriu. E talvez não saísse de lá nunca mais.

Estava sentada na sala de espera pensativa quando uma sensação forte de que jamais o veria novamente atingiu seu coração fazendo-a chorar aflita. Queria vê-lo mais uma vez precisava fazer isso, dizer-lhe o quanto o amava. Correu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, pouco importando qual seria a reação de todos. Se Thranduil ia ou não aprovar sua atitude. Ela o amava e precisava que ele soubesse disso.

Chocou-se Boromir no corredor do hospital, passando direto pelo rapaz. Queria ver Legolas mais uma vez, saber se ele estava bem, mas apenas escutou a gritaria e Legolas implorando à alguém que o deixasse morrer, enfermeiros entrando e ela do lado de fora, impotente. Petrificada diante das ameaças proferidas com tamanha violência, um lado dele que ela desconhecia, ainda mais assustador do que o que havia visto horas antes.

Levou às mãos aos lábios tentando conter o choro, mas as lágrimas já brotavam grossas, escorrendo por seu rosto. Não conseguia mais ouvir os gritos dele. Tampou os ouvidos e correu em direção ao banheiro.

O que estaria atormentando-o tanto para fazê-lo chegar ao fundo do poço? Chorava, com medo que nunca mais o veria novamente. Legolas seria internado, talvez para sempre... e quanto à ela?

Ouviu a voz da prima chamando-a preocupada. Devia desculpas à ela também. Havia sido egoísta, ciumenta. Talvez, se não tivesse começado todo o rolo com Eomér, aquela situação não estivesse acontecendo. Tudo poderia ter terminado de outra forma. Legolas seria internado sim, pois há muito tempo já estava com problemas, mas não dessa forma. Não após tentar acabar coma a própria vida como fez.

Recostou-se contra a pia, esperando que Arwen entrasse.

&&&&&&

Arwen estava olhando pela janela da sala de espera. Mais um dia estava terminando e eles sequer saíram do hospital. Mais um pôr do sol. Perdeu-se em pensamentos observado as cores alaranjadas que iam ao longe enquanto as cores do céu da noite começavam a cobrir tudo em volta. Olhou as árvores, as pessoas. Será que Aragorn estava vendo esse pôr do sol? Ele havia saído tão rápido que mal teve tempo de falar com ele. Em pouco tempo ela voltaria para o Japão, e realmente não queria partir deixando lacunas.

Observou a prima levantar-se e ir na direção do quarto onde o namorado estava em repouso. Pobre Hannah. Estava tão desorientada que mal percebeu que Boromir vinha andando pelo corredor, chocando-se violentamente contra ele e passando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Boromir, por sua vez notou o choque, mas parecia tão absorto em seus pensamentos que seguiu em frente com olhar perdido. Preocupada com que poderia estar acontecendo ela seguiu a prima que voltava com aparência pálida e chocada, tampando os ouvidos como se não quisesse escutar alguma coisa.

Aproximou-se do corredor ainda em tempo de escutar alguns dos gritos que vinham do quarto de Legolas. Agora entendia o choque da prima. Legolas gritava ameaçando os enfermeiros que se seguiram no local, ameaçava matar a si mesmo, gritava pedindo perdão ao pai. Tudo desconexo.

Correu atrás da prima que havia se trancado no banheiro próximo. Podia ouvir o choro de dolorido Hannah. Pediu permissão para entrar. As duas tinham que conversar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sempre foram tão amigas, mas essa situação as estava separando. Arwen relutava em deixar que isso acontecesse.

&&&&&&&

Gandalf e Thranduil não podiam acreditar nas coisas que Boromir, a duras penas, relatava. Thranduil escondia o rosto com as mãos tentando sufocar as lágrimas, mas em vão. Um crápula como Saruman aproveitando-se de seu filho, e ele sem notar nada. Estava assustado ao saber a que ponto o filho chegou. Tudo o que buscou suportar sozinho.

Gandalf estava de cabeça baixa, pensativo. Sempre soube que Saruman era a maior fonte dos problemas de Legolas, pois o rapaz sempre pronunciava seu nome de forma rancorosa, e sempre pensou que a razão para essa nova fase ruim da vida do jovem estivesse ligada è ele, mas por pior que fosse sua idéia, jamais chegou a ser tão sinistra.

Legolas queria esquecer e se punir pela morte do velhote, o que era triste, pois ainda se flagelava por remorso pela morte de alguém que somente o fez sofrer.

Uma enfermeira entrava pedindo para falar a sós com Thranduil, mas este permaneceu sentado imóvel afirmando que ela poderia dizer o que quer que fosse na frente dos demais.

A moça, de forma calma informou que logo após Boromir deixar o quarto o rapaz havia se levantado da cama, corrido para o banheiro e quebrado o espelho, tentando cortar os pulsos com os cacos de vidro.

Naquele momento Thranduil não conseguiu mais conter seu desespero. Soube que seu filho jamais seria o mesmo de antes, que ele não retornaria da clínica para onde seria mandado. Ficaria lá para sempre. Não se levantou de onde estava. Não tinha forças para isso.

Boromir ficou petrificado na cadeira onde esteve sentado no momento em que ouviu a notícia. Ele cumpriu mesmo a ameaça que fez. Não tinha muito mais a perder. Pobre Legolas, devia estar sofrendo muito para crer nisso. Olhou pela janela. Já era fim de tarde. Quando tudo isso ia acabar? Em um mês viu dois amigos internados no hospital, por causa de duas pessoas que não valiam nada: Saruman e Eomér. Thranduil e Gandalf haviam lhe deixado escolher se denunciaria Legolas pelo ocorrido. Se Legolas queria ser punido pelo que houve que assim fosse. Mas pelo menos, se fosse punido pela lei, saberia que o castigo era real e pararia de fugir disto.

Relutou inicialmente, dizendo que preferia morrer com este segredo, mas Gandalf o convenceu que Legolas não seria enviado à prisão. Estava com problemas mentais. Ele não seria responsável pelo que fez. Seria internado em uma clínica. Isso pareceu-lhe pior do que tudo, ficaria à mercê de pessoas estranhas em um lugar que não seria ideal para sua recuperação. Sobre Saruman, restou apurado que foi um acidente, não havia provas, não havia marcas. Apenas os homens naquela sala sabiam da verdade. E assim seria para sempre.

Legolas fez o que fez para proteger a reputação do pai, que não contou nada para não fazê-lo sofrer. Sempre pondo os outros à frente de si mesmo. Por que ele não podia deixar as coisas como estavam? Se Legolas soubesse que seu grande segredo era público ele poderia ficar pior. Saruman estava morto de qualquer forma, um verme como aquele não merecia que qualquer justiça lhe fosse feita.

Não foi com tranqüilidade que tomou aquela decisão, mas não podia pensar em opção que fosse melhor para todos. Ainda zonzo deixou a sala e caminhou para o estacionamento. Chorou ao pensar que Legolas cumpriu o que disse. Não desejava nada naquele momento além da recuperação de seu 'irmão'.

&&&&&

Arwen e Hannah estavam sentadas no chão do banheiro. Tiveram uma longa conversa sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Arwen havia revelado à Hannah a confissão que Legolas lhe fizera na noite em que ele a beijou: A de que ela lembrava muito a pessoa que ele havia amado no passado. O rapaz por quem ele se apaixonou.

Hannah escutava tudo com atenção. Sentia-se a pior das criaturas. Legolas era uma pessoa tão aberta. Era apenas uma questão de conseguir sua confiança para que ele contasse detalhes mais íntimos de sua vida. Mas ela não soube conquistar esse sentimento no namorado, mas sua prima, com seu jeito calmo e meigo fez com que Legolas abrisse o coração para ela.

No fundo sentiu inveja dos laços que Arwen e Legolas criaram em tão pouco tempo de convivência, mas sentiu-se feliz por ele ter quem o escutasse. Por sua prima também. Ela havia chegado à Inglaterra tão magoada pelo ex-namorado que precisava de um grande amigo. Legolas foi esse amigo. Pena que tudo estava terminando daquela forma.

Arwen tranqüilizava a prima dizendo que o fato dela ter se relacionado com Eomér foi doloroso para Legolas, mas não havia sido a causa principal de sua derrocada ao abismo em que se lançou. Legolas tinha outros problemas que o machucavam profundamente, mas que ele não contava para ninguém. Salvo Boromir, talvez.

Hannah controlava melhor os soluços enxugando o rosto pensativa. Suas atitudes haviam sido infantis, enquanto Arwen, que chegou à Europa uma menina, aos seus olhos, frágil e insegura, havia se tornado uma mulher forte e decidida. Levantaram-se e saíram. Encontraram com Boromir no estacionamento. O jovem mal podia conter as lágrimas de tristeza que explodiam a todo instante. Estava trêmulo e parecia apavorado. As duas sentaram-se ao lado dele. Ninguém disse nada.

CONTINUA...

Beijos

Kika-sama (que não tem considerações finais a fazer desta vez).


	20. Não há despedida eterna

Pois é, né gente! Enfim, o fim! Depois de mais de 2 anos escrevendo esse fic! Isso porque eu já tinha a história pronta! Precisou virar 2008 para eu terminar. Isso foi promessa de ano novo! Uma promessa a menos na lista.

Fiquei preocupada com este capítulo porque a meu ver ficou muito aquém do que eu esperava, além de muito grande. Pensei várias vezes em dividi-lo em duas partes, mas acho que a seqüência deve ser lida de uma só vez.

Agradeço a todas as amigas que deixaram seu 'oi' ao longo desta fic até o capítulo passado: Nininha Ferrari, Lyla Evans Higurashi, SadieSil, Pandora Potter-jm, Nimrodel Lorellin, Yasmin, Bloomy, Jacilene e Estrela Vespertina. Obrigada a todas vocês pelas reviews que tanto me estimularam a prosseguir com este trabalho e pelas sinceras opiniões. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Agora: O capítulo.

**NÃO HÁ DESPEDIDA ETERNA**

Três dias depois Legolas estava internado em recuperação em uma clínica, recluso à ala psiquiátrica, onde psicólogos e psiquiatras acompanhavam seu quadro clínico para detecção de problemas mentais. Na situação em que estava Legolas era um perigo para os outros, mas principalmente para si mesmo.

Boromir visitava a clínica todos os dias, acompanhando Thranduil e Gandalf. Andava muito pensativo sobre tudo o que aconteceu, e ouviu. Seu maior dilema era a questão sobre a morte de Saruman. Legolas não o havia matado, mas por outro lado, se omitiu quando poderia ter feito alguma coisa para ajudar o velho traste. A decisão conflitava sua mente com seu coração. A razão contra a emoção. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia, mas preferiu silenciar sobre tudo o que sabia.

Foi visitar o amigo naquela manhã. Legolas podia começar a receber visitas, e parecia relativamente bem. Observou-o distraído em silêncio, recostado à porta do quarto. Seus olhos, involuntariamente se fixaram nos pulsos enfaixados. Uma lembrança viva das lesões que Legolas buscou infligir em si mesmo dias atrás. Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer. Ainda podia ouvir claramente os gritos e ameaças.

Aproximou-se dele, fazendo-se notar com uma suave batida à porta. Legolas sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre, que para quem não o conhecia indicava serenidade, mas para ele, era a máscara com que Legolas buscava esconder seus problemas.

&&&&&&

Arwen levantara-se cedo naquele dia. Não conseguira dormir na noite anterior, ansiosa com sua viagem de volta ao Japão. As férias haviam terminado, e em um mês ela pareceu viver uma vida inteira. Sofreu, sorriu, amou, ganhou, perdeu...

Um mês, com novos amigos foi como uma nova infância, mas era hora de retornar.

Havia avisado Éowyn da hora de seu vôo. A amiga havia confirmado que iria buscá-la no aeroporto e, como de praxe, lhe fez uma série de perguntas que despertaram inseguranças. Ela e Aragorn não haviam se falado direito desde a discussão que tiveram e que culminou com Legolas internado no hospital. Sentia que não podia deixar a Europa e voltar para o oriente com este assunto em aberto.

A conversa que tiveram foi um breve pedido de desculpas. Ele também tinha tentado falar com Legolas, mas não conseguiu. Queria vê-lo, passar mais tempo com ele, mas não seria possível. Naquela noite voltaria para sua terra natal, sua aventura estava terminada.

Havia se despedido de todos os que se encontravam no hospital na tarde anterior. Sentiu pena da figura tão abatida de Boromir. Ele que sempre fora o mais brincalhão da turma estava passando por maus momentos em razão do que havia acontecido com Legolas. Ele e Aragorn mal se falaram durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Apenas trocando olhares acusadores. Não queria que as coisas terminassem assim. Eles eram tão amigos. Não deixou de sentir certa culpa ao pensar que no fundo, ainda que de forma inocente ela havia sido o pivô da briga entre eles. Sabia que não tinha culpa sobre a situação de Legolas, mas sua interferência entre ele e Aragorn causou o desentendimento entre os dois.

Ela sabia que tinha mudado naquele mês. Todas as experiências que teve a fizeram uma pessoa mais forte e determinada. Aprendeu muito com todos eles, sem exceção. Até mesmo com aqueles que ela pouco conviveu.

Com Hannah aprendeu a ser mais independente; com Legolas, a apreciar os momentos com mais intensidade; com Boromir aprendeu a ver o lado bom das coisas; com Aragorn, a conhecer melhor seus sentimentos; com Thranduil aprendeu quão amplo o amor que une uma família pode ser.

Cada qual havia lhe ensinado uma lição que ela carregaria para a vida toda e buscaria passar adiante.

Havia se despedido dos outros amigos ainda no hospital dias atrás, mas ainda faltava uma última despedida. 72 horas haviam se passado para que Legolas cumprisse um período de reclusão na desintoxicação e nesta manhã ele já podia receber visitantes, ainda que brevemente. Não tinha conseguido falar com ele enquanto ele esteve internado por causa do acidente. Era como relembrar toda a situação com Aragorn, reviver tudo o que ela queria esquecer.

Chegou na clínica onde o amigo estava. Parecia um grande hotel de luxo só que sem a possibilidade de deixá-lo quando bem entendesse. Apesar de bem decorado e suntuoso não lhe parecia um lugar muito agradável, mesmo com toda a quietude, a última coisa que aquele lugar tinha era paz. Olhou pelo claro hall de entrada e avistou Gandalf e Thranduil. O médico lhe acenou com a cabeça e sorriu ficando encantador com sua aparência senil e sábia, demonstrando sua serenidade.

Gandalf era uma pessoa muito gentil e amável com todos. Sempre disposto a ajudar sua figura inspirava respeito e admiração. A confiança acumulada ao longo de seus muitos anos como médico não o tornaram uma pessoa arrogante, e apesar de sua longa vida não se via nele qualquer cansaço ou abatimento, e sim, alegria pela vida que levava ajudando pessoas a reencontrar seus caminhos.

Alguém que venceu e perdeu batalhas mas nunca desistiu de lutar. Ele se aproximou dela e tomou sua mão gentilmente.

"Como vai minha pequena?".

"Bem. De partida para o oriente. E o senhor?".

"Vou bem, também. Obrigado por perguntar".

"Parece cansado".

"Um pouco. São os ossos velhos que chiam demais... Legolas é um rapaz que dá trabalho". – riu ele.

"Eu vim vê-lo, para me despedir... posso?".

"Claro. A partir de hoje ele está liberado para receber breves visitas. Penso até que ele está ansioso por isso. Até então o pai, os médicos e eu éramos a únicas pessoas com quem ele teve contato nas últimas horas".– Gandalf deus um longo suspiro e continuou – "Boromir veio vê-lo hoje de manhã. É bom que ele converse com pessoas a quem ele quer bem e que o amam".

"Como ele está?".

"Bem. Bom que se preocupa. Vejo que Legolas ganhou uma amiga muito dedicada. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no hospital e na transferência para cá, ele estava se demonstrando muito agitado, mas não teve muitas crises desta vez, o que é bom. Agora ele está calmo, o que é muito bom, pois nossa maior preocupação é que ele tente ferir os pulsos machucados e tenhamos que amarrá-lo à cama. É deveras traumatizante fazer isso. Ele só está um pouco ansioso, mas isto é normal." – dizia o médico enquanto a guiava para o quarto onde o amigo foi acomodado.

Foram parados por uma enfermeira que gentilmente revistou os pertences de Arwen.

"Regras da reabilitação. Verificar bolsas e pessoas, e ainda assim há quem consiga 'contrabandear' drogas para os pacientes".– informou Gandalf aparentando tristeza.

"Por que as pessoas fazem isso? Quer dizer... se mantém alguém aqui é porque querem que essa pessoa se cure, não é?".

"Sim, mas elas o fazem por pena. Acham que fazendo isso diminuem um pouco o sofrimento de quem está confinado. Os internos dizem coisas, imploram, ficam agressivos, ariscos. Dizem e fazem coisas horríveis, e isso desperta compaixão, só que não sabem o quanto os prejudicam. Cada dose é um passo atrás, porque nunca será o suficiente e sempre vão querer mais".

"O Legolas... foi assim com ele?".

"Foi. Da primeira vez... era de partir o coração. Eu o tenho como a um neto. Da primeira vez ele tinha crises tão fortes que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o queria. Ficava agressivo e extremamente rebelde. Gritava que odiava o pai, cuspia nele... enfim... foi terrível. Além do vício tivemos que lidar com a depressão profunda que ele tinha. Legolas se mutilava com todo o tipo de material que pudesse produzir alguma ferida, para conseguir analgésicos. Ficou atado á cama por uma semana, gritando dia a enoite".– Gandalf mantinha o olhar fixo no chão enquanto relatava o que havia acontecido da outra vez como se não gostasse de lembrar de tudo o que havia visto.

Pararam diante de uma das portas e Gandalf a abriu silenciosamente, indicando a ela que entrasse.

Legolas estava sentado na cama lendo um livro muito espesso, usando um moletom, com os cabelos soltos como raramente ela o vira. Observou as bandagens em torno dos pulsos e o óculos que ele usava. Tão concentrado que estava não percebeu a entrada dela até o que médico a anunciou.

"Legolas... você tem visitas".

Ele olhou para a direção da porta, sorriu e levantou-se, caminhando na direção dela para recebê-la.

Arwen o abraçou fortemente, olhando-o com carinho.

"Oi, Legolas. Como se sente? Parece com febre". – disse ela tocando-lhe a testa.

"Um pouco, mas é normal. Sinto-me melhor." – respondeu ele sorrindo e conduzindo-a para que se sentassem. – "E você?"

"De partida, com saudades de casa. Mas me sinto bem. Vim me despedir de você."

"Vai voltar um dia?"?

"Vai ao Japão me ver?"?

"Quem sabe..."

"Por favor..."

"Ta bom. Um dia..."

"Você falou com a Hannah?"

"Falei. Ela não quer terminar, mas eu não sei. Acho que acabou."

"Ainda chateado por causa da história do Julian?"

"Não foi o que ela fez... foi como ela fez. Ela mentiu. Eu senti que ela não confiava em mim." - Arwen segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, forçando-o a encará-la.

"Promete que vai se curar? Me promete?"

Legolas apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Legolas, eu vim pra me despedir de você. Obrigada por tudo."

"Tudo o que? Não fiz nada".

"Fez sim. Me escutou, foi meu amigo, me ensinou muito. Sabe, eu queria me apaixonar por alguém como você."

"Não quer, não. Você merece alguém melhor. Guarda algum tempo pra você. A vida é mais que isso. Além do mais, você e o Aragorn ainda vão se acertar. Eu garanto."

"Eu realmente queria que desse certo... mas acho que não."

"Ele também quer... e ainda vai perceber isso. Não fica chateada não. Você vai encontrar alguém."

"Claro. Posso tropeçar nele na rua!" – riu ela.

"Hei! Poder ser!"

"Legolas, eu tenho que ir. Se cuida ta!"

"Prometo."

Legolas a acompanhou até a porta e mais um pouco adiante no saguão.

"Só posso vir até aqui."

"Eu sei. Até qualquer dia."

"E então? Se despediu dele?" – Gandalf perguntou com um sorriso, interrompendo a conversa que estava tendo com Thranduil voltando-se para a moça.

"Despedir?" – perguntou Thranduil.

"Sim. Volto para o Japão hoje à noite. Na verdade já ia para casa buscar minhas malas. Só faltava me despedir dele." – respondeu ela, sem jeito de encarar o poderoso político. A verdade é que Thranduil jamais havia sido rude com ela de qualquer maneira, mas ainda sim imponência de sua presença a intimidava. Arwen afastou-se, mas Thranduil a chamou de volta.

"Sim, senhor." – questionou ela sem entender a razão do chamado.

"Eu queria lhe agradecer por toda a preocupação que tem demonstrado com o meu filho. Boromir me contou que você foi ao apartamento deles algumas vezes para saber se ele estava bem."

"Gosto muito do seu filho. Ele também me ajudou bastante."

Thranduil sorriu. Era bom saber que Legolas tinha amigos que se preocupavam com ele e com quem ele também se preocupava.

"Aonde vai agora?"

"Para casa, pegar as malas. Vou voltar para minha terra natal em algumas horas. Minhas aulas recomeçarão logo e eu ainda preciso me adaptar ao fuso horário."

"Meu motorista a levará até a casa de sua prima." – aquilo não era bem uma oferta.

"Obrigada, mas não precisa se preocupar..."

"De jeito nenhum." – Respondeu Thranduil, fazendo sinal para que o motorista se aprontasse em levar a garota até sua casa.

"Ele a levará para casa e depois até o aeroporto. Depois ele volta para cá. Não tenho pressa. Por favor. Eu faço questão."

Arwen ficou sem jeito de recusar uma oferta feita com tanta veemência. Aceitou e entrou tímida no carro do político, dizendo ao motorista seu endereço.

&&&&&

Aragorn chegava até a cafeteria onde Boromir havia marcado uma reunião com ele. Era estranho como as coisas haviam ficado impessoais entre eles desde tudo o que havia acontecido com Legolas e com eles próprios nos últimos dias. Aragorn sabia que Boromir andava mais calado do que o habitual pelos comentários de Samwise e Rosinha. Sempre pensativo, sempre desconcentrado.

Desde aquela fatídica noite era a primeira vez que iam se falar, e ao menos, tentar serem civilizados um com o outro.

Tinham discutido ferozmente, apontando as culpas de um de outro. Tinham gritado e quase se agredido, e Aragorn sabia que Boromir estava transtornado por ele bater em Legolas naquela noite.

Andou alguns passos pela rua observando os mezaninos dos restaurantes na espera de encontrar o outro, mas o localizou num das mesas localizadas na calçada muito larga daquela rua comercial, por onde muitas outras mesas de vários cafés e restaurantes se estendiam.

Boromir estava sentado, bem arrumado como sempre, usando óculos escuros enquanto lia alguma coisa.

Se aproximou sem saber ao certo como se anunciar, e sem saber o que esperar daquela conversa. Atendeu ao sinal para que se sentasse. Boromir tirava os óculos. Era visível que ele não vinha dormindo bem a julgar pelas marcas profundas sob seu olhos.

"Oi, Boromir."

"Oi Aragorn. Como está."

"Bem, considerando tudo o que houve nos últimos seis dias."

"É. Eu também.

"Tem visto o Legolas?"

"O vi hoje de manhã. Conversamos um pouco..."

"Ele está melhor?" – Perguntou Aragorn preocupado. A discussão que tivera com ele quando ainda convalescia do acidente de carro o deixara com remorso. Queria pedir desculpas por tudo mas não queria afrontá-lo. Legolas o havia mandado desaparecer, e até esse momento era só isso que ele havia tentado fazer.

Pensou e Arwen também. Passou os dias pensando nela, e em tudo o que tinha jogado fora quando tomou uma atitude estúpida e inconseqüente. Não fosse sua precipitação em deduzir coisas que sequer tinha como provar, a briga com o amigo, as acusações, os absurdos ditos... Agora estava apaixonado, arrependido e perdido. Em algumas horas ela voltaria para o oriente.

Olhou para Boromir que o encarava como se estivesse dizendo algo em que ele não havia prestado a menor atenção.

"Desculpe, Boromir. Me perdi em pensamentos." – respondeu sem graça, achando que havia deixado o outro falando sozinho.

"Aragorn, ia começar a dizer que queria pedir desculpas a você... por tudo o que disse quando o Legolas se acidentou. Não foi culpa sua. Não foi culpa de ninguém. Eu perdi a noção naquela hora. Desculpe." – Boromir era sempre muito franco e não gostava de fazer rodeios para dizer as coisas, por pior que fossem. Percebia que ele realmente estava envergonhado por sua atitude e descarregou sua fúria na primeira pessoa que lhe deu um motivo. E esta pessoa havia sido ele.

Legolas estava atormentado por uma série de coisas que nenhum deles jamais conseguiria imaginar.

"Esquece. Eu acho que mereci. Depois de tudo o que você me falou, tive muito em que pensar, e você tinha razão. Legolas não merecia o que fiz, nem a Arwen. Não devia ter dito ou feito nenhuma das coisas que fiz. Eu é que pesco desculpas."

"Aceito as suas se você aceitar as minhas." – disse Boromir, ainda sério. Um ar que não combinava com ele, para quem o conhecia bem. Boromir sabia que o outro, no fundo, se culpava por ter sido a gota d'água, aquele que desencadeou toda aquela reação extremada de Legolas. Não foi culpa de ninguém, mas mesmo assim o que fizera não parecia certo.

"De verdade, Aragorn... aconteceu muita coisa. Quem sabe um dia Legolas conte tudo a você. Espero que você entenda que eu não posso dizer nada do que houve, porque eu sei o quanto o Legolas é reservado com estas coisas. Tem coisas que nem pro pai ele fala. Eu não fico feliz em esconder as coisas desse jeito mas..."

"Tudo bem , Boromir. Não tem porque se desculpar. Legolas nunca escondeu de ninguém que só você sabia das piores coisas sobre ele. Eu aceito isso. Não é porque somos amigos que ele tinha que me contar tudo. É um direito dele. Eu compreendo. Não vou fazer perguntas."

"Olha... tem mais uma coisa. Eu falei com Legolas hoje de manhã, e ele está bem melhor. Me pediu para te dizer que ele quer falar com você. Você sabe... não permitem uso de telefones nesses lugares, então tudo tem que ser na base do recado."

"Da última vez que o vi ele não queria falar comigo. Quer dizer, foi uma puta sacanagem o que eu fiz com ele. Eu não sei se perdoaria alguém que fizesse isso comigo."

"Não se esqueça que é do Legolas que estamos falando. Além do mais, tem tudo aquilo que ele me disse. Muito mais coisa do que você imagina estava acontecendo com ele. Agora ele está com a cabeça no lugar, e ele precisa falar com você. Ele não te culpa. Disso eu sei."

Aragorn assentiu. – "E quanto a nós?"

"Não guardo ressentimentos de você Aragorn. Não posso te culpar por uma coisa que você não fez. Se você puder me desculpar pelas coisas que eu disse eu gostaria de manter nossa amizade. De verdade, eu tenho muito apreço por você."

"E eu por você. Acho que no fundo nós dois erramos. Não há o que perdoar. Não tenho raiva de você, e no fundo estava me sentindo mal por brigar com Legolas e com você também."

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois caminharam lado a lado por algum tempo, conversando sobre tudo o que haviam passado nos últimos dias.

"&&&&&

Arwen chegava em casa e a prima a recebia na porta. Olhou para o carro parado em sua calçada e sorriu.

"Vi seu recado. Como ele está?"

"Um pouco melhor. Ainda está abatido."

"Ele te falou sobre nós dois?"

"Não muito. Acho que ele está confuso com tudo isso."

"Acha que eu tenho alguma chance?"

"Se for para vocês ficarem juntos, depois de tudo isso, com certeza vocês vão ficar. Mas acho que agora ele precisa pensar um pouco em si mesmo."

Hannah sorriu. Era incrível como a prima havia crescido como pessoa neste mês que passou na Europa. Tudo por que tinha passado a tornara uma pessoa mais determinada e compreensiva.

"Thranduil mandou te trazerem?"

"É... eu não queria mas..."

"Thranduil é muito gentil. Mas acho que não foi bem uma oferta que ele te fez, né... ele não costuma pedir nada..."

"Você o conhece bem. Não tive como recusar." – Sorriu, acenando para Galion, o motorista que a trouxe de volta. O homem pegou suas malas e levou-as apara o carro.

"E quanto ao Aragorn?"

"Não sei bem. Não falei com ele nessa última semana. Acho que não daria certo. Além do mais eu estou retornando para o Japão agora, e ele tem a vida dele aqui, e eu a faculdade lá. Melhor que seja assim.."

"Você é quem sabe." – dizia acompanhando a prima até o veículo.

Muito havia acontecido naquele mês. Experiência intensas que Arwen levaria para o resto de sua vida. Era grata a cada um por tudo o que havia passado, por pior que fosse. Sentia-se mais fortalecida depois de tudo. Aprendeu a como tirar uma lição de cada imprevisto que a vida oferece.

Terminar o namoro sem futuro com Haldir, se deixar convencer por Éowyn, se perder em um lugar onde ela nunca esteve sozinha antes, gostar de Aragorn, sofrer, se iludir, fazer novos amigos... Eram essas experiências que davam sentido à vida, como Éowyn sempre havia falado.

&&&&

Aragorn havia chegado à clínica e agora estava parado diante do quarto do amigo, buscando coragem para entrar. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Encontrou o amigo sentando escrevendo alguma coisa.

Legolas parecia triste, o nariz e olhos vermelhos, como os de quem chora por muito tempo. Provavelmente a alteração de humor que o médico havia lhe alertado.

"Legolas?" Chamou a atenção do outro sem sair de perto da porta. Se ele o ordenasse que saísse ele assim o faria e tentaria conversar com ele em outra ocasião. Legolas nada fez, apenas fitou de onde estava, como que esperando que ele entrasse.

Aragorn entrou, sentando-se perto do outro, que sorriu.

"Tudo bem, Legolas?" – perguntou preocupado com a palidez do outro além dos tremores que percorriam o corpo dele como descargas elétricas. Legolas respirava profundamente e com certa dificuldade.

Legolas apenas fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, não respondendo mais nada. Estava calado e foi se acalmando aos poucos.

"Sente-se melhor?"

"Um pouco. É assim o dia todo."

"Boromir me deu seu recado. E queria ter vindo antes, mas no fundo tinha receio de que você não quisesse me ver. Eu ainda quero me desculpar com você por tudo o que aconteceu. Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer prá isso..."

Legolas pediu silêncio com um gesto de mão.

"Eu sei. Desculpe pelo que eu disse no hospital..." – Disse Legolas, um pouco rouco.

"Nunca te culpei por isso. E você não me deve desculpas. Eu estava errado em não confiar em você. Meu deus! Há quanto tempo te conheço... deveria saber que você não faria nada assim, nunca! Não deliberadamente. Eu fui um tolo, enchi a cara e falei mais do que não sabia e mais do que devia."

"Tudo bem. Chega então."

Aragorn sabia que aquilo era o fim dos pedidos de desculpas. Era bom saber que não havia ressentimentos entre eles.. Abraçou-o com um carinho de um irmão. Legolas não disse nada. Apenas retribuiu o gesto. Sentaram-se em silêncio durante algum tempo, lado a lado. Era incrível como o silêncio entre eles era mais esclarecedor do que horas de conversa.

"Você falou com ela?"

"Não."

"E vai deixá-la ir?"

"O que eu posso fazer? Ela quer ir."

"Ela não quer... ela precisa. Esqueceu? Ela ainda está na faculdade!"

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer..."

"Pode passar algum tempo no Japão se aceitar o convite feito pela filial de lá...lembra?"

"E se eu for e ela não quiser falar comigo.?"

"E se você não for e ela quiser falar com você?"

"Por que ela não me procurou?"

"O errado era você... cabe a você procurar ela e pedir desculpas. Ela aprendeu isso com o antigo namorado. Mesmo quando ela estava certa era sempre ela quem o procurava. Ela outra pessoa agora. Aprendeu a dar valor a si mesma."

"E se não der certo?"

"O que você tem a perder?"

"E se..." - Aragorn ia concluir quando Legolas o interrompeu parecendo irritado.

"E se... E se..., E se eu jogar na loteria... e seu eu esquecer o guarda-chuva? Chega de 'E se...', Vai ficar a vida toda pensando nessas duas palavras? Do que você tem medo?"

Lá vinha ele de novo. Já estava recuperado a julgar pelas lições que se dispunha a dar nos outros. Isso fazia Aragorn ficar feliz. Seu amigo estava realmente melhor. Ajudar os outros era a coisa que Legolas mais gostava de fazer, ainda que fosse com longos sermões.

"De ela dizer 'não'."

"Prefere ouvir um 'não' e enterrar o assunto de vez ou ficar o resto da vida pensando 'e se'?

Aragorn estava pensativo. Legolas tinha uma estranha larga experiência de vida que contrastava com sua pouca idade. Não dava conselhos imprudentes, o que fazia as pessoas considerarem tudo o que ele dizia. Era melhor se arrepender de ter feito do que de não fazer. Olhou para Legolas novamente, encontrando os olhos verdes encarando-o com dúvida.

"Eu preciso pensar, Legolas..."

"Mas pensa rápido. Ela vai embora em alguma horas. Anda!" – disse Legolas apontando para porta. – "Se não der certo você volta!"

Legolas fazia as coisas parecerem tão simples, uma visão tão singela do amor que deixava o outro sem graça. Não queria mais importuná-lo com suas indagações que tornavam tudo uma equação complexa.

Mas e se ele tivesse razão. E se fosse mesmo simples assim?

&&&&&&&

Arwen e Hannah se despediam no aeroporto após a chamada do vôo.

"Tchau, Arwen." – Disse Hannah abraçando a prima – "Me liga logo que chegar no Japão. Tenha uma boa viagem" – gritava a prima lançando beijos no ar. – "Agradeça a Éowyn por ter te convencido a vir para cá... dá próxima vez venha com ela!"

"Pode deixar. Me diga como o Legolas está de vez em quando, Ok?"

"OK. Eu te aviso."

"Agora você me deve uma visita!"

"Eu vou lá assim que puder. Mas eu aviso antes. Pode ser que você tenha resolvido vir para a Europa sem avisar novamente e aí não dá..."

Arwen desaparecia no corredor que a levava até o avião, mas não sem antes olhar para trás, buscando encontrar uma certa pessoa. Mas ele não apareceu.

"Burra! Porque tinha que resolver ser orgulhosa logo agora?" – falou para si mesma, enquanto sentia uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto mas logo se alegrou ao pensar que em breve estaria em casa.

JAPÃO

Éowyn organizava uma festa de boas vindas para Arwen no apartamento que dividiam. Haldir havia voltado recentemente e quando a viu na rua fingiu não conhecer. Os quatro dedos que Arwen havia deixado marcados em seu rosto ainda ardiam, e provavelmente ele pensou que ela já sabia de tudo e que ia tirar sarro dele.

"Pobre marreco! Tenho coisas mais importantes para me ocupar..." – pensou ela rindo.

Éowyn sabia que Haldir estava feliz com Lúthien. No fundo, por ser o posto de Arwen Haldir sentia-se mais preso, justamente pela incerteza de mantê-la ao seu lado. Era uma moça meio 'soltinha'... e que o tratava a chicotadas. Talvez fosse isso o que ele sempre quis. Uma garota independente, que soubesse se virar sozinha, que ele não tivesse que proteger, que o deixasse inseguro e o fizesse correr atrás.

Faramir continuava atrás de Éowyn, mas ela estava buscando conquistar outro rapaz, mas ele não dava pinta de quem ia desistir. Já havia esperado muito tempo.

Junto de Makoto e Mamoru, dois colegas de classe, e outras garotas da turma todos organizavam a recepção. Sakura tinha ido buscar comida de bebida. Logo Éowyn iria para o aeroporto buscar a amiga.

Pensava em como esta estaria mudada depois deste mês, com todas as coisas que ela relatou. Colocou a foto da amiga com o vestido vermelho em um porta-retrato e o colocou na estante em destaque.

Aquilo significava mudança. Pouco importa a hora que ela chegasse. Ia ter festa Sim!

O telefone tocou, Éowyn conversou por alguns instantes e saiu apressada feliz da vida. Os outros convidados não entenderam nada e se entreolharam, desatando a rir na seqüência, das esquisitices daquela garota.

Algum tempo depois estava m Éowyn e Sakura no aeroporto esperando pela chegada da amiga. As duas, não muito altas esticavam os pescoços tentado achar a amiga no momento da saída do portão. Avistaram Arwen empurrando o carrinho de malas.

Arwen chorou ao ver as amigas correndo em sua direção no meio da multidão. Essas sim eram suas amigas de verdade. Abraçou-as com força, agradecendo por estar de volta a seu país. Tinha muito que contar e nem sabia por onde começar.

"De volta em casa!"

A avalanche de perguntas feita por Éowyn mal deu tempo de Arwen respirar. Uma trás da outra. Éowyn era um poço insaciável de questões, parecia uma criança empolgada. Queria tudo em seus mínimos detalhes, e ainda assim havia muito a ser dito. No carro foi explicado somente as coisas em que ela pensou enquanto voava sozinha para a Europa. Ainda havia pelo menos 30 dias de história pela frente.

Chegaram em casa e Arwen ficou emocionada com o comitê de boas vinda que as amigas haviam lhe preparado. Seus amigos de longa data e os novos também. Era madrugada na república mas todos estavam se divertindo assim mesmo. Não havia ninguém para reclamar porque todo mundo estava lá...

Arwen contava detalhe das festas onde foi, das pessoas que conheceu e depois de um discurso que a deixou sem graça, falar em público ainda não estava entre suas habilidades recém adquiridas, resumiu-se a um 'obrigada', ela e Éowyn estavam na cozinha conversando mais reservadamente sobre alguns assuntos.

Fim de festa, Sakura estava no apartamento ajudando a limpar a bagunça que fizeram.

Dormiram que nem pedra depois de tanta alegria e na manhã seguinte Arwen acordou vestindo seu pijama de flanela favorito. Aquele que ela não tinha coragem de usar em nenhum outro lugar de tão surrado que estava. Curtia a ressaca quando adentrou a cozinha e encontrou Éowyn esvaziando copos e copos de água para curar a sede da ressaca.

"O melhor remédio para ressaca é não parar de beber!" – disse Éowyn apontando para o copo. – "Nem que seja só água..." – riu ela. Era uma forma de dizer 'Bom dia'.

Arwen sabia o que ela queria dizer. Parecia que em suas veias, ao invés de sangue corria areia... Não havia qualquer líquido nelas, e sua boca estava com um gosto estranho. O ilustre gosto de cabo-de-guarda-chuva. Horrível.

Deu a primeira golada no copo e descobriu porque diziam que a água de beber era água doce. Realmente parecia.

Se afogava nos copos com a amiga quando ouviu batidas à porta. Coçando os olhos foi atender, pois Éowyn estava entretida demais com um doce.

"Falta de glicose. Quer um pedaço?" – disse ela de boca cheia. Arwen só podia rir daquela cena. Éowyn era mesmo uma moleca.

Novamente a campainha.

"Já vai!" – gritou de dentro.

"Pois não..." – disse enquanto abria a porta, bocejando, com olhos inchados de sono.

Ficou parada estática ao ver quem estava lá.

Aragorn a olhava sério, esperando sua reação. Arwen estava pálida como quem via um fantasma, ou pensava que era alucinação pela bebida. Troço poderoso a tal caipirinha de sakê.

O mundo parou naquele instante. Ela não ouvia um som sequer, não via nada além dele à sua frente, e ela não sabia o que fazer! Veio o caminho de volta inteiro pensando no que faria se o visse novamente ou tivesse a chance de ficar com ele por mais um tempo e agora estava lá. Parada, estática.

Aragorn não estava tendo reação muito diferente. Ficou parado olhando para ela esperando uma reação quando ele mesmo não tinha uma. Ela estava encantadora com aquele pijama...

"Aragorn..." – foi tudo o que conseguiu elaborar depois de um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Não tinha palavras, mas o brilho em seus olhos dizia tudo o que ela sentia.

"Eu vim pra saber duas coisas: se você me perdoa e se aceita namorar comigo?" – falou de uma vez só. Não queria elaborar muito. Não era tão complicado. Na verdade era até bem simples. Legolas tinha razão. Não deixe para amanhã o que você poder resolver hoje.

Arwen sorriu ao ver o quanto ele parecia acanhado com aquela pergunta. Arwen não respondeu nada, apenas se aproximou e o beijou. Sua razão não lhe dizia mais nada naquele momento e apenas seu instinto deu uma pista do que deveria ser feito.

_FLASH_

Um brilho interrompeu os dois por um instante... nem tão instante assim... já fazia um tempo que estava agarrados na porta do apartamento quando Éowyn resolveu que tudo o que era especial já havia sido aproveitado e era hora de eternizar esse momento.

"OOOOHHHH" – fez Sakura, com os olhos brilhando e um riso bobo estampado no rosto.

Arwen, corada como um pimentão apresentou-o para as suas 'telespectadoras':

"Aragorn, estas são minhas amigas, Sakura e Éowyn." – as duas acenaram e sumiram para dentro da cozinha, mas antes Éowyn falou:

"Finjam que não estamos aqui. Beija ele logo!" – e sumiu como um raio antes que algo fosse lançado contra ela.

Aragorn e Arwen se beijaram outra vez, mas ainda que houvesse alguém vendo, que importava?

Dias depois a foto do vestido vermelho ganhava uma acompanhante, a foto do beijo do casal, que agora havia se acertado, assim como todos pareciam reencontrar seus caminhos.

Despedidas que pareciam dolorosas agora ganhavam outro sentido. Não haviam despedidas eternas. A única coisa que se deixa para trás é o tempo, que não se pode carregar consigo. Quando há uma despedida as pessoas não desaparecem, elas se acrescentam às memórias, somando sempre nas vidas de cada um, aguardando apenas um reencontro para virem a tona, com ares de saudade e alegria de ter vivido aqueles momentos que agora se poder recordar.

FIM.

Você não sabem o quanto eu ansiei por escrever esta palavra neste pedaço do texto!!!!

Uhu!

Até meu próximo fic!

Beijo'K da Kika-sama.


End file.
